


Numb II

by happilylarry



Series: Numb [2]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Marcel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- Werewolves, Angst, Bottom Louis, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Pregnant Louis, Smut, The Styles Triplets, Top Edward, Top Harry, Top Marcel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 127,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/pseuds/happilylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiya lovelies! </p><p>this is short :(</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya lovelies! 
> 
> this is short :(

A week later, Louis had finally adjusted to being in his small home again with his mother and father. Their little two bedroom house was nothing compared to the large, extravagant cabin he'd spent the past few months in, but it was home, and he loved it. And, his mom and dad were there, so that made things ten times better. He needed the support of his parents now more than ever. 

 

Jay knew the second she saw Louis that he was pregnant, and she told him so. It took Dan a little longer to figure out, but when he did, he was happy. After a round of tight group hugs, they sat down and had a serious talk. Louis couldn't help but cry. He had left his mates and he was pregnant with their pup, after weeks and weeks of trying. It wasn't the baby that he was sad about, it was the fact that his mates didn't know they had a child on the way. 

 

Well, they didn't know he had their  _second_ child on the way. 

 

That was all Louis could focus on anymore. Every morning, he would wake up and immediately his brain would go to Callie and her pregnancy. He would be showering and it would suddenly appear in his mind. He would be out taking a walk and picture his alphas teaching  _her_ pup how to ride a bike or throw a ball. His mother knew he was struggling, and she tried to ease things for him. She ignored the calls from Marcel's phone and she helped keep his mind off of things. 

 

Slowly but surely, Louis eased back into his old life. He helped his mom around the house, he went grocery shopping with her when they could afford it, and he even got a job at a small market. The hours were long and the pay was shit, and he was only allowed one break the entire time, but it was a job and it would bring in extra money. He felt bad having Dan being the only one working now that he was home. 

 

His parents knew not to mention anything about the bond or his mates. He'd cried enough as it is. Instead, they helped him prepare himself for the months to come. Jay had some of his old baby things stashed away, in perfect condition. Though, she wished the situation were happier. She couldn't stand seeing her only child in so much emotional pain. 

 

-

 

Harry rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. No matter how many times he looked out the window, he would not see Louis coming towards the house. They had royally fucked up this time, and they had quite possibly lost their mate forever. He wanted to kill Callie. He wanted to slaughter that bitch. Unfortunately, Sophia had beat him to it, and she quite literally dragged her friend out by the hair. 

 

Though he was exhausted from driving Louis home, Liam still sat down and listened to his mate give her friend the what-for. He'd never seen (or heard) his mate like that before, and he'd never been prouder. He kept a smug grin on his face the whole time they listened to the two omegas go at it in the kitchen. Finally, around midnight, Callie emerged, crying her stupid eyes out. 

  
She apologized over and over again about barging in on them, for ruining their night. She explained tearfully that she wasn't pregnant and she'd never slept with Harry. She was feeling the pressure of getting a mate and she went about it the wrong way. The three brothers would have forgiven her, but she left out one clear detail; the main reason they hated her fucking existence. 

 

She ruined their relationship with their mate. She caused a beautiful creature so much heartache and so much pain that they would never be able to look at her in the eye ever again. They told her so, and made her leave. Callie had begged Sophia to come with her, but Sophia refused. Their friendship pretty much ended right there. No one dared to watch as Callie left the house, though they heard her sobs from outside the cabin. 

 

Now, they all were silent. They didn't really speak to each other, and they hadn't for the past week. The night Louis left was the worst night of their lives, and they all blamed it on each other. Or, so they pretended. Deep down, they all blamed themselves. Edward blamed himself because it was him who made the stupid joke that started this whole thing. Harry blamed himself for allowing Callie to accuse him of sleeping with her, and he didn't try his hardest to make Louis stay. Marcel blamed himself for letting Louis leave; for not begging him to stay. 

 

It killed Liam to see his friends like that. He and Sophia had been staying with them, just to keep an eye out. Alphas did crazy, dangerous things when parted from their mate, and even more so when it was an intentional parting. They were known to burn houses down, throw themselves off of bridges, even chase after their mate and  _hurt_ them physically, just to show how much they were hurting emotionally. 

 

He'd kept quiet about the pregnancy. Every passing day, it was getting harder and harder not to say anything. There was no easy way to tell his friends that their mate was pregnant after what seemed like forever trying. They had what they wanted most, when they really didn't have it. It was some sick twist of fate, and when he told Sophia, she wanted to tell them right away. He made her promise not to, and that was that. 

 

That was a week ago, and it's still on the tip of his tongue. He watched from the doorway as his friends moved in slow motion. Harry kept staring out the window, and Edward sat in the same chair in the same dark corner, and Marcel stared at the same page of the same book for what seemed like forever. They were a train wreck in slow motion. Quite honestly, it was pathetic. 

 

He knew they were hurting and heartbroken, but none of them had tried to get Louis back? They haven't even asked if Louis had said anything to him on the way home. It was like their lives had completely lost all meaning. They were empty shells, and Liam couldn't stand it anymore. He let out a deep breath and stood in the center of the living room. He cleared his throat, only gaining Marcel's attention. 

 

"Harry, Edward," He snapped. The other two alphas looked up. Harry looked confused, and Edward looked bothered. "You three need to snap out of this. What is going on with you guys?" 

 

"In case you forgot, Liam," Marcel drawled slowly. "Our lives have just been destroyed." 

 

"I don't see how," Liam shrugged. "Callie admitted she was a lying bitch and she left. I don't understand why you three aren't going after Louis. It's that simple." 

 

Marcel shook his head. "It's not, Liam." 

 

"Yes, it is. I would do  _anything_ if Sophia left me." Liam admitted. "I would go to the ends of the earth to get her back. I just don't know why you three aren't doing the same. He's your mate after all."  _And he's carrying your first pup, you idiots_ , he wanted to say. 

 

Marcel sighed and closed his book. "I wish it were that easy."

 

"Why isn't it?" Liam asked. "You know, I'm beginning to think you three don't really care for him the way you say you do." 

 

Edward's head swiveled and met Liam's. His stare could freeze the sun. "Bite your tongue," He demanded quietly. 

 

Liam shrugged again. "I'm just saying." 

 

Harry stepped forward. "If you're trying to instigate something here, Liam - " 

 

"I'm not, Harry," Liam promised. "I just hate seeing you three so sad. You need to do something." 

 

"We can't." Marcel sighed. 

 

"And why not?" Liam inquired. 

 

"We don't know where he is." Marcel replied. They barely even remembered the towns name, so how in the world would they find Louis? They had no street name, no house address, nothing. All they had was Jay's phone number, and she ignored every single call, as she rightfully should. 

 

"I think I might know," Liam told them. "I didn't drop him off at a house, though." 

 

"Where did you leave him?" Harry shouted, his voice going high. "You didn't just leave him on some street corner, did you? Oh my God, Liam - " 

 

"Harry! Calm down!" Liam put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "He wanted to be dropped off at a supermarket. I waited until his mother came and got him, but I didn't follow them or anything." 

 

"Why not?" Marcel asked angrily. 

 

"Because he told me that if I did, he would have his mom drive around aimlessly. They wouldn't have gone home with me following them." He explained to his friends. "I don't think he wanted me to know where he lived." 

 

"Why?" Marcel asked. 

 

"I think he knew that if I knew where he lived, I would come and tell you three." Liam shrugged. "I guess he really doesn't want to see you three again." 

 

"Not just again," Harry spat, sitting down. "He doesn't want to see us  _ever_ in his life. How did we manage to fuck up like this?" 

 

Marcel's eyes darted over to Edward in what he was hoping was an undetected manner, but Edward caught the gaze and stood straight up. "If you have something to say,  _baby brother_ ," He spat. "Say it." 

 

"Alright," Marcel squared his shoulders back and faced Edward. "This would have never happened if you hadn't made that stupid joke. We're in this mess because of you." 

 

"No," Edward stepped forward. "We aren't. We're in this current mess because of that little whore and her easy reputation. We were in the  _previous_ mess because of me. Check your facts, baby brother. This is not my fault." 

 

"This time," Marcel fired at Edward. "It's hard to tell, though, because you're always fucking everything up for us! Harry and I can't ever be happy because you're always doing something to fuck everything up. You're the reason bad things happen, Edward! You're the reason Louis left, you're the reason we never mated before him, you're the reason mom and dad drank -" 

 

The side of Marcel's face erupted in white hot pain, and before he could blink, he was sprawled across the ground, clutching at the side of his face. He felt someone cradling the his head, and he heard shouting, presumably Liam and Edward. He heard the door slam, and then Liam knelt down beside them. 

 

"Are you okay?" He asked, assessing Marcel's blooming bruise. 

 

Marcel nodded and sat up, clutching at his jaw. "Yeah, yeah," He worked it a few times. "I'm fine." He sighed. "I shouldn't have said that. It's not his fault for mom and dad. I need to apologize." Liam glanced over at Harry, and Marcel caught the action. "What? What's that look for?" 

 

Liam let out a sigh. "Uh, Edward said he uh..." He took a deep breath. "Edward's not coming back." 

 

-

 

Louis sighed and rubbed at his aching back. He had been stacking boxes and stocking shelves for the past three hours at work, and he still had eleven hours to go. He stood and eyed the boxes of cans he still had to shelve and wondered briefly why he decided to take a fourteen hour a day job. The pay wasn't that good, and he was on his feet for thirteen hours and forty-five minutes of it. 

 

But he needed to pull his weight around the house, and maybe save up some money for the baby. He cradled his flat stomach and sighed again. He was a day shy away from ten weeks, they'd found out a few days ago at the free clinic. They did an ultrasound and got an extremely blurry shot, and they weren't even sure if that was the baby or not, but they had no doubt that he was almost ten weeks. 

 

He'd wanted to call his alphas and tell them the good news, briefly forgetting everything that had happened. When it came back to him, he felt even lonelier than he was, and a little bit depressed. He didn't want to raise this pup on his own, he  _couldn't_ raise this pup on his own. Pups needed their fathers, a strong alpha presence, especially if the pup turned out to be an alpha. Alphas raised alone by omegas grew up to be vicious, ill-mannered, disrespectful people. He'd seen it before. He wondered if he and his alphas would resolve things before then. A part of him wanted to, but the greater part of him wanted to never see them again as long as he lived - 

 

"Tomlinson!" His manager barked. He swiveled his head around. "I'm not paying you to stand around! Stack those cans and then go to aisle eight. We've got a shipment of crackers that need to be shelved." 

 

"Yes sir," He said quietly. He turned his attention to the stack of boxes and let out a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.

 

-

 

Edward stopped running and looked around him. The land was bare and there were hills everywhere. He'd made it out of the forest and into God knows where, but at least he was far away from his house and brothers. They were free to do as they pleased now. He wasn't there to cause anymore trouble or ruin anymore lives. His brothers could go and get Louis back, and they could live their lives out. They could try for pups and hopefully succeed. They could re-bond, without him. 

 

His paws flexed in the dirt as he stared at the vast landscape in front of him. His brothers were better off without him, and there would be no more heartache, no more pain in that cabin. He  _was_ the one to ruin everything, just as Marcel said. He was the reason why Louis left and their parents drank. He was no good for them; he never was. They were happier without him. He was selfish for staying as long as he did. His brothers, his  _mates_ had made him the happiest he's ever been, but he didn't make them happy. He made them miserable, and now he saw it. 

 

With a howl that carried through the wind, he continued to run. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that he was never going to go back home. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, and the cabin was miserable. If Edward's plan was to make his brothers happier by leaving, it was a shitty plan. Harry and Marcel were miserable. They moped around and hardly ate anything. They missed their older brother, and Liam missed his best friend. He'd tried to talk some sense into his friend, but Edward was strong and stubborn. If he believed something, there was no way any one could talk him out of it. 

 

Across the room, Marcel sighed and turned his head away from the window. They'd moved the Christmas tree as soon as Louis left, and it was sitting pathetically out in the greenhouse, still decorated. It was sort of symbolic, really. Anything that could bring them happiness was no longer in the home. Louis wasn't...the tree wasn't...Edward wasn't . 

 

"No sign of him?" Harry asked sadly from his position on the couch. His body was covered by a thick blanket. 

 

Marcel shook his head. "No." He croaked. Everyday for the past fourteen days, they took turns looking out the window, hoping to spot Edward's wolf form lumbering towards the house. They'd both pictured sappy, tear-soaked greetings when Edward arrived. Sometimes, they even imagined him walking up to the house, holding Louis' hand. 

 

Harry sighed and let his chin rest in his open palm. His green eyes had lost the glow and it hurt Liam. Sophia was even being affected by it, and she was just an omega. But, she was an omega who'd never seen alphas like this in all her life. She'd always pictured alphas to never be affected by relationship strife. They were always to be strong and brave and not really care about an omega. 

 

But the triplets? They cared so deeply for each other and Louis, which is why she was stunned when everything was ruined. 

 

-

 

Louis stacked the last possible can and checked his watch. It was nearing eight at night, which meant it was time for him to go home and sleep. His day had been exhausting, and his manager didn't care that he was pregnant. He was still expected to bend over and stand for long periods of time and only have one fifteen minute break. At that point, he worried more about his baby than he did himself. If this baby got hurt because of his job, he would never forgive himself. 

 

He was twelve weeks and some days pregnant, and if ever there was a person who experienced every single symptom of pregnancy, it was him. He was dizzy, and cranky, and he cried all the time. He was so incredibly nauseous and he couldn't keep anything but flavored water down. His feet hurt and his back hurt and had to pee  _all the time_. Every morning, he would ask himself if it was worth it, and then promptly scold himself. Of course this baby was worth it. 

 

He sighed and collapsed the box into a flat piece of cardboard. He would take this to the bin and then clock out. He had to go home and get some sleep. His mornings were early - starting at six. His new schedule had his whole body out of whack. He sighed and walked as quickly as he could past the managers door. He hated Matt, and Matt seemed to hate him. 

 

He let out a breath of relief when he dropped the boxes into the recycling bin and punched out. Matt couldn't legally discuss any work with him now, and he couldn't manipulate him into coming early or staying late. He was free to go home. But first, he stopped by the little delicatessen in the front corner of the grocery store. Phoebe, the girl who worked there, always made an extra sandwich and fruit cup for him. She always claimed it was on accident, but he knew that she was looking out for him. She was also pregnant, almost seven months, and she had been in his position before. 

 

He took the little plastic bag from her with a wave and left the store. It was cold out, and he didn't have a coat. He'd left everything at the cabin, and there was just no money right now to get one. Maybe after his first paycheck he'd have some left over after buying the vitamins he needed. The walk home was short, thank goodness, and his house was warm. 

 

"Louis?" Jay called from the living room. A few seconds later, she poked her head around the corner. She smiled when she saw him. "Have a good day?" 

 

He shrugged and handed her the bag. "Brought you dinner." He said. She took the bag and peered inside of it. 

 

"Baby, you should be eating." She said, following him into the kitchen. She watched as he took a few sips of lemon flavored water. "You need the food." 

 

"I can't keep it down, mom." He reminded her. "I can't keep anything down." His throat was a little sore from throwing up all day. 

 

She frowned and sat at the little circular table. "Are you sure we don't need to go to the doctors?" 

 

Louis shook his head and put the water back. "No, mom." Not only could they not afford it, he didn't want anymore attention drawn to his pregnancy. He was afraid that somehow his alphas would find out. It scared him. 

 

"Are you getting ready to go to bed?" She asked. She abandoned the bag and wrapped him in a hug. 

 

"Yeah." He nodded into her shoulder. "Where's Dan?" 

 

"He pulled an overnight shift." She answered. "It's double the pay and if he does it a few times a week, it makes him eligible for benefits." 

 

"Oh." He said. "That's nice." When he yawned into his fist, trying not to gag, his mother led him to his bedroom. 

 

"Okay, time for bed." She mothered. When he was all covered up, she sat on the edge of his bed and pushed the hair away from his forehead. It made him feel like he was ten again. "I wish you would get a different job." She sighed. 

 

"I know." He said quietly. 

 

"It's not worth it. Fourteen hours a day? Baby, at some point, you'll be bigger, and it'll be harder to be on your feet." She worried about him all the time, and quite frankly, no job was worth risking your health for. 

 

"I know." He repeated. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. His stomach was rolling again, and he hoped that he wouldn't get sick again. He felt her kiss his forehead, and then a few seconds later, he heard his door close softly. 

 

-

 

Louis let his head rest on the toilet seat as he breathed deeply. He barely had a few seconds to inhale before he was getting sick yet again. It was way past six, which meant he was late for work, but that was the last thing on his mind. Through his dry heaves, he heard his mom knocking on the bathroom door. He didn't hear her come in, but there she was, rubbing his back in circular motions. 

 

"That's it," She said. "We're going to the clinic." 

 

He knew there was no chance in arguing, so he let her lead him out to the car, and he held a wastebasket between his legs as she drove. He threw up twice on the way there, and by the time they pulled up to the free clinic, he was so dizzy he stumbled and almost fell twice. Needless to say, Jay was scared. 

 

-

 

Jay bit her lip and glanced over at Louis' sleeping form. She sighed and left his bedside to walk down the hall. When she was a safe distance away, she pulled out her phone and clicked on the number she'd been avoiding for weeks. With a deep breath, she listened to it dial. Louis would kill her if he knew what she was doing, but it was for his own good. They'd done nothing at the clinic for him besides having him swallow a vitamin pill, which he promptly threw up. 

 

She paced as it rang and rang. She almost lost hope when the ringing abruptly stopped. There was silence, and then - 

 

"Louis?" A deep voice asked. They sounded a little bit happy, a little bit nervous, and a whole lot scared. From what she knew about them, it was Harry. 

 

"No." Jay answered. "His mother." 

 

"Oh." Harry said. "Why are you - " 

 

"We need your help." She interrupted. Her voice was starting to quiver. 

 

"What's wrong? Is Louis okay?" Harry asked quickly. "Is he okay? Are you okay?" 

 

"I'm fine," She stopped pacing and leaned against the wall. "But Louis isn't. He's been so sick for the past few weeks and the free clinic isn't doing anything to help him - " 

 

"He's at the free clinic?" Harry asked. He disapproved. "Take him to the hospital." 

 

"I can't afford that, Harry," Jay explained. 

 

"I don't care." Harry said sharply. She heard muffled movements on the other end of the phone, someone talking, and then the sound of an engine starting. Her eyes welled up. They were coming to see him. "Take him there. We'll take care of it. Get him whatever he needs. Just let know what hospital." 

 

She glanced down the hallway. "Okay." She promised. "I will." 

 

-

 

There was so much of a difference when Jay and Louis arrived at the hospital. Apparently, Harry had called the hospital right after getting of the phone with Jay, because they were ushered to a private room and Louis was diagnosed immediately with severe morning sickness. As Jay filled out the paperwork, Louis was hooked up to an IV and set up in a comfortable bed. As he began receiving the nutrients he was losing, he fell asleep again. 

 

Four hours must have either passed by quickly or Harry broke every traffic law known to man, because they arrived sooner than Jay expected. She was standing in the hall outside Louis' door when she spotted two of them running towards her. They looked panicked beyond belief. 

 

"Is he alright?" Harry asked when they were close. "What's wrong?" 

 

"He's fine," Jay said. She looked from Harry to Marcel. "I thought there were three of you?" 

 

Marcel hesitated and Harry clenched his jaw. "There were." Harry answered, clearing his throat. "Edward is...away." 

 

Jay nodded slowly. "Okay..." She said. "You two should know something before you go in there." 

 

"What?" Marcel frowned. 

 

"First, he may not want to see you two, and second..." She paused. "He's pregnant." 

 

The two alphas in front of her were silent. They had blank looks on their faces, and Jay could probably knock them over with a feather. After a few beats, Harry blinked. "What?" He asked. 

 

"He's pregnant." Jay repeated. 

 

Marcel shifted from foot to foot. "Are you sure?" 

 

She nodded. "Of course I'm sure. He's twelve weeks and some days." 

 

Marcel's eyes widened and Harry inhaled sharply. "That means - " He said, turning to Marcel. "He was -?" 

 

"He was pregnant before everything...happened?" Marcel asked quietly, searching Harry's face. They both turned to Jay. "Are you sure he's twelve weeks?" 

 

"I'm sure." Jay answered. She could see the panic rising in their eyes. She could only imagine what they were thinking.

 

-

 

Harry and Marcel had positioned themselves on either side of Louis' bed, and they were each holding a hand. Harry rubbed up and down Louis' arm, regretting the day the let Callie ruin their lives. He regretted how hard they pushed Louis to get pregnant, and then how much they pressured him when he wasn't. He regretted Edward leaving. 

 

"Harry, look," Marcel whispered, gesturing up to Louis. Their omega was stirring. They each held their breath as Louis' eyes slowly opened. They watched as he blinked a few times, looking around the room. Then, he looked at each of them. 

 

"You know, don't you?" Louis asked quietly. The scratchiness of his throat hurt their hearts. 

 

"We do," Marcel nodded, squeezing Louis' hand. "But we're so happy, baby." He assured the omega. 

 

Harry nodded in agreement. "We are." 

 

Louis looked skeptical, and even a bit nervous. He was pale and the two alphas hated seeing the IV's in his arm, despite the fact they were helping him. "Okay," Louis said. "Where's Edward?" 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Marcel should have explained things better, if Louis' sobs were anything to go by. Clearly, they'd upset the omega, but they never really thought he'd react the way he did. They were under the assumption that Louis wanted nothing to do with Edward. Boy, were they wrong. The two were standing outside Louis' closed hospital door, listening to the sobs. Marcel punched Harry in the arm.

 

"You couldn't have explained it  _any_ better?" He asked through gritted teeth. 

 

Harry rubbed his arm, though it didn't even hurt. "Sorry, okay? I wasn't expecting him to ask." 

 

Marcel rolled his eyes. "So instead you make it sound like Edward was dead?" 

 

"I didn't!" Harry defended himself. 

 

"You said that Edward was gone, that he wasn't with us anymore, and nothing could bring him back!" Marcel practically roared. When he realized that strangers were staring at the two, he sighed and lowered his voice. "That makes it sound like he's dead, Harry." 

 

Harry made a face. Okay, so maybe he really should have explained it better. "Again, Marcel, the question threw me off! I honestly did not expect him to still care for Edward." 

 

Marcel put his hands on his hips and glared at Harry. "I literally think he loves Edward more than us." 

 

Harry frowned. "Don't say that. It's not true. He loves us all equally." Then, he made a puzzled face. "Why do you think that? If anything, he should hate Edward the most." 

 

"I think that because he had to try so hard to get Edward's attention and affection. He tried so damn hard, Harry, don't you remember? He was on cloud nine when Edward finally started treating him good." 

 

Harry sighed and sat down in an uncomfortable red chair. He put his head in his hands. "I know." He finally agreed. "But I don't take it personally. Do you?" 

 

Marcel shook his head and sat down next to his brother. "Not at all. I know he loves us. Just in different ways. That doesn't mean he has more love for one than the other." 

 

Harry glanced over at Marcel. "Do you think he still loves us?" 

 

Marcel nodded and nudged Harry's arm reassuringly. "Of course. Though we don't deserve it at all, I think he still does." 

 

-

 

"You  _idiots_ , you absolute fucking  _morons_ ," Louis sobbed, throwing a pillow at the two. "You two are so  _stupid_ , and I hate you both!" 

 

Harry and Marcel just stood there. They really deserved this verbal lashing from Louis, and if the cards played in their favor, they would have many more in the years to come. After listening to the sobs quiet down a few minutes earlier, they decided to go in and explain things a little better. Unfortunately, they were assaulted as soon as they opened the door. 

 

"Baby," Harry took one for the team and stepped forward, slowly though. "If you would just listen, I think we can explain things better - " 

 

"You're so dumb!" Louis shouted, looking for something else to throw. When he came up empty, he tossed the blankets off of his body and swung his legs over the bed. He couldn't get very far due to the IV's, so he began waving his hand erratically. "Come here so I can hit you!" He demanded angrily, still crying. 

 

Harry stepped forward again, biting his lip. He knew any hit from Louis wouldn't hurt him physically, but the emotion behind the throws would hurt him deep. When Louis swung, Harry caught the fist between his two hands. "Princess, can we explain?" He asked in a soothing voice. 

 

Louis shook his head and kicked his foot out, making contact with Harry's thigh. Harry didn't even wince. "No! I hate you both." He cried, trying to jerk his hand out of Harry's. "I want you two to leave and never come back!" 

 

"Oh baby, we can't do that," Harry declined. 

 

"Why?" Louis shouted angrily. "What's keeping you here?" 

 

"You're carrying our little love, Little Love." Harry crooned gently. "And the thought of leaving you two is tearing me apart." 

 

Louis sniffed and tried to stop the quivering in his lower lip. He failed; it was shaking like a leaf. "What about your other little love?" He asked, voice thick. "With Callie?" 

 

"I don't like to hear such blasphemy come out of those pretty lips," Harry scolded. He used his other hand to cup the back of Louis' head. "And there is no other little love. She was lying, darling. Why couldn't you see that?" 

 

Louis was quiet, and he shrugged. "You -" He began, cut off by his own sobs. "You hurt me." 

 

"I know," Harry agreed quietly. "I know. Everyone hurt each other, doll. Now, if you lay back in bed and relax, Marcel and I will explain everything, okay? But you have to stay calm or else little love in there will make you sick." 

 

Louis allowed Harry to help him back into a reclined position, and he even accepted the kiss that Harry planted in the middle of his forehead. When he was covered up and his IV's weren't so tangled, he looked back and forth from Harry to Marcel, waiting for them to take a seat and explain. 

 

"Alright," Marcel began, crossing his legs. "First things first, Edward isn't dead." 

 

Louis had never been so relieved in his life. He wanted to cry with how relieved he was. 

 

"But we don't know where he is. He left us a few weeks ago and never came back." He explained. 

 

"But why?" Louis asked. "Where did he go?" 

 

Marcel shifted in his seat and Harry glanced over at him. "Well," Harry began. "We all sort of had a...disagreement, of sorts." 

 

Louis blinked at them. "A disagreement?" He asked, not believing a word they were saying. "And then he just left?" 

 

"Well...after he landed a sucker punch straight to Marcel's jaw, yes." Harry explained. He didn't miss the way Louis' eyes grew wide. "That was a few weeks ago, and we just haven't seen him since." 

 

"What did you three fight about?" Louis asked. 

 

Marcel sighed heavily. "It was my fault." He said. "I blamed everything that happened on him." He looked close to tears. "I blamed  _everything_ that's happened on him. Not just with you. I accused him of being the reason why things go bad. I said that he was the reason our parents drank, I -" Marcel cut himself off with a stifled sob. 

 

Louis was crying, and he brought a hand to his mouth. "Oh no." His heart hurt. "Oh no." Not Edward. Not his strong, dangerous alpha who really wasn't dangerous at all. His soul ached at the thought of Edward being blamed for everything. 

 

Harry rubbed Marcel's back, tears in his own eyes. "It was bad." He told Louis. 

 

Marcel nodded. "He got enough shit from our parents, and then I brought everything back up, I just - I was  _so_ angry." He wiped at his eyes underneath his glasses and composed himself. "I should have never said what I did." 

 

"No," Louis agreed. "You shouldn't have." He wanted to hold Edward so badly. He wanted Edward to curl up around him and he wanted to hold his alpha and protect him from the cruel world. He would keep Edward safe. 

 

Marcel sighed. "I just wish I would have followed him." He lamented. "I wouldn't have been able to convince him to come back, but at least I'd know he was safe." 

 

"Do you think - " Louis began, looking at the two alphas. "Do you think maybe if I go back - to the cabin I mean - he'll come back?" He asked. "If I come home? Then maybe he will?" 

 

Harry reached across the short distance and grabbed Louis' hand. "We can't expect you to do that, not yet." He rubbed Louis' knuckles. "You need time to forgive us." 

 

"I have," Louis squeezed Harry's hand. "I promise. I want to come home. I want to come home so badly. I don't want to grow any bigger without you three seeing." He looked over at Marcel. "I want to sleep between you all again. I don't want to be alone anymore." 

 

"Baby..." Harry hesitated. "You need to more than one hundred percent sure. We won't take you anywhere if you have even a shred of doubt." 

 

Louis shook his head. "I want to come home. I want to come home and then Edward can come home and we can all be a family." Since the first time since they arrived at the hospital, Louis smiled at them. It took their breath away. 

 

Marcel stood from the chair. "Are you sure? We're not pressuring you. You know that right?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

 

"I know." Louis replied. "I know." He wiped at his eyes and settled back against the pillows. "Now, tell me about Callie and her lies." 

 

Harry kissed Louis' knuckles and sat on the edge of the bed. It was as close to Louis as he could get without upsetting the IV's. "First of all, I  _never_ slept with her." Harry shuddered. "None of us did. She made it up." 

 

"Seems like something she would do." Louis commented. He didn't have a very high opinion of her to begin with. 

 

"She just wanted mates, and apparently, we were the top contenders. Everything that happened that night," Harry took a deep breath and looked Louis in the eye. "I wish I could have stopped it all. I wish she never showed up." 

 

"Same." Louis agreed quietly. Remembering that night brought back a lot of unpleasant memories. 

 

"I should have stopped you." Harry said. 

 

" _We_ should have stopped you," Marcel corrected. "You should have never left. We should have fought harder. But at that point, none of us knew what was happening. We were all blindsided and confused. And I guess when Callie said she was pregnant, we all sort of...went stupid." 

 

Harry nodded. "It was just that when she mentioned the baby, we sort of lost track of what we were thinking. Those were the words we were hoping to hear come out of your mouth, and when we heard them, we just lost all common sense." Harry continued to rub his thumb across Louis' knuckles. "We're not proud of that." 

 

"But what Edward said, about the heir - " Louis mentioned, looking from alpha to alpha. 

 

"Edward has no filter," Marcel said. "You know that. Everyone who knows him knows that. He doesn't think before he speaks. He never has." 

 

Harry nodded. "Don't take it to heart. He didn't mean it. He just has to get the last word in. It's his fatal flaw." 

 

Louis let out a deep breath. "Okay." 

 

Harry and Marcel both raised their eyebrows. "Okay?" They asked in sync. 

 

"Okay." Louis repeated. "I need to think about some things. I'm still coming home, I just need to think. I need to process everything and maybe be by myself for awhile?" 

 

Harry and Marcel both nodded and stood. "We'll go and talk to your mom and dad, and come back later." They each kissed him on the forehead and gave his covered tummy an affectionate pat before leaving the room. When the door clicked shut, Louis let out a sigh and tipped his head back. He stared at the ceiling. His thoughts roamed to Edward. Surely the alpha couldn't have gone far, but then again, he'd been gone for weeks. He could be halfway across the country by now. 

 

The thought of never seeing Edward again made Louis sick, and he feared he would throw up again. His stomach has been settled all day, though at times he felt a bit queasy. He could forgive and forget everything that's happened, just as long as Edward was safe and sound. Actually, he would forgive and forget instantly if Edward showed up and got down on his knees to beg for forgiveness. 

 

But the likelihood of that happening was nonexistent. He turned onto his side and cradled his head with his hand. He let his other hand linger on his stomach and he sighed. Without Edward, they would never be a family. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Edward stared at the empty cabin ahead of him. It's been vacant for the past few days, save for Liam and Sophia, who had been occupying the house since his brothers left in a rush, frantically explaining something to Liam. He was late on realizing that maybe he should have paid more attention and listened to what his brothers were saying, but unfortunately, something else had his mind in a lock. 

 

He'd been thinking nonstop about his dear, sweet little omega who's heart was broken too many times to count. And by association, Edward's own heart had cracks and was beginning to chip away into pieces. There was only one omega who could ever bring him to his knees, and that was Louis. He let thoughts of Louis' well-being plague his mind for weeks. He wondered if Louis was eating right or wearing socks because Louis' feet  _always_ got cold and Edward knew that Louis' family wasn't well off. He wondered if Louis missed Harry and Marcel. 

 

He sure did. 

 

He missed them as soon as he walked out the door, and he missed them for every mile he ran. He missed them so much that he's made a new home right in the trees surrounding their house. He watched the house day and night, catching glimpses of their saddened faces in the windows and if he listened really good, he could hear them talking late at night when they couldn't sleep. 

 

He couldn't go back. He wouldn't go back. He wouldn't allow himself. He couldn't hurt his brothers anymore than he already had. He'd damaged them enough, and if he went back, it would only cause everyone more grief. He hoped that his brothers were out looking for Louis, and if they'd found him, he hoped that they could convince him to come back. The forest seemed duller without Louis' presence. 

 

-

 

"Alright, Louis," Doctor Graham smiled at the group of people surrounding Louis' hospital bed. "As you know, you have severe morning sickness. Or, you  _had_ severe morning sickness." 

 

Louis blinked at her. "Had?" He repeated. "I don't have it anymore?" 

 

"I didn't think it showed up and went away at the drop of a hat." Harry muttered to Marcel, who made a face in agreement. 

 

"Sometimes." Dr. Graham explained. "Severe morning sickness can last the whole pregnancy or it can last just a few weeks. My guess is that yours was only meant to last a few weeks. And normally, symptoms go away after the twelfth or thirteenth week. You're almost done with your thirteenth week, practically in the second trimester." 

 

Harry and Marcel shifted on their feet and stared at Louis' middle. They really couldn't see anything through the fabric of the blanket, but to them, they could. To them, Louis was huge already, and they felt so guilty. Louis was almost in his second trimester of pregnancy and they felt as if they'd missed so much already. They didn't feel like fathers just yet. 

 

"This week you spent in the hospital benefited the baby greatly," Dr. Graham went on explaining. "We've restored your nutrients and you haven't gotten sick for the past few days, have you?" She asked. 

 

Louis shook his head. "Does that mean I'm done getting sick for good?" He asked hopefully. If he never got sick again, it would be way to soon. 

 

"Not exactly. It just means you won't get sick as bad. You still might have occasional nausea and you may get sick every now and then. It just won't be as bad and not as frequent." Dr. Graham told him. "Now, would you like to see your baby?" 

 

Harry and Marcel nodded furiously, and it amused Jay. Louis reached over to hold two of their hands in one of his own smaller ones. They ended up holding his hand, and as Louis leaned back and let the doctor situate the gown up over his stomach, they marveled at the smooth skin of his belly. There was a visible swell, not really big, but it was still there. Their pup was being housed there. They felt like crying. 

 

Dr. Graham squirted some purple gel onto Louis' stomach, apologizing when Louis winced at the coldness. "Alright..." She moved the wand around and stared at the little monitor she wheeled over. "You're thirteen weeks, which means that your little one is the size of a peach. Their vocal cords are developing right now," She glanced back at Marcel and Harry, who were grinning from ear to ear. "Which means that she's gearing up for those late night screaming sessions." 

 

Marcel jerked his head over and stared at the doctor. "She?" He asked. "You can already tell?" 

 

Dr. Graham shook her head. "No. I just like saying  _he_ or  _she_ rather than  _it_. Gives the baby an identity already." 

 

Marcel nodded and tried to calm his beating heart. For a brief moment there, he pictured a little girl with dark brown curls and Louis' bright blue eyes. He pictured her first steps and her first words and her first boyfriend...and almost had a heart attack. He turned his attention back to the monitor. 

 

"That right there," Dr. Graham pointed to the white blob in the middle of the screen. Harry and Marcel both leaned forward, and Jay sniffled into her tissue. Louis bit his lip and tried to enjoy the moment. It wasn't working, because there should be another presence in the room with them right now, seeing his baby for the first time. He couldn't enjoy it if Edward wasn't there. 

 

"It actually looks like a person," Marcel whispered. His eyes were wet. 

 

"Well I should hope," Harry commented, staring at the screen. He wished that his pup was already out and screaming so that he could cuddle them all day and night. He would never let the baby go. Ever. They would have to pry the child out of his cold, dead hands. 

 

Dr. Graham printed off a few pictures and handed Louis a towel to wipe his stomach off with. When Harry and Marcel both reached for it, he batted their hands away. When his stomach was clean, he looked pointedly at the alphas, gesturing to his clean tummy.  _Now_ they could touch. And boy, did they touch. Two of their massive hands covered every single inch of his belly. 

 

"Oh," Harry whispered. He could feel the life inside of Louis, and it was amazing. As they were touching and loving on his baby, Dr. Graham began speaking again. 

 

"Alright, Louis, I do believe that you're ready to go home." She smiled at him. "Of course, I'm going to give you a list of foods and drinks to avoid, and a list that will help with nausea, as well as a prescription to some vitamins you need to take. Other than that, just take it easy and you can go home." 

 

When Dr. Graham left the room to go and write the prescriptions, Jay turned to Louis. "I'm assuming you want to go home?" 

 

Louis looked over at his alphas and bit his lip. "I think I'm going to go back with them," He said to his mother quietly. 

 

She reached over and grabbed his hand. She smiled at him sweetly. "That's what I meant when I asked if you wanted to go home." 

 

-

 

After getting released and saying goodbye to his mother and father, Harry and Marcel took Louis to the pharmacy to get the vitamins he needed. When that was done, they headed home. Marcel was driving, and Louis was leaning back in the seat, belly exposed, as Harry hovered his face inches over the bare skin, talking to it and kissing it. 

 

"Hello my baby," He cooed at Louis' belly button. "Hi in there. You're so precious, my little duckling. I can't wait to meet you. Daddy Marcel can't wait to meet you either. I bet you're just about the cutest thing in the whole wide world." 

 

"Harry," Louis said. 

 

"Yes?" Harry asked, leaning forward to kiss Louis' belly. 

 

"Tell the baby that Daddy Edward is excited to meet him too." He said quietly. When he was done speaking, a hush fell over the truck. Harry glanced up at Louis. "You've mentioned yourself and Daddy Marcel. The baby has another daddy. Don't leave him out." 

 

"Baby," Marcel said gently, keeping his eyes on the road. "We're not sure where Edward is." 

 

"I know." Louis replied. "But Edward is still the baby's father." 

 

"What I'm trying to say is," Marcel explained sadly. "Is that we're not so sure telling the baby about Edward is a good idea." 

 

"Why not?" Louis asked angrily. He looked from brother to brother. 

 

"Because we don't think Edward is coming back." Harry finished for Marcel sadly. 

 

-

 

They finished the ride in a tense silence. Louis was angry. He was angry at himself for leaving, he was angry at the boys for not stopping him, he was angry at Edward for leaving and never coming back. He was angry that Edward might never see his baby. He was just angry. 

  
When they pulled up to the cabin, they each exited the truck quietly. Marcel and Harry kept quiet and didn't mention Louis' tears as they helped him down out of the vehicle. They kept blank expressions on their face as they led Louis into the cabin.  _Their_ cabin,  _their_ house. Once inside, Marcel locked the door and flicked the porch light on. It was going to get dark soon. 

 

Louis sat down on the couch and inhaled. He could smell Edward's scent, and it draped over him like a blanket. He felt instantly calmer. He laid down across the couch and crossed his feet at the ankles. 

 

"Baby, do you want to take your vitamins now or after you eat?" Harry asked, reading the lists Dr. Graham gave them. He was clutching the pharmacy bag in his hand. 

 

"Shouldn't I have food in my stomach before I take them?" Louis asked, closing his eyes. Even though he'd just spent the past week in bed, he was tired. 

 

Harry hummed and let his eyes scan over the list. "It doesn't say. Whichever you want to do is okay, I guess." 

 

"Do you feel like eating?" Harry asked, crouching down beside Louis. He let his large hand cradle Louis' stomach. 

 

Louis shrugged. "Maybe?" He opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "I don't want to get sick again." 

 

Harry pouted and kissed Louis' forehead. "I know you don't. Before they left, Sophia made some sandwiches. Do you want one of those?" 

 

Louis made a face. "When did Sophia and Liam leave?" 

 

"They left when we did, but came back and stayed for a few days. They left early this morning." Harry explained. "I wouldn't give you or my baby something bad." 

 

"I know." Louis nodded. "A sandwich is fine. Though I warn you, I might be asleep before I can eat it." 

 

Harry kissed his forehead again and stood up. "Then you can eat after your nap." He assured the omega. "Marcel and I will be right here waiting." 

 

Louis closed his eyes again, and before sleep took him again, he wished desperately to wake up with not only Harry and Marcel, but with Edward as well. He prayed and he prayed that it would be Edward who would wake him up with a kiss or with a hand delicately rubbing at his belly. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Louis rubbed lotion on his stomach and sighed. All day he'd been talking to his unborn pup, telling him stories of Edward. He talked about the alpha nonstop. It made him happy and gave him hope when he talked about Edward. Every few hours, he'd ask either Harry or Marcel to go out and look for Edward. He'd practically plead with them, almost going on his knees. 

 

It would work only sometimes. They would sigh and nod their heads, only to go outside and come back in about an hour later. It made Louis very upset. He knew that they didn't understand why he he needed Edward, and more often than not, it would cause them all three to argue. Louis hated arguing, especially now. 

 

"Please?" He asked Marcel for the third time that day. He followed the alpha around and pouted up at him. "Please, Marcel?" He followed Marcel out to the truck and watched as the alpha unloaded some things from the back. 

 

"Louis," Marcel sighed in exasperation. "Please, drop it. Harry and I can only look so much." 

 

"But he could be here today!" Louis exclaimed. "He could have been wandering around and finally made it back! He could be out there right now but we'll never know because you and Harry aren't looking -" 

 

"Louis!" Marcel exploded, slamming the truck door shut. Louis stepped back in fear. "We're not looking because he's not here! He won't be here and he'll probably never be here again. He didn't want us! He doesn't want me or you or Harry. He's just happier without us, and we're all sad about it, now stop fucking asking." 

 

Louis crossed his arms and glared at Marcel. "He's not happier without us!" He defended Edward, though he knew nothing about what the alpha truly wanted or why he even left, really. He didn't believe a word Harry and Marcel told him. "You don't know!" 

 

"You think I don't know my own brother?" Marcel asked angrily. "I have lived with him for twenty-three years!  _You_ have not." 

 

"That doesn't mean shit, Marcel!" Louis shouted. "You don't know anything!" 

 

"He's not coming back, Louis." Marcel shook his head. He leaned over and picked up the bag he'd dropped. "Just accept that." 

 

"You two may have accepted it, but I won't." Louis marched over to a spot on the frozen ground and sat right down. He crossed his legs and arms and turned back to look at Marcel. "I won't leave this spot until Edward comes back." 

 

Marcel opened his mouth to say something, but what could he say? ' _Louis, get off of the cold hard ground'_? ' _Louis, you'll freeze our pup if you don't come inside'_? Either way, it would sound ridiculous. Instead, he just shook his head and headed into the cabin, calling back to Louis, "You'll come in eventually." 

 

-

 

Louis did not come in eventually. Marcel learned that Louis was actually quite stubborn, and very persistent. When he glanced out the window, he discovered that night was falling and Louis was still sitting outside, his back to the cabin. When he sighed, Harry looked up from the book he was reading.

 

"Still out there?" He asked.

 

"Yeah. It's been hours." Marcel grumbled, stepping away from the window.

 

Harry shrugged. "Think you can get him to come back inside?"

 

"Probably not." Marcel grabbed a blanket from the closet by the door before heading outside. When he got to Louis, he sat down next to the omega and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders.

 

"It's not that cold." Louis protested, but he pulled the blanket around himself tighter. Marcel hooked his arm around Louis' shoulder and pulled him close. He hoped that some of his one hundred and four degree body temperature would radiate onto Louis and make him warmer.

 

"Any luck?" Marcel asked. He looked at the forest around him. He had his doubts about Edward being out there.

 

Louis shook his head sadly. "No."

 

"Then why don't you come inside?" Marcel suggested. "You can eat something and get warm and Harry and I will come out here tomorrow and look for Edward, okay?"

 

"I can't do that." Louis explained. "I said I wasn't leaving until Edward shows up."

 

Marcel groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. "Why are you so stubborn?" He asked, looking up at the clear night sky.

 

"I'm not stubborn. I just know what I want." Louis argued.

 

"And what do you want?" Marcel inquired, looking at his omega.

 

"I want Edward." Louis said. "And Edward always gives me what I want. He'll show up. I can feel it."

 

Marcel sighed. It was true. Edward spoiled Louis rotten. He was always looking after the omega, and whatever Louis wanted, he got. "If you say so. Can we make a deal?"

 

Louis glanced over at the alpha. "Depends." He said coolly. "What's the deal?"

 

"If you come inside with me right now, Harry and I will go and find Edward. We'll call Liam and Sophia to come over and then we'll leave and we won't come back until we have him." Marcel thought it was a fine plan, but Louis immediately started shaking his head.

 

"No." Louis turned down the deal. "No."

 

"Why?" Marcel asked.

 

"Because if you and Harry leave I'll have no one." Louis answered sadly. "I'll have three mates in the woods and I can't deal with that."

 

"Baby," Marcel tugged Louis' body closer to his. "You don't have to worry about us." 

 

"Yes I do." Louis whispered meekly. 

 

Marcel frowned. "Why?" 

 

"I'm afraid you two won't come back either." Louis answered. Tears pooled in his eyes and he turned to bury his face in Marcel's shirt. He was having a hard time believing that Edward really left for good, but with each passing minute he spent outside, it was like his worst nightmare was coming true. The reality of the situation sank in, and he had to acknowledge the fact that one of his alphas was in fact gone, and may not come back at all. 

 

Marcel rocked Louis back and forth and rubbed gentle circles on Louis' back. "Don't worry about that," He said fiercely. "Don't worry about that at all. We're going to come back; all three of us are going to come back. You have my word, button." 

 

-

 

The next morning, Louis chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Harry and Marcel get ready. He knew that in just a few short minutes, they'd be walking out the door to go and look for Edward. He also knew that it would probably be the last time he'd see them in a few days. He just wasn't ready for that. He thought he could handle it, but now he wasn't so sure. 

 

Liam and Sophia had arrived just an hour ago, and they were seated comfortably on the couch, leaning into each other. When Marcel had explained to them why they were needed, they rushed right over. Liam wanted to go and help them look for Edward, but the two brothers were very adamant on not leaving Louis by himself, even if he was with Sophia. Something could happen to them, and they could be overpowered by almost anything or anyone. They weren't going to risk it. 

 

"Okay," Harry said, coming into the living room. Marcel followed behind closely. They were both wearing loose shirts and track pants; something easy to take on and off, as they would be shifting into their wolf forms very soon. "We're ready." 

 

"I'm not." Louis pouted. "I think I've changed my mind." 

 

Harry pulled Louis into his arms and kissed the top of his head. "Don't fret, kitten." He whispered. "We'll be back as soon as possible." 

 

"Yeah," Marcel agreed. "It's not easy for us to be leaving you and our little one, you know. We'll be doing everything we can to get back to you as soon as possible." He stepped forward to kiss Louis' sweet lips. It was hard pulling away. 

 

"Okay." Louis finally said. "Just don't get hurt." 

 

Harry shook his head. "Never." He promised. He led Louis over to a plush armchair. "Now, you sit down and put those pretty little feet up. I want you to relax." He helped lower Louis down into the chair and tucked a blanket around him. He crouched down and took Louis' hand. "Now I know you'll worry about us, but please don't. We're two very capable people and we can find our brother." 

 

Louis sighed and leaned back into the chair. "Okay. Don't come home without him." He looked from Harry to Marcel. "Please." 

 

"We'll get him." Marcel promised. When Harry stood, they each gave Louis one last kiss and headed out of the house. As soon as the front door was shut, Louis threw the blanket off of himself and hurried to the window. He got there just in time to see his alphas already stripped of their clothes and shifting. He sighed happily and leaned his hands against the glass of the window. 

 

It was as if they knew he was watching, because before they sprinted off into the woods, the two wolves turned and looked back at Louis. He waved to them, and with a jerk of their heads, they were off. 

 

-

 

Harry and Marcel were expecting to be gone for a few days, not just a few hours. Six hours, in fact, and they didn't expect to find Edward sitting casually by a tree, staring at them with his ears flattened and his head cocked. They also weren't expecting the surge of anger that coursed through their bodies. Harry pounced first, tackling Edward into the ground with a harsh hit. 

 

Marcel joined in, and seconds later, they were rolling around on the forest floor, nipping harshly at each other's necks and trying to bite each other. One by one, they let themselves shift while still fighting, until they all three were naked and bloody. Edward touched the bite on his neck and glared at Marcel.

 

"I didn't know you had it in you, baby brother." He said, pulling his blood-covered fingers away. They way he said it, so casual and demeaning, made Marcel's blood boil. He lunged once more at his older brother, only to be held back by Harry. 

 

"I should rip your throat out." He growled through clenched teeth. He'd never been this angry at his brother before. 

 

Edward mocked a shocked expression. "Why?" He asked, placing a hand over his dirt and blood streaked chest. "Whatever did I do?" 

 

This time, it was Harry who got angry. "What did you do?" He repeated with a shout. " _What did you do_?" Above them, black birds flew from the treetops, their wings flapping quickly. "You left us, you fucking idiot! I should let Marcel kill you!  _I_ should kill you!" 

 

Edward raised his eyebrows and leaned back on his open palms. "Then why don't you?" He asked. "It seems like you both truly want me dead." 

 

"You fucking - " Marcel bit out, reaching forward to land a punch right across Edward's jaw, much like Edward had done to him moments before the alpha ran out. "Oh, believe me, we want you dead, but there's someone at home who wants your stupid ass very much alive." 

 

Edward rubbed at his jaw and looked at Marcel. "You can tell Liam I don't think I'll come back." Edward replied with a harsh tone. "I know when I'm not welcome somewhere." The look he sent Marcel sent chills down the alphas spine. It was his fault that Edward ran off in the first place. 

 

Marcel sighed and sat down, crossing his legs. They all seemed to ignore the fact that they were naked as the day they were born. He lifted a twig off of the ground and twirled it around. "I'm sorry," He said quietly. "Edward, I'm so sorry for everything that I said. I was just angry at you and I blamed you for Louis leaving us. I never should have said any of that." 

 

"No, you shouldn't have." Edward said. Then, he sighed. "But you speak the truth, brother. You always have. It's your fatal flaw. You can't help it." 

 

"It's  _not_ your fault." Harry cut in. "Nothing Marcel said was your fault." He shuffled over to Edward and touched his brothers shoulder. He ached to do more, maybe hug Edward and have his older brother hold him. The contact felt so good after weeks of not having it. "You're not to blame for anything that's happened." 

 

"Are you sure?" Edward quirked an eyebrow. "I'm the reason Louis left. I've never been able to control my tongue, and I make inappropriate jokes at the most inappropriate times. I didn't even try to apologize or anything either. And I didn't stop him when he wanted to leave." 

 

"About that, Edward," Marcel said, eyes shifting to look at Harry. 

 

"What?" Edward asked, catching the look. He wondered what it meant. 

 

"It's about Louis," Harry told their older brother. 

 

Edward sat up straighter. His alpha was on high alert. "What about him?" 

 

"He's back." Marcel answered. "He's at the cabin. It's not Liam who wants you back. It's Louis. He told us not to come back until we have you with us." 

 

"Louis is back?" Edward repeated dumbly. "At the cabin?" 

 

"Yes." Marcel nodded. 

 

"There's also one other thing." Harry said. He waited until he had Edward's eyes on him before continuing. "He's pregnant." 

 

Several beats passed. Edward looked from Harry to Marcel. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. Harry and Marcel waited with bated breath. "What?" Edward finally asked quietly. His tone was serious. 

 

"Um." Marcel said, glancing over at Harry. They were expecting elation or maybe even surprise, but not this. Edward didn't look happy whatsoever. "He's pregnant. Sort of very pregnant. Thirteen weeks, actually." 

 

Edward did the math in his head before standing. "What?" He yelled down at his brothers. "And you let him back into the cabin? Why? How could you two be so stupid?!" He looked around the forest before shifting and taking off into a sprint. Harry and Marcel scrambled up and looked at each other in hysterical confusion. By the time they shifted and took off after Edward, he was already miles ahead of them. 

 

-

 

They caught up to Edward right as they crossed into their property. To their surprise, Edward let himself shift back into his human form and tugged on the pair of pants that Harry had abandoned hours earlier. They shifted and did the same, and tried to catch up to Edward, who was storming towards the house, a deadly look in his eye. They followed as he barreled into the house. 

 

They saw the surprise on Louis' face. The omega had just come out of the kitchen to go and wake Liam and Sophia up for dinner when he saw the alpha. His face was a range of emotions. In three seconds, he went from surprised to confused to angry to happy. "Edward!" His heart was beating quickly and he was hoping that Edward would scoop him up and never let him go. 

 

It was clear that it was not Edward's plan to do so. Louis noticed the angry look in Edward's eyes, and he stepped back, not sure on what to do. He looked over Edward's shoulder at Harry and Marcel, and that was the last thing he saw before Edward lunged at him. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the ideas on twitter! you really helped me! the idea i went with is from @1dwwgossipgirls. im going to try to incorporate the other ideas i got into the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Edward had no chance to even make contact with Louis before Liam was stepping in, halting the alpha. Louis was thankful for Liam in that moment, because he was sure that Edward wasn't about to hug him or kiss him. Edward looked  _mad_. Was he mad at Louis though? The thought was almost worse than actually living without Edward for the past few weeks. 

 

"Calm down!" Liam shouted, pushing against Edward's shoulders. Edward snarled, but halted. "Why are you so upset with him?" 

 

"He has the audacity to come back into  _their_ lives and make them think that the baby is  _theirs_!" Edward roared, pointing at Harry and Marcel. His angry eyes were trained on Louis, who was still cowering behind Liam. "I did the math! Thirteen weeks?" He scoffed. "I don't think so." 

 

"Edward," Harry stepped forward cautiously. 

 

"No, brother!" Edward held up his hand to halt Harry's words. "Can you believe the  _nerve_?" He turned back to Louis with fire in his eyes. "After he made such a big deal about Callie doing the same thing? How are you two not furious? I can _smell_ the other alpha on him." 

 

"The thing is," Marcel tried to explain, but before he could, Louis elbowed his way past Liam and stood directly in front of Edward with a furious expression. A hush fell over the room. 

 

He jabbed his finger at Edward. "You think so low of me?" He yelled. "Even after everything I've done for you?  _Gone through_ for you? You're shit, Edward Styles!" He pounded his fists against Edward's bare, dirty chest as hard as he could. "I hate you! I'm so stupid for missing you! I'm so stupid for asking your brothers to bring you back here!" He stopped hitting Edward and looked up at him angrily. Then, a beat later, he dissolved into tears. " _Your_ baby has been growing inside of me for thirteen weeks and I'm  _so_ happy." 

 

They all watched silently as Louis pushed past Edward and hurried up the stairs. When they heard the bedroom door slam, they all stared at Edward. Each one of them were mad as hell at him. 

 

"What is wrong with you?" Harry stepped forward and hit Edward on the arm. He stretched his arm out towards the stairs. "Did you really just accuse him of stepping out on us? That the baby he's carrying isn't ours?" 

 

Edward had a stupidly blissful smile on his face. "I have no doubt in my mind now that it's our baby." 

 

Marcel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're so fucking psycho. What changed your mind in the last five seconds?" 

 

Edward smirked devilishly. "Only a child of mine could put such fire in his soul." He kept the smirk on his face as he elbowed past the four people who were staring at him like he had just escaped an institution. His mate, his  _pregnant_ mate, was waiting for him upstairs.

 

-

 

"My darling, my sweet, beautiful, darling," Edward cooed. He was crouched down beside the bed, talking to Louis' covered up form. "Won't you let me properly apologize? I would love to see your beautiful face while doing so." 

 

"Go away." Louis replied, voice muffled. 

 

"I'm afraid I can't." Edward shrugged. "You see, I always give you what you want, don't I?" 

 

Louis huffed and tossed the covers away from his face. He was glaring at Edward. "Choke and die." He said before covering his face back up. 

 

"I would never," Edward promised. "I heard you that night." 

 

"Then why didn't you come back then?" Louis' voice got sadder and quieter. Edward could only imagine what the omega was thinking. 

 

Edward settled on his knees and crossed his arms on the bed. He rested his head on his arms and looked at the blankets covering his mate. "I wanted to so badly." 

 

"Obviously not bad enough," Louis snapped. "Or else you would have." 

 

"I can't explain things now, pet." Edward explained. "But please, give me the chance to apologize to you." 

 

"Go and get lost again." Louis sniffled. 

 

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. "Let me see your beautiful face, Princess." He repeated softly. "Let me try and redeem myself." It was quiet for several moments after that, and Edward was beginning to think that Louis was truly over him. He sighed and stood up. Only when his back was turned to the bed, Louis kicked them away softly. 

 

"Daddy," Louis said miserably. 

 

When Edward turned around, he was met with the sight of Louis wearing nothing but an old sweater.  _His_ old sweater. His breath caught, and if it were any other time, he'd be chastising himself for being so weak for an omega. But this time -  _this time_ , he couldn't. He had to take in every single inch of his stunning, pregnant mate. He stepped forward and looked down at Louis. 

 

"You haven't even offered to hold me." Louis blinked up at him sadly. 

 

Edward didn't say anything as he took the two long strides necessary to envelop Louis in his arms. Once they were wrapped tightly around the smaller of the two, Louis seemed to melt against him. Edward let his hands roam Louis' back as he buried his nose in the omegas neck, breathing in his scent. There was the light, captivating aroma of Louis, and there was something else, something just as sweet. 

 

"It's my baby," He murmured to himself, lips moving against Louis' skin. 

 

"What?" Louis asked, eyes closed. He was basking in the attention. He'd been missing it for the past few weeks. 

 

"It's my pup inside of you." Edward explained. "You smell like my pup." 

 

"I do," Louis agreed softly, trying to tug their bodies closer together. It was physically impossible, because Edward already refused to have any space between them whatsoever. They were as close as two people could be. 

 

"My love," Edward pulled back and grasped Louis' face in between his large hands. "My sweet love." He began peppering kisses all across Louis' soft face. "I have missed you incredibly." 

 

"Why did you let me leave?" Louis whined, holding onto Edward tighter. "You let me leave." 

 

"I know. I'm sorry." Edward pulled back and stared down at his breathtaking omega. "Believe me, it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Watching you walk out was worse than having a thousand knives pierce my heart." 

 

"But you said the thing about Callie's baby being your heir, and - " Louis began, but he was cut off with Edward's finger pressed against his lips. 

 

"I know." He said sadly. "Chalk that up to the many times I've been an idiot. You of all people should know I can't hold my tongue. That shouldn't excuse me though, and I won't allow it. You shouldn't forgive me quite so soon." 

 

"I've just missed you so much," Louis hiccuped. He felt like he was going to start sobbing. 

 

Edward thumbed at his eyes, corner to corner, and smiled down at him. "It's quite possible that I've missed you more, my tasty little firecracker. You are my reason for existing." 

 

"You're not just saying that because I'm pregnant, are you?" Louis asked. "You weren't like this when I was struggling to have a baby." He took his bottom lip in between his teeth. "You're not just happy because you have an heir?" 

 

Edward shook his head and let out a tiny little laugh. When Louis huffed, he leaned down and kissed the tip of Louis' nose. "You are so unbelievably precious. How could you think for one second that I don't value you? That I only see you as an omega for breeding? I care about you and I love you so much. You are my everything, Louis. I regret saying the things I did and I regret letting you leave, and I will regret those things for the rest of my life." 

 

Louis let his hands travel down to caress his unnoticeable baby bump. "I told the baby about you, you know," He told Edward. "I told them about daddy Harry and daddy Marcel and daddy Edward." He glanced up at Edward. "Just so, you know, he wouldn't come out scared of you or anything." 

 

"My heir will know who his father is." Edward assured Louis. 

 

"You know, the baby isn't just  _your_ heir." Louis reminded the alpha. "They're going to be Harry and Marcel's too." 

 

"I know." Edward smirked. "I just like saying it." 

 

-

 

Edward kept his face close to Louis' bare stomach as he spoke. Louis had fallen asleep ages ago, sprawled across the bed on his back. Edward took that opportunity to gaze at the stretch of smooth, flat tummy that Louis sported. He let his fingers dance across the warm skin and he sighed. 

 

"Little One," He acknowledged the baby. "You're the firstborn, so you'll undoubtedly be spoiled. Daddy Marcel has a habit of never saying no to  _anything_ cute, and I predict that you will be the cutest of them all." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss underneath Louis' belly button. "If I would have known..." He trailed off as the guilt washed over his body. He cupped his hand around Louis' stomach and sighed. "I would have never left." 

 

Shifting to lean on his elbow, he continued. "Your mother is the most important person in my life, your other daddies aside. You've been growing for thirteen weeks and I've just now found out, but you know what?" He leaned forward and whispered to the belly. "I already love you so much." 

 

Louis twitched and snuffled in his sleep, and Edward pulled back to make sure Louis would still stay sleeping. The dark circles under Louis' eyes were unacceptable. Louis needed the appropriate amount of rest at the appropriate times. Edward was here to make sure of that now. When Louis kept still, only moving his body a little closer to Edward's, Edward slid his hand around Louis' waist and tugged him just a wee bit closer. 

 

"Your mother is quite restless, hm?" He asked Louis' stomach. "Like a wiggly little caterpillar. Who knows, maybe you'll be wiggly as well. I hope you'll be wiggly, especially around daddy Harry. He gets quite flustered around babies. I'm sure you'll be no exception. I have no doubt in my mind that daddy Harry and daddy Marcel will love you. It'll be hard not to, especially if you come out looking like your mommy." 

 

Louis let out a sigh in his sleep and curled up on his side. Edward watched Louis get comfortable, hitching a leg up over his own two. When Louis was settled, Edward rubbed a knuckle over his stomach. He couldn't stop touching the omega's belly, especially now that he knew his first child was in there. He was like a magnet drawn to it, and he couldn't wait for the baby to be born. 

 

-

 

When Harry and Marcel finally drew up the nerve to go into the bedroom, they were pleasantly surprised that Edward was still alive, and even more so when they saw the alpha curled up behind Louis. He had a large hand stretched across Louis' bare stomach possessively and they expected nothing less from their brother. 

 

"At least they've sorted things out." Harry commented quietly, staring at Louis. 

 

Marcel nodded and unbuttoned his jeans. "I'm just glad he's sleeping soundly now." 

 

"Should we be worried that he needed Edward in order to do that?" Harry asked, following suit with his own jeans. "Should we be offended that maybe we weren't enough?" 

 

Marcel shook his head and rubbed Harry's arm. "Of course not. Louis has three mates, three alphas. His body needed three alphas with him. You know Louis would never be unsatisfied with us. He was just missing the third presence." 

 

Harry accepted the explanation and crawled into bed beside Louis, who didn't even stir. Marcel took his place behind Edward and they all molded together as the perfect union. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edward and louis are on some gomez and morticia shit


	7. Chapter 7

Louis cleared his throat and stared up at Edward. "Hands above the waist, please." He requested politely. The alpha grinned and gave the two cheeks between his hands a hearty squeeze. After the four woke up from a much-needed nap, they decided to spend some time in the shower. It was probably some of the most intimate time they got to spend with each other, though they rarely did naughty things in there. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and rubbed at Edward's dirt-and-blood streaked chest. "I can't believe I let you sleep in my bed like this." He muttered, shaking his head. Behind him, Marcel grinned. It was now  _Louis'_ bed instead of their own, much like it was  _Louis'_ kitchen and  _Louis'_ living room. Their omega had completely taken over their lives and they couldn't be happier. 

 

"It was on a whim, doll." Edward reminded him. "And I'm glad you let this dirty alpha lay in your bed. I feel blessed." 

 

Louis sniffed and poked Edward's belly button. "You should feel blessed." He replied. "If my hormones weren't heightened and if I didn't miss you so much, I'd be kicking your ass right back outside." 

 

Edward snaked his hands back around Louis' waist, keeping them  _above_ the glorious ass he desperately wished to squeeze again, and tightened them around the soft flesh. "If  _I_ didn't miss  _you_ so much, I'd be kicking my own ass right back outside." He stepped closer and leaned down to nuzzle his face into Louis' warm, damp neck. "I don't deserve to be standing here right now." 

 

Louis dropped the washcloth he had in his hands and curled up in Edward's embrace. He let out a happy sigh. "No, you don't." He agreed softly. "But you're here, and if you ever try to leave me again, you'll  _never_ find yourself holding me like this again." 

 

Edward's arms tightened around him and the alpha sighed. "I know." He kissed Louis' neck. "I won't abandon you or my brothers again." He promised quietly. 

 

"This is very sweet and all," Harry broke the silence. "But Marcel and I haven't been able to touch Louis since you got here, and we'd really like for that to change." Beside him, Marcel nodded. 

 

Louis turned his head and smiled sheepishly at the two. He reached a hand out, inviting Harry and Marcel to join the embrace. "You two can come and hold me too." He offered. Before he was even done speaking, the two had crowded up behind him, enveloping his body. When all three sets of arms were around his body, he let out another happy sigh and closed his eyes. It didn't get much better than that. 

 

-

 

Or, it sort of  _did_ get better than that. Louis limped over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of panties. As he slid them on, he felt Edward's eyes on him. When he turned, he was met with the alphas angry stare. 

 

"I can't believe that you made me  _watch_." Edward seethed, crossing his arms. "I had to  _watch_ you take both of my brothers at the same time. That's cruel." 

 

Louis shrugged and slid on a sweater. "That's what you get for leaving me." He replied simply, tugging on a pair of knee high socks. He decided to leave his outfit there. It's not like he was trying to impress anyone, not that an over-sized sweater and some knee socks wouldn't impress the fuck out of his alphas. 

 

Edward was seething. "You're a cruel little thing. If I wasn't so mad, I'd be proud as hell." 

 

Louis smiled sweetly at him and caressed his stomach. He couldn't wait to start showing. "Would you like to talk to my baby some more?" As he spoke, he crawled up the bed and rested against the pillows. 

 

Edward stood at the end of the bed and drank in the sight of Louis' smooth, tan legs covered with the knee highs, his supple, thick thighs, and that damned sweater that swallowed his tiny body whole. What he wouldn't give to just sink himself inside of Louis and never leave. He couldn't do that being on sex probation. So, he let himself climb onto the bed and hover over Louis' body. He moved his face so close to Louis' that their lips almost touched. 

 

"Hi." Louis murmured, eyes darting back and forth from Edward's eyes to his lips. 

 

"Hi baby." Edward replied, trying to ignore the raging beast within his tight briefs. "I love you so much." Their lips brushed with every word. 

 

"I love you too." Louis smiled that sweet little smile that drove his alphas crazy. 

 

"Are you really going to punish me by withdrawing sex?" Edward asked, nipping at Louis' soft skin. 

 

Louis ignored the hitch in his breath and nodded. "I sure am." He replied. He wanted more than anything than to let Edward take him however he wanted, but Edward had really hurt him and he just couldn't let it go. He still got sad thinking about it. "I can't forgive you. Not just yet." 

 

Edward pulled back and nodded. "I understand." He finally said. Louis was surprised. Edward usually didn't go down without a fight. He watched as Edward moved down his body and settled right next to his stomach. When his sweater was lifted, he understood what Edward was going to do. 

 

"Be sure to tell them who you are." He said, leaning back. 

 

"My heir will know who I am," Edward replied. 

 

"You've said that, but right now, your heir is the size of a peach and probably can't even distinguish anything yet. So, state your name please." He wiggled his toes and closed his eyes. Even though he'd just woken up from a long nap, he felt as if he could take another one. He blamed it on the pregnancy. 

 

He felt Edward's lips against his tummy, and then, "Hello little baby." Edward said. "This is Daddy Edward. Your mother is making me identify myself as if you know nothing. Completely ridiculous. You will be the smartest alpha in this house. Even smarter than Daddy Marcel." 

 

"The baby could be an omega." Louis reminded Edward. "Or even a beta." 

 

"God help us if the baby is a beta." Edward scoffed. "But I will accept an omega." 

 

Louis giggled. "You'll take what I give you and you'll like it." He said. He knew regardless of the gender or status of the baby, Edward would be the best father he could be. He had no doubt in his mind. 

 

"You're right." Edward nodded. "This won't be our only pup. I'll squeeze a few more out of you." 

 

Louis sighed contentedly as Edward began rubbing his stomach. He stretched and got in a more comfortable position. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to fall asleep." He warned. 

 

"Then sleep, precious." Edward said. "I won't stop until you're sleeping." He meant it, too. He'd had to endure nights in the woods by himself, and he wondered now how he made it without Louis' sweet little body next to his. He was used to curling up right behind the omega, and when he was all alone for those several weeks, his body never got used to sleeping alone. It was agony, and now that he not only had the chance to sleep next to Louis, but to  _watch him fall asleep_. He was truly blessed. 

 

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?" Louis asked, nibbling at his lower lip. He was seconds away from sleep, he could feel it. But he had to make sure that Edward wouldn't escape in the night like he always feared. 

 

"I won't move a single inch." Edward promised. 

 

-

 

Edward stood in the kitchen and stared down at his hands. In one, he was holding a peach. In the other, a lemon. He was staring at them in scrutiny, studying the two very different fruits. He wasn't aware he had an audience until a throat cleared behind him. When he turned, he was met with the confused stares of his two brothers and little mate. 

 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, eyes flicking from Edward's face down to his hands. 

 

"None of your business." Edward replied, turning his back to them again. He thought he would have a little peace and quiet, but looking at the clock, he realized it was dinner time and he should have done this elsewhere. 

 

"Why are you holding those?" Louis asked, stepping forward. He tucked his arm in the crook of Edward's and cocked his head. "Did you want to eat one?" 

 

"No." Edward shook his head. "It's none of your business." He repeated. 

 

"Tell us why you're holding them." Marcel pressed, crossing the room to open the refrigerator. He was ravenous. 

 

"Again," Edward stressed. "It's none of your business." 

 

"Edward," Louis simpered. "Why are you holding them? You've got us all curious now." 

 

Edward scoffed. "I don't know why you're all so damned curious. I'm just holding two fucking fruits, for Christ's sake." 

 

"We're curious because you're making such a big deal on not telling us." Harry explained. "If you'd simply said,  _'deciding whether to eat one or the other'_ or something, we'd leave it alone." 

 

Edward rolled his eyes. "You'll just make fun." He said. "So I'm not telling you." 

 

"Will you tell me?" Louis asked, blinking up at Edward. "Please?" 

 

Edward, who's self-control flew out the window around Louis, sighed and nodded. "Fine. But if you laugh - " 

 

"I won't." Louis promised. "Neither will they." He shot Harry and Marcel a warning look. They knew not to laugh after that look. 

 

"Fine. You're thirteen weeks pregnant right now," He held up the peach. "But you're almost fourteen weeks pregnant." He held up the lemon. "I was just trying to get a visual on how big our pup was. I haven't seen any pictures or been to any doctors appointments. So," He shrugged. "I just looked it up and went from there." The room was quiet, and Edward glanced up. His brothers were quiet, actually looking a bit impressed. Louis, on the other hand, was sniffling. Just as Edward looked down at him, the omega burst into tears. 

 

"That's so  _nice_ ," He cried, using one hand to wipe at his eyes while the other rubbed at his stomach. " _So_ nice." 

 

"Baby, don't cry." Edward discarded the fruit on the counter and hooked his arm around Louis. 

 

"I can't help it." Louis sobbed. "You don't even know what the baby looks like. How have I not shown you? I'm such a  _bad_ mate." 

 

Edward shook his head fiercely and held Louis tighter. "You're  _not_." He growled. "You're the best little mate anyone could ask for. Yeah? You're so beautiful and you're carrying our pup and you're  _so_ amazing. It's fine that I haven't seen any pictures." 

 

Louis shook his head. "No it's not." He rubbed his face onto Edward's shirt, not even apologizing for secretly using it to wipe his nose. "We don't even have any recent pictures!" He wailed and buried his face into Edward's chest. 

 

"Button, please calm down." Marcel stepped forward. "We can make an appointment with a doctor and we can show Edward the baby. It's no big deal, baby." 

 

Louis sniffled and pulled away. "Really?" 

 

Marcel nodded. "Really. In fact, I'll go call around right now and get the best baby doctor for my babies." He left the kitchen in a hurry. He was a man on a mission. When he was gone, Louis looked up at Edward apologetically. 

 

"I'm sorry." He said softly. 

 

"For what, kitten?" Edward asked, smoothing his hands down Louis' back. As far as he was concerned, Louis had nothing to be sorry for. 

 

"For crying on you. And for using your shirt as a tissue." Louis blinked up at his alpha. 

 

Edward sighed softly and let one hand card through Louis' soft, feathery hair. Right now, Louis' eyelashes were wet and clumped together, and his eyes were shining and his cheeks were red, but he was quite possibly the most ethereal creature Edward has ever had the pleasure of looking at. For a brief moment, he couldn't even believe that Louis was  _his_. "Anytime, princess." 

 

The pet name softened Louis up into a little cuddly ball, and he curled up in Edward's embrace once more. He truly was a princess, but not just  _any_ princess. He was  _Edward's_ princess. "I love you." He sighed. 

 

"I love you too, princess." Edward replied, pressing a kiss to Louis' crown. "Now, how about you go and sit on that pretty little bottom while Harry and I cook dinner." It was an option, Louis knew, so he kissed each alpha and left the room happily. When he was gone, Edward turned to Harry, who was watching with an amused grin. "Dear brother, I believe we've just experienced our first mood swing." 

 

Harry nodded. "The first of many, no doubt." He pushed himself away from the counter and joined Edward in gathering ingredients to make something. They were both quiet, and they were both thrilled for the months to come. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Marcel was able to get Louis an appointment a week and a half later, right at the beginning of the omegas fifteen week mark. Louis was grumpy and irritable and he craved weird foods and always snapped at them, but nothing could bother them because for Harry and Marcel, they were seeing their baby again, and for Edward, he was seeing his baby for the first time. So they could put up with Louis' mood swings. 

 

"Stop fucking touching me." Louis snapped at Marcel. He had been in a bad mood all day. He's put on six pounds,  _all in his ass_ , cried over breakfast, and had to sit in a stuffy truck for four hours because Edward absolutely refused to roll the windows down.  _Don't want you to catch a cold_ , Edward had said. And now, he has to lay on a cold rubbery bed in a hospital room while Marcel tried to cop a feel every three seconds. 

 

"Sorry." Marcel apologized halfheartedly. He wasn't sorry for wanting to touch his baby. He was just sorry for making Louis snap. Across the room, Harry was staring at a poster of how pregnancy affects the omega body. Both male and female omegas were the same on the inside, and Harry found that amazing, because males and females were completely different on the outside. 

 

"Button," Edward drawled from across the room. He had been quietly observing his angry little mate all morning, and it tickled him to know that their pup was making Louis so fiery. He was sitting cross-legged in a chair placed in the corner. Louis had no idea why he was so far away, and at that point, he didn't care. "Don't snap at your alpha like that." 

 

Louis glanced over at Edward with an unamused expression. "Shut up." He said. "Seriously." 

 

Edward raised his eyebrows. "And don't talk to  _me_ like that." His voice had a warning undertone. 

 

Louis simply rolled his eyes. He was so over this day. 

 

"Ooh!" Harry squealed, pointing to a line of little plastic statues. They were replicas that showed fetal development. He picked up the fifteen week one and held it in his hand. "Look how small our baby is!" 

 

Marcel leaned forward and read the little placard next to it. "It says the baby is the size of a navel orange." He read. "And their four and a half inches long...and moving around!" He turned to Louis. "Can you feel them?" 

 

Louis didn't even look over. "No." He replied, staring up at the ceiling. Where was the fucking doctor? If he had to endure another minute in that God-forsaken hospital room with his goon alphas, he was going to combust. 

 

A knock at their door startled everyone. It opened. "Knock knock!" A tall woman with red hair walked in, smiling. "Louis?" 

 

"That's me." Louis waved his hand around.  _Finally_. 

 

"Sorry about the wait. A young omega just went into labor and had twins. Exciting, isn't it? I'm Doctor Herman and I'll be your OB today." She sat down and began reading his chart. "Okay, you've gained six pounds? That's good for fifteen weeks. I'd still like you to gain at least fifteen more, if possible. And who knows? You may not gain anything at all. But let's try for fifteen, okay?" 

 

"Sure." Louis answered. He could already see his massive ass now. It was awful. 

 

"Blood pressure is great...your BMI is great...everything looks good! Are you feeling nauseous?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "Here and there." He answered. 

 

She wrote something down on his clipboard. "Do you ever throw up while nauseous?" 

 

He nodded this time. He had just gotten sick this morning. "Sometimes." He said. 

 

"Okay, so you're experiencing a little morning sickness. It says here that you've been hospitalized for severe morning sickness? You're all better now?" 

 

"Sort of. I don't get sick as bad, but I still get sick." He explained, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

 

"Perfect. It will pass, trust me." She assured him. "Have you felt your baby move yet?" 

 

He shook his head. "Not yet."  _Wasn't fifteen weeks a little early to feel the baby?_

 

"That will come soon enough." She promised. "Have you felt any contractions?" 

 

"No."  _Wasn't it early for contractions?_  

 

"There will be plenty of time for that later on in your pregnancy." She shifted in her seat. How's the sex life?"

 

"Nonexistent." Edward said mournfully.

 

At the same time, Harry and Marcel both nodded their heads and said, "Pretty good."

 

Dr. Herman looked at each alpha before clapping her hands. She did _not_ want to get into that. "Alright. Let's listen to that little heartbeat!" She sat the clipboard down and began gathering up the tools she'd need. Edward had gravitated towards the bed and was now standing right next to Louis. Harry and Marcel were standing a little farther away. Louis lifted his shirt and allowed her to place the machine on his stomach. 

 

After a few moments, a small, wet sounding  _thump thump_ echoed through the room. Edward's eyes were trained right on Louis' stomach, wide in amazement. He couldn't believe that his pup wasn't even born yet, and already he was listening to their heartbeat. He felt like he was floating. He felt like he was on cloud nine. He was listening to  _his pup's heartbeat._  

 

"Baby sounds healthy!" She cheered. "Now, who wants to see him?" All three alphas raised their hands, and she chuckled. "We may be able to tell what the gender is, and we may not be able to tell. So, don't get your hopes up just yet." As she walked over to the ultrasound machine to roll it over, Edward leaned down next to Louis. 

 

"Did you hear the baby?" He asked happily. And honestly, Louis had never seen Edward that happy.  _Never_. It made his mood a little better. 

 

"I did." He nodded. He couldn't help the smile that played on his lips. He was just so happy. Edward leaned forward and pressed a long, lingering kiss to Louis' forehead before pulling back. 

 

"Alright, this may be cold." Doctor Herman warned. She put a few dollops of the cold gel onto Louis' bare stomach and spread it around with the wand. They all stared at the black and white screen, trying to make sense of the mess they were seeing. After a minute or two, she paused her hand and pointed. "Your baby is sucking their thumb!" 

 

They all stared in breathless amazement at the white blob on the screen. The same white blob that had stolen their hearts. Edward especially was fascinated by it. He was completely captured by this creature who was still growing inside of Louis' tummy. It was his first time ever seeing his little pup, and it was overwhelming. If he cried, he would be  _sobbing_ by now. 

 

"I assume you want pictures?" She asked, getting four nods. "Perfect. Your baby is a great size and is almost five inches long. I predict this will be one big, healthy baby!" The statement was music to the alphas' ears, but not to Louis'. His poor, small body had to carry that big, healthy baby. Doctor Herman handed him some tissues and handed Harry the pictures, which were promptly snatched up by Edward. "Do you have any questions?" 

 

Louis shook his head and lowered his shirt. "No." He said. Then, "Yes. When will I start showing?" 

 

Doctor Herman smiled at him. "That's the most popular question. And the answer, no one knows. You could start showing tomorrow, you could start showing next week, or you could start showing four months from now. It all depends on your baby and your weight gain." 

 

"Okay." Louis swung his legs over the table and sighed as Harry and Marcel helped him down. "Thanks." 

 

"You four have a good day. Louis, you can schedule your next appointment with Mollie up at the front desk, okay? And don't forget those vitamins!" Doctor Herman called after them. Louis shook his head. He practically made a meal out of the vitamins he took everyday. 

 

They stopped at the front desk and waited patiently as Mollie scheduled his next appointment. She handed him a little business card and circled the time and date, and wrote a little  _baby reveal date!!!_ at the bottom. He was a bit excited to see what he was carrying. He didn't even have a silly little preference yet like some parents play-fought and made little bets over. 

 

Outside, Harry led Louis to the truck, keeping one of his large paws settled right at the curve of Louis' spine. It was one of his favorite places. He loved to kiss and lick between each of the dimples there. As they were climbing into the truck, Marcel spoke. 

 

"Are you hungry, kitten?" He asked, settling in the drivers seat. Edward was in too much shock to drive, seeing as he was still staring at the ultrasound of his pup. They buckled up and Marcel started the vehicle. 

 

"When am I not?" Louis asked, a little harsher than he planned. 

 

Marcel, bless his heart, took it in stride and didn't let it bother him. He knew there were so many hormones coursing through Louis' body and so many changes were to come. He didn't blame his little omega one bit. "What are you in the mood for?" 

 

Louis shrugged wordlessly. He was in a mood for a lot of things, just not food. He was in the mood to take a nap, maybe read a book with no interruptions. Hell, he was maybe in the mood for sex, but he was too grumpy to say anything. 

 

"Alright," Marcel drove out of the parking lot. "If you see something, just let me know and we'll stop." 

 

"Baby," Harry said, his face close to Louis'. "Baby." 

 

"What?" Louis asked, keeping his gaze on the road ahead of them. 

 

"I lov - " Harry began, but Louis cut him off. 

 

"I have a headache." The omega said. "So can we please not talk?" 

 

Harry's hand found its way to Louis' thigh and he squeezed tightly, as a warning. "You will not speak to me like that, kitten. Especially when I'm telling you how much I love you." 

 

At Harry's low voice and tight grip, Louis melted into a submissive little puddle. His eyes fluttered shut when Harry's hand came up to stroke his cheek, and he nuzzled into the touch, suddenly aware of how horrible he's acted all day. He let out a low whine and blinked up at Harry slowly. "Sorry." He apologized. "Sorry Daddy." 

 

Harry let Louis make himself comfortable by leaning into his much larger body. "It's okay, baby." Harry soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Louis' thigh, drifting dangerously close to Louis' crotch. It made the omegas breath hitch. 

 

"We saw our pup." Louis commented quietly, his head leaning against Harry's shoulder. 

 

Harry nodded. "I know we did. I thought that he was the most precious pup in the world." 

 

"It may be a she," Louis reminded him. From the drivers seat, Marcel snorted. 

 

"Not likely, pretty." Marcel said. "The first born is  _always_ a male." 

 

"What?" Louis asked. "Where's the proof?" 

 

"We've got a whole history of men," Edward spoke up for the first time since leaving the hospital. "And only a few women. It seems to run in the family." 

 

"What does? The fact that you've coincidentally always had male firstborns?" 

 

"Male dominance." Edward corrected. He shrugged and slid the ultrasound into his wallet casually. Louis' heart gave a little flutter. "We've never experience a female firstborn. We've gone back hundreds of years in our family's tree, and not one single female has been a firstborn." 

 

"It's sort of a tradition." Harry chuckled. He cupped Louis' stomach with his hand. "So that's why we're just assuming that this one is a male." 

 

"You won't be upset if this one happens to be a girl?" Louis asked, looking at each alpha. 

 

"Of course not." Harry answered. "It doesn't matter to us. Now, if we were fifty years in the past, then quite possibly, you'd be disposed of if this child was a girl." 

 

Louis gasped. "I would not have been!" He looked from Harry to Edward. "Is that true?" 

 

Edward nodded. "Our family is very stuck in their ways. I'm afraid that if we were to have mated in the past, and you failed to give us a male the first time, you'd be a goner. Of course, if you were able to convince everyone that you could in fact give us a male, then the baby would be disposed of and we'd start all over." 

 

"That's sick!" Louis exclaimed. "Why would you tell me something like that?" 

 

"You asked, kitten." Edward replied. 

 

"Well, you three would do something to prevent that from happening, wouldn't you?" Louis asked. "You'd protect me and your child, right?" 

 

"We'd try, baby." Marcel answered. "But you don't know what it was like in our family. We've got relatives scattered across the globe who still do this. Of course, their packs are so far back in the stone age. Males are revered and females are not. It's the sad truth." 

 

"If anything, the baby female would be sent to live with the pack hag and raised up that way." Harry said. 

 

"Can we talk about something else?" Louis pleaded. "This is disturbing." 

 

Edward reached over Harry's lap and patted Louis' thigh. "Did you think of what you wanted to eat yet?" He asked. 

 

It took Louis less than a split-second to decide that he wanted something spicy. Not just a little spicy. Something that would burn incredibly. His mouth watered at the thought, and it didn't take long for Marcel to pull into the parking lot of a Mexican restaurant. It was probably the only restaurant in town that would serve some spicy foods. They were seated almost immediately, and Louis scoured through the menu. 

 

"How about this?" Harry asked, pointing to a dish on his own menu. Louis glanced over at it. "Chiltomate." Harry read. 

 

"I don't want anything that looks soupy." Louis declined. They read over their menus for a bit longer, nibbling on the complimentary bowls of salsa and guacamole. Louis was still indecisive when the waiter came by, so he just ordered nachos. "What's the spiciest pepper you have here?" 

 

"You like spicy?" The waiter asked. "The habenero is the spiciest pepper we can have here." 

 

"Could you maybe incorporate that into the nachos I ordered?" He asked hopefully. "I'm craving something spicy." 

 

The waiter nodded his head as he wrote. "Of course. We'll make it good. I promise." 

 

Louis nodded happily and closed his menu. He dug into the salsa and waited for his mates to order. When the table was clear of menus and their food was being made, a hand snaked it's way to Louis' inner thigh. Without even looking, he knew it was Edward. 

 

"Hand." He warned, glancing over at the alpha. "You know the new rule." 

 

Edward pouted like a child. "I just want to touch." He explained. "Touching won't hurt a single thing." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and clamped his thighs shut. "No, it won't. But touching will also probably convince me to let you fuck me later, which goes against your punishment." 

 

"That's not fair." Edward said. 

 

"What's not fair is leaving me and your brothers for weeks on end." Louis snapped back. He pushed the bowl of salsa away. His appetite was completely gone. He sighed. "Sorry." He apologized. 

 

Edward scooted closer to his omega and wrapped his arm around Louis' waist. He leaned close. "No, I'm sorry princess." He said quietly. "You're right to punish me. I'll never leave any of you again." 

 

"Promise?" Louis asked, blinking up at Edward. 

 

Edward nodded and kissed Louis' temple. "I promise." 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shhhhhooorrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttt

Louis frowned down at the scale and sighed. He'd gained a few more pounds, sending his total weight gain over ten pounds since his last appointment. He stepped off, not wanting to look at the bright red numbers anymore. It was depressing, though his alphas would tell him otherwise. They  _loved_ the fact that all of his weight gain was in his ass and thighs. They practically drooled at him when he wore leggings or yoga pants, the only type of clothing he felt comfortable in. 

 

He left the bathroom and crawled into their unmade bed. It was nearing dinnertime, but he wasn't in the mood to cook anything. At this point, he'd rather let his alphas defend for themselves in the fully stocked kitchen rather than get out of bed. As soon as his head hit the pillows, he was gone. Too comfortable to move. This is where he would stay until their pup decided to make an appearance. 

 

He let his body sink into the plush, warm comforters and blankets that he insisted they have. He loved being surrounded by his alphas and an array of blankets. It felt like a cozy little fort. He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing at his belly. There wasn't a bump yet, and he was so afraid that his alphas would mistake the little tummy that he's always had for a baby bump. That would send his hormonal self into a tailspin, no doubt. 

 

He heard the door creak open, and then felt the bed dip. A hot breath fanned over his face and he opened his eyes. Edward was hovering over him, staring with a concerned expression. 

 

"I've gained four more pounds." Louis answered Edward's unasked question. 

 

Edward perked up at that and Louis felt his big paws sliding up his back legs. "That's great!" Edward said happily. What he wouldn't give to bite into the soft flesh of his omegas delicious bottom...

 

"It's not great." Louis rolled over and buried his head underneath a pillow. He heard Edward's unhappy growl behind him, and he felt Edward's hands pawing at his ass. He cringed at the jiggle. Normally, he was so proud of his large bottom, and always thought of it as his best asset, but now, he just felt it was too big, too obscene. 

 

"It  _is_ great," Edward corrected. "It's magnificent, it's wonderful, it's amazing. How can you hate something that we love so much?" 

 

"I don't know why you love it." Louis said, voice muffled. 

 

Edward brought his hand back and landed a sharp smack to Louis' right cheek, mesmerized with how it bounced. "I love it because it's a part of  _you_ , my kitten. My brothers and I are partial to everything attached to you. Every single part of your body is amazing. And besides, we're ass men." 

 

Under the pillow, Louis rolled his eyes. His alphas were stupid. "I would prefer it if we didn't bring attention to it." He felt the bed shift some more, and then Edward was curling up behind him, tugging their bodies closer together. 

 

"Why not?" Edward asked, resting his hand across Louis' lower abdomen. He used his thumb to rub gentle circles into the exposed skin there. 

 

Louis moved his head out from under the pillow and closed his eyes. "Everything is growing but my stomach." He answered quietly. "I thought maybe I'd be showing by now." 

 

"Baby," Edward breathed. "Baby, there's still time for you to start showing. You're so small to begin with." 

 

"Not small anymore." Louis shook his head. 

 

Edward squeezed Louis' thigh with his free hand and reveled in the hitch in his omegas breath. "You  _are_ small. You're so small, princess. And you're only fifteen weeks pregnant. The doctor said it could take awhile." 

 

"Yeah, but I figured because you three are so huge, the baby would be showing by now." Louis shrugged. 

 

"Maybe the baby will be small, like you." Edward suggested. "Maybe our pup will be a small little omega, just like their mother." His grip on Louis got tighter, picturing Louis and their omega child together. Louis would undoubtedly teach the pup all of the basics, like how to cook and maybe even sew or knit. He pictured them reading together in bed, or sitting on the ground, having playtime that was crucial to the baby's development. And of course, he and his brothers would work overtime protecting their delicate little nest. Louis would teach their pup to be gentle, but they would teach them how to defend themselves. Their pup wouldn't be weak. 

 

"I doubt it." Louis replied. "You three are giant. I highly doubt my genes could dominate yours. I predict nothing but a green eyed, brown haired child who will come out eighteen pounds and eating solid foods." 

 

"I can just picture you carrying our so-called giant child." Edward nuzzled the back of Louis' neck. "You'd be so full of them, with a big rounded belly. The rest of you would stay exactly the same, but your belly would grow and grow and you'd be breathtaking. No one would dare doubt that you were pregnant. They wouldn't dare believe that you didn't have three alphas taking care of you." 

 

"You're growling." Louis informed Edward. With all of his ramblings and thoughts, he'd not only grown hard in his pants, but his chest had also been rumbling. It didn't bother him in the slightest, because the rumbling soothed Louis. He knew that by the way all of the tension seemed to dissipate from Louis' body. He let his omega sink into his body. 

 

"Don't fret over your physical appearance, my baby." Edward instructed softly. "You're perfect in every single way possible." 

 

Louis didn't respond. He just pulled Edward's arm around his middle tighter and yawned. It seemed that he couldn't lay down to read or even sit on the couch without getting an incredible urge to take a long nap. 

 

"Sleep, my princess." Edward whispered in his ear. He ran his fingers through Louis' hair. "I'll stay right here with you." 

 

-

 

When Louis woke up a few hours later, he was aware of two things. One being his alphas were all in bed, snoring loudly. The second was that he was incredibly hungry. He felt as if he hadn't eaten in  _weeks_. He was starving, and he maneuvered his way out of bed and padded down the stairs to the kitchen. The whole house was dark, and he flipped the light on above the sink. It cast a small glow through the room, but it was enough for him to see. 

 

He opened the refrigerator and let his eyes wander. They landed on a jar of pickles, and suddenly, he was craving something salty. His mouth watered at the thought of the pickles, and he pulled them out, along with the jar of mustard. It sounded like the most heavenly combination ever. He made himself comfortable at the kitchen island and popped open the pickles. He pulled one out, licking up the juice that dripped down the side of his hand, and dipped it in the mustard. 

 

It was  _heaven_. He munched down on that pickle and took out another one. He was on his third when the kitchen door opened and Harry walked in, rubbing his eyes. He was wearing nothing but his briefs. 

 

"What're you doin'?" He asked, yawning. He walked up right behind Louis and wrapped his arms around his omegas waist. "It's two in the morning, baby." 

 

Louis leaned back against Harry and crunched down. "Was hungry." He said. He held the pickle, which was dripping with mustard, out to Harry. "You want some?" 

 

Harry chuckled against his neck and shook his head. "No thanks, duck. But that was a very generous offer." 

 

Louis shrugged and finished the pickle off. His craving was satisfied, so he put the lids back on both jars and with Harry's help, got down from the stool. He washed his hands as Harry put the food away. 

 

"Are you sleepy?" Harry asked, taking Louis' hand in his own. 

 

Louis shrugged. "Not really." He answered, following the alpha upstairs. "But I'm sure if I lay down, I could nap again." 

 

"I wonder why you're so tired?" Harry asked, looking back at Louis. "Are you supposed to be this tired?" 

 

"We can look it up?" Louis asked. Harry nodded. When they entered the bedroom, instead of crawling to his spot in the middle, he pushed and shoved at Edward until the alpha rolled over. Then, he took Edward's spot and Harry scooted in behind him. With the new change in positions, he knew that Marcel and Edward were bound to wake up with their whole sleep schedules off, but he wanted to lay next to Harry. 

 

"Alright," Harry whispered, squinting at his phone. He tapped a few buttons and began typing. "It says here that fatigue is normal in the early months of pregnancy." He looked over at Louis, who looked to be about five seconds away from sleep. "So, you're normal." 

 

"Gee," Louis said sarcastically, flinging his leg over Harry's. He burrowed right up against the alpha and sighed. "Night, Daddy." 

 

Harry kissed Louis' forehead and put his phone on the nightstand. "Goodnight baby." He whispered. "I love you." 

 

-

 

The next time Louis woke up, there was a bit of sunlight streaming in through the windows and he was suffocating under a large person. He squirmed and squirmed, trying to shove the alpha off of him. It didn't work, and he gave up after a bit. The alpha on top of him grunted and held him tighter. Without a doubt, he knew it was Edward. Edward had a bad habit of not being able to sleep unless he was touching Louis in some way. 

 

"Edward," He poked at the alphas bare shoulder. "Edward,  _move_." 

 

Edward let out another low growl, but didn't move. 

 

"You're squishing me!" Louis exclaimed. Did Edward not realize how big he was? " _Daddy_ ," Louis whined. 

 

That time, Edward shifted and looked up at him. "Yes, princess?" 

 

"You're squishing me, daddy." Louis pouted. Edward was a sucker for his pout. 

 

"Sorry, baby." Edward said, rolling his body just enough so that Louis could breathe. He could technically be considered still on top of Louis. Compromise, he thought. "Better?" He asked, peering up at Louis. 

 

"I guess." Louis huffed. He tugged at his shirt, smoothing it out from where it had ridden up in his sleep. 

 

"Are you in a grumpy mood?" Edward asked. It was a completely valid question, so he was surprised when Louis let out a little sniffle. He saw a few tears escape his omegas eyes and roll down the sides of his face. "Baby, what's wrong?" 

 

Louis sniffled again and looked over at Edward. "I'm grumpy." He stated. 

 

"Okay," Edward said slowly. "Is that why you're upset?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "No. I'm upset because I'm  _always_ grumpy." He wiped at his nose with the back of his hand. "I don't mean to be." 

 

"I know." Edward cooed. "I know, kitten." He nuzzled against Louis' neck and rubbed his stomach. "We don't mind." 

 

"You don't?" Louis asked. 

 

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Edward asked. "You could scream and fight with us all day and we'd still think you were the best person in the world. You are the world to us. And it's our child who's making you so moody, baby. Our fierce little wolf." 

 

Louis smiled a little at that. He  _loved_ the new term of endearment for their little baby.  _Their fierce little wolf_. "I guess." He shrugged. "I'll try to be better." 

 

Edward shook his head. "Don't suppress your emotions, kitten. We want to hear everything you have to say."

 

"You promise?" Louis looked skeptical.

 

Edward nodded. "I promise."

 

"Even when I say I hate you all when I really don't?" Louis asked.

 

"Even then." Edward leaned up and kissed Louis' soft cheek. "You can't control what happens to your body during this amazing time. And we're in this together. We're all going to learn new things and discover new things."

 

Louis giggled. "We're going to be clueless."

 

Edward huffed a laugh and pressed his forehead to Louis'. "Then we'll all be clueless together."  

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the great twitter poll has spoken with an extremely close 51% winner

Louis sighed and stared down at his stomach. He couldn't even tell if he was pregnant, which was bad because he was  _eighteen weeks_ pregnant. He'd had a baby inside of him for eighteen weeks and no one could tell. Well, his mates would tell him that they could swear there was a bump there. But they were stupid and just wanted to get laid. They would say anything. 

 

"What's wrong now?" Marcel asked. They were in the hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come in. It was the day they found out what they were having, and they were all jittery and excited. Even Edward was expressing joy, which was weird. 

 

Louis shrugged. "I don't know how the doctor is going to see the baby." He gestured to his tummy. "There's nothing there." 

 

"According to this," Harry said, lifting the statue of the eighteen week fetus up. He was obsessed with those statues. "The baby is a good size. Healthy, so don't worry when you don't show, kitten." 

 

"He's right." Edward chimed in. He was sitting in the chair across the room. Louis pouted. He wanted Edward close to him. He still hasn't forgiven the alpha for leaving him. 

 

"Why don't you ever stand next to me?" Louis asked, frowning. "Do you not like me?" 

 

Edward was by his side in an instant, cradling Louis' face between his hands. "Don't ever say that, princess." He demanded, pressing their foreheads together. "I  _love_ you. Now, hush up, because I think the doctor is coming." 

 

Edward was right. Not three seconds later, the door was opening and Dr. Herman was coming in, smiling. "Baby day!" She cheered. "I had my nurse weigh you and do all the not-so-fun stuff so that we could get right to it." She sat down and adjusted her coat. She held his chart in her hands. "You've gained three more pounds, which is good. Keep going. Blood pressure is fantastic." She smiled up at them. 

 

"So," Edward gestured to Louis. He sounded impatient. "Let's find out what my heir is." 

 

"Edward!" Louis scolded. "Ignore him. He has no social skills whatsoever." Edward brought the back of Louis' hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Dr. Herman laughed. She seemed immune to Edward. 

 

"They're all like that, I'm afraid." She stood and wheeled the ultrasound machine over. "And sadly, they'll never change." She shook her head in mock sadness. "And you've got  _three_." 

 

"Tell me about it." Louis said. He giggled when Edward leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck. He was most ticklish there, and Edward knew that. He pushed his alpha away, but kept their hands tangled together. 

 

Dr. Herman spread the cold gel around on his stomach with the wand and they all kept their eyes on the screen. "Okay, there's your baby!" She said. "Looks big and healthy. Do we want to know?" She looked over at them with a smile. 

 

"Yes!" Edward nearly shouted, with Marcel and Harry chorusing behind him, shaking their heads. Except, when he thought about it, Louis suddenly didn't want them to know. He wanted it to be a bigger surprise. 

 

"No." He said. His alphas got quiet, and Dr. Herman looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

 

"Sorry, boys." She apologized to the alphas. "Mommy wins." 

 

"Louis!" Edward cried, leaning down. "Baby, why do you not want to know?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "I don't know." He admitted. "I want it to be a surprise." 

 

Edward didn't know what to say. On one hand, he wanted to know so badly, and on the other hand, he wanted it to be special for Louis. Louis had already been through so much. So, he nodded and looked up at the doctor. "I guess we don't want to know." 

 

"Uh, actually," Louis raised his hand. "I want to know."

 

Harry looked confused. "But you just said - " 

 

"I know. I don't want you three to know. But I want to know." Louis explained. " _I_ want to be the ones to surprise you. Not the doctor." He turned to Dr. Herman. "Sorry."

 

Dr. Herman waved her hand. She wasn't offended. It wasn't the first time that a pregnant omega wanted to be the only one to know the gender of their pup. She thought it was sweet that omegas wanted to make it a special surprise for their alphas. It was a beautiful moment. "So, Louis, do you want me to write it on a piece of paper?" 

 

"Actually, are we almost done?" He asked. "They can wait in the car. I don't trust them not to listen." 

 

Dr. Herman nodded. "We're all done. Boys, you heard him." 

 

Harry, Edward, and Marcel all leaned down and gave Louis a kiss before trickling slowly out of the room. They didn't want to leave, but Louis wanted to surprise them, and who were they to deny him that? A nurse followed them to the elevator and even pressed the button for the first level. She shrugged and said, "Dr. Herman's orders.", and that was that.

 

-

 

The three alphas were leaning against their truck, waiting for Louis to come out of the hospital doors. It had been almost ten minutes, and Edward was about to march back inside when the doors opened and Louis came out. He was crying. They left the truck and went over to him, drawing him into their embrace. 

 

"What's wrong?" Marcel asked, sealing his hands around Louis' hips. Edward and Harry had their hands on his tummy. 

 

"Is it the baby?" Edward asked, making Louis look at him. 

 

Louis shook his head and hugged each of his alphas. "No. The baby is fine." He promised, leaning his head on Edward's chest. "These are happy tears." 

 

"Oh." Harry sighed in relief. "So I take it you're happy?"

 

Louis nodded as more tears escaped his eyes. "So happy." He said. "You have no idea." He managed to somehow pull all three into a hug and sighed happily. "I love you three so much." Three pairs of lips met his face, and he could feel the happiness radiating off of his alphas. 

 

-

 

The whole way home, Louis was quiet and happy. He had a small smile on his face and curled up between Harry and Marcel. When they got home, Louis went straight into the kitchen, planning to make dinner. He was just so happy that he wanted to do anything he could for his alphas. 

 

"What do you think it is?" Marcel asked his brothers when Louis was out of the room. He kicked his shoes off and sat down on the couch. Harry joined him, shrugging. 

 

"I honestly don't know." Harry admitted. "I really don't." 

 

"Usually you can tell by the pregnancy symptoms." Marcel said. "Like, if your belly is high, it's a girl, if your belly is low, it's a boy." 

 

Harry nodded. "Or how cold feet means it's a boy. Louis has cold feet." 

 

"Louis always has cold feet." Edward reminded them. He knew because it was him that Louis would always warm his feet against. "But I've always heard that it's all in the cravings. Sweet means girl, salty means boy." 

 

"Louis has been eating a lot of pickles lately." Harry said. "Does that mean it's a boy?" 

 

"He tucked away an entire pack of Oreo's yesterday." Marcel pointed out. "Does that mean it's a girl?" 

 

"It could just mean he's hungry." Edward said. "But the belly thing is probably not true." 

 

Marcel frowned. "How do you know?" 

 

"He's not showing." Edward reminded his brothers. "He's got no tummy." 

 

"He could still get bigger. Dr. Herman said that he could balloon up in the next few weeks." Harry remembered. He got a wistful look on his face and leaned back against the couch. "God, I hope he does. I hope he gets  _so_ big." 

 

For the next few moments, all three alphas pictured Louis pregnant. Not just pregnant, but  _pregnant_. Big pregnant. Hand-on-back-while-I-walk pregnant. No comfortable sleeping positions pregnant. Their mate would be the most beautiful pregnant omega in the entire world, they were sure of it. Though Louis may never get huge, they did know that he carried in his ass and thighs, which was a plus, and his belly, should he ever get one, would be a cute, perfect bump. 

 

"You know," Edward broke the silence. "I really don't care what it is." 

 

Harry and Marcel both turned to look at their older brother. "Really?" Marcel asked in surprise. "I'd think you'd be the one to want strong alpha males." 

 

Edward shrugged and sighed. "If it were any other omega, yes. But Louis..." He trailed off and looked at the closed kitchen door. With his hearing, he could hear Louis humming and puttering around, making them dinner. "I'm just so happy he's giving us this precious experience. I don't care what the pup is, just as long as they're strong and healthy." 

 

Harry nodded. "Definitely healthy."

 

Marcel agreed with his brothers. "When do you think he'll tell us?" He asked. 

 

Edward shrugged. "Maybe today." He guessed. 

 

"Maybe never." Harry predicted. He shrugged. "Either way, I'm happy, and I really wouldn't change it for the world." 

 

-

 

During dinner, Louis doted on each one of his alphas. He sat them down, poured their drinks, and served their food right onto the plates in front of them. The dining room was dim and there were lit candles on the table. They could smell something sweet in the air, maybe dessert, and Louis was glowing. It was a welcome change from his previously moody few days. 

 

"Thank you baby." Marcel caught Louis' hand and kissed it when Louis placed a piece of toasted garlic bread onto the heaping pile of pasta in his bowl. Louis blushed and surveyed the table, making sure everyone was good, before taking his own seat. 

 

"This looks great, princess." Edward praised, looking down at his colorful dish. 

 

"Thank you." Louis bit his lip. "I was craving it." 

 

"This recipe?" Harry asked, taking a bite. "Or just pasta?" 

 

"Well," Louis lifted his own fork. "Shrimp, mainly. Garlic shrimp, to be more exact." He shrugged. "Do you like it?" He looked from alpha to alpha. Immediately, each one nodded their heads. 

 

"It's delicious, baby." Harry promised. 

 

"Yes," Edward agreed. "But is shrimp okay for you to eat while pregnant?" 

 

Louis nodded. "It's fine, daddy." He giggled. Edward was so protective of him and their unborn pup. He loved it. 

 

Edward let a slow smile stretch across his face as he looked at Louis. "Then eat away, baby. Feed that pup of mine what they want." The room was then filled with the sounds of forks hitting the plates and the crunch of the bread. Everyone seemed consumed with the meal in front of them. They couldn't get enough. Marcel was the first to finish, and he looked over at Louis. 

 

"Did you make dessert, baby?" He asked. 

 

Louis nodded. "I made cupcakes." He answered. "But you have to finish everything before you get any." The words Louis said gave the alphas a small glimpse into their future. They could picture Louis saying that to the many pups they would have, setting rules and boundaries that their well-behaved pups would follow. 

 

"Of course." Edward nodded. He was a firm believer in finishing what you had before starting on something else. It applied to many other things besides food. And besides, he was done anyway. So he got a cupcake. 

 

Louis stood a little too happily and left the dining room. He was back less than five seconds later, holding a plate of chocolate cupcakes with blue icing. He sat the tray amidst the cluttered table and sat back down. He was biting his lip trying to hid his smile. He watched as the three took a cupcake each and bit into them. He waited, watching each. His smile faded when the cupcakes were devoured and nothing was said. 

 

Slight disappointment filled his stomach and he stood, gathering some dishes in his hands. In the kitchen, he busied himself rinsing the plates and filling the dishwasher. The dining room door was propped open, so he heard bits and pieces of his alphas talking. 

 

"I'm stuffed." Harry said. Harry was a bottomless pit, so Louis knew he did a good job of feeding his alphas. 

 

Marcel hummed in agreement. "I could still eat a few more cupcakes though." He replied. "Those were good." 

 

"Probably a family recipe." Edward boasted. "Our baby doesn't do anything half-assed." 

 

"The icing was a nice touch." Harry complimented. Louis' ears perked up when he heard that the icing was mentioned. He paused and closed the dishwasher, listening. "I liked the blue." 

 

"Nice change from the regular chocolate frosting." Marcel agreed. "I wonder why blue though?" 

 

A silence fell over the dining room and Louis held his breath. His alphas were  _so_ close to figuring it out. He was almost shaking with how excited he was. He turned and faced the dining room door, where his alphas were already standing. They were staring at him apprehensively, heads cocked in a silent question. He couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face, and he nodded. 

 

Harry and Marcel rushed forward, tugging Louis into their arms. "Fuck!" Harry shouted happily. He dropped to his knees and pushed Louis' shirt up. He kissed all over Louis' soft tummy. "A boy?" He looked up at his omega. 

 

"A boy." Louis confirmed tearfully. Marcel wiped away his tears and kissed Louis' face. 

 

"Jesus." He muttered, in awe of sneaky creature in front of him. He held Louis' face in his hands. "I love you." 

 

"I love you too." Louis let out a few more tears. He looked behind Marcel and found that the kitchen was now void of Edward. He looked at Marcel with a sad and confused expression. "Is he mad?" 

 

Marcel shook his head. "No baby." He assured Louis. "No. He's happy." 

 

"How can you tell?" Louis asked, nibbling his bottom lip. 

 

"He only leaves when he gets emotional, trust me." Harry stood and planted a kiss onto Louis' lips. "Go to him, baby." 

 

-

 

Louis found Edward out back, swinging an ax down harshly onto logs. He waited until the ax was down before approaching. The wind whipped at his shirt and undoubtedly shifted his scent straight under Edward's nose. 

 

"You shouldn't be out here." Edward said suddenly, turning around. "You'll catch your death." 

 

"I wanted to see you." Louis said, walking closer to his alpha. When he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around Edward's waist. "Did you figure it out?" 

 

"The blue icing?" Edward asked. "Yeah." He let his arms snake around Louis' shoulders. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "That you're having a  _son_." He corrected. "Your heir is a boy, daddy." Edward's grip around him tightened and Edward buried his face in Louis' neck. Louis thought nothing of it until he heard sniffling. Edward was  _crying_. Louis squeezed Edward tighter and allowed some of his own happy tears fall out. 

 

He let Edward cry on him for several moments, and with each passing second, he reveled in the way that Edward was showing his emotion. He knew Edward was thrilled to be having a boy, someone to love and to teach. Someone to protect with all of his might. Louis never doubted for a second that Edward was unhappy about their baby being a boy. 

 

"Fuck." He heard Edward whisper. With a few more sniffles, Edward pulled away and wiped at his face. He held Louis' face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you so much, Princess.  _So much_." 

 

"You're happy?" He bit his lip and smiled when Edward stretched one of his big hands across his tummy. 

 

"So happy, baby." Edward promised. "I'm never going to let you go." 


	11. Chapter 11

The very day of Louis' twentieth week of pregnancy, he woke up with an alarmingly large stomach. He actually looked to be twenty weeks pregnant, and wanted to be excited, but he was scared. Why did he suddenly grow? Was the baby alright? He shuffled around on the large, empty bed and found Marcel's phone. He dialed Dr. Herman frantically and gnawed on his lip while her nurse transferred him. 

 

"Dr. Herman," She said into the phone. He frantically told her what had happened and asked if he needed to come in. She laughed, and he took that as a good sign. "Oh, Louis, it's nothing to worry about. I told you you'd start to show soon! Listen, you have a very strange uterus. That's why it was hard finding the baby, and that's why you haven't been showing. The baby has changed positions now. You're completely fine." 

 

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." He muttered, rubbing his hand over his belly. It felt good. "Thanks. Sorry for freaking out." 

 

She laughed again. "It's not a problem. I'm glad you're showing. It will make ultrasounds easier." 

 

Again, he was relieved, and he hung up the phone. When he sat it down on the nightstand, he cradled his belly in his hands. "Daddy!" He yelled. He had to wait maybe thirty seconds, but he soon heard the thundering of footsteps up the stairs and down the hall. The door burst open and his alphas came in, looking around for any threat. He met them with a blinding grin. "Look! The baby moved! I have a belly!" 

 

Edward was the first to step forward, eyes focused on Louis' stomach. He crawled up the bed and settled right next to Louis, pushing the omega to lay back. He lifted Louis' shirt and smoothed his hand over Louis' stomach. It was amazing. Last night, Louis had nothing whatsoever, and now, twelve hours later, he had a round, full belly. Edward was amazed. 

 

"Holy shit." Harry said, stunned. Marcel was just standing there with his mouth open. 

 

Louis held his hand out for his other two alphas. "Come and feel." He demanded happily. He was so thrilled, and when Harry and Marcel joined him on the bed, he felt complete. There were hands all over his belly and mouths pressed to his stretched skin. There was happiness radiating off of all of them. 

 

-

 

Unfortunately, with a big belly came big problems. His back ached incredibly and he couldn't stand for long periods of time. He ate almost everything in sight, and he found that he was way more emotional than he'd been. Thankfully, his wonderful alphas took it in stride, knowing what to say and when to say it. Well, except Edward, who really honestly tried, but he had no filter whatsoever. 

 

Louis was dipping Oreo's into a jar of peanut butter when Edward made his fatal mistake. It started with a concerned stare before he said, "Again, princess? Shouldn't you slow it down?" He'd barely managed to duck before the jar of peanut butter hit the wall behind him. When he stood upright, the kitchen door was swinging shut and Louis was almost halfway upstairs. Pregnant or not, he was still sort of fast. 

 

"What the fuck was that?" Harry demanded, coming in from the living room. "Why did he storm upstairs? And why is there a jar of peanut butter on the ground?" Realization crossed Harry's face. "What did you say?" 

 

Edward held his hands up. "I don't think I said anything bad! I just asked if maybe he should slow it down with the cookies." 

 

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "That's literally all he eats right now. He doesn't want anything but what he's craving." 

 

"Jesus, I didn't know." Edward huffed, making his way out of the kitchen. He really had no idea that cookies and peanut butter were Louis' biggest craving right now. He climbed the stairs and headed towards their bedroom, ready to apologize to his baby profusely. He got to the bedroom just in time to see Louis tugging on one of his sweaters. Edward's heart gave a leap at the sight of the omega wearing his clothing. 

 

"Baby," Edward said, stepping into the room. He closed the door. 

 

Louis scowled at Edward and turned his back to the alpha. "Go away. I'm not in the mood to talk to you." 

 

"But princess," Edward stepped towards Louis. "I came to apologize." 

 

"Forget it." Louis sniffed. "You just think I'm fat." 

 

Edward was appalled. "How could you think of such a thing?" 

 

Louis turned around and he looked so angry. Edward almost had to step back. "Because! You've said it before countless times. Just admit that you think I'm fat!" 

 

"Louis!" Edward raised his voice. "I do  _not_ think you're fat!" 

 

"Yes you do!" Louis yelled. "You do! You can't even lie to me because I know for a fact that you do! You hate it when I eat so much and I saw how you were looking at me earlier! You're disgusted by me!" 

 

Edward was growing increasingly angry at his little mate. "You're being unreasonable and silly." He said calmly. He refused to be apart of the fight Louis was trying to pick. "If you calm down, we can talk about this." 

 

"I don't want to talk to you." Louis crossed his arms. "I hate you! I don't even want to be in the same room as you." He turned back around. 

 

"Okay." Edward nodded slowly. It actually hurt the way Louis was talking to him. He'd never in a million years expected Louis to flat out tell him that he hated him. It was a shock to his system because he loved Louis with all of his heart. "For the record, I love you so much." He walked over to the bed and grabbed his pillow. "But right now, I don't want to be in the same room as you, either. I'll be in the room down the hall until further notice." 

 

When the door to the room closed, Louis crawled up onto the bed miserably and began to cry. Now Edward hated him and he was all alone in their bedroom. He rubbed his belly and controlled his crying. It made him tired, and he closed his eyes only for a few moments, not planning on falling asleep.

 

-

 

Later that night, Louis knocked a few times on the closed bedroom door in front of him. He was still wearing Edward's sweater and he'd pulled on a pair of Edward's favorite sweatpants, hoping to be satisfied enough to not need his alpha in the middle of the night. He was wrong. He missed Edward's presence behind him, and he was unable to sleep because of it. 

 

He knocked again. "Edward?" He asked quietly. "Are you in there?" When he got no answer, he sighed. "Can I come in? I know you said you didn't want to see me, and I know I said I didn't want to see you, but I changed my mind.  _We_ changed our mind." He couldn't forget about the little person inside of him. "Please? I want to say sorry. I was nasty to you earlier and you didn't deserve it." He waited a few seconds, and when he got no answer, he knocked again. 

 

He sighed and stepped away from the door. Maybe Edward was furious at him. Or maybe he wasn't even in the room. That made more sense to Louis. He knew that Edward would always want to see him no matter what. He trudged down the hallway slowly and began downstairs. It was dark, and he was gripping the railing, but that wasn't enough, and he missed a step. Thankfully he was close to the bottom, so he only slid down a few steps. He was still scared, and he let out a frightened gasp. 

 

He sat there for a few moments, trying to get his heartbeat to slowdown. It felt as if it was going to jump right out of his chest. The whole entire thing frightened him, and even though he knew that he shouldn't worry because it would just make him sick, he did. He worried that he'd just hurt his baby or something worse. He took a few shaky breaths and started to cry, sitting there at the bottom of the stairs. He held his belly with both hands, rubbing it and hoping to soothe the baby. After a few moments, he caught his breath and prepared himself to stand. 

 

"Louis?" A voice said from the top of the stairs. Someone began hurrying down the stairs and stepped down in front of him. He looked up and saw Marcel. "Baby? What happened?" He helped Louis stand. 

 

"I thought Edward was down here," He explained shakily. "I wanted to say sorry and he wasn't in the bedroom so I thought that maybe he'd be down here." He held on tightly to Marcel. "I fell though." 

 

Marcel let his hands roam across Louis' belly, down to his legs and around to his ass. "Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? We should call someone just in case." Louis just nodded and let Marcel walk him back upstairs. Harry met them in the hallway, rubbing his eyes, looking confused.

 

"What happened?" He asked, noticing how slow they were walking. So, Louis explained everything again to Harry, who then helped Marcel get Louis into bed. 

 

"I'm fine." Louis promised. "Scared, but fine." 

 

Harry shook his head and pulled out his phone. "I'm going to call someone just in case." He said. He wasn't taking any chances with his baby. Louis sighed and curled up against Marcel, who was rubbing his back. As Harry talked, he kept his focus on Marcel. 

 

"I can't sleep." He said. 

 

"Do you want something to eat?" Marcel asked. "Do you need another pillow?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "I can't sleep because Edward isn't here." He admitted. "Please don't feel bad, but I need him here." 

 

Marcel shook his head. "I'm not mad, baby. You can't sleep because your body knows that you need  _all_ of your alphas with you. It's perfectly fine. Would you like me to fetch him?" 

 

Louis sighed and shook his head. "No. He won't come out." He said sadly. He made himself comfortable when Harry joined them again. 

 

"So the doctor I spoke to said to just be careful." Harry informed them, sliding his arm around Louis' waist. "Believe it or not, babies have a lot of cushion in there." He nuzzled against Louis' face. "So no more walking down the stairs without us." 

 

Louis nodded his head and curled up as best as he could. With his newly formed belly, it was difficult to find a decent position to lay in. When he settled, he closed his eyes. Edward was ignoring him, no doubt, and he deserved it. He was so awful to Edward when it really wasn't warranted. He was way out of line and he was sorry that he said all of those things to his alpha. And because he couldn't apologize, he couldn't sleep. 

 

It was going to be a long night. 

 

-

 

By the time early morning came, Louis was still awake. He'd dozed every now and then, but it wasn't peaceful, and he kept jolting awake, feeling for the baby and Edward. And it seemed that he wasn't the only one awake, either. The bathroom door opened and Marcel stepped out. They made eye contact and Marcel sighed. He hovered over the side of the bed Louis was on. 

 

"Have you slept at all?" He asked, pushing the hair away from Louis' forehead. 

 

Louis shook his head. "Some." He answered. 

 

"Okay." Marcel leaned down and kissed Louis' forehead. "I'll be right back. Close your eyes for me, baby. Try to get some sleep." He watched Marcel leave, and when it was just him and Harry in the bed, he curled up right next to the snoring alpha. 

 

-

 

Marcel didn't even bother knocking on the bedroom door. He barged right in and huffed at Edward, who was in the same exact boat as Louis. Neither could sleep. Edward glanced over at Marcel. 

 

"Your mate hasn't slept all night." Marcel informed his older brother. 

 

"Neither have I." Edward replied nonchalantly. 

 

Marcel pinched the bridge of his nose. "He was looking for you last night. He was going to say sorry for being mean to you." Edward said nothing, so Marcel continued. "He thought maybe you'd be downstairs, so he was going to look for you down there. He fell down the last few steps." 

 

That caught Edward's attention and he sat up in bed. "How did I not hear that?" He asked, tossing his legs over the side of the bed. "Is he okay? Is the baby okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?" 

 

Marcel shook his head. "No, but you need to go and sleep next to him. He looks bone weary." 

 

Edward's shoulders were slumped and he sighed. He was awful. He should have heard Louis going down the stairs. He'd sort of shut his mind off after Louis was speaking to him through the door, and he'd been in a weird state of mind ever since. He got off of the bed and pushed past Marcel. He went straight into the bedroom and didn't even pause. He climbed up into the bed and molded himself around Louis. 

 

"Hey, kitten." He whispered, pulling Louis away from Harry. Louis went easily and let out a happy little sigh. 

 

"Hi daddy." Louis greeted softly. "I'm sorry." 

 

Edward curled his hand around Louis' belly and kissed the soft skin of his neck. "I'm sorry too, baby. Shouldn't have left you." 

 

"I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you." Louis said sadly. "I didn't mean any of them." 

 

"I know you didn't." Edward promised. He moved his hand from Louis' belly back around to his bottom, cupping it. "How's your precious little bottom?" He asked. "Did you hurt it?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "I don't think so." He pulled the covers up tight around them. Even with Harry on one side and Edward on the other, he was pretty cold. "Just scared myself." 

 

"I bet." Edward sighed. "Scared me too. Marcel had to tell me you fell, baby. I didn't hear any of it." 

 

"That's okay." Louis said. "You're here now." 

 

Edward kissed the back of Louis' head and closed his eyes. "I'm always going to be here." He promised. Through anything and everything, he was going to stay by Louis' side. 


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve days of pasta went by before anyone said anything.  _Twelve days_. Of  _pasta_. Noodles and some things thrown into the noodles were what the three alphas had for dinner every single night. Don't get them wrong, anything Louis cooked was amazing, but they needed meat and potatoes. They needed something hearty, something with substance. They just really missed digging into a juicy steak or a rack of ribs. Harry was even sneaking off at night to go and eat some stag. He had to be very quiet while bringing some back for his brothers. If Louis found out, there was sure to be heartbreak. 

 

That's why they approached him the easy, soft way. They buttered him up. Well, Marcel buttered him up. As he handed Louis a bowl of strawberry ice cream topped with orange slices, he flashed an award winning smile. Harry and Edward were pretending to read on the couch but they were really watching. 

 

"Hey, baby," Marcel said, sitting right down next to his omega. He tried not to cringe when Louis swirled an orange slice around in the ice cream before sticking it in his mouth. His mate was pregnant with their pup. Technically, it was their fault that Louis was craving all sorts of nasty shit. 

 

Louis didn't even glance up from his magazine. "Yes?" 

 

"Do you know what sounds good for dinner?" He waited maybe half of a second before answering his own question. He knew Louis was going to answer with something that involved pasta, and they wouldn't have the balls to tell him no. "Steak." 

 

Immediately, Harry and Edward chimed in. 

 

"That  _does_ sound good, Marcel." Harry agreed, nodding his head. 

 

"It really does." Edward said. "Maybe with some potatoes." 

 

Louis shrugged. "I'm not really feeling it." He replied. "I was thinking that I'd make some butternut squash lasagna." 

 

Marcel tried to mask his disappointment and disgust. "Oh, really? You wouldn't like a steak? Maybe with some mashed potatoes or something on the side? Harry makes mean garlic mashed potatoes." 

 

Louis shrugged again. "Maybe tomorrow?" He asked, finally looking up. They all knew that there would be more pasta tomorrow. 

 

"Fuck's sake." Edward muttered across the room, shaking his head. 

 

Louis narrowed in on him. "What?" He asked, putting his magazine down. 

 

"Nothing, baby." Marcel said, quick to extinguish the fire that hadn't even been lit yet. Edward and Louis argued so fucking much, but they always made up for it. Marcel and Harry have walked in on them so many times in so many places. They've had make-up sex in the garage, in the survival room, on the front porch, out in the grass for God and everybody to see. Just everywhere. They were fire and ice, which is probably why they got along so great.

 

"It's not  _nothing_ ," Louis shot. "I want to know why Edward is upset." 

 

"He's not upset." Marcel jumped in. "Really, he's not." 

 

"Yes, he is." Edward snorted from across the room. 

 

Louis frowned. "Why?" He asked again. He huffed when Edward didn't answer. "You love pasta!" He exclaimed, looking around the room at each of them. None of them were looking at him. "Right?" He asked, voice getting squeaky. 

 

"Well..." Harry said, biting his lip. He had the decency to look embarrassed. 

 

"Oh my God!" Louis shrieked. "You don't like my pasta?" 

 

"We like your pasta, baby." Harry said quickly. "We love your pasta." 

 

Edward snorted. "Yeah, that explains why you've been going out every night to kill a stag." 

 

"Edward!" Marcel hissed. 

 

"What?" Louis asked, appalled. "You've been doing  _what_?" 

 

"Don't act like you aren't to blame too, Edward." Harry bit. "Last time I checked, you and Marcel devour what I bring home for you two." 

 

"Wait, what?" Louis asked, holding his hands up. The ice cream bowl was balanced on the arm of the seat he was sitting on. He looked from brother to brother. "You sneak out and  _kill_ something to eat?" The hurt look on his face killed them each a thousand times over. 

 

"Well..." Harry shrugged. 

 

"Yes." Edward answered bluntly. "We have Harry go out and kill a stag and bring it back so that we can have some meat. We're alphas, dammit! We need meat. We can't keep eating your little prissy pasta dishes. We need something better." He ended his rant and looked right at Louis, who was teary eyed. 

 

"I only made them because you three said you liked them so much." He sniffled. He balanced one hand underneath his belly and used the other to push himself up off of the chair. "Excuse me." He hurried out of the room as fast as his pregnant self could take him. They heard his sniffles well after the kitchen door had closed. 

 

Marcel leaned back and sighed. He turned his head and glared over at his brothers. "Fucking idiots." 

 

-

 

The minutes leading up to dinner were tense. Harry, Edward, and Marcel hovered outside the kitchen doors, listening. They knew Louis would call them as soon as everything was done, but they were listening for any tell-tale signs of sadness from their omega. And listening just to make sure he didn't poison their food or anything. That would sort of suck if he did. 

 

A few moments later, they heard Louis call for them softly. He was still upset at them. They could tell from the sound of his voice. They trudged in with their heads down, ashamed of the way they acted before. But when they sat at the dining room table, their plates had thick cuts of steak on them instead of pasta. They looked up at Louis, who was already seated and eating away at his bowl of pasta happily. 

 

"Baby, you didn't have to make something extra." Harry said, reaching for Louis' hand. 

 

Louis shrugged. He looked so small in his chair, surrounded by three large alphas. "It's what you wanted." He replied quietly. 

 

Marcel hesitated, looking to Harry and Marcel before speaking. "Listen, baby, about what we said earlier. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings or upset you. We love that you love to make us dinner and we're grateful for whatever you put on our plates. We could have approached the situation better but we didn't. We're sorry." 

 

"I'm only making it so much because I'm craving it." Louis explained. "And all you had to do was ask. I never meant to make you eat what I was eating. I know you three want something meatier. I just got really happy because I didn't feel so bad eating what I was craving by myself. Does that make sense? I sort of thought that you three were connected with my pregnancy when you ate what I was craving with me." 

 

Harry nodded. "We completely understand, darling." He brought the back of Louis' hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "We're sorry." 

 

Edward cleared his throat. "Yes, princess." He said. "We're all so very sorry. You're in a delicate state right now and your feelings are fragile. Please forgive us now and keep forgiving us because this is the first of many fuck ups on our behalf." 

 

Louis giggled. "It's okay, daddy." He blushed, blue eyes twinkling. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset when Harry said that he was killing something every night." 

 

"I'm just glad I don't have to do it anymore." Harry grumbled, sawing away at the steak. "It was fucking difficult getting inside and up to the shower without getting blood everywhere or waking you. Edward and Marcel would have to hold you tighter just so you wouldn't stir." 

 

Marcel agreed with Harry. "You do have a habit of waking up at the slightest noise." 

 

"It's just the pregnancy." Louis explained. "I'm sensitive to noise because I don't want anything to hurt our pup." 

 

"Baby," Edward drawled. "You've got the three of us sleeping right next to you.  _Nothing_ is getting near you or that pup." 

 

-

 

A few days later, Louis had a checkup for his twenty-third week of pregnancy. They were all waiting patiently in the hospital room, waiting for Dr. Herman. Harry was  _still_ looking at the fetus statues, Marcel was staring in awe at a poster of how pregnancy changes the body on the inside, and Edward was hovering over Louis' stomach, ear pressed to the exposed skin. 

 

"How's my strong boy doing?" He was cooing to the baby. "It's Daddy Edward, the most important." 

 

"Hey!" Louis, Marcel, and Harry whined at the same time. Louis pinched Edward's ear, scowling. "Stop saying that to the baby." He demanded. "If he comes out liking you better, I'll - " 

 

"Princess," Edward interrupted with a smirk. "If he comes out liking me better, then he's a smart little pup. And if not, he'll catch on quick enough." Louis simply rolled his eyes. He was going to respond, but there was a quick knock on the door and someone completely new walked in.

 

"Hi!" The perky doctor greeted. "I'll be conducting your appointment today. Unfortunately. Doctor Herman's daughter has a nasty bit of mono, and by association, Doctor Herman has mono. I'm Doctor Babcock." 

 

Edward snorted. "Nice name." He muttered. 

 

Louis slapped his stomach. "Edward!" He scolded. He turned to the doctor. "I apologize. He has no manners whatsoever." 

 

Beside him, Edward looked affronted. "Excuse you, darling, but I have manners." Edward flashed a blinding smile at the doctor. "I'm quite sophisticated." 

 

"If you have to tell people you're sophisticated," Louis informed his alpha. "You're not sophisticated."

 

Edward batted his eyelashes down at Louis and kissed the omegas forehead. "Tell yourself that, dear." He smiled sweetly. 

 

The doctor looked from person to person before clearing her throat. "Okay then! Let's get started, shall we?" She scanned over Louis' chart. "Dr. Herman filled me in on your pregnancy, so I'm not completely lost. Your weight looks good, but it could be better. You need to be gaining more weight. You've only gained fourteen in the past twenty two weeks." 

 

"Is it bad for the baby if he doesn't gain as much weight as you want him too?" Marcel asked the doctor. 

 

She shook her head. "No. In some cases, if Louis weren't eating right or if he was underweight before getting pregnant, then maybe. But he's at a healthy weight and his vitals are good. Everything is good. He's completely healthy, and when we take a look at your pup, we can determine if he's healthy. I suspect he is, though." She replied. 

 

"He has a healthy appetite," Harry chimed in. "That's okay, right? Would he gain weight if he ate more?" 

 

"I don't recommend that he eats more than he does." Dr. Babcock said. "We don't want to overdo it. Louis, you eat three square meals a day?" When Louis nodded, she smiled. "And you snack regularly? You keep it healthy and keep sweets to a minimum?" Again, he nodded. "Then he's fine. He'll go through a growth spurt here soon though. Weight gain will come more naturally as the pregnancy progresses. Don't rush these things." 

 

Edward sighed sadly and looked down at Louis. The omegas shirt was up, exposing his belly again, ready to have the ultrasound. He resisted the urge to smother the tummy with kisses. "I was  _so_ looking forward to your ass getting bigger." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes but giggled. "What does it matter?" He teased. "You haven't gotten this in twenty-three weeks." 

 

Edward looked mournful. "I know." He was truly heartbroken that he hadn't had Louis in so long. But, he respected his dear omegas wishes. He could understand why Louis was so hesitant to get close to him again, and he also understood that this was his punishment. Louis took something he loved so much and was dangling it within reach, but he couldn't get to it, not yet. He had to earn it. 

 

"Alright, let's see that baby!" Dr. Babcock squirted a healthy amount of gel onto Louis' stomach and smeared it around. "I have to say, you have the most perfect skin." She said. "Not a stretch mark in sight. Many omegas would kill for your elasticity." 

 

"Oh, uh, thanks." Louis stammered. It's not everyday someone complimented him on his skins elasticity. He focused his eyes on the screen to the right of him. 

 

"That right there is your baby!" Dr. Babcock pointed to the tiny little thing inside of his belly. It already looked so much like a baby, it was scary. "Cute little thing already. Big, too! He's already three pounds." 

 

"Is that bad?" Louis asked frantically. "I still have eighteen weeks to go! Is he going to be too big?" 

 

Harry ran his knuckles up and down Louis' arm in a comforting manner. He kept his eyes on the monitor, though. "Hush, baby." He whispered soothingly. "It's okay." 

 

"It's not ideal, but it's not unusual." Dr. Babcock informed him. "Alphas have notoriously strong sperm, combine that with their dominant, aggressive genes, and add a little thing like you, and you've got a recipe for a big baby. I wouldn't worry just yet." 

 

"How big is he going to get before I have him?" Louis asked, fingers itching to cradle his belly. 

 

"I can't say for sure, but if he keeps going at the rate he's going, I bet you'll have maybe a nine pound baby?" Dr. Babcock guessed. "That's a complete guess though, and you shouldn't count on it. Babies of that weight are uncommon." 

 

"If the baby does get to be nine pounds," Marcel drifted closer to Louis. "Would that hurt him? I mean, he's so small to begin with." 

 

Dr. Babcock shook her head. "I wouldn't worry. But Louis, if you feel anything that doesn't sit well with you, let Dr. Herman know. A painful straining on your lower back, or any types of cramps, you come right in." 

 

"Why are you talking as if he's already high risk?" Edward asked. His hand gripped Louis' slim shoulder and he squeezed it reassuringly. 

 

"I apologize if I am." Dr. Babcock said. "Louis is perfectly healthy and so is your baby. I wouldn't worry about anything." She handed Louis some tissues and Harry went about wiping the goo from his stomach. Dr. Babcock handed Marcel the newest baby pictures and wheeled the machine away. "I'll let Dr. Herman know about our appointment today and she'll be calling you with another appointment." 

 

When the doctor left the room, Edward held both of Louis' hands and helped his omega get out of bed. When Louis was on the floor again, he kneaded at his back with one hand and held his stomach in the other. His alphas were watching, the words that Dr. Babcock had said echoing in their heads. They waited for Louis to say that he was already experiencing a strained back, but instead, Louis just turned and cocked his head. 

 

"I'm hungry." He said, and the three alphas let out a collective sigh of relief. 


	13. Chapter 13

The twenty-third week of pregnancy, as the three alphas found out, was quite the whirlwind of new experiences. They got to witness a whole new set of changes to Louis' body, such as unpredictable mood swings, forgetfulness, and the incredibly-loud-for-someone-his-size snoring from their omega. Of course, this whole pregnancy was just as new to them as it was to Louis, but they were all taking it in stride. 

 

They made sure to keep the mood around the house mellow, as the littlest things would set Louis into a frenzy of emotions. Their little omega's appetite had increased tenfold and they were used to waking up with him during the night to run downstairs and fetch him something to eat. Many times they'd come back and he'd be completely asleep, or worse - he would have changed his mind. 

 

With the new appetite, they had to go shopping more than twice a month. They always kept the truck filled with gas for that occasion. They enjoyed going shopping with Louis, mainly so that they could show everyone else just how cute and pregnant their mate was. They wanted others to be filled to the brim with jealousy. But, they very well couldn't show Louis around if they lost him, which is sort of what they had done. 

 

"Can we just ask someone if they've seen him?" Marcel, being the sensible one, asked. They'd walked around the store frantically for what seemed like hours, searching for their pregnant mate. 

  
Edward cursed the size of the bulk store and paused. "No, we can't. That would show our incompetence as alphas." He inhaled deeply, hoping to catch Louis' pregnant scent wafting through. It was lost in the sea of other smells though. Edward kicked himself for not being an alpha with a better sense of smell. 

 

"Come on," Harry coaxed his brother. "Surely someone who works here has seen him wandering around." He craned his head and looked for someone wearing the outfit combination of dark jeans and a blue polo. "We can even have someone check the live cameras and see if they can find him." 

 

"Yes, but what if someone has already taken him?" Edward asked, turning to face his brothers. 

 

"No one's taken him." Marcel promised. "It's a life sentence kidnapping a bonded, pregnant omega. Hell, just even trying is fifty years." It was one thing their justice system had gotten right. Before the law, too many omegas were being harmed or even forced into a lifestyle that was inhumane and downright cruel. Crime against omegas had dropped drastically since then. 

 

Harry spotted a worker. "I'm going to go and ask them if they've seen him." He pushed past his brothers and marched right over to the teenager stocking large boxes of crackers. Edward and Marcel followed close behind. "Excuse me." 

 

The teenager turned around. "Can I help you?" He asked. 

 

"Maybe. You see, we've sort of lost touch with our omega, and - "

 

"Our pregnant omega." Marcel jumped in. 

 

"Our  _pregnant_ omega," Harry corrected, giving Marcel the side-eye. "And we were wondering if anyone has seen him?" 

 

The teen shook his head. "I haven't personally, but if you give me a description, I'll send out a notice on the walkie talkie and see if anyone else has seen him." 

 

"That's very kind of you." Marcel praised. He got the kids name from his name tag and made a note to tell the manager just how good of a worker this boy was. He'd insist the kid got a raise. 

 

"He's about yea-big," Harry held his hand out, just underneath his sternum. "And he's got brown hair and blue eyes - " 

 

"They're just beautiful." Marcel gushed. 

 

Edward nodded, agreeing with his brother. "Could get lost in them." He informed the teen. 

 

Harry continued. "And he's wearing a white v-neck and leggings. Red shoes on his feet. He's just super cute." 

 

The boy nodded and pulled a walkie talkie from his belt. He spoke into it, letting others know about Louis and his description. He finished with a, "And his alphas are pretty worried about him." Within twenty seconds, someone was replying. 

 

"Yeah, he's over by the TV's." A woman's crackly voice came through over the static. Once they heard where he was, they nodded to the boy and left in a hurry, pushing the shopping cart at a breakneck speed. They hadn't even thought to look over in the electronics section of the store. As they approached the wall of TV's, the craned their necks and looked for him. 

 

Harry spotted him first and pointed. Louis was watching the TV's, which were all playing a synchronized show about polar bears. As the approached him, they realized that he was crying, and he wasn't even trying to hide it. Louis was drawn to baby animals. He wanted to adopt them all. 

 

"Baby," Edward said calmly and quietly. "What's wrong?" 

 

Louis sniffed and pointed to the TV. "The little baby lost his mommy." He said, letting out another round of tears as the camera panned from the tiny cub to the barren Arctic where he was at. It truly was a sad sight to watch, even for the alphas, and they weren't even pregnant. 

 

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and cooed. "Oh, baby, I know. It's so sad." He agreed. "Do you want to get something to eat? I bet you're hungry." The talk of food distracted Louis enough, and they were able to walk him away from the TV's and down a few aisles, back to the grocery section. He still let out a sniffle every now and then, holding his belly. 

 

"Are you okay?" Marcel asked, rubbing Louis' back. 

 

Louis nodded. He peered up at them with teary eyes. "Can we go eat?" He asked. His voice was still thick with tears and they couldn't possibly say no. So, Edward pushed the shopping cart that they still needed to fill while Harry and Marcel held onto Louis, leading him to the decent food court within in the bulk store. They sat down at a booth and Louis stretched his feet out under the table and sat them in Edward's lap. Edward began to rub them almost immediately. 

 

"What would you like, baby?" Marcel asked, staring across the table at the menu bolted above the counter where you ordered. "They've got popcorn chicken, baby. You like that." 

 

Louis shook his head. "Not today." He was almost green just  _thinking_ about popcorn chicken. "What else, Daddy?" He laid his head down on the cool table and let Harry rub his back as Marcel read off the rest of the menu. 

 

"Do you want pizza, baby?" Marcel asked when he was finished reading. 

 

Louis shrugged. It was hard for him to make up his mind, and they understood. So, they were patient with him and kept rubbing his feet and back while he thought about what he wanted to eat. Finally, he sighed. Sometimes it was hard deciding on something to eat. "I guess pizza is fine." Marcel nodded and after leaning down to kiss Louis' forehead, he stood up to go and order. 

 

"Kitten, we were thinking," Edward said when Marcel was gone. "You keep relying on our phones to call your mother." 

 

"I know." Louis said into the table. 

 

"So, while we're here, do you want to get your own phone?" Harry asked. "You can still use our laptops and everything, but a phone is something personal. You should have one. I know sometimes you want to call your mom late at night." 

 

Louis lifted his head up and smiled. "Can we get it after we eat?" He asked happily. No longer was he sad about the baby polar bear. Now he could call his mom anytime he wanted! And he could send her pictures and text her throughout the day. 

 

"Of course." Harry promised. "We can do whatever you want." There was little that they wouldn't do for Louis. A few minutes later, Marcel approached the table with a steaming hot pizza and slid in next to Louis. Harry handed out the paper plates as Edward dished out the food. Louis, of course, got served first, and they all ate in silence. Mainly because Louis was starving and had no time to talk between shoving the food in his mouth. 

 

When the food was finished and the table cleared, Marcel helped Louis and his large belly out of the booth and they made their way back to the electronics. Thankfully, Edward noted, the TV's weren't playing the polar bear segment anymore. Louis didn't need to cry anymore. 

 

"Can I help you?" A peppy salesgirl approached them, eyeing Edward up and down. It didn't make much sense, because Harry and Marcel were literally copies of Edward, but she was only eating Edward up. It bothered Louis. 

 

"Yes, actually." Harry said. "We're getting a phone for our omega. What do you recommend?" 

 

"Well," She said, still staring at Edward. "We have the latest Apple products, if you'd like to look at those." 

 

" _We_ don't care," Edward informed her. "Louis? What do you want baby?" He looked down at the omega that was molded to his body. He could sense that Louis was jealous, and he loved it. His little Princess was so adorably possessive. Louis, however, was too busy nosing along Edward's clavicle to answer. 

 

"Uh," Marcel looked at the salesgirl. "Just bring us the latest Apple phone and we'll go from there." She left, but not without sending Edward another sultry gaze. When she was gone, Harry turned to his brothers. 

 

"So, desperate?" He asked, holding his hands up. 

 

"Very." Edward agreed, nodding down to Louis. The omega was still clutching onto Edward and he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. "Princess? Wouldn't you like to hold my hand instead?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "No thanks." He said into Edward's shirt. "I'm fine, Daddy." He was rubbing his face all over Edward's clothes, trying to cover Edward in his pregnant scent. 

 

"Princess, I think she gets the hint." Edward kissed the top of Louis' head. "Really." 

 

Harry made a face. "I think she's painfully oblivious." He said. 

 

"Here it is!" The salesgirl returned, brandishing a sleek white box in her hand. She handed it right to Edward. "Listen, I know this sounds forward," She tucked her hair behind her ears. "But what are you doing later?" 

 

"My omega." Edward said bluntly. "We're going to see if I can get him pregnant again." 

 

Her eyes flickered over to Louis. She had a judgmental look on her face. "Well, if you want more babies, I'm up for it." She winked at him. "If you want... _better_ babies." 

 

"Okay." Marcel stepped forward. "Not only do you have blatant disrespect for my brother and I, you have blatant disrespect for our mate." He growled. Her eyes grew wide in fear. "Do your fucking job and  _stop_ flirting with everything that moves before I get you fired for sexual harassment. Get some self respect and learn when people aren't interested." 

 

Louis exhaled happily and moved from Edward to Marcel. Marcel welcomed him by hooking an arm around Louis, still glaring at the embarrassed salesgirl. He was so proud of Marcel. Marcel was  _so_ getting lucky when they got home. 

 

"Um." She stuttered, eyes darting every which way. "Sorry? Yeah, sorry. Um. I - " 

 

"I think you should get someone else." Harry suggested. "Someone competent in their job." 

 

She nodded and walked away briskly. "Sure." She muttered. When she was gone, Harry huffed. 

 

"Daddies," Louis said, reaching for Harry and Edward. He was already wrapped up in Marcel, and he needed the other two to make the embrace complete. " _Daddies._ " 

 

"Kitten," Harry addressed, leaning down to plant a filthy kiss upon Louis' lips. "Do you still want the phone?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Yes Daddy." He looked down at the little white box in Edward's hand. "Please." 

 

"Anything for you, love bug." Edward promised. 

 

-

 

"Daddy!" Louis squealed again. "Smile!" 

 

Edward blinked and cursed when Louis' flash went off right in his eyes again. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Louis. The omega was staring down at the picture fondly. "Princess, wouldn't you like to put that down for awhile?" He suggested lightly. 

 

Louis shook his head and stretched his feet out on the couch. "No." He answered. "Daddy?" 

 

"Yes, doll." Edward sighed. They'd been in town since morning, and he was exhausted, but Louis' newest symptom of pregnancy was insomnia, so while Harry and Marcel went to sleep upstairs, Edward was downstairs with Louis. They didn't like leaving him alone while he couldn't sleep. He was three seconds away from passing out on the chair. 

 

"I can't wait until the baby meets you." Louis said, rubbing his hands over his exposed tummy. "What do you think he'll look like?" 

 

Edward stared fondly at his omega for awhile before answering. "I don't know, baby." He finally said. "Maybe blue eyes?" He stood and walked over to the couch slowly, speaking as he moved. "Curly hair?" He stopped at the couch and dropped to his knees. When he was level with Louis' belly, he let his own larger hand cover a strip of warm skin. "Or maybe straight hair? Daddy Marcel could beat us all with the dominant genes." 

 

"Was Marcel a big baby?" Louis asked. "This is going to be a big baby." 

 

Edward shook his head. "Oh, no. Harry was the biggest. He was a little heifer." 

 

Louis let out a peal of delighted laughter. "Harry was the biggest?" He giggled. "How big was he?" 

 

"Eleven pounds." Edward answered with a straight face. He watched as Louis' face composed itself quickly. 

 

" _Eleven pounds_?" Louis shrieked. "I can't have an eleven pound baby! I just can't!" 

 

Edward ran his fingers through Louis' hair and shushed him. "Shh, baby, it's alright. I know you can't. That would just tear you apart. I know it would." He soothed quietly. "We're going to have a big, strong baby, but he's not gonna be that big. I promise." 

 

"How do you know?" Louis sniffled. The idea of having an eleven pound baby scared him to death. 

 

"Well, because he's what, three pounds now? The doctor said he might get up to eight, but that's it. Pups have different growth rates, precious. He'll slow down in a few weeks. I promise." Edward said. Louis nodded and he yawned. He hated insomnia, and he hated how one of his mates had to stay up with him. They needed their sleep too. 

 

Edward clicked his tongue. "Are you sleepy?" He asked gently. When Louis nodded, he stood and helped his mate off of the couch. "Let's get you upstairs and into bed. Gotta make sure my babies are well rested." He held his hand to Louis' lower back all the way up the stairs, and he didn't let go until Louis was safely nestled in bed, already asleep. Harry and Marcel situated themselves in their sleep to accommodate their mate and brother. Edward settled in behind Louis and let out a deep breath. 

 

All the talk of the baby had him ready to meet his son. They hadn't even prepared for him or bought anything or reserved the hospital room yet, but they could do it. He was sure they were going to be excellent parents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more hours left to go and vote on round one of the baby names!! my twitter is @therealhappily
> 
> i post polls there and cute little edits for each story so be sure to watch for them and vote!!! 
> 
> send me baby names on twitter so I can start narrowing down the list!! 
> 
> xoxox


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quite possibly the worst chapter ive ever written

Marcel quietly slid from the bed and made a beeline to the door, tiptoeing as fast as he could. When he was out in the hallway, he let out a sigh of relief and closed the door, making sure it didn't click. Anything could wake Louis up now, and he wanted to avoid that. He made his way down the hallway and cracked open the door to the guestroom. He slid in and closed it quickly behind him. 

 

"Hello, little brother." Harry said tiredly from the bed. Marcel gasped and turned around. Usually, he'd sense that one (or  _both_ ) of his brothers were around him, but in his sleepy, exhausted state, he completely overlooked it. Harry and Edward were both laying in the bed, looking as tired as he felt. 

 

"What are you two doing in here?" He asked, stepping forward. They gave him a knowing look, and he whined and shook his head. "No.  _No_. One of us has to be in there with him. This isn't right." 

 

"Well,  _you_ were the last to leave," Edward said, shooing Marcel away with his hand. "So have fun." 

 

"I'm  _exhausted_." Marcel complained. "I can't sleep at all with him." He felt shitty for saying it, but Louis kicked in his sleep and he turned every few seconds, and his hands and arms would fling out at random times and clip them in the jaw. It was unbearable. "How long have you two been coming in here?" 

 

Harry shrugged. "A few nights now." He answered. "After Louis jabbed my eye with his elbow, I figured I needed to get out of there." 

 

"I stayed the longest with him then. So I get to stay in here tonight." Marcel crossed his arms and stared down at his brothers. "Which one is leaving?" He stared his two brothers down. 

 

Harry and Edward exchanged a look before Edward shook his head. "Neither. Listen, you can stay here tonight too. Tomorrow, even. We'll just sneak back in before dawn. Deal?" He raised his eyebrows at his brother, waiting for an answer. 

 

Marcel shifted from foot to foot and stared at the bed in front of him. "What if he wakes up in the middle of the night? What if he needs us?" 

 

"We'll hear him start to wake up." Harry answered, sliding to the middle. He held the covers up, inviting Marcel in. "We'll be in there before you know it." 

 

-

 

Louis met the three brothers downstairs the next morning with a smile. "Good morning!" He chirped, plopping himself down onto Marcel's lap. 

 

"Baby," Marcel wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. "It's almost noon." 

 

Louis shrugged. "Morning for me." He answered, leaning back against the muscled expanse of Marcel's chest. "When did you three wake up?" Louis wasn't usually that cheerful in the morning, and the brothers all shared glances. Did Louis know that they weren't in bed with him last night 

 

"We got up pretty early, kitten." Harry answered, putting his magazine down. "There's a lot of things that need to be done outside." 

 

Louis clapped his hands. "Like what?" He'd been itching to get his hands dirty ever since the last frost had come and gone. Now, it was April and time for planting.  _And_ , it meant that his alphas would be outside, not wearing their shirts. That was a plus. 

 

"Well, we need to start stocking up on wood for the winter, and bring everything that's in the greenhouse outside and replant it." Edward explained. "Would you like to do the honors of gardening?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Yes Daddy." He answered. He smoothed his hands down his belly and sighed happily. He couldn't wait until their baby was here so they could all sit outside on a blanket together. 

 

"Are you hungry, button?" Marcel asked, nosing along Louis' neck. His mate was intoxicating. "Harry was just about to make lunch." 

 

"We're very hungry." Louis replied. "What are you making?" He asked Harry. 

 

"What would you like?" Harry asked. They planned all their meals around what Louis was craving. It was just easier that way. 

 

Louis thought for a moment. "I don't know." He finally answered. "I'm not really craving anything special. Whatever you make is fine." He was fine now, but his cravings hit hard and fast sometimes, and he got extremely picky. Harry was under a lot of pressure now. 

 

"Sure." Harry nodded, mentally prepping himself. Making lunch was already stressing him out. He shook his hands out and headed to the kitchen, trying to think of some things that Louis still loved to eat every day. 

 

"Well," Louis stood from Marcel's lap and stretched. Edward's eyes were glued to the stretch of tan skin that was revealed by his shirt. He was going to absolutely  _love_ on that belly later. "I guess I better go get dressed." He giggled as he made his way to the stairs. "If I'm going to go outside." He gripped the banister and talked to himself the whole way up. 

 

"Jesus fuck." Edward groaned when Louis was gone. He tossed his head back. "He's so fucking perfect." 

 

Marcel just nodded in agreement. "We must have done something incredible in a past life." Louis was quite literally their sunshine. 

 

-

 

Harry put the finishing touches on the spicy chicken sandwiches he made and stepped back. Surely these would satisfy their peculiar mate. He called for his brothers and Louis and waited. Marcel and Edward were the first to enter the kitchen, hungry. Harry was a great cook. Not as good as Louis was, but he was right up there. 

 

"Where's Louis?" Harry asked after awhile. 

 

Edward shrugged. "Upstairs. He's getting dressed." 

 

Marcel frowned. "He's been getting dressed for half an hour." Then, he began panicking. "You don't think something bad has happened, do you?" Of course, at the slightest thought of anything bad happening to their pregnant mate, all three alphas were up in an instant and running up the stairs. Harry banged their bedroom door open only to find the room completely empty. 

 

"Can we start panicking now?" Marcel asked.

 

"No." Edward snapped. "Let's be rational." He took a few deep breaths. "Okay. So clearly, he's not in this bedroom. We need to check every room." So they did, and came up empty. They were beginning to get frazzled as they headed outside, all in different directions. The day was sunny and nice, not hot or cold, and the sun was shining. They shouldn't have even been surprised when they heard soft singing from the backyard. 

 

Louis was sitting in the middle of the garden, wearing big gloves on his hands. He was shoveling dirt aside and they watched as he put a plant from the greenhouse into the ground. He packed the dirt around it and watered it lovingly. 

 

"Baby," Edward headed towards the garden. Louis stopped singing and looked up at the trio. He smiled brightly at him. 

 

"Hi daddies." He greeted with a little wave. 

 

"Darling," Harry approached Louis and crouched down beside him. "You gave us quite a scare." 

 

Louis frowned. "Why?" 

 

"We thought you were upstairs getting dressed." Marcel answered. "Imagine our surprise when we couldn't find you." 

 

Louis grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "I was eager to come out here." He said in lieu of an apology. "Sorry." 

 

Edward shook his head and helped Louis up. He was delighted in the fact that Louis' belly was big enough that he was starting to need help with certain things. He was positively thrilled. "It's alright baby." He cupped Louis' cheeks. "You look beautiful out here in the sunshine." 

 

"Thank you." Louis gave a shy smile. He wasn't so sure that he looked beautiful. He was wearing some worn overalls and a striped shirt underneath that, and the knees were already stained with dirt. But if Edward said he was beautiful, he was beautiful. He turned to Harry. "I'm hungry."

 

"Say no more, precious. Lunch is ready when you are." Harry said.

 

"You three should have eaten." Louis told them, walking hand in hand with Edward back to the house. "I don't need to be present for every meal."

 

"On the contrary," Marcel held the door open for his pregnant mate. "You most certainly do. It's very important that you and our son are in our sights at all times."

 

"Wow." Louis said, feigning shock. "So protective." He was getting used to the fact that his alphas were going to be on him every second of every day now that he was pregnant. They were paranoid.

 

Edward smacked Louis' ass, watching appreciatively as it bounced. "You're getting quite sassy." He smirked when Louis scowled. "Could that perhaps be our child making you so snappy?"

 

"It very well could be." Louis rolled his eyes. "Leave me alone, daddy. I'm trying to feed your child." He grabbed a plate and stepped around Edward. "Daddy is so mean." He was saying to the baby. "So mean. You'd better not come out like that."

 

The alphas watched him go, and when the dining room door was swinging shut and they could hear Louis eating, Edward sighed and sat down at the island. He stared at his brothers. "Honest to god?" He asked, pointing to the dining room. "I am so fucking in love with him."  

 

-

 

Louis fiddled on his phone later that evening, tired from working out in the garden. His wallpaper was a picture of all three of his alphas, taken when they were sleeping. He had to do it carefully, because at any slightest movement from him, they'd wake up. He was pleased when he took the picture without them knowing. 

 

The only people he's ever sent texts too are his mother, his father, and he's sent a few emoji's to Harry. He just liked messing around on it. He wished he had more contacts, maybe some friends to call every now and then, but he was a loner in school, and now, out here in the woods, there wasn't a person for miles around. Except Liam and Sophia. He could call Sophia, but he hasn't gotten ahold of her number yet. 

 

"Kitten?" Marcel snapped Louis back into reality. 

 

He blinked and turned his head. All three of them were staring at him. "Yes?" He blushed. 

 

"We were just talking about the baby." Harry informed him. "Suggesting names and the sort. What - " 

 

"Do you think we should get a fake baby?" Louis interrupted suddenly. The thought had lingered on his mind, but he always forgot to bring it up. So, this time he said it while he was still thinking. 

 

Harry paused mid sentence. A confused and slightly stunned look crossed his face. "A...what?" He asked slowly. Edward and Marcel looked just as confused. 

 

"A fake baby." He said slower. "You know, one of those little babies that cry and you have to decide what's wrong with them? They're very realistic." 

 

"Why on earth would we do that?" Edward asked. Just thinking about it made him uneasy. Tending to a fake baby while his mate is in the process of creating a real one. It didn't sit well with him. 

 

Louis shrugged. "Well, to see if we're good at being parents." 

 

"A fake baby doesn't determine how well we are at parenting." Marcel pointed out. "A fake baby doesn't grow up. A fake baby doesn't develop needs and wants. It's just...a hunk of plastic." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "You three are no fun." 

 

"I assure you, darling, we'll be more fun when there's an actual baby." Edward promised, blowing him a kiss. Again, Louis rolled his eyes instead of catching it. "Now, back to what Harry was saying, about names and such." 

 

Louis yawned and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about baby names." He rolled up from the couch, struggling to get off. His hands flailed a bit until he had the strong arms of Marcel helping him up. "I want to sleep." 

 

Harry and Edward exchanged looks before standing as well. "We'll do whatever you want to do, Princess." Harry said. 

 

"Why don't you want to talk about baby names?" Edward asked, following closely behind Louis as they climbed the stairs. If he was staring directly at Louis' ass the whole time, well, his brothers were doing the same so. 

 

Louis shrugged. "Dunno. I'm indecisive. I don't want to fall in love with a name just yet. Let's wait until our little wolf is here." 

 

"Just another few months." Marcel stated. It was so crazy to seem that just a few months ago, literally everything was in shambles. Louis had left, Edward had left, Marcel and Harry were always at each other's throats. Now, here they were, walking their pregnant mate to bed, where they would lay with him until his breathing evened out and their little pup had calmed down inside of the womb. 

 

Nothing in the world could have prepared them for the moments that they had with Louis, and no one could take them away. 


	15. Chapter 15

Louis giggled into his palm and watched Edward walk around the baby store blindly. It was clear that while Harry and Marcel were very paternal and jumped right into the whole baby shopping thing, the line was drawn at them. Edward had no idea what he was surrounded by, and to be quite honest, it scared him. It was funny to Louis and he couldn't help but laugh, which caught the attention of his awkward alpha right away. 

 

Edward sauntered over to him and they stood toe-to-toe. Edward stared down at Louis, and Louis had to crane his neck to look up at his alpha. "Are you laughing at me, Princess?" Edward asked, caging Louis' body to his using his strong arms. There was a little bit of space due to Louis' belly, but Edward made it comfortable. 

 

Biting his lip to hide his smile, Louis nodded. "Yes, Daddy." He answered honestly. 

 

Edward cocked a brow. "And why, may I ask?" 

 

Louis looked around the beautifully decorated store of expensive baby things. "It's just funny to see you surrounded by all of this." He gestured to a row of beautifully designed baby cribs of all shapes and sizes. 

 

"Like a fish out of water?" Edward smirked, stepping closer. He raised his hand and cupped Louis' cheek, allowing his thumb to graze over the soft skin of his mates cheekbone. "And why are you just standing around watching? You are carrying our pup, after all. You should be walking ahead of us, letting us know what you want." 

 

Louis reached up and grabbed Edward's hand. He threaded their fingers together and bounced up on his tiptoes to steal a quick kiss. "Yes, Daddy, and that will happen. I just want us all to decide on things together." 

 

"You are a magnificent creature." Edward nearly whispered. It was like all of the love he had for Louis was too much, and it crushed his chest. It was a feeling he would have for the rest of his life, and he didn't mind a single bit. 

 

Louis beamed up at him. "Thank you." He blinked up at Edward a few times before tugging his alpha, letting Edward know to follow him. He walked as quickly as he could with the extra weight around his middle and found Harry and Marcel, who were arguing over baby bottles. 

 

"This is BPA free." Marcel was saying, waving a bottle around. 

 

" _Yes_ ," Harry stressed, holding up a box. "But these are organically made and safer to store milk in." 

 

Marcel shook his head. "We aren't using formula." 

 

"I never said we were." Harry argued, still clutching the box. 

 

"Milk straight from the mother is more beneficial than formula." Marcel was ranting. 

 

"Formula is just as good, you know." Harry interrupted him. "There are some who struggle - " 

 

"What are you even talking about?" Marcel interjected, looking at Harry like he was speaking in tongues. 

 

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. They both paused and stared at each other for several moments. 

 

Marcel finally shook his head. "This is the better bottle." 

 

"Should we interrupt them?" Edward leaned down to whisper in Louis' ear. 

 

"As much as I love this, I don't want to cause a scene." Louis answered. Still holding Edward's hand, he stepped forward and cleared his throat. The arguing two immediately stopped talking and turned their attention to their breathtaking mate. "Hi." Louis said when it was quiet. 

 

"Hi precious." Harry greeted, placing the box back on the shelf. Marcel did the same with the bottle. "How are you?" 

 

"Fine." Louis hummed, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Are we ready to shop?" 

 

Marcel nodded. "Of course we are. Lead the way." 

 

"I was thinking we should start with something the baby could sleep in." Louis said, leading the three alphas. 

 

"A crib?" Edward asked. 

 

Louis shrugged, pausing next to a row of bassinets. "I think I like these better." He ran his fingers over the smooth, sheer material of one. "Cozier than a crib. Smaller and not as bulky." 

 

"Aren't those just little cribs?" Marcel asked, dumbfounded. 

 

"No." Louis answered. "What do you all think?" 

 

"It's nice." Harry nodded to the bassinet. 

 

"Not this one. I meant what do you all think of a bassinet for the baby to sleep in? Or do we want him to sleep in our bed?" Without mentioning the fact that only one person was sleeping in their bed right now, the brothers shared a look. 

 

"Wouldn't we crush him?" Harry asked. He began to get frightening images of them squishing their baby and it was unsettling. 

 

"Well, you probably would, you doofus." Louis giggled. "But no. You wouldn't. You wouldn't hurt him." 

 

"I quite honestly have no idea what you're asking us." Marcel finally admitted. "Shouldn't the baby sleep in a crib?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "Not necessarily." He gestured to the bassinet he'd fallen in love with. "This is perfect, don't you think? We could keep it close to the bed. I would have to sleep on the outside, though, so I could be close to him." 

 

"What's wrong with one of us sleeping on the edge of the bed?" Edward asked. "We could take care of him just as much as you could." 

 

"Don't get defensive, Edward." Louis said calmly. "I wasn't meaning to imply anything. It's going to be different when he's here. I can keep him safe right now, because where I go, he goes. I'll need to be beside him." 

 

"It's your maternal instinct." Harry summarized. "We understand. If you want that bassinet, baby, we'll get it." 

 

"But do you three like it?" Louis asked. "You have to like it too." 

 

"I don't think you realize, kitten," Edward drawled, stepping forward. "That what you like, we like. What you love, we love, and when you're happy, we're happy. We truly love it. So get it." 

 

When they arrived in the store earlier, Louis was handed a packet with everything in the store listed on it. All he had to do was simply find the bassinet and the matching numbers, and mark it down on the sheet. When they were ready to go, they would turn it in and their total would be calculated. It was modern shopping at its finest. Louis made a careful check mark to the corresponding box and they went on their way. 

 

From there, they chose a hanging bassinet for the living room, a beautiful walnut changing table, a top-of-the-line car seat, an array of soft receiving blankets, all in yellows and light blues, and Harry and Marcel bought nearly half the store's baby clothes and shoes. While Louis and Edward were stocking up on essentials, like diapers, wipes, bath time products, and just little necessities like onesies and socks, Harry and Marcel were back and forth with handfuls of baby clothes. 

 

"Do you think we should stop them?" Edward asked, viewing the stockpiled shopping cart. "We won't have anywhere to put this." 

 

"Yes we will." Louis reminded him. "We've got that empty dresser at home in one of the guest bedrooms. That is plenty big enough for all of this." 

 

"If you insist. God, our pup is going to be spoiled." Edward said dramatically, sliding his hands around Louis' waist to cup his belly. "Not even born yet and already he has more things than all of us combined." 

 

"I predict that you're going to spoil him the most." Louis commented. 

 

"Well, of course I am." Edward sniffed. "And speaking of  _him_ , have we thought of a name yet?" 

 

Louis shrugged. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Maybe. Have we?" 

 

"I've been thinking, but none seem to fit." Edward answered. 

 

"We haven't even met him yet." Louis giggled. 

 

Edward molded himself to Louis' back and tapped his fingers against Louis' belly. "I can already tell he's going to be tough and noble, like his fathers." He kissed Louis' neck. "Sweet and strong like his mother." He whispered. 

 

"What if he's short and small like me?" Louis questioned. It was a real possibility that their child wouldn't grow taller than Louis, though Louis already felt it deep in his bones that his son would grow as tall as his fathers. 

 

"You're compact and delicious." Edward said, nipping at his earlobe. "And I'd give anything to be able to take you, right here, right now." 

 

"You're changing the subject." Louis breathed. He hasn't let Edward touch him sexually in  _months_. It was frustrating to not only the alpha, but to Louis as well. He desired Edward's touches as much as Edward desired touching him. He was growing weaker each day he spent with Edward, and he wondered how long he would last. 

 

-

 

"Okay, Louis, your blood pressure and heart rate is a little high." Dr. Geller addressed Louis a few days later. "Have you been doing anything strenuous lately?" 

 

Louis blushed and looked over at Edward, who was smirking. His eyes were narrowed and dark, and he was staring at Louis like he was hungry. It was all his fault that Louis' heart rate and blood pressure were up, and he was damned proud of it. Keeping his eyes on Louis, he spoke to the doctor. 

 

"He's just recently allowed me to penetrate him again." He informed the doctor. "Forgive me, but we've been insatiable for the past few days." 

 

"That's something to raise blood pressure and the heart rate, but only for a short while." Dr. Geller said. "What have you done today to raise it? Say, in the past twenty minutes?" She looked over at Louis. His cheeks were on fire. Vivid images of Edward fucking him against the wall of the bathroom clouded his memory. They'd spent quite awhile in there while waiting for their checkup. 

 

Edward spoke again when Louis was silent. "To be completely honest, and forgive me for being crass, but I explored him in the biblical sense while we were waiting."

 

"Edward!" Marcel hissed from the side of the room. Harry rolled his eyes at his brothers crude words. 

 

Edward simply shrugged and clasped Louis' hand. "He's just so tasty." He said to no one in particular. He leaned down and kissed one of Louis' beet-red cheeks. 

 

"Right." Dr. Geller cleared her throat. "Let's take a look at that baby! You're now what, twenty six weeks?" She moved the wand around Louis' exposed tummy. "I see you've gotten your outie belly button." 

 

"Yeah," Louis answered fondly. 

 

"Alright..." Dr. Geller pointed to the monitor. "He's about fourteen inches long and by the looks of it, he's slowed down growing for a bit." 

 

"How much does he weigh?" Harry asked, leaning over Louis to get a closer look. 

 

"I'd estimate about five pounds even." Dr. Geller answered. "He shouldn't be more than eight when you deliver." 

 

"Speaking of," Marcel asked. "When is his delivery date?" 

 

"Well, due date and delivery date are different. The due date is when I estimate the day he goes into labor. It's sometimes very accurate, but pups have a mind of their own. He could deliver a week before or a week after. He could even go into labor right now. Fortunately, that won't happen." She explained. 

 

"So..." Harry prompted, waving his hand. 

 

"I'm thinking around October first or second." She answered. 

 

Harry swallowed. "That's coming up rather quickly." 

 

Dr. Geller nodded her head happily, allowing Louis to clean off his stomach. "Thirteen or fourteen weeks." 

 

"Don't get nervous." Louis reached for Harry's hand and held it tightly. "Nothing will change." 

 

"Except it will." Harry squeezed out. "We'll  be leaving home as four and coming back as five." 

 

"It won't be that bad." Louis soothed. "It's just gonna be one tiny little baby. Tiny  _harmless_ baby. One who looks like his daddies and probably won't even cry but he'll love you a whole lot." He slid down from the bed and stood right in front of Harry. His baby bump was touching Harry's stomach, and Harry stared down at it. He curled one hand around it and sighed. 

 

"I think I'm just being stupid." He said after a few moments of caressing the bump. It was like his anchor. 

 

"I think you are too." Louis agreed. "Now, can we go get something to eat? Your heir is starving, and so is his mamma." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figured out the baby name :D:D:D:D:D:D


	16. Chapter 16

At twenty eight weeks, Louis was quite possibly the size of a small country. It looked like he shoved a basketball inside of his shirt, and while his alphas thought it to be the cutest thing ever, he felt a bit miserable carrying the extra weight. Some omegas would see him and tell him that he was lucky to carry only in his stomach. They would complain that they gained weight everywhere. 

 

His alphas loved every single extra pound he tacked on (fifteen) ((ugh)), and they loved every single effect it had on him. They loved his crazy mood swings, his weird cravings, his sex drive (Edward especially), they loved every little thing. Louis was just so perfect. 

 

-

 

"Daddy!" Louis plopped down on the couch, right next to Edward, and shoved a spoon at him. "Taste this!" 

 

"Hm?" Edward asked, keeping his eyes trained on the news report. Harry and Marcel were watching too, but their expressions weren't as worried as Edward's. "What is it?" 

 

"Just try it!" Louis pressed the spoon closer. "It's so good." 

 

Edward opened his mouth and let Louis feed him whatever was on the spoon. He really should have paid attention, because seconds later, he was spitting it out. "What in the fuck?" He shouted. "What the hell did you just feed me?" 

 

"Vanilla pudding and jalapenos." Louis shrugged, eating a bite. 

 

"That's disgusting." Edward commented, making a face. 

 

"Your baby likes it." Louis retorted. His sass had increased tenfold with his pregnancy. It was amazing.

 

"Well it's fucking gross." Edward snapped, stoking the fire. 

 

"Oh! You think I like eating this?" Louis tossed the now empty pudding cup away from him and glared up at Edward. "You're so mean!" He pushed at the couch with his closed fists, trying to get up. He huffed and grumbled. "And as soon as you help me up, I'm going to ignore you for the rest of the day!" 

 

"Who says I want to help you up?" Edward asked. "Maybe I want to ignore you for the rest of the day." 

 

"You're mean!" Louis shouted. "Just mean! You're on another sex ban!" He whined when he couldn't get up and turned to Harry. "Harry! Please help me up." 

 

"Sure thing, Kitten." Harry stood and shouldered past Edward, who was still glaring at Louis. Actually, they were both glaring at each other. When Louis was standing, he huffed and turned his nose up, walking right past Edward. When he was gone, Harry sighed and looked at his brother. "What was that?" 

 

Edward shrugged and smirked darkly. "The sex is always better after we argue." 

 

"It's perfect when he's in a good mood." Marcel pointed out. 

 

"Well then, it's phenomenal." Edward shrugged again. He couldn't be blamed for wanting to have mind-blowing sex with his incredibly sexy mate. He had his weaknesses, just like everyone else. 

 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "You intentionally made him angry? Just to have mind blowing sex?" 

 

Edward nodded and stalked towards the kitchen. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to that angry little minx." 

 

-

 

"So fucking delicious." Edward growled, hovering over Louis' body. He nipped and clawed at Louis' smooth skin, being gentle but harsh enough to let Louis know exactly what he thought of being on a sex ban. Never would it happen again. "Can't believe you kept this from me." 

 

Louis' eyes fluttered as he felt Edward move inside of him. He'd been aching for it after he'd allowed Edward to have access to his body again. He couldn't get enough. He craved the thickness inside of him; the girth of Edward stretching him open in the most delicious way. He went mad for it. He liked to think he craved it more than anything in the whole world. 

 

The slick sounds of Edward pushing in and out of him at a relentless pace filled the otherwise quiet room. With every thrust in, it was like Edward punched the breath out of his little body. His legs were wrapped high and tight around Edward's waist, and his hands were anchored underneath Edward's shoulder blades. He felt the muscles jump and shift with every movement. 

 

" _Never_ again," Edward panted above him menacingly. "Are you going to keep this from me." He bent down and captured Louis' lips in a searing kiss. It was filthy the way they mouthed at each other. "I  _will_ always have access to this body." Edward accentuated each word with a deep thrust. He held Louis' thighs apart with his hands and watched as he moved in and out of Louis' tight little hole. It always amazed him how something so small and tight could take his size and width. 

 

He pushed Louis' thighs up higher, keeping the pregnant omega comfortable, and set a faster pace. His hips snapped against Louis' thighs and he growled deep in his chest. "Say it." He demanded, abandoning a sweet thigh to pinch a sensitive nipple. 

 

Louis arched his back obscenely and keened high in his throat. "Never!" He wailed, reaching forward to grasp any part of Edward he could reach. He needed something to anchor him or else he would float away. He made contact with Edward's bicep and he gripped tightly. "Always yours, Daddy." He promised with a whimper. 

 

"That's right, Princess." Edward released Louis' nipple and settled Louis' thighs back around his waist. He slowed down to languid thrusts and pressed what was quite possibly the softest, most gentle kiss he'd ever given Louis right on the omega's lips. "Always mine. My good little kitten." 

 

Louis didn't answer. He just kept his eyes closed and let Edward take him to the highest possible peak. His body went rigid and taut for a few blissful seconds, and then he relaxed into a puddle on the soft bed. He felt Edward's come pulsing deep inside of him, filling him up in the dirtiest way possible. His toes tingled and he whined when Edward pulled out, only letting out a satisfying sigh when Edward cleaned him off and filled him back up with two fingers. 

 

Edward maneuvered them into a comfortable sleeping position, keeping his pointer and middle fingers inside of the sleepy omega the whole time. He felt Louis' hole clenching around his digits and he willed himself not to get hard again. Neither would be able to sleep peacefully with his rock hard cock pressed against Louis' back. 

 

When they were settled and Louis was on the brink of sleep, Edward kissed the soft skin of the back of Louis' neck and breathed in the sweet scent of his pregnant mate. "I love you with my heart and soul, precious." He whispered against Louis' skin. 

 

-

 

The next morning, Louis, who was still completely unaware that his alphas slept in a completely different room than him, was mighty cheerful. He had a bright smile on his face and bounced around happily, cooking his alphas breakfast and popping up to kiss their cheeks or chins or just simply their chests because he couldn't really get that high. He blamed it on his large belly and gravity. 

 

"What's got you so cheerful?" Marcel asked, watching as Louis hummed and flipped the sizzling bacon. 

 

Louis just shrugged. "Nothing." He replied. "I just have the most perfect name for our baby." 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows and leaned his head on his hands. "Oh yeah? Pray tell, princess." 

 

Louis shook his head and grinned. "Nope! Sorry Daddies." He didn't sound very sorry at all. "Only me and baby know for now." 

 

"That hardly seems fair." Edward drawled, stepping into the kitchen. "Will we ever get to know what to call our son?" 

 

Again, Louis shrugged. He held out a filled plate and Marcel stepped forward, grabbing it. "I dunno, Daddy." He was still a little sexed-out and pliant and sleepy soft, and they all loved to see him like that. There was something about the way their omega looked and sounded and acted after a good, deep fucking. It drove them nuts. 

 

Edward cornered Louis against the cabinets and boxed him in. "What if I promised you," He began, leaning down. He pressed kisses all over Louis' face and throat, making the omega giggle. "Kisses for the rest of your life?" 

 

Louis just giggled and requested that Edward hold him for a bit. Edward physically could not say no, so he held his omega, rubbing up and down his back, rocking them back and forth right there in the kitchen. He heard Louis' little content sigh and his heart melted a bit. He was always his most relaxed and vulnerable when he was with Louis. 

 

"You need to eat, baby." Harry interrupted their little embrace. He had put some pancakes on a plate with some bacon and eggs and topped all of it with maple syrup, just the way pregnant Louis liked to eat his breakfast. "Sit down with Edward and I'll hand you the food." 

 

Without moving much at all, Louis managed to find himself being lowered in a chair at the table with Edward underneath him. He guessed that was a perk of being cute and pregnant - your alphas did everything for you. A steaming plate of breakfast was lowered in front of him, and for once, he didn't care when Edward's fork took a bite here and there. 

 

"Daddies?" He asked a few moments later. He'd been quiet, trying to devour as much of the sticky sweet pancakes as he could. Now that his tummy was a bit filled, he wasn't so worried about Edward taking it all. 

 

"Yes, pumpkin?" Marcel answered around a mouthful of bacon. 

 

Louis shifted in Edward's lap, impressed how Edward kept one hand glued to his stomach through all of his squirming. "Can we go and visit my parents?" 

 

Harry sipped at his coffee before answering. "I don't see why not." He finally shrugged. "Whenever you want, love." 

 

"Maybe in a few weeks," Louis said. 

 

"You're almost thirty weeks, doll." Edward reminded him. "Do you want to see them before the baby is born?" 

 

"Yes." Louis nodded. "I want them to be there for the birth." 

 

"I don't see why not. We can put them up in a nice hotel." Harry suggested. "There are some nice ones over in West View." 

 

"What if I want to have the baby in my hometown?" Louis asked. "What if I don't want to have him in West View?" 

 

"Baby, the medical center in your hometown is hardly equipped to treat a scraped knee. What makes you think they'd be prepared for delivery?" Edward's voice was a little bit condescending and Louis hated it. He hated how they judged his little hometown simply because not a whole lot of people there were wealthy. It was a very poor town, but he made it work. 

 

"I was born there." Louis snipped. 

 

"And you were probably the only one who survived." Marcel said. Harry and Edward snickered. 

 

"That's not nice." Louis defended. "You don't know a thing about the place I grew up in. You have no right to judge it." 

 

"Darling, please calm down." Harry requested. 

 

"It's not that we're judging it..." Edward struggled to find the right way to put what he was about to say. "It's just that it's not a very good town. Financially or otherwise. People there don't know the value of hard work." 

 

"Oh, and you do?" Louis snapped, unable to control his tongue. "Because I had parents who actually loved me and they worked hard. I guess we really can't say the same for you three though, so quick to judge others when you know nothing of the situation - " Louis' rant ceased when Edward removed him (a bit painfully) from his lap and dumped him in the chair next to him. He grew quiet as Edward stormed out of the dining room. 

 

He looked at Harry and Marcel, who were standing as well. Louis thought that maybe they were going to go and check on Edward, but as Marcel walked past him, he tried to grab his alphas hand, and Marcel simply shook him off. When he was alone in the dining room, he looked around, confused. "What?" He asked himself, eyeing the mostly empty plates. Then it dawned on him. His mates never really had any sort of relationship with their parents and he'd just accused them of not having any love from them as children. "Oh." 

 

He stood, feeling a bit shaky and nauseous from what he said, and began clearing the table. He moved back and forth from the dining room to the kitchen, cleaning the dishes and making sure nothing was left out. The house was quiet, which told him that his alphas were outside. He stood and looked out the back door, both hands on his back, trying to decide if he should go out and apologize. He decided against it, not really wanting to deal with the rejection, so he made his way up the stairs slowly and headed towards their bedroom. 

 

"Okay Baby," He spoke to his belly. He scanned over the selection of books that were stacked up neatly on the bookcase. He might was well read something to get his mind off of things. It would be a great distraction until his alphas came back in. "What do we want to read? Something scary? No way." He finally settled on a good fiction book that had a beach on the cover and tucked it under his arm. 

 

He made his way back down the stairs and paused in the living room. He frowned and covered his belly with one hand. Something felt weird to him. He shrugged it off and kept walking. A sharp nudge hit him from the inside and he dropped the book, letting out a surprised noise. The baby was finally kicking him! He'd never been able to feel it, which confused him and the doctor, considering the size of the fetus. 

 

He left the book on the floor and waddled through the kitchen and onto the back porch. "Daddy!" He squealed, heading straight for the stairs. He kept one hand on the banister and one underneath his belly as he hurried down them. He was actually moving quite slowly, but he felt as if he was going a hundred miles an hour. As soon as he took the first step down the stairs, Edward, Harry, and Marcel dropped what they were doing to hurry over to him. 

 

"Did something happen?" Marcel asked frantically, hands hovering over Louis as the omega took the final step. 

 

Louis shook his head and grinned. He rucked his shirt up and grabbed their hands one at a time, placing them strategically onto his belly. He waited a few seconds and watched their confused faces. Finally, another kick, and all three alphas smiled so brightly it hurt Louis to look at. "He's kicking me! He's finally kicking me!" He clapped his hands. 

 

Edward stared at Louis' belly in awe. It never really felt real until now, when he could actually feel their baby kicking inside of Louis' tummy. While Harry and Marcel knelt down to press kisses all across the soft skin of Louis' belly, Edward captured Louis' face between his hands and kissed the one single person that he was in love with the most. Louis was the only person who irritated the living fuck out of him, annoyed him to death, challenged him and fought head-to-head with him many times. Louis wasn't afraid to talk back to him and he wasn't afraid to let Edward know who the real boss was. 

 

And  _now_ he was giving Edward a child. After everything that they've been through, after everything he's  _done_ to Louis. The sweet little omega he once looked at with disgust now filled his heart to the brim and was giving him a son. That was amazing and he was never happier. And despite what Louis had said earlier, he was going to forget all about it and celebrate with his family, because that was all that mattered in that very moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to follow my twitter! @therealhappily  
> i post images (NSFW) and other, i post sneak peeks and visuals of the characters in my stories! go and follow if you already aren't!


	17. Chapter 17

"Daddy," Louis poked at Harry's bare shoulder a few times, watching his alpha's eyes for any signs of movement. His pokes quickly turned to harsh jabs to not only Harry but to Edward, too. Neither alpha so much as moved. Because of that, Louis let out another fresh wave of tears. He'd woken up craving something sweet and sticky and he just couldn't bear the thought of getting out of bed to get it himself. 

 

"Daddy!" He flicked Marcel's nose and even lifted Harry's eyelids up. Nothing. He was frustrated and he rubbed at his eyes as he scooted down out of the bed and stood. He sniffled loudly and made his way to the bedroom door. "Daddies don't love us anymore." He cried to his belly. 

 

Harry finally roused when he felt the absence of Louis' warm body, and he sat up. "Kitten?" He asked, his voice as rough as sandpaper. Usually, it would have sent chills down Louis' spine, but this time, it angered him irrationally. Harry nudged Edward and Marcel, both who woke up very quickly. It pissed Louis off.

 

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, keeping his dark eyes on the beautiful mess that was his omega right now. Louis was wearing nothing but tight [pink](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=14595731) bike shorts and one of Marcel's shirts. His eyes were watery and his hair was messier than fuck, and he looked _so_ sad and he was cradling his belly mournfully, but Edward still thought Louis looked like sunshine. 

 

"Like you care," Louis sobbed. "You _hate_ me!" 

 

Harry stumbled out of bed as quickly as he could and rushed right over to Louis. "No baby!" He wrapped Louis up tightly. "We could never hate you." 

 

"Why would you say that?" Marcel asked, nibbling his lower lip. He was worried that Louis might actually think that they hate him. 

 

"Because you wouldn't wake up!" Louis cried into Harry's shirt. "You hate me!" 

 

"Princess." Edward said in a sharp, authoritative tone. "Stop crying. Come tell Daddy what's wrong."

 

Immediately, Louis left the comfort of Harry's arms and climbed up into the bed, settling on Edward's lap. When he was secured snugly in Edward's strong arms, he calmed down just a bit. "No one would wake up." He sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

 

"Why did you want us to wake up?" Edward asked, looking at Harry and Marcel over Louis' head. He was thankful that they all three stayed in bed long enough for Louis to wake up. If Louis woke up and found them in a different bedroom, he would mount their heads on the wall.

 

"Because we're hungry." Louis answered softly.

 

"Who's we, baby?" Marcel rubbed at Louis' thigh. If he was a bit more conscious, he would have remembered that when Louis said _we_ , he meant him and the baby. 

 

"Me and Eli." Louis said, only catching his slip as soon as he said it. His eyes widened and he slapped his hands up to his mouth. He'd just accidentally revealed the name of their baby. Beneath him, Edward stiffened. Beside him, Marcel's face broke out into a wide grin. Across the room, Harry stopped breathing. 

 

"Eli?" Edward finally asked, holding Louis a bit tighter. "Is Eli our son?"

 

Louis nodded shyly and blushed. "Elias." He said.

 

Edward hummed behind him. "Elias." He said. The name rolled nicely off of his tongue. "Elias Styles."

 

"I love it." Harry gushed, climbing onto the bed. He settled on the other side of Marcel and reached forward to grab Louis' hand. "Did you think of it all by yourself?"

 

Louis nodded and smiled. He fiddled with his hands a bit. "Yeah. Do you like it?" He looked at Marcel.

 

"I love it." Marcel promised, leaning forward to kiss Louis' cheek. Honestly, he would always try to think of the perfect baby name for their son, but he could never seem to conjure one up. Now he knows why; Louis had already figured it out.

 

"Daddy?" Louis shifted in Edward's lap and looked up at his hard-to-please alpha. "Do you like it?" Edward glanced down and even though his face was serious, his green eyes were sparkling. He kept silent, but his omega was observant, and was quickly pushing at his chest with a big smile. "You big meanie! You like it." Louis giggled. 

 

Edward caught Louis' hands in his and kissed the backs of them. "Of course I like it baby." He leaned his cheek against Louis' shoulder and peered down at Louis' large belly, which was stretching the shirt he was wearing beautifully. He placed a large hand over it. "Gonna meet him real soon." 

 

Louis nodded but stayed quiet. His alphas were pleased with the baby's name and that made him happy. He laid his head down on Edward's chest and sighed. Everyone was quiet until Marcel spoke. 

 

"Baby?" He asked. "Weren't you hungry?" 

 

-

 

"Edward?" Harry asked the next morning through a yawn. They had ended up staying in the bedroom with Louis all night, and none of them got a wink of sleep, except Louis of course. He slept soundly despite his twists and turns through the night. "Have you seen any of my clothes?" He was wearing his briefs and nothing else. He couldn't seem to find any of his softer, most-worn shirts. All of his extravagant designer ones were still hanging up. 

 

Edward shook his head and crawled up into the bed. With one ear, he listened to Louis singing downstairs in the kitchen, and with the other, he listened to Harry complain that his clothes were missing. "Ask Princess." He said with a wave. "He does the laundry." 

 

"You're right. They're probably not washed yet." He concluded. "I'm going to go and see if they're down there. I'll start a few loads too. Give Louis a break." He talked to himself as he walked out of their bedroom and down the hall. When he was gone, Edward closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. 

 

Downstairs in the kitchen, Louis was happily stirring a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough, humming along to the radio that was playing. He had the window above the sink open, and the checkered curtains were whipping in the strong wind. The backdoor was open but the screen door right behind it was still closed, and he peered outside. The sky was getting darker and he could see the leaves being whipped off of the trees. 

 

"Kitten?" Harry asked, coming into the kitchen. "Have you seen any of my shirts?" 

 

Louis turned and faced Harry, still stirring. "Like this one?" He pointed to the rolling stones shirt he was wearing with the dough-covered spoon. 

 

Harry nodded. "Precisely like that one." He walked up next to Louis and dipped his finger in the bowl. He managed to get away with a bit before Louis was waving him away. 

 

"Well, no." Louis answered, a bit quickly. He moved away from Harry and put the bowl on the counter. He grabbed a can of cooking spray and thoroughly coated the cookie sheet. He sat the can down and began to scoop out the cookie dough, placing little balls onto the sheet. 

 

"Are they still in the laundry?" Harry's voice got louder, because he was in the little laundry room right off the kitchen. "I'll put a load in while I'm in here." 

 

"I haven't seen them!" Louis yelled back, keeping his voice level. He was a bad liar. He knew exactly where Harry's shirts were. They were in the same place as Marcel's favorite university sweater and Edward's plushest cable knit sweater. And he was going to keep them all together, too, because they were warm and smelled like his alphas. 

 

Harry didn't answer, and a few minutes later, Louis heard the washing machine start. He was glad that Harry was starting the laundry, or else it wouldn't get done for a very long time. Louis had so much to do. He was going to clean the kitchen cabinets and vacuum the stairs, among other things. He wanted his house to be spotless when they brought home Eli. 

 

"Okay, laundry's in." Harry reentered the kitchen. "I'm going to go and look for my clothes again. Let me know when the cookies are done." He leaned down and kissed Louis' cheek before leaving. Louis smiled to himself because his little pile of hidden clothes would stay safe for now. 

 

-

 

Louis was standing at the stove, stirring the thick soup for dinner, when the backdoor banged open and hit the wall behind it. He jumped and quickly turned around, scared out of his mind. It was just the wind though, and he abandoned the stove to waddle over to the door. He pushed the screen door open and moseyed onto the back porch absentmindedly. The wind almost knocked him over it was so strong, and leaves and bits of flowers from their garden whipped past him. 

 

"Princess!" Edward shouted from behind him. Strong arms hooked around him and led him back inside. "What on earth are you doing? I don't want you out in this kind of weather." 

 

Louis leaned forward and pressed his nose against Edward's chest. "Sorry Daddy." He apologized. "I just think it's fun to watch." 

 

"Not when you get hurt it won't be." Edward warned. "You didn't get hurt, did you?" He stepped back and assessed Louis' body, lingering on Louis' thirty week belly. 

 

"No." Louis answered. "Is it going to rain?" He looked back out the window. Edward did too. Just as he opened his mouth to answer Louis' question, the sky let out a thunderous crack and unleashed the rains from hell. It was loud and deafening against the tin roof of the back porch. 

 

"I would say so." Edward finally said, turning back to Louis. 

 

The kitchen door swung open and Harry and Marcel walked in, both holding a tool of some sort. They positioned themselves at the door and began locking it shut somehow. 

 

"We've already done the front doors." Marcel explained to Louis, who looked rather confused. "They'll blow right off the hinges if we don't." 

 

"I assume you've experienced this type of weather before?" Louis questioned, walking back over to the stove. 

 

"Many times." Edward answered, sitting at the kitchen island. "The weather out here has a mind of its own. I'm just glad we have the survival shelter now. We might have to spend the night in it if the weather gets any worse." 

 

"I don't think I want to stay down there." Louis shook his head. 

 

"We'll protect you, kitten." Harry promised, finishing the door up. Louis was amazed at how quickly they sealed it, but then again, they've probably been doing it for a very long time. 

 

"What's for dinner?" Marcel asked, walking to stand beside Louis. He inhaled deeply. 

 

"Whatever it is, it smells good." Harry remarked, dropping into the seat by Edward. 

 

"It's soup." Louis answered. "And before you start whining, there's meat in it." He rolled his eyes and was thankful that his alphas couldn't see. They were always asking for huge hunks of meat in everything they ate. 

 

"One step ahead, precious." Edward remarked, tapping his fingers against the counter. "And quick question." 

 

Louis sighed. "What?" 

 

"If we do have to stay in the survival shelter, would you be able to finish cooking that on the little stove down there?" 

 

Louis grew suspicious and he turned around. All three of his alphas were staring out at the blackened sky. "Why?" He asked nervously. He noticed how rigid and tense they were, and he wondered if they knew just how bad the storm was. They probably didn't want him to worry. 

 

"Because," Edward and Harry stood quickly as Marcel unlatched the lock to the survival room. "We need to get down there." 

 

In a rush, Edward grabbed the heavy pot of soup from the stove and made sure it was turned off. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and ushered the very pregnant omega to the survival room doorway. He led Louis downstairs and Edward followed with the pot. Louis was glad that the survival room was completely finished, with carpeted floors and thick walls. 

 

There was a bed against one wall, large enough to fit all four of them, and a little table holding a weather radio and a small TV. There were cords wrapped up on top of them. Across the room was a table and a little kitchenette, complete with a medium-sized fridge and there was even a sink and microwave. There was a bathroom and a couch a chairs. Louis was impressed with how homey it was. 

 

Edward put the pot of hot, bubbling soup on top of the stove-top and flicked the burner on. Marcel came downstairs with the bowl of salad and basket of bread in his hands. One by one, they took turns coming and going upstairs, bringing down necessities such as clothes and chargers. When they were all done, Louis was spooning the now-finished soup into bowls he'd found. With his alphas coming and going, he was able to set the table and even light a candle he found. 

 

By the time his alphas were completely done, he could hear the wind rattling the windows and he would have been nervous had it not been the reassuring hands rubbing his back every few seconds as they ate. 

 

"At least it won't take off the roof this time." Harry said around a mouthful. 

 

Louis paused, spoon lifted halfway to his mouth. "Wait, what?" He asked, looking around the dimly lit table. 

 

"A few years back there was a horrible storm, a little like this one." Marcel explained. "Tore the roof right off." 

 

Louis' eyes were wide and he grew uneasy at the thought of his alphas - well, they weren't his alphas when it happened, but still - being completely vulnerable during the storm that tore the roof right off of their heads. "You didn't have the survival room?"

 

Edward shook his head. "It was just a basement. A survival room was always something we said we'd build before we had our first pup, and," He shrugged. "Now it's done and we've got ten weeks to spare." 

 

Louis giggled. It was a nice noise, and it got his mind off of the storm that was raging outside. "Ten weeks." He cooed, rubbing at his stomach. He had to sit a ways away from the table because of how big it was, but he didn't mind. He was willing to deal with it just as long as Eli grew big and strong. 

 

"It'll be here before we know it." Harry sighed. Ten more weeks and Louis' cravings and mood swings and using the bathroom twenty-eight times a day would be gone. Until, of course, they knocked him up again. 

 

The rest of the dinner was eaten in easy silence, with everyone thinking of the impending arrival of their first pup. When the alphas were done, they puttered around, cleaning off the table. Louis was still eating happily, feeding the hungry little wolf inside of him. He was calm and collected until there was a loud clap up front and then a buzzing sound. He looked up at the ceiling curiously. 

 

"Just the power, baby." Harry said casually. 

 

"Did it go out?" Louis asked, removing his feet from the chair they were in. 

 

"Yes." Marcel answered. 

 

"Well, how do we still have power down here?" Louis asked, standing. He had a roll of bread in his hand and carried his bowl over to Edward, who was standing at the sink. "Shouldn't it go out down here?" 

 

"We've got some pretty powerful generators for down here." Harry explained. "Can't really survive without power for very long." 

 

"Oh." Louis shrugged and dropped the bread on the counter. He wiped his hands on the back of Edward's shirt casually before walking over to the bed. He sat down and sprawled across it, supporting his belly with a pillow when he switched to lay on his side. He sighed and waved Marcel over. "Daddy? Can you rub my thighs?" 

 

Marcel sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped a large paw around the back of Louis' deliciously thick thigh. "I will never say no to that." He said to Louis, just in case it wasn't clear. He began rubbing and massaging, sending Louis into a calmed euphoria. His body relaxed and was taken to the brink of sleep. Not even the crashing thunder outside could wake him up. 

 

He was asleep through his alphas cleaning the survival room a bit and even Edward's shower. Usually when he heard the water running, he'd join whoever was in there and mooch off of them. It got him free back rubs. Who could blame him? He was out like a light when they all climbed into bed with him, rearranging themselves around his sprawled out body. 

 

One by one, they each sighed and prepared themselves for another restless night. 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Harry, Edward, and Marcel were sleeping peacefully, completely dead to the world, when suddenly they were attacked by quite possibly the most dangerous and threatening force in the entire world: Very Pregnant Louis. They were so tired that they didn't even register the fact that the door was opening and the light was being flicked on. They barely had time to shield their faces right before Louis began hitting them with a pillow. 

 

"Oh!" Louis shouted, eyes blazing. "How nice! All! Three! Of! You! Sleeping! Together! In! Here!" He accentuated each word with a hit of the pillow. When he realized that he wasn't reaching each alpha, only poor Harry, he huffed and hurried to the bottom of the bed. There, he crawled across it until he settled in between his mates. There, he had a better shot at all three of them. "Fucking assholes! Why are you in here?" 

 

"Baby!" Marcel tried to sit up, but he was quickly pushed back down from the force of the pillow hitting his face. He was only glad he wasn't wearing his glasses. They would undoubtedly be knocked across the room. 

 

"Shut up! You don't get to talk! Why are you in here?" Louis demanded, tossing the pillow to the side. He used his fists now instead, and began raining hits down onto Edward's exposed chest. The alpha was just laying there, arms behind his head, watching the angry little omega. "Is it so terrible sleeping with me? Huh?" 

 

"We weren't getting any sleep!" Harry cried loudly, hands shielding his face. It was the last place he wanted Louis to hit. "You move and kick in your sleep! You also hit us!"

 

"You weren't getting any sleep?  _You_ weren't getting  _any_ sleep?!" He shrieked. "Let me strap an extra twenty pounds to your stomachs! See how you like it! That's rich!" He laughed humorlessly, climbing off of the bed. "I'd like to see one of you three be my size for a day! See if you get any sleep!" 

 

"Louis - " Marcel sat up and reached out for their omega. 

 

"No! Did it ever occur to you idiots that  _maybe_  I was moving around so much because I have  _your_ big-ass baby moving around inside of me?" He looked so angry and so hurt. It made them each want to jump off of a cliff. "You three are real pieces of work."

 

"Surely you can't blame us for wanting any sleep." Edward finally spoke. "After all, you must not have gotten very much either, with all of your moving around and such." 

 

Louis shook his head and crossed his arms. "That's where you're wrong. I slept  _so_ good. I think maybe it was because you three morons were in the same bed. You know, this past week I never really got much sleep, and I would wake up and wonder why. Now I know." He glared at all of them. "It's because you three are so selfish and mean. You can stay in here from now on." He turned on his heel and began marching towards the door. 

 

"Baby, wait - " Harry pushed the covers back and scrambled off the bed. 

 

"No! Suck a dick." He opened the door and marched out of the bedroom. "Suck each other's dicks for all I care. Just don't talk to me." His voice carried down the hall, and was cut off when he slammed their bedroom door shut. Harry stopped short and sighed. 

 

"We suck." Marcel sighed, sitting back against the pillows. Harry nodded and trudged back over to the bed. He flopped down on his back and stared up at the ceiling. 

 

"He's right, you know." Harry finally muttered. 

 

"In what aspect?" Edward asked. 

 

"We're selfish." Harry turned and looked up at his brothers. "The only thing that should matter is his sleep. We're his alphas. It's our duty to make sure he's safe and comfortable. If that means that we go without, so be it." 

 

"My, my, my," Edward drawled. "When did you become so philosophical?" 

 

"Shut up." Marcel reached out and punched Edward's thigh. "Harry's right, you know. We could be a little more understanding." He sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. "We did knock him up, after all. We're responsible for his restlessness." 

 

Harry stood as well. "What are we going to do? He said not to talk to him." 

 

Edward rolled his eyes and waved his hand. He hoisted himself out of the bed and began padding towards the door. "Princess is just angry. He just said that to hurt us." 

 

When Edward was out of the room and walking down the hall, Marcel turned to Harry. "Well, it did sort of hurt." He admitted. 

 

Beside him, Harry just shrugged. 

 

-

 

 Edward barged right into the master bedroom, letting the door bang against the wall. It startled Louis, who was laying on his side. He'd barely glanced over his shoulder at them before his face turned into a scowl. 

 

"What are you doing in here?" He snapped, turning his head back around. "Go away." 

 

"We're not in here to see you, Princess." Edward said haughtily. "We're in here to see Elias." He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed Louis over. When the omega was laying on his back with a irritated huff, the three alphas surrounded him on the bed. 

 

"Hello in there, little darling." Harry cooed at Louis' stomach. Edward had rucked Louis' shirt up and kept a hand on the warm, stretched skin. "It's Daddy Harry here." 

 

"Daddy Edward and Daddy Marcel are also in here." Marcel said in a loving tone. "How are you in there?" 

 

Harry leaned down and pressed his ear against Louis' stomach. He waited a few moments before speaking. "He says he's fine." He replied gleefully to his brothers. Above them, Louis rolled his eyes. "Nice and warm, too."

 

"A little jealous." Edward cracked. "I too would like to be kept warm by Princess twenty-four-seven." 

 

"Choke and die." Louis replied, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling. "Leave." 

 

"No can do." Harry replied, keeping a steady baby-voice. "Like Edward said, we're not here to see you, we're here to see Elias." 

 

"We need to come up with a middle name for the little love." Edward said, leaning back on an elbow. "Any suggestions, boys?" 

 

"What goes with Elias?" Marcel asked. "It'd be sort of difficult to think of a name that goes really good with it." 

 

Harry nodded in agreement. "Elias is such an uncommon name, too. Would we have to choose another uncommon name to match it?" He looked from brother to brother. 

 

Marcel shrugged. "I mean, common names like James and Michael go okay with it." He answered. "Elias James. Elias Michael." He shrugged. "They sound okay to me." 

 

"My child," Louis snapped. "Is  _not_ having a common middle name." 

 

"Princess hush." Edward patted Louis' knee condescendingly. "We're not talking to you. We're talking to Elias." 

 

"Elias is me right now!" Louis shouted. "So you're talking to me!" He wanted to hit Edward. 

 

"Calm down. You'll upset the baby." Harry pouted. 

 

Correction: Louis wanted to hit  _all_ of them. 

 

"Should we look up uncommon names then?" Marcel asked, phone poised in his hand. "Or should we just keep asking Elias until he decides what he wants his middle name to be?" 

 

"While you idiots are doing that," Louis grumbled, shifting from his back to his side. "I'm going to lay comfortably now. Thank you for your concern." He stuffed a pillow underneath his stomach and hooked a leg over Edward's waist. "And because you're sitting right here, you have no say in this." He informed Edward. 

 

Edward held his hands up. "I have absolutely no problem. I always enjoy being between your thighs." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows lewdly. Louis just shook his head. 

 

Harry and Marcel re-situated themselves around Louis again, and when they were settled once more, Harry began whispering to the baby. No one could quite hear what he was saying, but Louis could feel Harry's hot breath against his stomach, and it warmed him up. Soon, the three brothers were chatting aimlessly to their unborn child, each touching Louis' stomach in a way. Edward kept his hand cradled against it, Harry smoothed the backs of his knuckles up and down, and Marcel tapped out rhythms onto the skin. 

 

After awhile, they noticed that Louis hadn't said anything to them and he was being very still. Edward glanced up at his omega and nudged his brothers. Louis was sleeping peacefully. His face was calm and his legs were still. His fingers would twitch every now and then, but that was it. He was completely calm and still. They listened to the short little breaths coming in and out of Louis' body. Normally, they'd be frightened, but the doctor said that it was simply because something inside of Louis' body was compressing his lungs. Nothing to fear, she assured them. 

 

One by one, they each situated themselves around Louis, ready to sleep. They laid there for awhile, waiting to see if Louis would kick or hit, but nothing happened. Surprised, but pleased, they each drifted into sleep. 

 

-

 

It was only the second hour of the much needed sleep that the alphas needed that they were woken up slowly by a shrill baby crying. It was quite honestly the most God-awful noise they'd heard in years and they each shot up in bed. The baby was still shrieking and Louis was nowhere to be found. 

 

"Oh shit." Harry rolled out of bed sleepily. "Did Louis have the baby?" 

 

Marcel was on another wavelength, and he stumbled over to the dresser that held the baby's clothes and began rifling through it. "Daddy's comin'," He mumbled, eyes half-closed. "Gotta change your diaper." 

 

Edward stayed on the bed, but moved his hands all around the empty space, looking for Louis. "Where's Princess?" He asked, finally sitting up. "Said we'd take Eli for the night." 

 

Harry lazily but quickly slid on some underwear and headed towards the door. The baby crying seemed to get louder. "Louis had the baby, guys." He snapped tiredly to his brothers. "And we missed it. Get up." 

 

Marcel shook his head and elbowed Harry out of the way. His arms were loaded with clothes and diapers. " _You_ wanna change his diaper?" He grunted at his brother. "Then move." 

 

Harry opened the bedroom door and the two stopped short. Louis was standing outside in the hallway, still very much pregnant, holding a phone. He was smirking evilly. "That's what's going to be keeping you up at night, boys." He paused the crying and moved past Harry and Marcel. " _Not_ me." 

 

Edward groaned and flopped back on his back. Harry stumbled back over to the bed and curled up in a tight ball. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Marcel dropped everything back into the dresser and joined his brothers and mate. 

 

"So you didn't have the baby?" He asked, eyes closed. He began drifting. 

 

"No, you dummy." Louis giggled. He grabbed Marcel's hand and pushed it up under his shirt. "See? Baby's still in there." 

 

"Good." Marcel smacked his lips together. He sighed and approximately three seconds later, he was snoring. The smile dropped from Louis' face and he stared down at the alpha. 

 

"You can  _not_ start snoring." He whined, pushing at Marcel's shoulder. "I'll never get any sleep." 

 

-

 

When Harry and Marcel woke up the next morning, or afternoon possibly, they were surprised to see Louis snoozing right between them. Usually, the omega was up first, never one for sleeping late. Of course, the pregnancy changed all of that, but it was nearing late afternoon and he was still sleeping. Fitfully, they might add. 

 

"Think the baby kept him up?" Marcel asked, slipping out of the bed. 

 

Harry shrugged and followed suit. "He wasn't moving around much last night." He answered. "Who knows?" 

 

"It was your ungodly snoring, Marcel." Edward said, stepping out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. He was naked and running a towel through his wet curls. 

 

"I don't snore." Marcel denied, shaking his head. 

 

"You do." Edward corrected. "And it was I who had to take our sobbing Princess into the next room and rock him to sleep  because of it." He dropped the towel and slid on some very tight briefs. If Louis were awake, his mouth would be watering. 

 

"He cried?" Harry asked sadly, biting his lip. 

 

Edward nodded, laying the guilt on thick. "He  _sobbed_." He said. "Because he couldn't get any sleep whatsoever. When I finally got him to sleep, I had to carry him back in here." 

 

"You should have woken me up." Marcel sighed, looking over at Louis. "He looks so tired. Even in his sleep." 

 

"Yes, we tried to wake you. Several times, but you were out." Edward sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair away from Louis' face. "And I didn't mind. I couldn't stand seeing him so upset. He really needs his sleep, you know." Marcel and Harry nodded in sync, and Edward clapped his hands together and stood. "Well, we've got some packing to do." 

 

"Packing?" Harry and Marcel asked at the same time. 

 

Edward nodded. "I've made arrangements for us to go into the city and stay until the baby is born." 

 

"We've still got ten weeks." Harry reminded Edward. 

 

"Yes, but I don't really think so." He shook his head. "Our child is already fully developed. I'm estimating that we're going to meet him very soon." 

 

"So, does Louis know?" Marcel asked. 

 

Edward nodded. "Oh, Princess knows. He picked out the hotel, and his parents are staying in the room down the hall. He thought it was a marvelous idea." 

 

"It's not a bad idea." Harry agreed, shrugging. "We'll be closer to the hospital in case something happens early." 

 

"Right." Edward nodded again. "Now, help me pack." 


	19. Chapter 19

Louis was bouncing off the walls. He was  _so_ excited. He was about to go and visit his parents for the first time since he'd forgiven his alphas. He couldn't wait to see his mom and dad and he couldn't wait for them to see the baby either. Granted, the baby would still be in his stomach, but still. They'd be travelling with them to West View anyway, so it was okay. 

 

They'd been packing nonstop since he and Edward booked the beautiful hotel room in West View. They were going to swing by Louis' house and stay for a day or two, and then they all were going to drive the eight hours to the city and stay until Eli was born. Louis had already packed not only his stuff, but Eli's as well, and now he just had to wait until his alphas were done packing. They took forever, especially Harry. 

 

"Kitten." Edward walked into the living room and sat down two suitcases. "You remember that we're  _not_ having the baby in your town, correct?" 

 

Louis nodded. "I know." He sighed. They'd talked it over and over and decided to have the baby in the city, where the hospitals were better equipped. It was just safer for Elias. He just got so excited about seeing his town again that it made the alphas think that maybe he'd changed his mind. "We're only visiting and then going straight to West View." 

 

Edward walked over and kissed his forehead. "Good boy." He praised. "Now, are you ready? Completely packed? We won't have to turn back and come and get anything?" 

 

Louis shook his head and pointed to the door. His suitcase was leaned up against it, and there was a smaller one for Eli, along with a little diaper bag. "Nope!" He chirped. "I'm very prepared, Daddy." 

 

"Delightful." Edward rubbed his hands together and looked towards the stairs. "Now, do you want to go help Harry pack or shall I?" It was no secret that Harry was very indecisive about things, and packing was one of them. He had many couture clothes and only took the very best ones. 

 

Louis shook his head and rubbed his hands all over his belly. "I don't think I can get back up the stairs." He giggled. "I barely got down them." 

 

Edward patted the side of Louis' belly gently and nodded. "Right. Okay. Go ahead and eat something. I'm not so sure that we'll get to stop at any places to eat." The way to Louis' hometown was the road less traveled for him and his brothers, and they had no idea what little diners or gas stations would be on the way. 

 

Louis' face brightened at the thought of eating (again) and he headed for the kitchen. He dug around in the fridge before settling on some leftovers. He was munching on them happily when he heard a brisk knock at the door. He abandoned all food and wiped his hands on his yoga pants. As he was heading to the door, he hollered up the stairs. 

 

"Daddy! I'm opening the door!" He waited for one of them to say  _no_ or something, but it was quiet, so he shrugged and swung the door open anyway. It was a man and a woman, and they looked at him distastefully. 

 

"Who are you?" The woman asked, looking down her nose at him. 

 

"Who are  _you?_ " He countered, raising his eyebrows. 

 

"What a disrespectful little - " The man stepped forward, but just before he could enter the house, Louis was being yanked back and the door was slammed shut. He turned around and saw Edward, who looked livid. 

 

"Are you mad at me?" He asked right away, sensing the hostility. 

 

Edward shook his head and led Louis away from the door. "No." He clipped. He kissed Louis' forehead just to prove it. "Not at all." 

 

"Why did you slam the door shut?" Louis inquired. "Who were they?" 

 

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Harry, who had just walked in with Marcel, had to answer for him. "Kitten," He said calmly. "Those are our parents." 

 

-

 

Louis bounced his knee nervously and looked at each of his alphas. He was sitting in the middle of them, and they were all squeezed together on the couch. Their parents were sitting in armchairs directly across from the couch and no one was saying a word. It wasn't until Edward put his hand on Louis' knee and said, "Stop fidgeting," that everyone began talking at once. 

 

"So, who's this?" The woman asked, pointing to Louis. 

 

" _This_ is where you live now?" The man said at the same time. 

 

Louis just blinked like a deer caught in the headlights and shrank back closer to his alphas. 

 

"He's in a... _delicate_ state, my my." The woman said with faux cheerfulness. 

 

"He's pregnant, _Mother_." Harry said monotonously. 

 

"With who's child?" The man asked gruffly. 

 

Marcel sighed, sounding bored. "Ours, Father." 

 

Louis felt Marcel and Edward stiffen next to him at the blatant judgement on the two guests faces. He just wanted to get on the road and see his mom and dad. He looked over at Harry, hoping to tell the alpha that without actually saying anything. Harry nodded and turned to his parents. 

 

"Listen." He stood and stared at his parents. "We've got to go. Thanks for dropping by, not really, now goodbye." 

 

"Harry!" The woman stood and planted her hands on her hips. "That's no way to speak to your mother!" 

 

"Good thing you aren't my mother." Harry answered nonchalantly, grabbing Louis' hand to help the omega up. He patted Louis' bottom twice. "Go and get your coat, precious. It might be cold." 

 

"Where do you three think you're going?" The man stood. "You stay here and explain yourselves!" 

 

"Or," Edward stretched casually. "We could leave and go visit Louis' parents before he has the baby." 

 

Their mother eyed Louis from across the room. "He doesn't look to be due for another few months." She waved her hand. "He can wait." 

 

"Or," Edward gritted his teeth. "We could kick out our uninvited guests and we could leave on schedule." 

 

"For your information," Louis spoke up. "I've got about four weeks left." They'd been saying that for awhile, because everyone thought that there was a pretty good chance that he'd go into labor early. Their pup was already developed, now it was just a waiting game. 

 

"Whatever." Their mother rolled her eyes. "We're going with you." 

 

"What?" Harry and Marcel both asked at the same time. 

 

"You'll do no such thing." Edward growled. "It's family only." 

 

Their father laughed in Edward's face and waved him off. "Oh, family. That's rich, coming from you boy. If it's for family, then what are you still doing here?" 

 

Edward stepped dangerously close to their father and Harry had to physically hold him back. Marcel ushered Louis to the door quickly, opening it. He didn't want Louis to see whatever was about to happen. 

 

"Go outside with Louis." Harry said, pushing a red-eyed Edward away from their parents. "Edward, go!" 

 

With a snarl, Edward jerked out of Harry's grip and pushed past everyone to leave the room. He stalked outside and down the porch steps, right past Louis and Marcel, who were walking down them slowly. Louis had one hand on the banister and one hand under his belly. They both looked up when Edward hurried past them. Marcel expected Edward to shift right there and pounce off into the woods, and he was pleasantly surprised when instead he just opened the truck door and got inside. 

 

"Is he okay?" Louis asked, stepping off the last step. He took the diaper bag from Marcel and slung it over his shoulder. 

 

Marcel nodded and carried Louis' luggage bag to the back of the truck. He slid it in and left the tailgate open for the rest of their stuff. "He'll be fine. He's never gotten along with our parents." 

 

"What your...father," Louis hesitated at the word, looking up at Marcel. "Said back there to Edward, about family and why Edward was here, what did he mean? Why did he ask that?" 

 

Marcel looked at the cab of the truck before speaking. "Edward really should be the one to tell you." 

 

"He won't. He'll never tell me. You have to." Louis pleaded. 

 

Marcel sighed. "Okay. For some reason, our father has always been the hardest on Edward. They weren't the best parents to begin with, and they always blamed their shortcomings and faults on Edward. If our mother had a rude customer at work, it was Edward's fault. If our dad got fired again, it was Edward's fault. They never gave him the same opportunities as Harry and I." 

 

"Why not?" Louis asked, lower lip quivering. It broke his heart to think that people could treat Edward like that. 

 

"The woman in there isn't our real mom. Our real mom, Anne, she died during childbirth. Edward was a very difficult birth and she had a weak heart to begin with. She died a few seconds after Edward came out, and they had to do a C-section for Harry and I. I guess our dad blamed him for that and never stopped." 

 

"Then why is that woman in there saying those things to him as well?" Louis asked. "If she's not your real mom." 

 

Marcel hesitated, then grimaced. "She's our moms sister." He admitted. 

 

Louis' eyebrows nearly flew off his forehead. He had no idea what to say to that bombshell. 

 

"She sort of jumped on the bandwagon and treated Edward like complete shit." Marcel continued. He sighed and looked at his watch. "You'd better get in the truck, baby. I've got to go and get Harry. God only knows what's happening in there. Do you need help getting into the truck?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "No. Edward will help me." He took a deep breath and walked over to the passenger's side of the truck. Through the window, he saw Edward sitting there, arms crossed and fuming, staring out into nothing. He knocked before opening the door. Edward didn't even glance over, he just slid out and walked behind Louis, helping the extremely pregnant omega in. When Louis was seated, he got in and slammed the door shut once more. 

 

They sat in silence for the longest time, and it made Louis uncomfortable. 

 

"You can cry if you want." He said, looking over at his emotionally distraught alpha. Well, Edward didn't show it, but Louis knew. 

 

"I'm not going to cry." Edward said coldly. He was still staring out the window. 

 

"It's okay if you do though." Louis promised. He put a hand on Edward's knee and tried his hardest not to react when Edward moved it off. "I would cry too. It's a normal response to this situation and - " 

 

"Jesus!" Edward shouted, facing Louis with an angry expression. "Do you ever fucking shut up? Sometimes no one cares what you have to say! Just take a hint and be quiet!" 

 

This time, Louis couldn't mask the hurt. His lip quivered and his eyes were already leaking tears. It was no secret that he'd always been emotional, but being so pregnant had his emotions on a roller coaster. He slid away from Edward and opened the driver's side door. He swung his legs out and got out as quickly as he could without hurting himself. Just as he slammed the door shut, Harry and Marcel were hurrying down the steps, each carrying bags of luggage. Harry dropped his just in time to be plowed into by Louis, who was crying his little heart out. 

 

"I don't want to go." Louis sobbed into his shirt.

 

"What's wrong?" Marcel asked, already knowing that Edward had a big part of why Louis was crying. 

 

"I hate him, I  _hate_ him." Louis cried. "I don't want to go." 

 

"Baby," Harry rubbed soothing circles onto Louis' back and kissed the top of his head. "You want to see your parents. We're going to visit them and then we're going to go into the city and wait for Eli. You have to go." It took awhile for him to talk some reason into Louis, and they were only slightly behind schedule when they left. Harry and Louis were in the back seat and Edward was driving. 

 

Louis was bundled up in a blanket and eating from the snack bag they had packed. He sniffled every now and then and completely avoided looking anywhere near Edward. Harry was sitting next to him, rubbing his back or feet or legs or whatever was hurting him at that time. 

 

When Louis' sniffles got unbearably heartbreaking, Harry rifled around in the bag Louis packed. "Do you want to read a book?" He asked, producing the one Louis had been engrossed in for the past few days. "You're almost done with this one." He reminded him. "And I packed the sequel." 

 

Louis wiped his nose and nodded, reaching for the book. "Thanks." He said quietly. He settled in and opened to where he left off. Harry watched for a few moments before leaning up and resting his hands on the backs of the front seat. 

 

"How close are we, Marcel?" He asked his younger triplet. 

 

Marcel checked his watch and then looked at the map on his phone. "Maybe an hour or two left. Would be longer but Edward is driving like a fucking maniac." 

 

Edward said nothing, he just tightened his grip on the wheel and gritted his teeth. 

 

Marcel looked back at Harry. "How did you get rid of them?" He meant his parents. 

 

"I didn't, really. I just said that if they weren't gone by tonight, I was going to call the police and have them arrested for trespassing." Harry replied. "I also called Liam and him and Nick are going to go and terrorize them for a bit in the wee hours of the morning." 

 

Marcel shook his head. A small smile played on his lips. "Never did play fair." 

 

Harry shrugged and leaned back. "It's better than them coming with us." 

 

"About that." Edward finally spoke. Harry and Marcel both looked over at him, and neither of them missed the way his eyes darted to look at the rearview mirror. They both turned their heads slowly and looked out the back window. 

 

There was a familiar red car following them, and it held none other than their parents. 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best

When they arrived at Louis' parents house some hours later, Louis bounced out of the truck with no help, eager to see his parents. The triplets, however, each silenced by a long and torturous car ride, stepped out slowly, one by one. The house that stood before them really couldn't be considered a house of livable conditions. Though the yard in front was tended to and there were flowers lining the cracked sidewalk, it was shabby, to say the least. 

 

There was a porch, crooked on one side and rather dangerous looking, and the stairs connected to the porch had exposed nails and uneven slats across it. The white paint was chipped and peeling, giving the porch an unkempt look. There was a rusty porch swing and a few metal chairs with flowery pillows tied to the seats, not even hiding the possibility of being dangerous to sit on. 

 

The screen door had no screen at all and a hole had rusted towards the bottom, and the wooden door behind it had a broken window that had cardboard taped to it. The doorknob was barely hanging on. The windows that were spread apart across the front interior were all broken in some way, each taped together. Harry and Marcel stared at the house and tried not to judge it, while Harry on the other hand had the smarts to hook his arm around Louis just before the omega began his journey up those dangerous stairs. 

 

"Careful," He whispered, navigating his pregnant mate around any nails he could see. Louis just shrugged him off and kept the wide grin on his face. Just as they reached the top step, the door flew open and his mom stepped outside. 

 

"Baby!" She cried with open arms. The three alphas watched as she enveloped Louis tightly. They each felt awful when a few seconds later, they realized that Louis and his mom were crying. They shouldn't have made him go so long without seeing his parents. The happiness was short-lived when the little red car that had been following them screeched to a halt behind the truck. 

 

Edward sighed when his parents got out of the car. "Jesus." He  _prayed_ that they wouldn't ruin this time for Louis. He would kill them both. 

 

"Where are we?" Angela, their aunt, asked. Her tone was a little judgmental. 

 

"We're at Louis' parents house," Marcel said, stepping closer to them. He leveled them both with a scathing look. "And you'll not say a single word about this. You'll say hello and then leave." 

 

"Son," Des put his hand on Marcel's shoulder and looked at his youngest son with sympathy. "Where did you find this little omega of yours?" 

 

Marcel shrugged his father off. "Just be nice. Don't say a fucking thing about the house or anything. I mean it." 

 

"No worries." Angela pretended to zip her lips with a smirk. Marcel rolled his eyes. 

 

On the porch, Jay stepped back to look at Louis, her eyes watering once more. "Oh, you've gotten so big. How far along are you?" 

 

"Thirty two weeks, but the doctor thinks he could come at any time now." Louis answered, rubbing his stomach lovingly. 

 

"He?" Jay asked, covering her mouth with a hand. "It's a boy?" 

 

Louis smiled and nodded. "Yeah. A boy." He sighed happily. "I'll tell you all about it when we go inside. I need to sit down." 

 

"Of course." Jay nodded and led Louis inside the house. When they were completely out of earshot, Edward turned to Harry and Marcel. He completely ignored the two people behind them. 

 

"Brothers," He said. "Shall we meet the in-laws properly?" 

 

-

 

The inside of the house was better than the outside, but not by much. As soon as you entered the house, you were in the living room, which held a small couch, a small chair, and a small TV. There were many pictures lining the walls, and that was it for decorations. There was a small end table that held a vase of wilting flowers, and a stained, old rug underneath everything. 

 

As the alphas received a tour from Louis' mom, they discovered that the kitchen had severely out-of-date appliances, all which were fire hazards, a small table, and a barely-working refrigerator. There was no dining room, and only one small bathroom, barely big enough for the shower. They had yet to see the two small bedrooms, but using their imagination, they decided that they couldn't be much more than what they've already seen. 

 

They made themselves comfortable on the couch, each squishing into each other to accommodate the other, and Angela sat in the chair while Des stood behind her. Louis was in the kitchen with his mother, pouring lemonade into glasses for everyone. 

 

"You go sit, baby," She shooed him from picking up the tray. "I don't want you to strain yourself. Go on." Louis wandered into the living room and stood next to the couch. The silence was awkward until Marcel stood. He gestured to the couch. 

 

"Sit." He said, ushering Louis to take his spot. 

 

"Oh, I'm fine. I can stand." Louis shook his head. 

 

"Baby," Marcel said. "Not a question. Sit." He smiled triumphantly when Louis grumbled and stepped over Harry and Edward's legs to sit down. Marcel patted the top of Louis' head. "Good boy."

 

Not even ten seconds after Louis sat down, Jay came in carrying a tray. The glasses atop it rattled and Marcel quickly took it from her and sat it down. She thanked him and began handing out the lemonade. Once everyone was served, she sat in the chair she'd brought in from the kitchen table and looked around the room, eyes settling on Des and Angela. 

 

"So, tell me a bit about yourselves!" She said cheerfully. "You've raised wonderful boys." 

 

Des raised his glass but said nothing, though he was smiling. Angela was about to open her mouth, but Louis beat her to it. "Mom," He said quietly, shaking his head. Jay, bless her heart, caught right onto the tension and crossed her legs. She turned her blinding smile onto the triplets. 

 

"So, how does it feel?" She asked. "You three will be daddies soon!" 

 

"Exciting," Harry said. "I'm a bit nervous actually." He didn't even have to look around to know that his brothers were doing the same. The feeling was beyond mutual. 

 

Marcel nodded. "It's quite scary." 

 

Louis cooed and patted them both where he could reach. "You wouldn't know it by the way they talk to my belly constantly." 

 

"I think it's because he's not born yet." Harry placed one hand over Louis' belly. "But we'll enter the hospital as four and come out five..." He shrugged. "Sort of scary." 

 

Jay waved her hand. "As soon as you see him, it'll all go right out the window. You'll instantly want a dozen more." 

 

Des cleared his throat and leaned forward. "Are you going to follow the old tradition?" He asked, eyeing each brother before settling his gaze onto Louis. The omega shifted uncomfortably. 

 

"What do you mean?" Jay looked to Des with a puzzled glance. "Old tradition?" 

 

"My sons and I come from a very old fashioned pack. One of the traditions that we've always honored tested the physical abilities of a child, a male no older than two, to be exact." He explained. "You can do it anywhere from ages eight months to two years." 

 

"What exactly is it that you do?" Jay asked. She sat her glass down on the coffee table and stared at Des and Angela. 

 

"The child is placed deep into the forest and left to fend for themselves for twenty four hours." Des answered, smirking at Louis. A sick, uneasy feeling settled deep in the pit of Louis' stomach, and he cradled his tummy. "If they are alive when they're retrieved, we know they'll be a strong addition to the pack. If they aren't, let's say they've been torn apart by an animal or wandered into a creek and drowned, then we know that they wouldn't have made it very long in the pack." 

 

"That's - " Jay made an awful face. "That's disgusting." She shook her head. 

 

Des simply laughed, right along with Angela. 

 

"Did  _you_ do it with these three?" Jay demanded, her jaw setting angrily. 

 

Des nodded. "Oh, yes. We were more lenient with Harry and Marcel. We just stuck them right inside the treeline and posted a beta to watch them." He dropped his gaze over to Edward. "Him, however, we put him deep in the woods for a few days." 

 

Louis wanted to vomit and cry at the same time. He wanted to reach right over Harry's lap and grab Edward's hand. But they weren't talking, and he didn't know if he was ready to be rejected a second time. 

 

"He was fine." Angela assured her. "A little scratched up and he managed to escape a near death attack, and he didn't even have any frostbite." 

 

Louis' eyebrows almost shot off of his forehead. "It was winter?" He almost shrieked. He looked at Harry and Marcel, who both looked angry and uncomfortable. 

 

"There was only maybe a foot of snow." Des shrugged. "Not a big deal." 

 

Edward, who had heard enough, stood abruptly and stalked outside, fists clenched. Louis tried to stand to follow him, but Harry just shook his head. Edward would come back when he knew it was safe for him to come back. It made Louis angry. Edward was a strong, protective alpha and here he was, taking shit from his so-called parents. Louis had had enough. 

 

"Get out." He snapped. If looks could kill, Des and Angela would be dead. 

 

"Excuse me?" Angela stopped laughing and looked over at Louis in surprise. The smirk was still on her face. 

 

"You heard me. I said get out. No one wants you here. You're not a part of this family." He finally stood (after using Harry's thigh to heave himself up) and put his hands on his hips. "I don't want my pup anywhere near you sick creature." 

 

"You simply cannot talk to us like that." Des rolled his eyes. That time, Harry stood, pushing his sleeves up his arms. He looked ready to kill. 

 

"I simply can." Louis sassed. "Leave. I'm not going to ask again." 

 

-

 

Des and Angela left quickly after Harry landed a right hook to Des's eye. After their little red car peeled out of the driveway, Louis promptly burst into tears and locked himself in his old bedroom. Harry and Marcel were helpless, standing outside the wooden door, listening to Louis' cries. Jay had told them that Louis did that sometimes, when he was feeling so many emotions at once. He didn't know how to get rid of them. 

 

They settled in the living room and made great conversation with Jay as they waited for Dan to get home from work. He would be just getting off of a twelve hour overnight shift, and they wanted to be ready to go when he got home. Jay had already packed for them both, excited to go into a different city and spend the week. 

 

By the time Dan got home, their bags were waiting by the door and Louis had yet to come out of the bedroom. Harry and Marcel began to get worried, but Jay assured them that he'd be out. He was probably just trying to make himself look presentable. 

 

-

 

Because it was so late by the time Dan got home, they decided to spend the night. Louis had finally emerged from his room after about an hour and a half, and he and Harry and Marcel went grocery shopping. Harry and Marcel probably stocked up a little more than necessary on the nonperishable foods, hoping to slowly and discreetly restock Louis' parents cabinets. 

 

Louis was gloomy the whole entire trip through the grocery store. He missed Edward already, though they weren't really on speaking terms at the moment. He was so scared that Edward wouldn't come back for weeks like the last time. He was so scared that Edward would miss the birth of their baby. 

 

When they got home, Marcel helped Jay prepare dinner while Harry got to know Dan. Louis just laid on the couch and watched the two interact. It was all he really felt like doing. He had no appetite, so when dinner was ready, he just munched on some crackers and sighed heavily every few minutes. Harry and Marcel cleaned up the kitchen, and because they had an early morning, Jay and Dan went to bed. 

 

"Come on," Marcel nudged Louis down the hallway and into his bedroom. "You have to sleep. Get in bed right now." He knew that at this point, Louis' body was preparing for birth, and the omega was sleeping much more than usual. 

 

Louis whined but crawled into bed anyway. The two alphas were surprised to see that Louis' bedroom was a decent size with a bed astonishingly big enough to support all four of them.

 

"Where's Edward?" Louis asked, eyelids growing heavy. He barely watched as Harry and Marcel stripped out of their shirts. 

 

"He'll be here soon." Harry promised, hoping to send Edward a message telepathically. Of course it didn't work, he just prayed that Edward somehow  _felt_ it. "Scoot, baby." He sat his knee on the edge of the bed and waited as Louis huffed and tried to roll over. 

 

"It's no use." Louis pouted. He rubbed big circles all over his belly. "I have to sleep on the outside." 

 

"It's fine." Marcel said tiredly. "When Edward gets back, he can help you move if you want." He settled on the bed, right up against the wall, and closed his eyes. The light was already off, so the only source of brightness was coming through the window, illuminated one wall. Louis felt his alphas settle and breathe evenly next to him, and he knew they were sleeping. 

 

He sighed after awhile and blinked. It was going to be a long night without Edward. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fudged the baby timeline just a bit because i got an idea from someone on when the birthday should be and i thought it was perfect

Early the next morning, right before the sun hit the sky and cast it's dim rays across the town, Louis' bedroom door creaked open and closed just as quickly. Harry and Marcel were pressed up against each other, right next to the wall, leaving quite a good bit of space between them and Louis, who was sprawled out a decent amount, legs thrown open and torso turned so that his belly rested on a pillow. There was a minuscule space behind the pregnant omega, where the intruder slid right in, stirring Louis. 

 

"Hm?" Louis hummed tiredly, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He lifted his head a fraction of an inch and looked around, eyes half-open. 

 

"Sh. It's just me. Go back to sleep. It's too early for you to be up." The intruder said. They sounded awfully familiar, with their deep, gruff, but honey-like voice coating each word. Louis recognized him instantly, even in his sleepy state. 

 

"Daddy?" Louis asked, laying his head back onto the pillow. He managed to move half an inch to give Edward more room before quitting. He really was too tired. Instead, he let his hand stretch over his body and grope around for Edward. He sighed happily when his knuckles brushed over the soft cotton of Edward's shirt. 

 

"Yes, baby." Edward answered, grabbing Louis' hand in his own. He kissed each fingertip before scooting in closer. "Go to sleep." He said again, this time a direct order. He didn't like the way Louis was always tired, though he knew it was part of the pregnancy. 

 

"'Kay." Louis mumbled, already almost asleep. "My back is cold."

 

Behind him, Edward smiled a small smile and took the hint. He molded himself to Louis as best as he could and nestled his head right in the crook of Louis' neck. He inhaled the sweet scent of his sweet omega and sighed. The past few hours had been rougher than hell, and he wished that Louis would have  _never_ heard the things that came out of his father's mouth. He didn't want Louis to know that that's how they did things with children in their old pack. 

 

He didn't want Louis to know that that's what they had to endure as children. He doesn't want Louis to think that they have that standard for their own future children. They don't. They left their pack for a reason, and they've been happier for it. Edward personally wanted Louis to know nothing about their past. His omega, his sweet, precious, omega, was A Fixer. He liked to fix things, especially emotionally distant alphas such as Edward. He didn't want to add any stress to Louis when he was already so close to having their baby. 

 

He looked down at Louis and sighed. Louis was the definition of perfect. He was beautiful, gorgeous, ethereal, breathtaking, angelic, alluring, stunning, exquisite, pretty much every word like that imaginable. And he was carrying their firstborn child - their son - the child they tried so hard and almost lost each other over. He was  _not_ about to let his stupid past ruin that. 

 

-

 

When Louis woke up some hours later, he was aware of two things: there was a curly-haired head on his chest, and the owner of that curly-haired head was speaking quietly to Eli. They were speaking so softly that he couldn't hear the words, but the gentle rubbing across his stomach indicated that they were being quiet for a reason. So he just laid there and listened to the quiet hum of Edward's - because it was clearly Edward - voice. He slid his hand through the messy curls and scratched at his poor alphas scalp. 

 

The speaking abruptly stopped. 

 

"Don't stop on my account." Louis said, staring up at the ceiling. His fingers kept moving, even when Edward's head lifted from his chest. He looked from the ceiling down and met a pair of haunting green eyes. "Hello." He raised his free hand up and wiggled his fingers. 

 

"Hello." Edward nodded. 

 

"So...when did you get back?" Louis questioned, making idle and quite frankly, stupid conversation. He offered Edward a smile, and it faltered when Edward's face stayed the same. 

 

"Early." Was the simple, curt answer that he got. 

 

Louis paused, trying to decipher if Edward was angry or not. It was hard to tell when the alpha was so emotionally unavailable. "So...what did you do?" He asked, managing to sit himself up and lean back against the pillows. When Edward sighed heavily and moved away, Louis knew that he obviously asked the wrong question. 

 

"If I want you to know, I'll tell you." Edward said, standing from the bed. "You should get up. We're leaving soon - " 

 

"But - " Louis reached for Edward's wrist, but fell short when Edward moved his hand away. 

 

"- And if you want to eat breakfast, then I suggest you get up." The alpha continued, not looking at Louis in the face. He apparently said all that he needed to say, because he left the room without another word, leaving Louis on the bed, confused and a little hurt. But he  _was_ hungry, and they  _were_ leaving soon, so he heaved himself out of the bed and slowly dressed. 

 

He padded out of the room, cradling his belly. He tapped his fingers against it, then stopped. Eli hadn't moved since last night, so he must be sleeping. And he did  _not_ want Eli to wake up any time soon. If he did, then Louis would have to spend the whole car ride to West View with a kicking baby in his tummy, and Eli was  _not_ nice when he kicked. He was going to have long legs just like his daddies, Louis predicted. 

 

In the kitchen, Jay was standing over Dan's chair, serving him French toast right out of the pan distractedly. They were both trying to read the same article in the paper. Harry and Marcel were sitting next to each other, talking quietly. Their plates were empty, because of course, Jay served them first. When Louis stepped into the kitchen, both Harry and Marcel stood and ushered him to the table. Almost immediately, and seemingly out of nowhere, there was a plate of breakfast in front of him. 

 

"Where's Edward?" He asked, using his fingers to pick up a grape. As he chewed on it, he looked from brother to brother. When he got no answer, he raised his eyebrows. "Well?" 

 

"He's outside." Harry answered, sliding Louis a cup of orange juice. "Packing the car up." 

 

Louis nodded. "Why is he in a bad mood?" He focused on cutting up his breakfast, making bite sized pieces of the French toast. 

 

"He's really not..." Marcel tried. "He's just..being Edward. He'll get over it." 

 

"I hope so." Louis said sadly. "He's being mean to me." He took a bite of food, hoping to get rid of the lump that was in his throat. He hated being so emotional. If he weren't pregnant, he'd be pissed at Edward, not sad. It just wasn't fair. 

 

"I know, baby." Marcel began rubbing Louis' shoulders, hoping to ease at least some of the tension from the omega. "Eat now, we have to get on the road soon if we want to meet our check-in time." 

 

"I'm not paying if they charge us." Harry grumbled, though it didn't matter. They had money stacked in banks all across the country. It was never an issue, he just liked complaining about it. 

 

"You are not." Louis reprimanded, making quick work of finishing his breakfast. He wanted to get outside and see Edward. Maybe talk to him, see if he can squeeze any information out of him. It's never worked in the past, but he was feeling optimistic. 

 

"Do we have everything, dear?" Jay asked Dan, pulling away from the newspaper. She carried the pan to the sink and wiped it clean with a soapy dishcloth. Marcel jumped at the chance to help her finish clearing breakfast away, which earned a loving smile and pat on the back. 

 

"Yes." Dan answered, finishing up his own breakfast. "You kept me up half the night with your list, dear. Trust me," He stood and grinned at his wife. "We have everything. And if not, then it wasn't important enough to pack." 

 

"Good philosophy." Marcel glared over at Harry, the notorious Over-Packer. Harry simply rolled his eyes and helped Louis stand when the omega was done.

 

"I'm going to go and see if Edward needs any help." He said, slipping as quickly as he could out of the room. He waddled down the hall and threw open the front door. In the driveway, Edward was putting the tailgate up, finished packing away everyone's belongings. "Daddy!" He chirped, gripping the rail and stepping down the steps.

 

"Louis." Edward greeted monotonously.

 

A pang of hurt filled Louis' chest when his actual name replaced a pet name. He was so used to being called _princess_ , _baby_ ,  _kitten_ that it seemed strange. He didn't like it. 

 

"When are we leaving?" He shoved the hurt deep down and ignored the feeling he had to cry. He stepped down from the last step and joined Edward in the driveway. "Is it going to rain?"

 

"Soon, and yes." Edward answered curtly, walking around from the back of the truck. "That's why I have the bed covered." He gestured to the bulky top that went over the bed of the truck.

 

"Oh. Duh." Louis giggled and stepped closer to his alpha. "Daddy?"

 

"Hm?" Edward checked his watch. Their check in time was in less than five hours, and it was a four hour drive to West View. They needed to leave now, just to make room for traffic and unforeseen occurrences.   

 

"I love you." Louis rested his head on Edward's arm and sighed happily. 

 

"I love you too." Was Edward's not-so-heartfelt response. It was the last straw for Louis, who was so tired of being ignored and treated like a random omega. He was  _Edward's_ omega, dammit, and he needed to be treated like it. 

 

He stepped away, not wanting to speak over the lump in his throat. As he walked back to the house, he wished that Edward would say something, that he would ask where Louis was going, but he was silent. Silence is not what he wanted to hear and it broke his heart that Edward was treating him like that. He'd done nothing wrong. He just wanted to comfort Edward when things got rough. It should never have turned around so that  _he_ was the one who needed comforting. 

 

-

 

"Baby? Do you want anything before we leave town?" Harry looked in the rearview mirror at Louis, who was curled up once more in the backseat. Marcel was sitting next to him, obvious of the tension between Louis and Edward. 

 

"Yes." Louis answered truthfully. He had a craving for something salty and sweet, and ten minutes later, he had a bag of French fries and a bowl of vanilla ice cream with pineapple chunks. He munched happily on his food.  He was satisfied. Well, until his stomach gave a sharp tug and diminished his appetite completely. He frowned and stared down at his rounded belly. 

 

"What's wrong?" Marcel asked, putting everyone in the car on alert. Harry almost slammed on the brakes and caused a wreck before correcting himself and slowing down his pace to look in the rearview mirror. 

 

"Is everything okay?" He panicked, prepared to pull over just in case it was the baby. 

 

"Everything's fine you goofs." Louis rolled his eyes and folded up the brown paper bag his food came in. "Just a bit of indigestion." 

 

"Are you sure?" Marcel scooted closer and let his hands hover over Louis' stomach. "He's not coming, is he?" 

 

Louis batted Marcel's hands away and settled back, stretching his legs out. "No, he's not. Calm down please." He yawned into his hand and poked Harry's shoulder. "Can we please hurry? I'd quite like to nap."

 

Harry casually accelerated. "Sure thing, baby. We'll be there before you know it." 

 

-

 

Three hours and sixteen sharp stomach pains later (Louis counted), they arrived at the hotel. Following closely behind were Louis' parents, who were thrilled and a bit intimidated to leave their car with the valet. They'd quite honestly never been somewhere so fancy in their lives. They loved it. 

 

"I'm going to check us in and take Louis upstairs." Harry grabbed Louis' hand. "Are we meeting for dinner?" 

 

Marcel nodded and helped Edward pull their bags out of the bed of the truck. "Yeah. Or whatever he wants." He nodded to Louis. "You didn't look so good on the way over." 

 

"What's the matter?" Jay stepped forward and felt Louis' forehead. "Are you sick? Is it the baby? Is he coming?" 

 

Louis moved out of her way and shook his head. "No, ma. He's not. It's just indigestion." He tugged on Harry's hand. "Let's go. I wanna lay down." 

 

"Let me know if it happens again!" Jay called after the quickly retreating pair. When they were inside the hotel, she huffed and turned to Louis' alphas with her hands on her hips. "I think you three are going to be daddies before you know it." 

 

-

 

In all honestly, not a single one of them knew how the fight started. They were just going about their business, Harry unpacking while Edward stared out the window, being broody as usual. Marcel hovered over Louis, who was sprawled across the bed, rubbing his bare tummy, breathing deeply through another sharp pain, trying to do it in secret so that no one asked questions. 

 

Their baby wasn't coming. 

 

Except, maybe he was. 

 

It was right after Louis had heaved himself up into a sitting position and reached for Edward to help him off the bed completely when everything sort of exploded. Neither Harry nor Marcel heard what Edward said to Louis, but it earned the alpha a smack across the face, and the sound echoed through the otherwise quiet room. Harry's head snapped around just in time to see Edward grab the hand that was used to smack him with. 

 

"Hey," He warned, dropping the clothes in his hand. "What's going on." 

 

Edward looked  _livid_ and Harry had never seen him so angry. It would have been scary, but he knew that Edward wasn't going to harm any of them. He stayed quiet and glared down at Louis, who was equally as mad. 

 

" _He,_ " Louis jerked his hand away from Edward's. "Is being mean!" 

 

"Newsflash,  _princess_ ," Edward sneered. "Not everyone is going to be nice to you all the time." 

 

"You especially!" Louis snapped. "I'm so sick of your attitude lately. You're impossible to be around." 

 

"You think you're being a peach?" Edward tossed his head back and laughed humorlessly. "Quite the opposite, actually. You're quite unbearable." 

 

"I'm just trying to help!" Louis shouted up at Edward. "Why can't you just accept my help? Why won't you talk to me?" 

 

"I'm not a charity case," Edward seethed. "I don't need your help nor do I want your help. And since you so clearly can't take a hint, let me spell it out for you." He stepped closer and glared down at Louis, who was feeling yet another ill-timed pain through his abdomen. He resisted the urge to buckle and cry out in pain. Instead, he shoved Edward back and turned on his heel, walking as quickly as he could towards the door. He made it to the elevator before anyone jumped into action. 

 

"Get back here!" He heard Edward yell. "I was  _not_ done talking to you." 

 

He slammed the button a million times and refused to look at the alpha stalking down the hall towards him. He knew that Harry and Marcel, the peacemakers, weren't far behind, but quite honestly, he didn't want to talk to a single one of them. He wanted to take an elevator ride in peace, where he could suffer through the pending contractions. 

 

"Louis!" Edward shouted again, breaking into a run when he saw the omega slip into the elevator. He reached it as soon as it closed and he pounded on the closed doors. "Fucking hell." 

 

"You shouldn't scream at him!" Marcel jerked Edward around. 

 

"Fuck off." Edward pushed Marcel away. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want. He's being a fucking nuisance." 

 

"He's pregnant, and he cares about you, you stupid - " Harry began. A godawful screeching noise interrupted them and their heads snapped towards the elevator doors. The lights indicating the floor Louis was on blinked several times before shutting off completely on number 13. They were on 15. 

 

"Louis?" Marcel shouted against the doors. "Louis!" 

 

They heard absolutely nothing, and it spiked fear into each of them. They made a mad dash for the stair case and ran down them as fast as they could. When they reached the thirteenth floor, they pushed past a group of people, not even apologizing. They made it to the elevator and pounded on the doors. 

 

"Baby?" Edward tried to pry the doors open but had no luck. "Baby! Can you hear me?" He pressed his ear against the door and listened. 

 

Finally, he heard sniffling. "Daddy?" An emotional, thick voice asked. He clutched at his chest and sighed in relief. 

 

"Daddy's right here, baby." Edward spoke through the door. "Are you okay?" 

 

"I'm - " Louis spoke, but the door across the hall opened and Jay and Dan stepped out. It distracted Edward enough for him to miss everything Louis was saying. 

 

Jay looked surprised. She readjusted the bangle around her wrist and looked at them in confusion. "The elevator is broken. We were going to go up to your floor when it stopped. We just got off the phone with the hotels management. Fire department should be here soon, along with maintenance." 

 

"What are you three doing?" Dan asked. 

 

"We know the elevator isn't working," Harry said. "It stopped with Louis on it." 

 

"Oh my - !" Jay rushed towards the elevator and knocked on it. "Baby? Are you okay?" 

 

"We're going to get you out in a minute, baby. Stay calm." Harry promised, checking his watch. With each passing second, he determined that Louis had been on there long enough. 

 

"I can't." Louis hiccuped. The inside of the elevator was dark, save for a tiny light above the emergency telephone. Though he knew he was the only one in the elevator, it was still scary. He was terrified, and though partially because he was standing in the pitch black space, but also because his stomach pains were now ripping through him. He gripped the railing tighter and closed his eyes. 

 

"Why not? You're going to be fine, Princess." Marcel promised. "How's Eli?" 

 

"He's uh," They heard Louis choke on a sob. "He's coming." 

 

The five outside the elevator paused and stared at one another. Jay leaned in closer and pressed her ear against the steel door. "What?" She asked. "What did you say?" 

 

"I said," Louis tried to muffle a sharp cry when his water broke, but it didn't work. Everyone heard it. "I said he's coming. My water just broke." 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for my quick and lovely twitter followers! I know I can count on ya'll for ideas and help! I read everyone's ideas and took a bit of each one and mixed it up into this little chapter :) Hope you all like it and I hope it satisfies your reading needs xoxo

Louis with an epidural was calmer and much nicer than Louis without one.  _Everyone_ had realized that as soon as the elevator got to working again and the doors slid open. They were expecting a tear-soaked Louis to rush into their arms and be held, and they were wrong. Louis had stormed out of the elevator, murder in his eyes, and promptly began hitting each of them where he could reach. 

 

"This fucking  _hurts_ ," He had yelled in frustration. "I hate all of you!" 

 

Jay had rushed to his side and tried to calm him down, and  _that's_ when he dissolved into tears and became the sad little bunny that they were expecting. The three brothers watched in confusion and shock as she led her son down the hallway. Only when Dan motioned for them to follow did they realize that they were in fact going to the hospital. So much for staying a few weeks until the baby was going to be born. 

 

When they left the hotel lobby, it was a mad dash to get Louis to the hospital. No one knew how far along his labor had progressed, and they were all worried that it was going to be too late. In the alphas' minds, the baby was already crowning. It was scary. They rushed, and Louis waddled, to the car. Dan started it up while Edward and Marcel helped Louis into the back. 

 

In the car, Dan and Jay were up front, leaving Louis and his alphas squished together. Thankfully, they were taking Dan's slightly bigger but much older SUV, which left plenty of room for the alphas to spread out, trying to avoid Louis' slapping hands. 

 

"Don't touch me," Louis snapped, which was a contradiction to his tears. He looked sad, but he was mad. He was  _pissed_. He had slapped Marcel's sneaking hand away and leaned back in the seat, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his pelvis. "Fucking hell." 

 

"Language, baby." Harry whispered to him. The look in Louis' eyes when the omega had stared him down after that put the fear of God into him. He was quiet after that. He wanted to offer Louis some support, maybe rub his knee, but Louis was having none of it. 

 

He was an angry little thing. 

 

When they arrived at the hospital, everyone scrambled out of the car, in a hurry to get inside and get Louis into a bed or something. Marcel clutched the hospital bag to his chest, thankful that they had the brains to leave one in each car. Harry ran inside to get a wheelchair and to announce to every single person of medical knowledge that a pregnant omega was coming in and he was mad. Edward herded Jay and Dan in. 

 

"Excuse me!" Louis shouted from the car. In their rush, they forgot the most important part. Marcel tossed the bag strap over his shoulder and he and Edward made a beeline for their sweetheart, who was shooting daggers at them. "Morons." He huffed when he was helped down out of the high vehicle. They walked (again, he waddled) to the doors of the hospital, only stopping once when he had a contraction that felt like it was ripping him apart. 

 

Harry arrived just in time with the wheelchair, helping Louis down onto it. He sped like crazy back into the hospital, shouting, "My baby is having a baby!". They were greeted by a nurse in cheerful pink scrubs. She introduced herself as Grace and gave Louis a clipboard of papers to fill out as they made their way up to the eighth floor - the labor and delivery floor. Louis wasn't even worried about getting on an elevator again, he just scribbled on the papers, filling them out, and ignored his surroundings. 

 

It was a blur after that, with him being slipped into a gown and having his weight and height and blood taken. He was helped into a bed and poked and prodded some more. His legs were lifted and spread, and the doctor, Dr. Jones,  _the best damned baby doctor I could find on such short - and I do mean short - notice_ , he recalled Harry saying in the elevator. Louis had no doubt that Harry had paid him to drop whatever he was doing to come and deliver their baby. 

 

"Well, good news." Dr. Jones stood up and slid his gloves off. "You're only at one centimeter." 

 

"Good news?" Everyone related to and sleeping with Louis spoke at the same time. 

 

"How is that good news?" Louis asked, much calmer, to their surprise. "I've been in pain for nearly a whole day!" 

 

Dr. Jones motioned for the same nurse, Grace, to wheel the ultrasound machine over. "That's quite common, actually. Everyone's body is different. Some have prolonged labor and some have labor that lasts less than an hour." He shook up the bottle of gel before hiking Louis' gown up over his stomach. He squirted it out and spread it around. Soon, they all saw Eli appear on the screen. 

 

"Is he sleeping?" Harry asked, leaning closer and squinting his eyes. 

 

"Well, he's not moving, so I'd assume so." Dr. Jones answered. "That doesn't mean you won't be feeling contractions - ah, wait. There he goes." They all watched in fascination as Eli began moving. 

 

"So when will I have him?" Louis asked impatiently. He wanted his baby now, dammit! 

 

Dr. Jones handed the wand to Grace and Edward wiped Louis' stomach off with a tissue. "Well, you're one centimeter now, so I'd say maybe within the next twenty-four hours. Or you could have him sooner, or you could have him later. Every omega is different." 

 

Louis huffed and tossed his head back against the pillows. "This isn't fair. I want him now." 

 

Jay pushed the hair away from his forehead and cooed down at him. "I know you do, baby." 

 

"In the meantime, eat, drink, talk about your little one's arrival with your mates. Walk around, watch some TV, get your mind off of things. He'll be here before you know it." Dr. Jones smiled and left the room with Grace, who came back seconds later with a second set of sheets for Louis to fill out. 

 

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want too." Louis sighed, looking at his mom and dad. "I know I messed up our dinner plans."

 

Jay clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Of course you didn't." She promised. "There's a cafeteria here and we can even order food and Dan can go and get it." 

 

"But you two are dressed up. It'll be awhile before he's here, you can go and have fun." Louis nodded. "Please, I want you too." It took awhile for him to finally convince his mom and dad to go out and have fun, but he did, and when they were gone and the door was closed, he turned and looked at his alphas, one by one. When his eyes settled on Edward, he crooked his finger. "Come here." 

 

Edward stepped forward, but stopped in hesitation. "Why?" He asked suspiciously. 

 

"So I can hit you again!" Louis exclaimed, grabbing the nearest thing, which happened to be an empty plastic cup, and lobbed it at the alpha. Edward turned his body and the cup hit his bicep and landed on the ground. 

 

"Louis!" Marcel gasped, not completely surprised by Louis' behavior. He understood. He'd throw things at Edward too if he were in labor. 

 

"No, it's okay." Edward squared his shoulders and stalked towards Louis. He knew  _exactly_ how to handle Louis. He knelt over the bed and wrapped his long arms around Louis, squeezing him tight. Louis squirmed around and protested loudly. "Shhh," Edward cooed into Louis' ear. "Daddy's here now. Daddy's sorry baby. Lay down and let me hold you." 

 

"No!" Louis struggled as best as he could against Edward's tight grip. "I hate you! You are  _so_ mean to me!" 

 

"Hush up," Edward cooed into Louis' ear. "Let Daddy hold you and apologize. My sweet boy. My little princess. Getting ready to have a baby." 

 

Harry and Marcel weren't surprised when they saw Louis melt into Edward's embrace. Their omega was always a sucker for pet names and being held tightly. "Daddy," Louis hiccuped softly. He blinked up at Edward through his lashes and made himself look smaller. "I'm gonna have a baby." It seemed so unreal that they were in the hospital, just waiting on their son. 

 

Edward kissed each eyelid gently and rubbed Louis' back. "I know, baby. You're gonna have my baby." 

 

-

 

 Louis played with Edward's hands later that day, sliding the rings on each finger up and down, twisting them around. He slid one off of Edward's thumb and slid it onto his own ring finger. He held his hand out and admired it. 

 

"Gonna get you a better one." Edward said in his ear. They were still wrapped up in each other, surprisingly, the doctors let them. It was crucial for an omega to be close to their alphas in labor, and seeing as how Harry and Marcel left awhile ago to go and eat, they let Edward stay. "A prettier one. With a big diamond." 

 

"Don't want a diamond." Louis replied. He squeezed Edward's hand a few seconds later when a contraction hit. 

 

"Breathe through it, princess." Edward coached. "You're doing so perfect." 

 

Dr. Jones had came in earlier and checked everything again. Louis' vitals were amazing and he was dilated to a four. With that kind of progress, he predicted that Louis would in fact have the baby that night, if not sooner. Louis was just ready to hold Eli in his arms. He was sick of waiting. 

 

"My perfect boy." Edward kissed Louis' temple when it was over. "I'm so proud of you." He took a damp cloth and dabbed it against Louis' forehead. "How do you feel?" 

 

Louis shrugged and leaned against Edward. It was nice having one of his alphas so close during this time. But he still hasn't forgotten how cold and distant Edward had been to him the past day and a half. "Why were you being so mean to me?" He asked bluntly. He was in labor and had was in no mood to beat around the bush. 

 

Edward paused for several moments, but stayed. Louis half expected him to dart out of the room. "It's a long story." He finally said. 

 

Louis gestured to his belly, which had a monitor strapped to it. "I've got nowhere to go." He raised his eyebrows up at Edward. 

 

Edward sighed. "Fine. I never wanted you to ever meet my parents. Ever. In a million years." He started off. "I myself never wanted to see them again. I still don't know how they found out where we lived. But, uh, when we were younger..." Edward took a deep breath. 

 

"I know." Louis said quietly. "You can skip the bad parts because I already know." When Edward looked at him in confusion, Louis admitted that Marcel had told him about their mother and how she died, and how Des blamed it on Edward. 

 

Edward nodded solemnly and looked away. "I figured he did. I'm sorry I snapped at you in the car." He glanced down at Louis. "I shouldn't have let my anger speak for me. It's a bad habit." 

 

"It is." Louis agreed. But he couldn't imagine a world where Edward held his tongue. It would seem unnatural. 

 

"I didn't mean what I said to you." Edward sounded guiltier than Louis had ever heard him before. "I always care what you have to say. You could read me the phone book and I'd listen to every single word. You're the most important thing in my life." He lifted the back of Louis' hand and kissed it softly. "And when they," He refused to call Des and Angela his parents, "Followed us to your parents house, I knew bad things were going to happen. I shouldn't have let them into your home. I should have stopped them. I never wanted you to hear any of what he said." 

 

Louis' heart hurt at the thought of little tiny toddler Edward, alone in the woods for days. He remembered that Des had said there was snow on the ground, and how they were much more lenient with Harry and Marcel. Edward never stood a fighting chance in those woods, and yet, here he was. Louis' strong alpha. He squeezed Edward's hand. "I'm sorry." He said in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry you had to do that. I'm sorry they were so unfair to you." 

 

"It's fine." Edward said quietly. "I'm fine." 

 

Louis turned and cradled Edward's strong jaw in his hand. "Edward..." His alpha looked so sad. So torn. 

 

"We're not doing that to our son." Edward said abruptly. "We're not leaving him out in the woods. I'd rather die than do that to him." 

 

Louis looked at his alpha with wide eyes. "I know. I know you would. We're not going to do that to him." He promised. "We're going to love him and protect him no matter what. He knows that. He knows nothing will hurt him." 

 

Edward stared down at Louis' belly. "I can't wait to hold him." He chuckled to himself. "God, I'm going crazy waiting for him. I just want to see him." 

 

"How do you think I feel?" Louis asked. "I've been holding him forever! I just want my little baby out." He sighed and leaned his head back, yawning. 

 

"Sleep." Edward commanded. "The doctor said if you can, you should. I'm gonna stay right here." He moved to a more comfortable position behind Louis. "Gonna make sure nothing bad happens." 

 

-

 

Edward had never felt so helpless in his life than he did the moment Louis began pushing. He could do absolutely nothing but stare as Louis worked to push their baby out. He was sure Harry and Marcel felt the same way, standing shoulder to shoulder beside the bed and Louis screamed in pain. Their omega's knuckles were white from gripping onto the railing of the bed, having pushed each of them away earlier. 

 

After what seemed like forever, but was only less than three hours, and Louis physically could not push anymore, did they realize something was wrong. Louis' heart monitor was slowing down, and speeding up, and slowing down again. Dr. Jones worked quietly and quickly between Louis' legs, and Grace stood behind him with a worried expression. 

 

"What's going on?" Harry demanded. "What the fuck is happening?"

 

"Mr. Styles, I'm going to have to ask you to stop yelling." Grace requested politely. 

 

"Fuck that!" Marcel was the one this time to raise his voice. "What is happening?" 

 

"If you don't calm down, I'm going to ask you leave the room." Grace said, firmer this time. She had a look of no-nonsense on her face. 

 

"If you don't tell us what's going on  _right now_ ," Edward snarled. "Then bad things will happen! Why can't he push anymore?" 

 

"The baby seems to be stuck." Dr. Jones finally spoke, pulling his blood-covered hands away from Louis' lower half. "I'm trying to change his position, but no matter what I do, it puts him and your mate in distress." 

 

"So do something!" Harry shrieked. "Don't just sit there with your fingers up your - " 

 

-

 

 

"Fuck." Edward crossed his arms and paced back and forth outside of Louis' hospital room. "This is fucking bullshit." 

 

Jay, who was sitting calmly in a chair, knitting, shook her head. "Relax, dear. Everything will be fine." 

 

"How can you possibly know?" Marcel asked, frightened beyond words. "How are you not worrying right now?" 

 

"What good would it do if we all worried?" She smiled at him. "Sit down, dear. You've got a strong omega in there. Louis isn't going to let anything happen to himself or the baby. Trust me." 

 

Jay's words did nothing to soothe any of them. The could hear Louis' pants and cries, muffled, through the door, and if they hadn't been threatened to be forcibly removed if they tried to barge in, they'd be barging in. It was ridiculous that they got kicked out. Now they were going to miss the birth of their son. 

 

"You're not going to miss the birth of your son, if that's why you're still pacing, Edward." Jay said, not even looking up from her knitting. 

 

"Yes I am. We all are." Edward muttered. "We're going to miss his first breath in the world." 

 

"It's not that important, honey." Jay soothed. "It may seem like such a big deal, but three days from now, you won't even remember that you were there for his first breath. There are many other more important moments. Trust me." 

 

A rattling noise caught their attention, and the three alphas whipped their heads around. They watched as Grace lifted the blinds to the window in Louis' room, and they scrambled over to it. They were curious, but happy nonetheless, as to why she opened it, but then their eyes focused on one little thing. They watched as Dr. Jones made a pulling motion with his arms, concealed by Louis' opened legs and a blanket, but then it happened. 

 

A small, squirming little mess was lifted onto Louis' stomach, and they watched in fascination as Louis reached down to hold their baby to the best of his ability. They watched the whirlwind in the hospital room as Grace took their baby into a blue blanket once the cord was cut and carried him off. They watched Dr. Jones finish up in between Louis' legs and pull back, gloves and gown covered in blood and birth. 

 

It was a moment they'd never forget in a million years. It was something they'd cherish forever. It was something they'd remind Harry of, who was looking ill. And no one was surprised when they heard a thump three seconds later. 

 

Harry had fainted. 

 

-

 

None of them knew what to expect when they stepped into the dim room later on. None of them moved past the door. They just stood there, staring at Louis. Well, they were staring at the little blue bundle in Louis' arms, but still. They were scared to step any closer. 

 

"Don't just stand there," Louis said softly. "Come and say hi. He's been asking about you, you know." 

 

Their omegas words spurred them into action, and seconds later, they were hovering around the bed, trying to catch a peek at their newborn son. Louis moved the blanket down away from Eli's face and they saw chubby little cheeks and a button nose and long eyelashes. They were in love. 

 

"Holy hell, does he have enough hair?" Marcel gasped. 

 

"Who wants to hold him first?" Louis asked, looking at all three of them. No one said a word. "Edward?" He asked hopefully. "Do you want to hold your son?" 

 

Edward jerked his head in a nod and leaned forward, trying to control the shakiness in his arms. He'd never held a baby in his entire life. Now he was about to hold his very own. It was surreal. Louis passed him the baby with such ease and when his arms held the weight of the infant, he stood there like a lump. 

 

"What do I do now?" He asked Louis. 

 

"Well, for starters, you could look at him." Louis giggled. "He won't bite you, he doesn't have any teeth. Just hold him, Daddy. Cuddle him." 

 

Edward moved his fingers along the incredibly soft skin of Eli's leg. "He's soft." He said dumbly. He glanced down at the baby and he was trapped. He would never be able to look away again. Never in his life would he ever look anywhere else. This tiny little thing in his arms was  _his_. He'd helped create the soft little person and he was so captivated. He shifted Eli in his arms and Eli kicked against him, opening his tiny little mouth in a yawn when Edward's finger moved against his cheek. 

 

"Fucking hell." Edward whispered. How was he already so in love with this little baby? How on earth was it possible? All Eli did was yawn and Edward was already wrapped around his little finger. It was incredible. Then, something even more amazing happened. "Shit. He's frowning. Why is he frowning?" He asked Louis in a panic. 

 

"Did you already piss him off?" Harry grinned. "He's not even twenty minutes old yet." 

 

"I hope I didn't." Edward answered. "Not if he has a temper like his mother." 

 

"Hey," Louis giggled again from the bed. "What's he doing now? Come closer. Here, sit." He patted the bed next to him and Edward sat down carefully, but apparently, he jostled Eli in some way. 

 

They all four watched as Eli smacked his lips together and frowned again, once more followed by a yawn. Then, his little eyes opened. Though he was squinting up at Edward, the alpha could tell that his eyes were blue.  _So_ blue. Edward was breathless. He could form no words. The amazing little child in his arms had blue eyes, just like Louis. He couldn't hold back anything anymore. He was just so emotional. 

 

And just like that, he started to cry. 


	23. Chapter 23

To say that Harry, Marcel, and Edward were enamored with their child would be an understatement. They were so in love with their tiny little son it hurt them sometimes. The child wasn't even two days old and they had hardly put him down once. They held him, rocked him, slept with him on their chest. They would just not put him down once. He was their kryptonite. 

 

Louis and Elias were released from the hospital a day later, and they spent the night at the hotel. They had to buy a bassinet because their other one was at home, sitting right next to the bed. Of course, none of the alphas got any sleep whatsoever, constantly watching Eli sleep and breathe and twitch about. The stay in the hotel was nice, but Louis was eager to get home, to  _his_ home. He was going stir crazy not being in their nest right after having the baby. 

 

Both Dan and Jay knew how important it was for Louis to be home, and as much as they wanted him to stay with them for awhile so that they could help, they sent him off with the promise of visiting very soon. Little did they know, Edward had filled their bank account to the brim when he stormed out of their house days ago. He was so angry that he needed to do something good, and that's exactly what he did. The parents of the mother of his child should not suffer like they've been. 

 

"We need to go shopping." Louis said through a yawn. "We've got nothing at home and I don't want to run back and forth to the city with a newborn." 

 

"Would it be better if we went home and then Marcel or I could come back?" Harry suggested, glancing towards the backseat of the truck. Louis was sitting back there, right next to Eli's car seat. 

 

Louis shook his head, stroking Eli's cheek. He was a quiet little baby, just sitting back there, sucking on his pacifier without a care in the world. "No. I don't trust you two to get everything on the list. And we need to stock up on things for my baby." 

 

"Our baby." Marcel corrected instantly. 

 

" _My_ baby." Louis said again. "He's my little muffin." Louis cooed down at Eli. 

 

"Are you sure you want to walk around the grocery store?" Edward asked. He was seated on the opposite side of Eli's car seat. It gave him lots of time to just stare at the creature next to him. 

 

"If we go to the bulk store, it shouldn't take long." Louis said in lieu of an answer. "Besides, it'll make Eli tired, and then he'll sleep, which means I can sleep." 

 

"Whatever you want, baby." Harry drove the direction of the bulk store, the one that they always shopped at. Louis seemed to love it for some reason. He pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine. They all hopped out and hovered by Louis' open door, watching as the omega scooped up Eli. 

 

"Who do you want to hold you real quick?" Louis asked the baby, bopping him gently on the nose. "Which Daddy? Hm? You want to go to the daddy that fainted? Or maybe the daddy who cried when he held you? How about the daddy who  _refused_ to hold you because he might drop you?" 

 

"Honestly!" Marcel whined. He held up his hands, which were quite larger than Eli. "These aren't very reliable!" 

 

"You're breaking my heart," Harry lamented sarcastically. "Are you going to wear him?" He asked, really asking if  _he_ could wear Eli. 

 

"I don't know," Louis cooed down at the baby. "Do you want mama to hold you? Do you?" Louis looked over at his alphas. "He wants me to hold him, sorry." 

 

"He didn't say anything!" Harry spluttered indignantly. 

 

"You can hold him while I get everything situated." Louis offered. Harry jumped at the opportunity and reached for Eli. He held their baby close as Edward helped Louis down from the truck. Once the contraption that quite honestly confused the alphas was wrapped around Louis' body, he reached for Eli. 

 

"Okay, Harry, give him back." Louis sighed, putting his hands on his hips.  _His hips, his delicious hips, still round from giving birth,_ the alphas thought at least twelve times a day. No less than twelve. No more than six hundred. 

 

Harry pouted. "But he said he wants me to hold him." 

 

"No he didn't." Louis argued. "Give me my child." 

 

"Harry," Marcel nodded towards Louis. "Give him the baby. You can hold him later." 

 

Harry whined but handed over Eli. "Not fair." He kicked at the ground. He only got to hold Eli maybe a few hours at a time. It just wasn't fair. Louis got to hold him for  _months_. It was his turn! He'd helped create the little pup. 

 

Once Eli was settled in the little cocoon, they headed towards the store. Louis grabbed a shopping cart and pushed Marcel in front of it. Marcel rolled his eyes and began pushing. Beside him, Louis read off of the list he'd been making. 

 

"We're going to spend quite the dime today," He warned his alphas. "Because my little precious angel needs things." He grinned down at Eli, who was sleeping. "And  _your_ precious little angel needs things." 

 

"And what exactly does our little precious need?" Harry asked, trailing closely behind Louis. He kept his eyes on Eli. 

 

"Lots of things." Louis answered, squinting his eyes to read the aisle numbers. "But first let's start with things that can't go bad quickly." He headed right towards the dry goods aisle and began filling the shopping cart with boxes of pasta and rice. The alphas could do nothing but follow him, aisle through aisle. When that cart was full, Marcel headed to grab another one. 

 

Just about that time, Eli started to fuss and squirm. He quickly gathered the unwavering attention of Harry and Edward, who hovered extremely close to Louis' chest. They watched as his little hands curled and uncurled, reaching out beyond the little cocoon he was nestled in. His stormy eyes blinked and squinted up at the faces closest to him. 

 

"Let me hold him." Edward said, already unhooking the strap near Louis' shoulder. 

 

"Whoa!" Louis cradled Eli's bottom. "Give me warning, hell." 

 

Edward undid the cocoon and lifted Eli out of it. His little legs kicked out before Edward tucked him into the crook of his arm. They watched as Eli squirmed a bit before settling, recognizing Edward and his scent. He was safe in his Daddy's arms now, and he relaxed. 

 

"Hello, squishy baby." Edward greeted, rubbing Eli's cheek, prompting a yawn that had everyone dying on the inside. "My little squishy baby." He let his finger trail down to Eli's soft double chin. 

 

"He's got no chin, so I don't know what you're looking for." Louis commented, standing on his tiptoes to watch Edward's interaction. 

 

"Can't I just love on him in peace?" Edward huffed, turning away from his nosy little omega. "Finish your grocery shopping, dear." 

 

"You can quite honestly suck a dick." Louis grumbled, turning his attention back to his shopping list. He should have known the second he had Eli that his time with the baby would be a bare minimum. If Edward, Harry, or Marcel had their way, they would hold Eli until he was a year old. 

 

Marcel appeared just then with the extra, empty cart and Louis praised him. "Thank you, finally." He began pushing it out of the aisle and down into another one. Edward followed, bouncing Eli gently in his arms, cooing down at the little piece of him. Harry grumbled alongside his brother, seething with jealousy, and Marcel stuck close to Louis, the person who'd made it possible for Edward to become a pile of useless marshmallow fluff and for Harry to be jealous of said pile of useless marshmallow fluff. 

 

They spent longer than necessary in the baby section, stocking up on diapers and all of the baby essentials. Edward sneaked a few extra things, such as cute little outfits and little slippers and a toy that he knew Eli would love, into the cart. He was already spoiling the hell out of his baby. When they were done there, they pushed the two carts over to the frozen foods and meat and dairy section. 

 

"The cooler is still in the back of the truck?" Louis asked, stuffing frozen fruit and vegetables into brown insulated bags. 

 

"Sure is." Marcel answered, helping Louis. Together, they stocked up, moving from the frozen section to the dairy, where they did the same with cheese and milk and yogurt, stuffing them into insulated bags. When they reached the meat department, Louis lifted Eli from Edward's hands and gave the alphas free reign to get as much and whatever they wanted. They spent a ton of money on meat every time they came into the city anyway. 

 

When they were finished, Harry and Marcel headed towards the checkouts while Louis and Edward ambled behind them slowly, playing with Eli. Edward had to keep at least one finger on his child at all times. Something compelled him. Eli had this crazy hold over him already. 

 

"You two could help, you know." Marcel said to his brother and mate. He and Harry were stacking the groceries onto the conveyor belt, giving apologetic looks to the flustered and overwhelmed cashier. 

 

"Or we could stand here and stare at Eli." Louis didn't even bother looking up when he said it. 

 

"Hush up." Edward silenced his younger brother. "This is our pup here. You expect me not to stare at him?" 

 

Marcel just rolled his eyes and continued unpacking the grocery cart. The cashier had now required the help of another, who came along to bag their groceries. Harry stood next to the debit reader and watched the price go up and up. He didn't even bat an eye when he turned to Louis and Edward and said, "This is the most money we've ever spent in one place on just food and necessities." 

 

Edward shrugged. "Necessary, you said it." He said. "We're going to be staying home for the next God-knows how long. Louis and Eli need to be in their nest." 

 

At the mention of his home, Louis grew antsy. Sure, he'd been away from the cabin for less than a week, but home was where he needed to be right now. Eli needed to be in that safe, warm, known environment. The world was too cold and cruel right now for their little pup. 

 

"Calm down, princess." Edward placed a large paw on the curve of Louis' back and led him over to one of the shopping carts. "I'll pay and then we can go home." 

 

While Edward paid with the swipe of his credit card, Harry and Marcel had the grueling task of pushing the heavy carts outside and over to their truck. Edward came out a few seconds later, folding the long receipt and shoving it in his wallet. He began helping Harry unload as Marcel got Louis and Eli situated in the truck. Eli squirmed as he was being placed into the car seat, and let out a piercing cry. Louis wasn't surprised when less than a second later, his three alphas were squeezed into the backseat with them. 

 

"Go away," Louis shielded Eli from them. "Go away right now. He's fine. He just doesn't like to be put down." 

 

Harry and Edward reluctantly stepped down from the truck, and Marcel was the one to stay, giving Louis a hesitant look. "Is he hurt?" He worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "Maybe he needs his diaper changed?" 

 

"He's fine," Louis promised. "Clean diaper. Trust me. You'd be able to tell if it wasn't. Go help your brothers so we can leave. I want to get my little baby home." 

 

"Your wish is my command." Marcel nodded and ducked out of the truck. He closed the door quietly, because there might be a small chance that Eli's ears were just as sensitive as his were when he was a newborn. 

 

Louis sighed happily and looked down at Eli, who was staring up at him. He raised his eyebrows. "And your Daddy better never forget that." He hummed. 

 

-

 

"This is your home, little wolf." Edward explained as he carried Eli throughout the house. "This is where your mommy and I spooned," He nodded towards the floor next to the fireplace. He was taken back to the glorious moment of them laying there together, way before they even thought of each other in a romantic way."I love spooning your mommy, little wolf. Such comfort." He carried Eli through the kitchen, laundry room, and up the stairs, very aware that he was being followed by an exhausted omega. 

 

"I'm tired." Louis whined as he followed Edward into their bedroom. He slowly collapsed onto the bed and sighed. 

 

Edward stood at the foot of the bed and gestured towards it. "And that's where we made you," He said to Eli. "And it looks like your mommy wants to go again. Fancy taking a little nap, child?"

 

"Shut up." Louis' voice was muffled from the pillow he'd shoved his face into. "You're so vulgar."

 

Edward rolled his eyes and laid Eli down into the bassinet stationed at the right side of the bed. He was amazed that Eli didn't even protest, he just went with the flow and fell right to sleep. "Huh. I wonder why he's just going to sleep. Normally babies would put up a fight." 

 

"Except you." Harry trudged into the room, embarrassed of the fact that he was exhausted from hauling in mass amounts of groceries. Marcel, who was close behind him, was the same way. They were worn out. He flopped onto the bed next to Louis, not even wincing when Louis reached out and punched his shoulder blindly. "You slept like the dead, apparently." 

 

"I did not." Edward denied, crawling onto the bed. Might as well join his brothers. 

 

"Yes you did." Harry argued. "I remember Nana telling us this story before we left the pack. She said that she always kept her eye on you because whenever you'd sleep, she'd think you were dead. That's how soundly you slept." 

 

"That's not true." Edward protested. 

 

"If Nana said it, it's true." Marcel said. "And you do sort of sleep like you're dead." 

 

"I do not!" Edward gasped. "Traitor." 

 

"You do." Louis spoke. He rolled onto his back and sighed. "And if my baby has inherited that dead sleeping thing from you, I'll never get any sleep as long as I live. I'll be concerned." 

 

"No," Harry drawled tiredly. "You'll be paranoid." 

 

Louis huffed. "I'll just be doing what any good mother does." He let out a deep breath. "Worrying." 

 

"Listen here," Edward reached out and grabbed Louis' hand. He threaded their fingers together and squeezed his omegas much smaller hand. "There are three alphas in this bedroom right now. We are crazy, protective, and completely in love with that squishy little creature you birthed us, and you need to understand that it is  _us_ who will be losing sleep over him, not you. If you think that we're going to take our eyes off of him for second, you're sadly mistaken, little one." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Stop calling my baby squishy."

 

"He is." Marcel chimed in. "He's fat and squishy. I love fat and squishy babies." 

 

"Yeah, well," Louis rolled onto his side and tossed his leg over Harry's waist. "He looks exactly like you three." 

 

"Oh, there's no denying that we were fat and squishy." Harry hummed. 

 

"Well, Marcel and I were squishy. Harry was just fat." Edward said, prompting a laugh from both him and Marcel. 

 

"Hey," Harry whined, and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and tugged the alphas face into his chest. 

 

"Leave my Harry alone, you bullies." He defended, petting Harry's hair. "It's alright, Harry. I won't let those meanies hurt you. I'll defend you." 

 

Edward smacked Louis' ass and sighed happily, turning to snuggle into his omega's turned back. "You're squishy too." He commented, letting a hand cup Louis' swollen stomach. "Not hard anymore." 

 

"That's because what was making my stomach hard is over in the bassinet." Louis replied tiredly. He yawned and closed his eyes. 

 

"If you go to sleep now," Edward said in his ear. "Daddy'll eat your ass when you wake up." 

 

"Can't eat it for six weeks," Marcel reminded everyone with a groan. It was truly heartbreaking that they wouldn't be able to taste Louis for so long. They needed it more than they needed air. 

 

"Don't remind me." Harry whined, nosing along Louis' throat. He had half a mind to sink his teeth into the warm flesh, but they were all so tired, especially Louis. Louis had a right to be tired; he'd just given birth and then they traipsed him all around town, going to a grocery store. 

 

"Okay, everyone, shut up." Edward demanded, copping a quick feel to Louis' ass. Yep, still perky. "Princess needs to get some sleep. Who's on baby duty? And don't say a word, Princess. You're not getting up." 

 

"But he needs me," Louis protested, eyes still closed. "He needs my nipples." 

 

"Your nipples pumped bottles on the way home." Edward reminded him. "He doesn't need them right now." He sent a quick thank you to the sky for an omegas ability to produce milk like crazy. "So sleep." 

 

Harry lazily raised his hand in the air. "I'll be on baby duty." He yawned. He let his hand thump back onto the bed and that was the last noise anyone heard before succumbing to sleep. 


	24. Chapter 24

"You've got a fat ass." 

 

That was the greeting Louis got in the morning. Instead of  _good morning, beautiful princess,_ or  _hey baby, you should rest, I'll cook breakfast_ , or maybe even  _you just birthed us a baby whom we love and adore but you need to spend time with him so go ahead, don't worry about us_. He made a face and turned to face the person who said it. Of course, it was Edward. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

 

"Hey now," Edward tsk'd. "It's a compliment." 

 

"Do you know what a better compliment would be?" Louis asked, planting his hands on his hips. He stood his ground, even when Edward slowly stalked towards him, looking every bit like a panther sneaking up on their prey would. "If you stupid idiots would do something around here. All you do is play with my baby." 

 

"You sound stressed out, baby." Edward put his hands around Louis' ribs and slowly dragged them down, outlining each curve of Louis' new body. "Turn around, let Daddy eat your ass. That'll make it better." 

 

Suddenly, hearing Edward's comment, sent Louis over the edge. He was already so stressed out. He hadn't had a moment alone with Eli since they brought him home, and while his alphas played the role of doting fathers, he was left to do  _everything_ else. He should be focusing on his baby, dammit! Not cooking and cleaning. He let out one little sniffle before the dam broke. He shoved the heels of his hands into his eyes and turned away. 

 

"Oh." Edward's hands dropped from his body. "Oh, fuck. Baby? Oh, baby." Once he gathered his wits and made sense of what was actually happening, he hooked his arms around Louis and pulled the omega close. "You're upset. My baby. You're so upset. What can I do to fix it?" 

 

Louis just shook his head and cried harder. He knew that his cries would be more subdued if he didn't have all of those hormones in his body still, but they were, so. His shoulders shook and he felt Edward wrap him up tighter. 

 

"Do you want to lay down? Is that it?" Edward asked quietly. "Just tell me what I can do. I can't stand to see you upset."

 

"I just - " He hiccuped out, shrinking in Edward's embrace. "I just want my baby." 

 

"Alright." Edward nodded. He led Louis out of the kitchen and helped guide him upstairs. "Let's go get your baby." He kept his hands tight around Louis' body as they walked together to the bedroom. The door was open and Harry and Marcel were suspiciously silent inside, knowing that something was wrong with Louis. 

 

When they entered the room, Louis went straight for the bassinet and scooped up a not-quite-asleep-yet baby and held him close. Eli let out a little yawn and melted into his mothers warm embrace. His tears seemed to stop when he was holding Eli, but he still carried him around in small circles, breathing in his scent. 

 

Harry and Marcel stood from where they were folding baby clothes and pulled Edward out into the hallway, confused looks etched on their faces. 

 

"What's wrong?" Marcel asked, frowning. His alpha was screaming at him to go in there and make things better, and he had no idea what was going on or why Louis was so upset. 

 

"We have not been doing our jobs." Edward stated simply. "We've been so over the moon about Eli that we've neglected our Princess." 

 

"What do you mean?" Harry was bewildered. They haven't neglected Louis once! 

 

"It's the most crucial time right now for Louis and Eli. They need to be near each other almost every moment of every day. It's not  _our_ time with him. While our biology wants us to be close to our offspring, Eli's biology only recognizes one person - the most important - and that's Louis. Eli doesn't care about us right now. We failed to see that." Edward explained. 

 

"I still don't get it." Marcel shook his head. "Why is he upset?" 

 

"Because, brother," Edward stressed. "Louis' biologically programmed to do  _everything_ for his alphas. It doesn't stop once he has a baby. It just means that he has a baby to take care of on top of cooking and cleaning. It's difficult for him to balance that, and I guess he just had enough." 

 

"Oh." Marcel deflated a bit at that. He looked in their bedroom, where Louis was now laying curled around Eli's body on the bed. "Fuck. I feel like trash." 

 

Harry nodded. "So what do we do? Do we just give them more time together?" Even saying it, saying that he would spend less time than he already was with his child, made his heart hurt. He physically could not be away from his mate or son right now. It was too much. He would die. 

 

"Well, yes. But we need to start stepping up. Louis is not to cook or clean anymore." Edward said firmly. "His main priority is that fat squishy baby in there." 

 

"I heard that," Louis' soft, scratchy voice spoke from the bedroom. "So did your fat squishy baby."

 

"Tell my fat squishy baby I'm sorry." Edward turned his head and spoke. 

 

"So..." Harry rubbed the back of his neck and looked from Edward to Marcel. "What do we do now?" 

 

-

 

Louis grinned down at Eli and rubbed his chubby little tummy. He felt much better after his little meltdown earlier now that he was getting to spend time with his son. After a little nap, that included Harry, Edward, and Marcel, he carried Eli downstairs and laid him down on a blanket on the floor, right between his own two legs. 

 

"You're so sweet." He said down to Eli, who was wearing nothing but a diaper, onesie, and blue socks. He was squirming around, kicking his legs out. "You're my little muffin." 

 

"Princess." Edward entered the living room and stood over Louis and Eli. Eli jerked his head to and fro, trying to see where Edward was. He was quite aware of an alpha near his mother and he must protect his mommy at all costs. Sensing his son's distress, he sat down behind Louis and stretched his legs out beside Louis' shorter ones. 

 

"Here's daddy, baby." Louis lifted Eli up and held him in the crook of his arms. "He's right here, you don't have to worry about me." 

  
Eli let out a small little rumble and they almost confused it for a yawn.  _Almost_. 

 

"Did he just growl at me?" Edward asked in surprise. "Did my own child just growl at me?" 

 

"He's just protecting me." Louis giggled. He bopped Eli's nose. 

 

"Let me see him. Let's see this tough little wolf." Edward moved himself around Louis and gathered Eli up. With his knees pulled up, he was able to lay Eli on them, so that they were staring at each other. "Alright, little one, why did you growl at daddy? Hm?" 

 

Eli seemed to have forgotten all about it and he kicked one leg out at Edward, opening his mouth in a wide yawn. He smacked his little lips together and his eyes fluttered. He was a tired little baby and daddy's legs were so comfortable! 

 

"Didn't he just wake up about twenty minutes ago?" Edward asked Louis. 

 

"Yeah, but I fed him." Louis leaned forward and brushed the little mop of hair off of Eli's forehead. "His little tummy is full of milk." 

 

"Can I have some?" Edward turned to his omega, completely serious. He loved the way Louis' cheeks reddened. Of course he wanted to taste his omega. He wanted to know what was going to make his pup big and strong. 

 

"No!" Louis squeaked, the apples of his cheeks now a bright red. He hid his face in Edward's bicep. "That's just for Eli." 

 

"I will taste it," Edward warned. "It may not be tonight or tomorrow, but I will taste it. My brothers and I are curious." 

 

Louis shook his head. "No. That's just for Eli." He wanted Eli to get as much of it as possible. 

 

Edward grinned maniacally. "Our little pup has to get full sometime, doesn't he?" 

 

-

 

"Do you ever get sick of watching him sleep?" Marcel asked Harry later that night. It was quiet and peaceful in their cabin, with Elias asleep after throwing a little fit. They'd laid him down to rest in a little bassinet downstairs while Edward made dinner. 

 

Harry shook his head. "Never." He hasn't tired of watching his pup sleep yet, and it's been almost a week since they brought him home. He was just as tiny as ever, kicking and squirming in his sleep, snuffling here and there. "I don't think I ever will." 

 

Marcel agreed. "Do you think he looks more like Louis or us?" 

 

"Definitely our little mate." Harry answered with a fond smile. "He's gotten his eyes from our little princess, as well as his button nose." 

 

"Does he look anything like us?" Marcel questioned. He stared down at the sleeping pup with wonder. 

 

"He's got the chubby cheeks we used to have." Harry noticed. "Rosy, too. And his hair is dark and thick like ours. And, I think that's about it." 

 

"Funny how things turn out like that." Marcel hummed. "How our genes should have won, but our little omega's dominated ours. With our first son, no less." 

 

"Are you bad mouthing me in front of our son?" A voice spoke from behind them. Of course, it was Louis, who was pink-cheeked and sparkly-eyed. He looked well rested, which was very important. It was  _also_ important that he was wearing nothing but an oversized sweater and a pair of panties. Let it be said that  _none_ of the alphas have seen Louis in panties before. Sure, they'd bought him some, but this was a whole new experience. 

 

Marcel's mouth went dry. "Um." Was all he could say. He let his eyes linger on Louis' smooth thighs. 

 

Louis smirked. "I just came downstairs to see if Edward was done making dinner. Don't let me distract you." He sashayed away to the kitchen, fully knowing that Harry and Marcel were now hard in their jeans. 

 

"What a little minx." Harry muttered, shoving his hand down his pants, adjusting his cock. Marcel nodded and did the same thing. They heard a shattering come from the kitchen, and then a deep growl from their older brother. 

 

"And I think that Edward would agree on that." Marcel concluded. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is so short

Louis could only giggle as he was held up against the wall, legs forcefully around Edward's hips. He wasn't even afraid of Edward's snarling face two inches from his, and he wasn't even worried about the fact that all Edward had to do was bring him a few centimeters and the alpha would be inside of him. He knew even in whatever state he was in, Edward still respected him and the doctors orders. 

 

"Edward," He laughed breathlessly, twirling his fingers through the long and unruly curls settled on Edward's shoulders. The tug he gave the curls send a wave of desire through Edward's body and he wanted to bury himself in the tantalizing omega in his arms. 

 

"What on earth  _possessed_ you?" He asked, voice low and dark. His lips brushed against Louis' ear as he spoke. "Why did you think this was a good idea? Hm? Waltzing into  _my_ kitchen after giving birth to  _my_ pup wearing nothing but  _panties_?" 

 

The bright and shiny smile didn't leave Louis' face when he answered. "It's my pup," He reminded Edward. "And it's my kitchen." 

 

Edward tightened his grip on Louis' ass cheeks, making the tempting morsel in his hands squeal. "Don't change the subject, little one. You're being  _naughty_." 

 

And suddenly, everything changed. Louis felt like doing something else, something riskier, just to get Edward to say it again. He  _was_ naughty, and he was going to be naughty  _again_. It got a certain fire to burn in Edward's eyes when he was, apparently, and he wanted to see that look more often. He wanted Edward to threaten to spank him and - 

 

"Oh," Edward chirped. "Does my little vixen like to be called naughty?" 

 

Louis bit his lip and nodded, testing the waters. 

 

Edward's eyes darkened considerably. "Do you want Daddy to punish you?" He asked, hitching Louis up higher. Louis had to tighten his legs around Edward's waist, but he liked the new angle. "Do you want Daddy to spank you? Hm? Bend you right over and spank your pretty little ass?" 

 

Louis didn't answer. He let the hitch in his breath speak for him, and the way they stared into each others eyes said more than he ever could. The sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and the way Edward held onto him was sinful. He wished that the doctor hadn't said anything about six weeks, because of the situation right there. He was tempted to let Edward tear the panties off of him and go to town. He was - 

 

"I don't know what sort of kinky shit we just walked into," Marcel spoke from the doorway. 

 

"But we like it." Harry finished with a smirk. 

 

Unwillingly, Louis tore his gaze away from Edward and stared at his other two mates. When he noticed the absence of his baby, he shrieked. "Did you leave my baby alone?" He squirmed, but Edward just held on tighter. He was still staring at Louis. He was nothing but a man possessed. 

 

"Course not, baby." Harry shook his head and pushed away from the door. He said no more to Louis about Eli. He walked over to the stove and stared into the simmering pot. "Ed? When is this going to be done? Starving over here." 

 

"I am too." Edward lamented, squeezing Louis' ass once more before setting the omega on the ground. "But for something else." 

 

-

 

It was three in the morning and Eli was screaming his beautiful little head off. Of course, the alphas slept through it all. Louis couldn't help but glare at them from across the room as he bounced their little baby in his arms. Eli was such a small little bean, but he had quite the set of lungs. 

 

"Let's go and see what your daddies have to say about that." Louis was amazed at how sane he sounded. In his head, he was already screaming at his alphas to get up and help. He was even throwing a few things at them. Oh well. He hovered over the bed, coincidentally Edward's side, and held Eli up close to them. Nothing happened, and he grew frustrated. "Scream louder, my child." He demanded. 

 

When nothing else happened,  _seriously_ , he sighed and gave up. He needed sleep. Elias had been cranky all day and by default, Louis was cranky. When he was pregnant, Harry had promised him time and time again that they would try to make things simpler for him. So much for that. 

 

Frustrated, he carried Eli out of the bedroom and down the stairs. In an effort to calm his screaming pup down, he bounced around the room and tried to remember what his mother always suggested for a crying baby. Was it putting them in front of a fan of some sort? Maybe a car ride? No, he couldn't leave in the massive truck. It would cause anarchy for his alphas. Then, he remembered. 

 

He cradled Elias with one arm and used the other to drag his bassinet through the kitchen and into the laundry room. He settled the baby into the bassinet and carelessly dumped the sopping wet clothes he'd left in the washer into the dryer. He then dumped a pile of clothes into the washer and started it. He let the lid slam shut and he moved the bassinet up as close as possible. When it was shaking gently with the vibrations, Elias quieted down considerably. 

 

He let out a sigh of relief and slumped down near the washing machine. The exhaustion of the day caught up to him and he made himself move once more to assemble a makeshift bed out of the clothes left in a different laundry basket. Once the pile was comfortable enough, he curled up on top and let himself fall asleep.

 

-

 

 The sheer fright and panic each individual alpha felt when they woke up the next morning to discover that their mate and pup were gone had quickly dissipated when they entered the laundry room the next morning. Their ears hadn't picked up the noise of the washer through their terror, as they searched through every room in a blind rage. Fortunately, Marcel had paused near the stairs and heard the clue. 

 

They found Louis sleeping atop a pile of their shirts, while Elias rested peacefully in his bassinet. The washing machine was going, gently shaking his bassinet. They were confused at the sight. 

 

"Maybe he slept-walked?" Harry hypothesized. 

 

"He doesn't sleepwalk." Marcel quickly reminded his brother. "Maybe he decided to do laundry?" 

 

"In the middle of the night?" Edward sneered, not taking his eyes off of the gorgeously tired omega sleeping on the floor. His heart ached for the unknown reason as to why Louis was on the floor. 

 

Marcel shrugged. "Maybe he couldn't sleep?" 

 

"Yes, but he would have left Elias with us." Harry chimed in, watching the infant. As if on cue, just by hearing his name, Elias blinked and began squirming like a wriggly little caterpillar. Edward was quick to scoop him up. 

 

"Smart little pup." He complimented, poking Elias's chubby cheek. "Heard us talking about you and decided that you'd join the party?" 

 

Marcel hovered near Elias and bent down to kiss his forehead. "Why is mommy sleeping on the floor, baby?" 

 

At the mention of Louis, Elias shifted his eyes around, trying to look for the most important person in his life. Not that his daddies weren't important, but let's face it - he'd rather have his mom. 

 

"Smart." Harry complimented, noticing how Eli searched for Louis. 

 

"Yes," Edward agreed. "But that doesn't explain why he's near the washing machine and our mate is sleeping on the floor." 

 

Marcel knelt down near Louis and rubbed his knuckles across his cheek. "Baby," He cooed quietly. "It's time to wake up." 

 

Louis stirred and blinked. "Hm?" He asked, head feeling thick with sleep. 

 

Marcel helped him sit up and he rubbed at Louis' back. "Why are you on the floor, princess?" He asked. 

 

Louis looked around, then shrugged. "Eli wasn't sleeping, so," He answered. "Brought him down here." 

 

"You didn't think to wake us?" Edward asked, rocking Eli in his arms.

 

"You wouldn't wake." Louis informed them all. "Elias was screaming in your ears and you were still dead to the world."

 

Feeling guilty, Harry bit his lower lip. "And putting him near the washing machine helped?" He inquired.

 

Louis nodded and stood, with the help of Marcel, who clutched him close. "Yeah. The vibrations or the muffled sound or something. Helped him sleep." With an added yawn on Louis' part, the dagger of guilt settled further into each alphas chest.

 

"Well," Marcel cleared his throat. "It's still kind of early, so let's get you back in bed." He tried leading Louis out the door, but the omega refused.

 

"If I sleep right now, I won't sleep later." He fought another yawn.  It was clear to everyone that he was losing the battle against sleep. 

 

"Okay, doll." Marcel still lead Louis out of the laundry room. He was going to tuck his precious in bed and try to ignore the guilt he felt.

 

When they were gone, Edward looked down at Elias and sighed. "I don't understand why you're so cute." 

 

-

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

It was a quiet day in the cabin. Elias was comfortable on Harry's chest, pawing around, Edward was doing push-ups on the floor, and Louis and Marcel were curled up on the couch together. Louis traced his fingers over the alphas bare chest, drawing patterns and writing his name over and over again. 

 

"How come you don't have tattoos?" He asked Marcel. He'd noticed the lack of ink on Marcel almost his very first night here, but never got around to asking. 

 

"I do." Marcel answered. 

 

Louis looked up at him in surprise. "Really? Why haven't I ever seen it?" 

 

Marcel shrugged and let his palm slide down Louis' back, dipping dangerously close to forbidden territory. "Because you said not to get it." 

 

Louis was confused. When had he ever told Marcel not to get a tattoo? Has he even ever said it - wait. He glared up at Marcel. "Alright, let's see it." He knew exactly what Marcel was talking about. He waited for Marcel to pull his shirt up. There, on Marcel's ribcage, was the letter  _L_ in beautiful calligraphy. He looked up at the alpha in bewilderment. "When did you get that?" 

 

Marcel left his shirt up and propped his hands up behind his head. "A while ago. Before Eli was born. We haven't gotten around to getting his name anywhere yet." 

 

Louis' eyebrows shot up. " _We_?" He almost shrieked. He turned to Harry and Edward. "Do you two have my name on your bodies as well?" 

 

They both nodded. 

 

"Yes, Princess." Edward answered, now doing sit-ups. He was shining with sweat and his hair was in a damp, messy bun and his biceps were glistening and Louis wanted nothing more than to mount him and ride him into the sunset. But he was angry. So. 

 

"Why? You morons." 

 

"Because we wanted your name on our bodies." Harry answered, staring at Elias, who was staring back at him. He was taking none of Daddy Harry's shit today. "It's not a big deal. We have tattoos already." 

 

"Yes," Louis stressed. "But they're not my name! You're insane!" 

 

"Well," Edward grunted. "It's a good thing we don't particularly care what you think."

 

Louis turned to Edward, mouth open. "What?" He asked. "What did you just say?"

 

Edward sighed and paused, as if the conversation was a chore. It hurt Louis a bit. "I said, we don't particularly care what you think. You don't control us, sweetheart. Your opinion - "

 

"My opinion doesn't matter?" Louis finished for him. He watched as Edward stood up and wiped his forehead. "Because last time I checked, it sort of did."  

 

Edward hummed and shook his head. "Maybe to you. But we," He gestured between him and his brothers, who looked like they wanted nothing to do with the conversation. "Think otherwise." 

 

"Edward..." Harry sighed, holding Elias so that he could stand. The baby felt the tension in the room and began to wiggle and squirm. 

 

"You know what?" Louis put his hands on his hips. "Sometimes I wonder why I even stayed so long with you. I can't even tolerate you." 

 

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Edward shot back, eyes narrowing. It was getting ugly now. He stepped closer until he was staring directly down at Louis. He was lording over the omega, a big no-no. "Every time you open that mouth of yours, I'm reminded of why I spent so much time in the woods. I can't help but wish I had stayed there." 

 

"Edward!" Marcel nearly shouted. He needed his older brother to stop talking  _now_. 

 

Edward didn't stop. He had a terrible problem of saying whatever was on his mind, and he had no filter and no care for who he hurt. "Or maybe I wish you'd have stayed with your parents?" He looked over at Elias, who was still squirming. The baby felt Louis' sadness with every word and he needed to comfort his mommy. "In fact," Edward said in delight. "You're job here is done!" 

 

"What?" Louis challenged, hands on hips. 

 

Edward clapped his hands. "You've given us our heir, so there's really no need for you to be here anymore." 

 

"Edward!" Harry stepped forward, ready to intervene. 

 

But Louis could hold his own,  _especially_ with Edward. He stepped forward and poked Edward in the chest. "I don't know why you have an attitude right now but you'd better fix it!" He said loudly. "You are the most infuriating person I know!" 

 

Edward smirked and stared down at Louis. "Oh, baby. Same." 

 

-

 

Harry sighed and stared down at Eli, who was drinking a bottle happily in his arms. He had an uneaten sandwich on a plate in front of him, and Marcel was munching quietly on one beside him. He sighed and turned to his brother. They had been sitting in the kitchen for well over an hour. It was the only place they could escape to. 

 

"Are they still at it?" He asked. Marcel was the last one in the living room, so he would know. 

 

Marcel nodded and swallowed. "Yeah. Unfortunately." 

 

Harry sighed again and hung his head. "They shouldn't be doing that."

 

Marcel shrugged. "Yeah, but do you think they care? Not really." 

 

 "Didn't the doctor say no sex for six weeks?" Harry frowned.

 

Marcel finished his sandwich and reached over for Harry's. "Yeah. But you know Edward. He's going to find some way to get inside of Louis. He doesn't care what the doctor says. If he wants to fuck Louis, he's gonna fuck Louis." 

 

Harry groaned. After a lengthy and heated staring contest between Edward and Louis, with Harry and Marcel watching closely, ready to intervene, they had crashed together in a mess of tongues and grabby hands. They'd mouthed at each other for a few seconds before Harry and Marcel had the common decency to whisk their infant away from the R-rated scene. 

 

"Why do they argue like they do?" Marcel wondered aloud. 

 

"The sex is hotter." Harry answered, and explained when Marcel gave him a weird look. "Edward told me that one day." 

 

"Then how come we've never experienced that?" Harry inquired. He was a little mad that Louis put more into sex when he was pissed off. 

 

Marcel shrugged. "We never make him mad. We're nice." 

 

"Yeah, well." Harry's shoulders slumped and Eli jerked, the now-empty bottle clanking to the floor. He sighed and bent over to get it, holding the infant securely. "Elias Lowell Styles if you do not cut it out right now - " 

 

Elias grinned up at him and waved his hands up and down. 

 

"Well." Harry sat the bottle down on the counter, transfixed on his son. "Fuck me. Why are you so cute?" 

 

-

 

Edward traced his finger up and down the crease of Louis' ass, spreading the warm come around. He was propped up on an elbow behind his sweet omega and Louis was laying on his stomach peacefully, sighing happily each time he felt Edward's fingers skim his skin. 

 

"I adore you." Edward said quietly, voice barely heard over the crackling fire. "You are my reason for existence. You will never know how it feels to wake up next to you every day." 

 

Louis just smiled and moved in closer to his alpha, trying not to get hard when Edward began pushing the come into his hole. Though Edward only fucked his thighs, there was still that obsession with his hole. There would always be that obsession. 

 

"Everyday I think of ways to please you." Edward whispered. He was getting sappy, but who cared? He had just made love with his omega and Louis deserved to know how special he was. "You have given me a son and you are the greatest thing anyone could ask for." He tugged a blanket around Louis when he saw the goosebumps peppering Louis' smooth skin. 

 

"I love you." Louis said after a few moments. He was blushing from Edward's words. 

 

"I love you too, my princess." Edward kissed Louis' shoulder and laid down behind him. "I love you too." 

 

-

 

"Your mommy and daddy can't hold you right now because they just got done  _loving_ each other, sweet baby." Marcel cooed later to Elias, who was in and out of sleep. He blinked slowly up at Daddy Marcel. He couldn't decide which Daddy he liked better. 

 

"Don't tell him that!" Louis chimed from the bed. After the fiasco with him sleeping in the laundry room, they made sure that Louis was in bed and asleep before they were.

 

"Yeah." Edward nodded, tugging Louis closer to him. "I don't want him knowing all the nasty things I was doing to his mother." 

 

"Edward!" Louis gasped and hit at Edward's chest. "Do not corrupt our child!" 

 

Harry stepped out of the bathroom, toothbrush dangling from his mouth. He raised an eyebrow and pointed to Louis. "So, when can Marcel and I do nasty things to you?" 

 

Louis blushed and ducked his head. "Well..." He shrugged. "I guess whenever?" 

 

Harry pumped his fist in the air and hurried back into the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste. Marcel spun around and deposited Elias into his bassinet. He kept his eyes on his son's face and sighed. Eli was so infuriating. 

 

"Why are you so fucking cute?" He hissed. Elias could only smile back. 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Marcel nearly dropped Elias in fright when he saw what had happened to his baby, his pup, his  _first born_. The shrill scream that left his body was otherworldly, and it shook the trees surrounding their cabin. Of course, everyone came running, worried and frightened. Louis had nearly had a heart attack when he heard that scream. He was terrified something had happened to Elias. 

 

"What is it, brother?" Edward asked, eyes scanning the room for any dangers. Anything that tried to hurt his son would suffer greatly. 

 

Marcel just shook his head and pointed to the baby in his arms. He was shaking, he was so frightened. Louis' heart stopped as Harry and Edward approached his child cautiously, as if Elias would jump up and bite them. He almost fainted when they let out twin gasps. 

 

"What?" He shrieked. "What happened to my baby?" He stepped forward, wanting to rush to his little love. Harry jerked his hand out and kept him at bay, which only made him struggle harder to get to his baby. "Let me go, Harry!" 

 

"No, baby!" Harry tried to push him away. "I don't want you to see this." 

 

Louis began slapping Harry away, hitting at every place he could reach, until he had wormed his way past the alpha. He braced himself and peeked down at Elias, who was blinking contently in Marcel's arms. He smiled when he saw Louis. 

 

The anger that grew inside of the omega was insurmountable. "What the  _fuck_?" He shouted, turning to face Edward and Harry. "What in the fuck? He's perfectly fine! You idiots!" 

 

"He's not fine!" Edward shouted. He grabbed Louis' shoulders and turned him back to face Elias. "Look!" He used his pointer finger to show Louis what they were talking about. The travesty that had each of them shaken to their core. It was a deep dimple in Elias's cheek. 

 

A fucking dimple. 

 

"Are you kidding me?" He screamed. He grabbed Elias from Marcel. "You're acting this way over a  _dimple_? For fucks sake, you three have them!" 

 

"It's just - " Marcel began, fiddling with his hands. 

 

"Weird!" Harry finished. He crossed his arms and gave Elias the side eye. He didn't trust a baby that cute. "I don't trust a baby that cute." He expressed to them. "It's unnatural." 

 

"Of course he's cute! I'm his mother!" Louis screeched at his stupid alphas. "You three are so stupid, I swear! It's a damn dimple." He held Elias up to his chest and stroked his back. "You're my sweet little baby, that's all. Your daddies can't handle how cute you are." He turned and walked away from them, clicking his tongue. "So sad." 

 

The three brothers shared a look, and Edward shrugged. "He's right. I guess we can't get him pregnant anymore." Their babies would be too cute. It would be anarchy for them. They couldn't even handle Elias. What a shame. They were looking forward to knocking at  _least_ four more pups into Louis. 

 

Harry sighed, but agreed. "Sad." 

 

-

 

Louis held Marcel's phone in his hand and kept refreshing the lock screen. It was cute - a picture of him holding Elias, newly born and sleeping. He looked like hell, but still. It was cute. He was waiting patiently, a little nervously, and when the numbers hit 12:00, he tossed the phone aside and shook Marcel awake. A knot was already forming in his stomach. He was exciting. 

 

"Hm?" Marcel asked, stirring.

 

"Daddy!" Louis whispered excitedly. "Guess what day it is?" 

 

"What, baby?" Marcel asked tiredly. He kept his eyes closed, almost falling back asleep. 

 

"It's Elias's six-week birthday." He said the words, and then watched Marcel's face, waiting for them to register. He waited approximately four seconds before his eyes were flying open. He grinned. Marcel got exactly what he was meaning. His boy could read between the lines. 

 

"Shit, really?" He asked, sitting up in bed. He glanced behind his shoulders at his brothers before going to his knees. "Can I?" His mouth was already watering. His brothers were asleep, which meant that either Louis had already let them go first, which, by judging by their restful faces, was not the case, or he was the first to taste Louis since their baby was born. 

 

Louis nodded and bit his lip, maneuvering himself onto his hands and knees, giving his patient alpha a good view. And judging by the stuttering, gasping breath Marcel took, and the large paws that spread his cheeks, it was a  _very_ good view. He held his breath in anticipation, gnawing on his lower lip as he felt Marcel's breath against his skin. He closed his eyes and waited - 

 

And Elias let out a wail. 

 

Louis' eyes fell open and his mouth dropped open. No way was it happening.  _No way_ was their infant cock-blocking. NO. WAY. But he was, he reminded them with another wail that  _yes_ he was there and  _yes_ he was angry. He waved his little fists in the air and scrunched his nose up. 

 

Marcel sighed and sat back, rubbing the back of his neck. He watched as Louis turned over and situated himself, even helping the omega pull the panties back up over his legs. He leaned over and pecked Louis' lips just as Harry and Edward were waking up. "Next time, baby." He promised, rolling out of bed. Time to tend to Eli. 

 

Louis sighed in frustration and looked up at the ceiling. The first chance of any passionate, sexual contact he'd gotten with his alphas, and Elias had to scream bloody murder into the night.  _Did Eli know what was about to happen?_   _Did he know that they were about to engage in the activity that had produced him? Did he not want any brothers or sisters?_  

 

"Kitten?" Harry asked, staring quizzically. "Are you okay? You look grumpy." 

 

"I'm fine." Louis huffed. Then, he remembered that he was supposed to be perfectly normal. He was supposed to have just woken up with Elias's screams. Harry and Edward couldn't know what day it was because then they'd be begging to fuck him six ways to Sunday. He plastered a sleepy smile on his face and looked up at Harry. "Just tired." 

 

"Oh." Harry shrugged. "Marcel's got him, so why don't you go back to sleep?" 

 

Louis rolled over Marcel's spot and over into Harry's side, snuggling further into the covers. "G'night, Daddy." 

 

"Goodnight, baby." Harry said, sending Louis off to sleep with a kiss to the forehead. 

 

-

 

Louis peeked into the kitchen and saw Harry standing at the sink, staring out the window. The leaves were turning orange and red, falling to the ground in pretty little tornadoes, and Louis knew that it was Harry's favorite time of year. Even more so, because though he didn't know it, Harry was about to get laid. He crept into the kitchen, closing the door behind him quietly. He didn't want Marcel or Edward to know what he was doing. 

 

"Daddy?" He asked when he was standing to Harry's left. 

 

"Baby?" Harry looked at Louis from the corner of his eye. 

 

"Do you know what day it is?" He asked, trailing his finger up Harry's strong arm. 

 

"Thursday?" Harry raised an eyebrow. 

 

Louis shook his head coyly and bit his lip. He blinked slowly up at his dense alpha. "No, silly. It's Elias's six-week birthday." 

 

Harry frowned. "I don't think that's a thing, baby." He turned to look back out the window. Louis kept watching his face, and the recognition melted onto Harry three seconds later. "Oh.  _Oh_." 

 

Louis nodded. "Exactly." 

 

"Well?" Harry turned quickly and caged Louis up against the counter. "Was that permission? Do you want me to fuck you? Hm? Lay you down in our kitchen and make love to you?" 

 

Louis nodded weakly. Harry was so intoxicating. He had a way of making filthy words sound sweet. He melted into a puddle when Harry's lips brushed across his cheek, over his nose, and down over his lips, barely touching, barely moving. Harry was the biggest tease. 

 

"Please." He requested quietly, allowing his arms to wrap around Harry's waist loosely. 

 

"You want it?" Harry asked. He was going to make Louis  _beg_ for it. 

 

"So much." Louis replied, getting antsy. He needed a cock in him, and one way or another, he was going to get it. He whimpered when Harry's hands found their way under his pants. He fit his hands right around Louis' cheeks and squeezed, fingers dangerously close to the place he needed them the most. He felt them brushing closer and closer - 

 

The baby monitor on the counter crackled once before emitting a scream worthy of a horror film. Elias was awake and no one was there to greet him. He was angry again, and cock-blocking,  _again._  

 

Harry stepped away, much to Louis' disdain, and with a kiss to his cheek, he said, "Another time baby. I promise." 

 

Louis could only groan as Harry left the kitchen to find their angry infant. 

 

-

 

Hours later, Louis tracked down Edward and made a decision. He was going to get laid, no matter what, and he wasn't subtle about it. Edward was in their bedroom, trying to piece together another dresser for Elias, when Louis marched in and pushed him to the ground. He straddled his confused yet delighted alpha and leaned over him. 

 

Edward slid his hands up Louis' thighs and around to his ass. "What's this, then?" He settled back, enjoying what was happening. 

 

"It's Elias's six week birthday." Louis announced, rocking his hips slightly, just to give Edward a hint. 

 

"I'm aware." Edward said. "And I suppose you want fucked?" 

 

"Yes." Louis nodded. Edward got it. 

 

"You want a cock in you?" Edward asked, already pulling his belt off. Louis' heart rabbited in excitement. He was finally going to get fucked. "You've gone so long without one, is that it?" 

 

Louis nodded and pulled his leggings off with minor difficulty. He helped Edward unzip his jeans and he wasn't even surprised when Edward's bare cock sprung out, hard and weeping precome. He wrapped his hand around it. He'd missed the weight and warmth of it. 

 

"Well," Edward settled back, arms behind his head. "What're you going to do about it?" 

 

"Just want fucked." He whined, bouncing up and down. He used his knees to walk himself up Edward's body, and sat back again. When he felt the hard outline of Edward's cock against the silk of his panties, he knew he'd won. Edward was a sucker for the silk panties. They were ripped off his body and he was forced back, hitting the floor with a soft thud. He inhaled sharply as Edward settled over him, looking positively stark-raving mad with lust. 

 

He felt the tip of Edward's cock slide across the crease of his thighs and he spread them, inviting the alpha in. Edward growled fiercely and Louis' hole practically  _poured_ slick. He was ready. He was so far past ready that he was going to deny any preparation that Edward might want to give him. Though the large fingers dancing down his thighs  _did_ feel good. He settled back and sighed happily. It was finally - 

 

An angry cry broke through their lust-filled little world, and Louis' eyes flew open. "Is my child in here?" He screeched, angry because Elias seemed to hate him at the moment, and embarrassed because he almost had filthy sex in front of his baby. 

 

"Yeah," Edward sat back on his knees. His cock was still out, but he ignored it in favor of looking over towards the bed. "How'd you miss him?" 

 

"I was more concerned with other things when I came in here." Louis huffed, sitting up. He groped around before tugging on a pair of Marcel's sleep shorts. He stood and sure enough, Elias was wiggling around on the bed, angrier than hell. "Why is he in here?" He wanted to stomp his foot and whine, but he was a mother now. He was mature. 

 

Edward shrugged. "This dresser is for him, so. The least he can do is hear me curse at how fucking hard it is to put it together. Maybe he'll remember it someday and thank me for all the trouble I went through." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and flopped onto the bed next to Elias, who immediately stopped screaming. "What the hell, child?" He whined, closing his eyes. He held up his thumb and forefinger. "I was  _this_ close, baby.  _This close_." 

 

Oh well. He'd try again tomorrow. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, i have no motivation or inspiration  
> yall deserve better

In a hidden room in the house, at the very end of the hallway, sat a piano. It had grown dusty from neglect, but it was still faithful to the alphas when they absolutely needed it. Having taken lessons as young children, something that made no sense to them now as adults, came in handy every now and then. Edward, for instance, never thought he'd have to give that God-forsaken grand piano another look, but he was thankful they had it. 

 

Because now he had a son. A son who was just a tiny little thing, still incredibly soft and new to the world. His son was his everything. And right now, his little son wouldn't sleep. So, with everyone else in the house asleep, he carried his squirming fat baby down the hallway and into the hidden room, where he pulled off the sheet from the piano, covering his son's face from dust. He settled his little wolf into the baby sling across his body and kissed his forehead. 

 

And then he began to play. 

 

When the soft notes of  _[Brahm's Lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBIKYRXGz2k) _ began to play, Elias stopped squirming and he settled against Edward's chest. As his long fingers moved over the keys, he could hear Elias calming down, his little snuffles and sniffles. Every now and then, with each passing note, he'd feel Eli jerk his hands or feet ever so softly, sinking into the sling. The warmth his son's body radiated onto his own was a comforting thing. Never in his life did he think he'd be playing piano at one in the morning for his newborn pup. 

 

He glanced down and saw that Eli was fighting sleep - a losing battle for the baby. He was just like Louis in that way - Louis liked to pretend he wasn't tired if he was afraid he was going to miss something. A small smile played at his lips. Their son was the perfect combination of them all. He leaned down and kissed Elias's forehead, sending the baby into a more relaxed state. 

 

Minutes passed and he stared at Elias's calm face. He took his time to really study his son. Eli wasn't awake, so his judgement wasn't clouded by cute baby. He noticed that Eli had ridiculously long eyelashes, and his little button nose was just like Louis'. He had fat little cheeks and cute little ears. And his hair,  _God_ , his  _hair_. He had the softest, wispiest hair. A full head, too. 

 

He studied Eli a bit longer, then allowed the music to taper off. He sat at the piano bench, fingers resting on the old keys. There was a familiarity to them, and bits of pieces of his not-so-nice childhood came back, but they were good bits and pieces. Him and Marcel standing behind Harry, tugging on his springy curls as he tried to practice a Beethoven piece. Harry helping him, Marcel helping him, him helping them. 

 

The piano wasn't a bad place, so he wondered why they neglected it for so long. He wondered why they even brought it with them when they completely removed themselves from the pack. Whatever the reason, he was glad for it as he stood, taking Elias out of the sling, moving at a snails pace. He walked around the room, cradling Elias to his chest, absolutely melting in the sweet, delicate scent of his pup. 

 

"You sleep now, little wolf." He whispered against the silky strands of Elias's hair. He paused in front of the window, staring out at the vast landscape in front of him. The moon made the room a bright blue, almost eerie. "For when you wake, you will move mountains." 

 

He was sure of it. 

 

-

 

"You're going to grow up to be big and strong, my little wolf." Harry said, keeping his face close to Elias's. It was a little uncomfortable for Louis, who was nursing the pup. He shoved at Harry's face with two fingers and rolled his eyes when Harry just licked them. 

 

"You're interrupting him, Harry." He scolded his alpha. There wasn't much he could do while sitting down, feeding their son, so he had to sit there and have his space invaded by Harry's nosiness. 

 

"He's fine." Harry brushed him off, stroking Eli's cheek. "He's almost asleep." 

 

"I'm aware." Louis said. "His tummy is almost full." 

 

"He can sure eat." Marcel commented, coming in at the last bit of conversation. "Healthy appetite." 

 

"He will be strong, brother." Edward entered the room, seeming larger than life to Louis, who had to crane his neck to stare up at the tall alpha. "Strong like us." 

 

Louis cleared his throat. 

 

"You are strong willed, dear omega. But physically, you are weak." Edward informed him. 

 

Louis made a shocked face. "I am not!" He shrieked in protest. "I am the strongest person here!" 

 

"That is up for debate, little one." Edward replied, sitting down in an armchair. 

 

"Okay, then let's start from the beginning." Louis challenged. "You treated me awfully and look where I'm at now," He gestured to himself. "Feeding your pup." 

 

Harry made a pained noise and moved in closer, if possible. He pawed at Louis' tummy and buried his face in Louis' neck. "Baby." He nipped at the soft skin. "Don't talk about those times." 

 

Marcel nodded. No one in that house wanted to be reminded of what had happened when Louis was new to their home. "Please." He requested, agreeing with Harry. Even Edward nodded his head. He especially didn't want to remember. 

 

Louis smiled in triumph. He pulled Elias, who was fast asleep, away from his chest and quickly covered himself back up. No free shows for the alphas today. They couldn't see skin until they found a way to fuck him, completely uninterrupted. "Well," He said after he was done. "A weak omega couldn't do that shit. So." 

 

"Completely right." Edward said, surprising them all. "A weak omega couldn't carry our pup like you did." 

 

Harry nodded his head. "That's true." He agreed. "You were very strong, baby." 

 

"I couldn't even push him out on my own," Louis reminded them. "But you're right. He was a big baby." 

 

Edward's eyes darkened considerably as he stared at Louis from across the room. The way he was sitting, leaning back, arms resting on the sides, one leg folded over the other, screamed authority and dominance. It sent a shiver down Louis' spine to think that the gaze was for  _him_. "Yes, he was." 

 

"Anyway." Louis had to stop the moment before there was anymore sexual tension. Poor Eli was still in the room. And as long as he was holding their treasured pup, his alphas wouldn't try to take him on the floor. Well, at least he hoped they wouldn't. He held Eli close to his chest and stood. "Who wants to hold him?"

 

It was funny watching the three scramble up, even Edward, who was so calm and collected. Each of them wanted to spend endless hours holding their son, who didn't care  _who_ was holding him. He just wanted to be held. 

 

"I do." Harry said, stepping right in front of Louis. 

 

"Uh, Harry," Marcel elbowed his brother out of the way. "Sorry," He apologized sheepishly to Louis. "I want to hold him." 

 

"Brothers." Edward pushed them both aside and addressed Louis. "Princess. Let Daddy hold his baby." 

 

"I don't want you three fighting over him." Louis said. "So I'm going to lay him over here," He gestured to the little play mat on the floor. "And you three can duke it out. Okay?" He carried a sleeping Eli over and sat him down on the mat. Elias squirmed and kicked his little legs out before settling, letting out a sigh. Louis heard the alphas make strangled noises behind him, so he knew they were looking. 

 

He turned and walked past them, heading to the kitchen. He was hungry, and though he knew that all he had to do was ask and he'd have a five course meal in no time, he wanted to do it for himself. There was only so much coddling a person could handle before they went ballistic. 

 

"Well, he's asleep." Marcel observed, laying down on his stomach next to Elias. 

 

"Tell us how you made that assumption." Edward said dryly, settling next to his brother. Harry followed suit, letting out a content sigh. 

 

"Shut up." Marcel muttered, reaching forward to brush his finger against Elias's warm, soft skin. They marveled at how soft it was. It was amazing. "I can't get over how amazing he is." 

 

Harry nodded. "Same here. To think we almost didn't get this." 

 

Edward sighed at the gooey moments his brothers were having. "We're going to focus on our pup, brothers. Not the past." If he could, he'd go back and live every day over again, just to make sure that Louis knew that he was treasured.

 

"I wish there were ten more of him." Marcel said lovingly. 

 

"No you don't." Harry shook his head. "You just want him, because he's the only one we need to focus on. He's our little love." 

 

"Our little wolf." Edward corrected. 

 

"Yeah," Harry exhaled lovingly. "Our little wolf." 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's short but will you all accept it? :)

 

Louis sighed as he stared outside. They were packing up to head into town, and he was holding Elias. The weather was taking a turn for the worst, winter coming quicker than they anticipated. They'd finished the survival shelter nearly a year ago and kept it stocked and ready, just in case, but Harry was predicting feet and feet of snow, and he was cleaning out every available space down in the room for extra supplies. 

 

Marcel was outside cleaning out the truck, making sure that there was nothing in there that didn't need to be. They were going to stuff every possible space in that truck with things to keep them safe and sound for the winter. Edward was making lists, and so far, he had almost half of a notebook full of what they might need. Louis had his own little list, one for Elias, and it was pretty long in itself. 

 

In other words, they were going to spend thousands upon thousands of dollars just for the weather. 

 

And the alphas wondered why Louis wanted to move into the city.

 

-

 

"Marcel and Harry are going to go and get some things at the hardware store. Candles, flashlights, batteries, to name a few." Edward murmured, mainly to himself. He was staring down at the notebook in his hand, the other placed firmly on Louis' back. "When they're done, they're going to meet us in the grocery store. When we're done with that, we're going to the baby store and then to that little clothing store you like so much. Sound good?"

 

Louis looked up at him and nodded. "Sounds good." He waved goodbye to Harry and Marcel and he and Edward began walking into the large warehouse where they shopped. It was a necessity to buy in large quantities when they lived so far away from civilization. 

 

"If you think of anything, let me know. I don't anticipate us coming back into town anytime soon." Edward mentioned. He kept his hand on Louis' lower back until they reached the store. As Louis began putting Elias's car seat up into the shopping cart, Edward grabbed one of his own. 

 

"Firewood maybe?" Louis suggested. He took off his scarf and curled it up over Elias's body. There was a chill to the air, and the store was never warm enough. 

 

"We've got plenty at home." Edward replied, scratching something off of his list. 

 

"I know." Louis nodded. "But we'd run out awfully fast. I don't really know how big our supply is, but I don't want to leave town today wondering if we have enough at home." 

 

Edward stared at him and nodded. "Of course. You're right. I'll call Harry and tell him to pick some at the hardware store." He pulled his phone out and began dialing. "Whatever makes you happy, baby." 

 

As they walked and began piling their carts high with food, Edward chatted on the phone with Harry. They were disagreeing about something, but Louis kept his ears to himself. He always liked to nose his way into things, and his alphas didn't like that. He talked to Elias, making the little boy smile, as he filled their baskets with non-perishables and boxed foods. Edward's cart alone was filled to the brim with canned goods. He'd rather be safe than sorry. 

 

Edward hung up the phone with a grunt. "He's getting the firewood. I told him to get a lot." 

 

"Great. Why did you sound upset?" He asked, unable to bite his tongue. He picked up a five pound box of rice and looked up at his mate. "Not meaning to pry or anything..." 

 

"It's fine. It's just Harry being Harry." He answered in a clipped tone. "Paranoid and worried." 

 

Louis mock gasped. "How dare he? That's your job." 

 

Edward hooked his arm around Louis' shoulders and bit his jaw lightly. "Ha, ha." He said dryly. "My job is to protect you and Elias. That's it." 

 

"And your brothers." Louis reminded him. "Don't forget about your brothers." 

 

"They can protect themselves, little one." Edward said, glancing down at Elias. "You two cannot."

 

Louis scoffed. "You underestimate my strength. No one, and I do mean no one, can protect my pup like I can." He stopped to pile some boxes of crackers into the cart. He stared up at Edward, expecting a response. All he got was a stare. "Your lack of argument tells me that I'm right." 

 

"While that may be so, my little  _omega_ , you're genetically and biologically weaker than myself and my brothers. You rely on us, no matter what." Edward argued haughtily. 

 

"I can protect myself  _and_ our pup -"

 

"In  _some_ situations." Edward interrupted. "In some situations, yes, you are marvelous at protecting our little wolf. But in every other situation in the world, you rely on your alphas." He stepped forward and cradled Louis' cheek. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, princess. We  _thrive_ on the fact that you need us. You give us our strength, our will to live."

 

Louis stared at Edward for three seconds before rolling his eyes. "You're such a big sap." He began moving forward, pushing the overflowing cart with him. "Why do I put up with you?" 

 

Beside him, Edward smirked and shrugged, pushing his own cart. "Because we impregnated you. Because we love you to death. Because without us, you would be in agony every single day. Because - " 

 

Louis blushed. "Okay, okay, I get it." He grinned down at Elias, who was fighting sleep. Louis nudged his cheek gently and Elias hooked onto it. "Let's finish up here so we can meet up with Marcel and Harry." 

 

-

 

"Do we really need this many flannel shirts?" Louis asked Harry, surveying their basket at the clothing store. There were multiple flannel shirts in multiple colors, and he even spotted some flannel onesies for Elias. Those could stay. They were cute. 

 

Harry nodded his head vigorously. "Yes. If something should happen to the heating or our firewood, these will keep us warm."

 

"An added bonus to us." Edward chimed in, stepping around Louis to add multiple pairs of wool socks. 

 

Louis just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. This isn't the apocalypse." He turned around and looked around the store. "Where is my baby?" 

 

Marcel poked his head around a rack of coats and waved. "He's right here." He rounded them and Elias was sleeping soundly in his arms. He was clearly unaffected by all of the commotion and stress his parents were experiencing. 

 

"Can we leave soon?" Louis grumbled, walking up to Elias and stroking his cheek. Elias snuffled and Marcel died. Never in his life did he think he'd ever have such a beautiful pup. 

 

No one answered Louis, but Edward scanned his list and Harry pushed the cart up to the checkout, so Louis assumed that they were getting ready to leave. Their truck was filled to the brim with groceries and various items from the hardware store. They'd been in town for the better half of four hours, and it was a four hour drive to get back home. He was tired and he knew that Elias would get fussy very soon. 

 

He hung back as Harry handed the boy behind the register a stack of bills and tried not to squeal in delight when they started heading for the door. All he wanted to do was get something to eat and go home. 

 

-

 

Louis crumbled the wrapper from his chicken sandwich and tossed it into the empty takeout bag. He was squished in the backseat with Elias's car seat, and Harry, who insisted sitting back there with them. So, needless to say, it was a tight squeeze. They rode home talking quietly across their sleeping pup, who was letting out a few little snores every now and then. 

 

When they got home, the sky was dark purple and the wind was whipping at them through the trees. Louis hurried inside with Elias, who was beginning to wake, and Harry, Edward, and Marcel focused on emptying the truck. Louis watched from his spot on the couch as they traipsed back and forth with groceries and bags of clothes and things from the hardware store. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why this story is so difficult for me to write anymore.


	30. Chapter 30

Louis was in heaven. Actual, literal,  _Heaven_. He'd been taken to the brink of ecstasy over and over again and now that he was laying on their bed, panting and sated, he knew he was in Heaven. He'd finally gotten a good dicking, which is what he'd been waiting weeks for. Elias was sleeping soundly, unable to cock block them. Needless to say, Louis took full advantage of that and mounted each alpha. 

 

Harry, Edward, and Marcel were all lumped together in a daze. Their sexual escapades were now a blur. They got lost in Louis' body and blacked out from the pleasure they'd gotten. They were slick with sweat and come and Louis' slick and their cocks were soft, a rare occurrence, and they were breathing heavily. They were absolutely stunned. 

 

Edward, when he gathered his bearings, turned his head and looked at Louis, who was curled up in a happy little ball. "How in the  _fuck_ ," He began in a low voice. " _Where_ in the fuck did you learn to do those things?" 

 

Louis just giggled and smiled, eyes staying closed. He shrugged his bare shoulders. "I guess that's what happens when sex isn't regular anymore." 

 

"We thought you were good." Harry panted. "We thought you were good and kind, sweet, generous. But this - this was the work of a naughty little omega." He gestured to his soft cock, laying large and thick against his thigh. 

 

Marcel nodded. "Filthy little thing." He tacked on. 

 

"Well, now I don't know if I want to keep sex regular or make you wait a few weeks again." Edward hummed. He glanced back over at Louis. He was simply ethereal, with the white sheets twisted around his smooth, tan skin. His hair was messy and his cheeks were rosy red, lips bitten crimson, and neck littered in deep purple marks. He was beautiful and he was theirs. 

 

"Hard decision." Harry drawled. He sounded like he needed a cigarette. 

 

"You do realize," Marcel shifted his body and hooked his leg over Harry's. "I won't be able to look at you ever again without picturing your mouth around my cock." 

 

"Or your sweet hole spread open by my fingers." Harry added. 

 

"Or your sweet hole spread open by my tongue." Edward listed. 

 

"Or your sweet hole spread open by my cock." Marcel said. 

 

"Or your sweet hole spread by  _two_ cocks." Edward remembered him sliding his cock in next to Harry's vividly. He almost came just from the thought. 

 

" _Okay_ ," Louis shrilled. His cheeks were red. "Shut up now." When he is deprived of sex for so long, he gets a little.... _shameless_. Sue him. 

 

Edward dropped his hand on top of Louis' stomach and spread his fingers out. His whole hand could cover most of Louis' belly. It was the same when he was pregnant. He missed Louis' pregnant belly. "Nothing to be ashamed of," He said. "I think it's hot that you have a naughty side." 

 

"Downright  _filthy_." Harry corrected. 

 

"We hit the fucking jackpot." Marcel sighed happily. 

 

Murmurs of agreement from Harry and Edward sounded through the room. 

 

-

 

"It's starting to snow, baby boy." Louis cooed to Elias, who was gurgling happily in his arms. He was supposed to be cooking dinner, but the picture perfect scene outside distracted him. It was Elias's first winter and he was so excited. 

 

Behind him, the kitchen door flung open and Marcel stepped in. "Sorry, baby." He apologized for the loud noise, which startled Elias. 

 

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your pup. You scared him." Louis stepped away from the window and waltzed over to Marcel. The alpha looked down at Elias adoringly and stroked his cheek. 

 

"I'm so sorry, baby." He leaned down and kissed Elias's soft forehead. "Forgive me." 

 

The door slammed open again, and this time, it was Edward. "Wife." He boomed. "Give me our pup and cook me something to eat." He walked up to Louis, and with a peck to the lips, took Elias out of the omegas hands.

 

Louis just rolled his eyes. He knew Edward was playing. "Whatever you want, Master." Louis said dryly. 

 

"Master." Edward played around with the word. "I could get used to that." He peered down at Elias, who was peering up at him. "Hello, fruit of my loins. My, you look dashing today. I particularly like your flannel onesie." 

 

Louis giggled and fiddled around near the refrigerator. It was comical, hearing a word like  _onesie_ come out of Edward's mouth. 

 

"You look rugged and manly. A true alpha." Edward kept saying. "You will be strong, like me." 

 

Marcel cleared his throat.

 

"And your other daddies." Edward tacked on, but he sounded like he didn't mean it. 

 

"Edward," Louis sighed and put his hands on his hips. "That baby is a combination of everyone. Your sperm was not the only one that made it to the finish line." 

 

"While that may be true," Edward perched himself on a stool, cradling Elias to his chest. "Mine is far superior. It's a biological fact." 

 

"How can that be when we share the same DNA, dummy?" Marcel rolled his eyes and wandered over to Louis. "Don't listen to him. He's delusional." 

 

"I know." Louis replied, giving Edward a dry look. 

 

Edward just shrugged. "They don't understand." He lamented to Elias. He got a giggle in response. "Hm. Maybe you're right, princess. A pup with my DNA would never giggle. Perhaps he's a fascinating yet peculiar breed of my brothers." 

 

Louis tossed a metal spoon down onto the marble counter top and glared at Edward. "Shut  _up_. If my pup grows up to think that he's not your child, I  _will_ saw your dick off. Got it?" 

 

"Of course, princess." Edward nodded solemnly and stood. "Of course, my dick benefits you more than it does me. So, maybe a compromise is in order." 

 

"Absolutely not." Louis almost growled. "He is everyone's and that's the end of it. I mean it, Edward." 

 

Edward sighed and made a show of rolling his eyes. "Baby, I  _know_ he's mine. Look at him! He's absolutely breathtaking." 

 

Marcel raised his hand. "I'm going to go ahead and say that he got the breathtaking part from Louis."

 

"I'm going to go ahead and say that you're right." Louis supplied. He rested his palms on the counter top and sighed. "I don't know what you all want to eat, but I can't think of a single thing to make." 

 

Marcel shrugged. "I'll eat anything you cook." 

 

Edward snorted. "You just want to get laid again." 

 

Marcel looked sheepish, and Louis giggled. "If Louis  _offers_ , then yeah, I might say yes. But I  _will_ eat anything you make, baby. I'm not picky." 

 

Louis curled up next to Marcel and rubbed his belly. "Your're my favorite." He said, glaring at Edward. "He's my least favorite." 

 

Edward rolled his eyes and looked down at Elias. "Do you hear these awful things your mum is saying to me?" He asked the baby. "If you could comprehend and understand what we're saying, you would be outraged." 

 

"He would side with me." Louis hummed happily. He gave Edward a sweet smirk. 

 

Edward exhaled, looked down at his sweet little pup, and nodded his head. "Yeah, probably." 

 

-

 

 

Harry, Edward, and Marcel were all laying on the floor in front of the fireplace. It was after dinner and they were waiting for Louis to join them. Their omega was rocking Elias to sleep, singing softly to him. It was the quickest and surest way to put the little pup to sleep. They watched, arms crossed behind their heads. When Louis tiptoed over to Elias's bassinet and gently lowered the baby down into it, Harry sat up.

 

"Is he asleep?" He asked eagerly.

 

Louis leaned down and pressed a kiss to Elias's forehead. He stood upright and stepped over to his alphas. "Yes." He finally answered Harry. "And none of you are getting laid."

 

A collective groan was heard through the room.

 

"Seriously?" Edward harrumphed. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed unhappily.

 

"We've been waiting all day." Harry whined. His lower lip was sticking out in a pout.

 

"I'm immune to that face, Harry." Louis said, sitting down amongst his alphas. He drew the blankets up over his legs and leaned back against Marcel. "And I never promised anything."

 

Edward waved his arm around. He looked exasperated. "Yeah, but still!" He answered.

 

"The answer is no." Louis said sharply. "You three can feel free to cuddle me." 

 

Harry let out a whine, but he still wrapped his paws around Louis. "Fine." He pouted. A few moments later, Edward joined the huddle, and Louis was satisfied. He had the loves of his life surrounding him, his baby was sleeping soundly, their house was warm and they were happy. But their little moment of bliss was interrupted by a frantic knocking at the door. 

 

They all looked at each other before Edward stood. No one should be knocking at their door that late at night. Louis watched, biting his bottom lip, as Edward approached the door. Harry and Marcel tensed next to him as Edward opened it. 

 

"What the fuck?" Edward asked, causing Louis, Harry, and Marcel to crane their necks to peek. 

 

The alpha's dad and Angela stepped into the house, wearing big grins. They had suitcases with them...

 

And Callie. 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Louis held Elias and shifted on the couch at the uncomfortable silence that shrouded their living room. Harry and Marcel were sitting on either side of him, and Edward was standing, no,  _looming_. They were all staring at Angela, Des, and Callie, who was wearing a smirk. She kept staring at Louis. 

 

Finally, Edward broke the silence. "What," He asked, voice low and menacing. "Are you three doing here?" 

 

Des looked up at his oldest son and smiled. "Is it wrong for a parent to visit their children?" He asked in an casual tone. 

 

"Yes." Edward replied. "It is, especially when your  _children_ don't want you here."

 

"Now, Edward," Callie simpered. "That's no way to speak to your father." 

 

Edward narrowed his eyes at her and the tension in the room grew thicker. "Especially you, wench." 

 

" _Edward_ ," Louis gasped quietly. He reached over Harry to grab Edward's hand. He was relieved when Edward didn't shake him off. He tugged until Edward was looking at him. "Perhaps you all can talk in a more civilized manner?" He suggested quietly. 

 

" _Perhaps_ ," Edward gritted out, glaring at the uninvited threesome. "You three should leave."

 

Angela put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, the weather is dreadful." She sighed. "We barely made it here through all of the snow." 

 

Callie nodded, looking at Angela. "We really should stay." 

 

"Absolutely not." Edward roared. It startled Elias, who began wailing. He was so sensitive to loud noises. Louis was quick to soothe the baby, but Angela, Des, and Callie were all giving him looks of disgust. They seemed to resent Elias. It made Louis livid. 

 

"Let's take him upstairs." Harry suggested. 

 

"No." Louis shook his head. "This is his home. I'm not going to hide him away just because he's upset. If anyone should go, it's them." He gestured to the three on the couch. 

 

"How rude." Des shook his head. "You three could have done better in picking a mate." 

 

" _Excuse you_." Louis gasped, clutching Elias to his chest just a bit tighter. He wanted nothing more than to smack Des. Fortunately, Edward beat him to it. 

 

"You, of all people, have no right to criticize. Not when your omega is a gold digging whore." He spat. 

 

Harry and Marcel shifted and turned to Louis. "We really should go upstairs." 

 

Louis shook his head. "I'm quite comfortable." He declined politely. He wanted to see the show. 

 

Des grew red in the face while Angela put a hand over her heart and acted upset. Callie began to soothe her, and Louis wanted to vomit at how fake it all was. He wanted nothing more than for them to freeze to death in the snow. 

 

Des stood and challenged Edward. "How dare you speak to my wife like that!" He shouted. Elias began to wail louder and Des took a threatening step forward. Harry and Marcel stood immediately, and Edward stopped him with a push to the chest. The three alphas blocked Louis and their pup.

 

Des was now a threat. 

 

"You know, Edward," Des smirked. "The weather is perfect outside. Why don't we go ahead and take that whining little pup out and leave him for a few days?" 

 

It was then that all hell broke loose. Louis couldn't hear or see anything over the shouting and how quickly Harry was pulling him and Elias out of the room. He was pushed up the stairs, gently, but pushed nonetheless. When they reached the top, he was led quickly to their bedroom. Elias's wailing ceased when they were locked in the room. 

 

"What - ?" Louis asked, trying to gather his emotions. "What's happening down there?" 

 

Harry made sure the door was locked before consoling his distraught omega and their pup. "Edward and Marcel are more than likely trying to kill Des." 

 

"Oh." Louis looked down at Elias, who was much calmer now that he was away from the people he despised. "Was it because Des suggested..." 

 

Harry nodded once. "Yes." 

 

"And it reminded Edward..." 

 

One more nod. "Yes." 

 

"I don't want them to stay here, Harry." Louis walked over to the chair they had placed in front of the fireplace patted the back of it. Harry took the hint and sat down. When he was situated, Louis sat down on his lap. 

 

"Then they won't." Harry decided. 

 

"But it's also zero degrees outside and there's no visibility whatsoever." Louis predicted. He actually had no idea what the weather was like outside. He did know that it was bad earlier, so he could guess that it had worsened. 

 

"Good." Harry spoke. He had no qualms about sending his wretched father and stepmother out into the snow, and throwing Callie out too was an added bonus. 

 

Louis sighed and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. "Eli hates them." 

 

Harry nodded. "I know. He's so smart." Harry smoothed his hand over Elias's mane of hair. "My good little pup. He knows when enemies are close." 

 

"He doesn't like them because they make Edward yell." Louis guessed. "And they make you and Marcel tense. He hates tension. My poor baby. He's too young to be experiencing this."

 

Harry agreed. "I know. That's why I want them to leave. You don't want them here and Elias doesn't like them in his home." 

 

"I don't want him to be upset. I want them to leave." Louis cocked his head and stared down at his little [pup](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/0d/ca/b4/0dcab4463c8fe3e4ad037ff35161e2bf.jpg). Eli smacked his lips together and closed his eyes. It was a tell-tale sign of him being hungry. "I should feed him and put him to bed." 

 

"I'll go downstairs and see if my brothers killed anyone." Harry couldn't keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. He  _really_ wanted them to be dead. Or gone. At this point, he'd take either. 

 

Louis got off of Harry's lap and waited for Harry to get up. He resumed his place on the warm chair and brought Eli up to his chest. Harry watched for a moment as his pup latched on, and he sighed happily. Louis and Eli were calm and safe. He pulled the warm, knit blanket off of the back of the chair and draped it over Louis' legs. Despite the roaring fire a few feet away, Louis could easily get a chill. 

 

He kissed the top of Louis' head and turned to leave the room. He took two steps before the door was slamming open and then slamming closed. Edward stalked in and headed straight for their bathroom, slamming that door too. Marcel shrugged sheepishly and locked their bedroom door. 

 

"What's going on?" Louis asked, trying to soothe a startled Eli. He stared at the bathroom door. 

 

Marcel sighed and ripped his shirt off. "They're not leaving." 

 

"What?" Harry shouted. 

 

" _Harry_." Louis hushed, motioning to Eli, who had stopped suckling. He was so confused by all of the loud noises and commotion. 

 

"Sorry." Harry went over to the chair Louis was sitting on and dropped to his knees. He kissed the top of Elias's head and began whispering to his pup. After a few moments, Eli's eyes slipped shut and he resumed eating. 

 

"Why are they staying?" Louis asked quietly. 

 

Marcel, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, dropped his head into his hands and sighed. "After Des and Edward roughed each other up a bit - " 

 

"What?" This time, it was Louis who shrieked. Elias jumped, but due to Harry's continued whispering, kept eating. "Is Edward okay?" 

 

Marcel waved him off. "He's fine. Pissed off, but fine. They refuse to leave, basically. So I tossed a few pillows at them, told them they weren't allowed upstairs, locked the survival room up and left. Edward doesn't want them anywhere near you or Eli." 

 

"Is that why he's so mad?" Louis asked, looking one more to the bathroom door. 

 

Marcel nodded and flopped back onto the bed. "Yep." He answered, exhaling loudly. 

 

Louis wanted to go to him, to comfort his alpha, but he had to wait until Eli was full, and his baby could  _eat_. Elias nursed for what felt like hours at a time, but thankfully, his little tummy seemed to get fuller faster, and he was done a few minutes later. With a kiss to the forehead, he passed Eli onto Harry, who was more than happy to take him. Louis stood, situated his shirt, and walked over to the bathroom. 

 

He knocked once, and when he got no reply, he twisted the knob. Of course it was locked. "Edward?" He asked quietly. A few seconds later, the lock clicked and he could open the door. He stepped inside and closed it behind him. Edward was pacing back and forth, eyes red and fists clenched. 

 

"Edward?" Louis asked again. He noticed that Edward had a bruise on his cheekbone. He made his way over to his alpha and paused his pacing. "Are you okay?" 

 

Edward was silent as he stared down at Louis. He was  _so_ mad, but with his delicious omega in front of him, it was hard to remember why he was so angry in the first place. But every time he managed to forget for a few seconds, Des and his ugly face would reappear in his mind. 

 

"I'm fine." He bit out, walking around Louis. He sat on the closed toilet seat and dropped his head into his hands. A few seconds later, he was wrapped up in a warm embrace. He lifted his head and buried it in Louis' stomach. He wrapped his own arms around Louis' thighs, splaying his hands across Louis' ass. 

 

"You can tell me what's wrong." Louis murmured, combing his fingers through Edward's hair. 

 

Edward inhaled deeply and spoke. "I can smell your milk." He said, avoiding Louis' comment. "Is our son fed?" 

 

"Yes." Louis answered. 

 

"Is he full?" Edward tightened his grip on Louis. 

 

"Yes." Louis answered again, breathless. He knew what was coming. 

 

"Good." Edward tipped his head up and let his hands slide up the back of Louis' shirt. "Because I'm going to take what's left." 

 

-

 

 Louis turned over onto his side and stared at Edward. The alpha was staring back at him, bright green eyes illuminated by the sliver of moonlight creeping in through the curtains. He reached forward and tangled their fingers together. Everyone in the house was asleep, and it was quiet all around. The only thing to be heard in their room was the steady in-and-out breathing of the two sleeping alphas and their sleeping pup. 

 

Louis let out a deep breath and slid closer to Edward. He ran his thumb over his alphas bruised knuckles and brought them up to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to each one before tugging Edward's arm to lay around him. When Edward pulled him closer, he was reminded of the way Edward had done the exact same thing in the bathroom. He hadn't one into the bathroom to console Edward with sex, he'd gone in there to console Edward with love. 

 

But, sex is what sort of happened. 

 

He closed his eyes and sighed when he remembered the way Edward's lips wrapped around his nipple, sucking gently. Louis was grateful for that. He always got so sore after nursing Elias. He remembered Edward drawing him into his lap as he pulled every last drop of milk from each nipple. He  _especially_ remembered the way Edward pushed three fingers into him while suckling, and he remembered the glorious orgasm each of them shared. 

 

Lips pressed to his forehead and Edward whispered to him. "I love you, my omega. No matter what happens tomorrow, just know that I love you." 

 

Louis returned the sentiment but was now wide awake.  _What exactly would happen tomorrow_? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didn't click on the link of what elias looks like, fucking do it. he's so fucking cute im dead.


	32. Chapter 32

Snow was still falling rapidly outside, dusting everything with a clean, white canvas. The fireplaces in the house were crackling and providing extra warmth, and Louis was attempting to make breakfast.  _Attempting_ , because twice last night, Edward woke him up to make love. Edward had actually said that.  _Let me make love to you_ , was what Edward had whispered to him, already pushing in. 

 

Louis felt warm and loved at the thought, and he blushed to himself as he got out all the necessary ingredients to make a large breakfast. He began the coffee pot and moved around the kitchen and dining room, setting out four plates and glasses. He scrambled eggs, toasted toast, fried bacon and sausages, and set out the weird cereal Harry liked to have a little bowl of every morning. 

 

He was finishing up when Marcel walked in, tired, holding Elias , who was wide awake and giggling. "Morning, baby." He stopped walking when he was toe-to-toe with Louis, and he leaned down to kiss his omegas lips. "Something smells delightful." 

 

"Morning. And it's breakfast. Hope you're hungry. I know my alphas like to eat a lot." He giggled, poking at Elias's tummy. 

 

"Ah, yes. That's why we're down here. This little fella woke up and his mama was gone. Hungry little thing. Almost took a nipple off of Harry." Marcel grinned. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and scooped up Elias. "He did not. Stop being so mean to my little baby." He rocked Elias back and forth and glanced over at the stove. "Can you watch this while I go feed him?" 

 

"I'd stay in here if I were you." Marcel warned, pushing the eggs around with a spatula. He looked up at Louis. "Satan and his minions are in there." 

 

It took Louis a moment, but the events of last night came crashing into his mind and he groaned. "I forgot." He sighed, dropping down into a chair. He hiked up his shirt and waited for Elias to latch on. It didn't take long. He was a hungry baby. "Are Harry and Edward still sleeping?" He looked at the clock above the sink. "They never sleep this late." 

 

"Well, they're usually up early to work outside, preparing for winter. Now that it's winter," Marcel used the spatula to point outside. "And there's two feet of snow on the ground,  no reason for them to get up early."

 

"Then why are you up?" Louis inquired.

 

Marcel pointed to Elias. "That's why. Like I said, he was going at us, mouth wide open. Harry was an easy target, having four nipples and all."

 

Louis laughed. "Shut up. Don't speak ill of my wonderful pup. He was just hungry. He's like his daddies." He poked Elias's nose and grinned down at the nursing pup.

 

"Well," Marcel sat the spatula down. "This is done. I'll go wake my brothers and drag them down here. Should I plate this first?"

 

Louis shook his head. "No, he's finishing up. I'll get it." He smiled over at Marcel. "But thank you." Marcel left the kitchen, and Elias finished eating a few moments later. He fixed himself and stood, cradling Eli in one arm. He managed to walk back and forth to the dining room, carrying one steaming dish at a time, until everything was on the table. He went back into the kitchen to grab the coffee pot when the door opened.

 

"Mmm," A voice, a _feminine_ voice, hummed. He paused. It was Callie. His instincts told him to throw up. "Something smells good!" She followed Louis into the dining room. "You didn't have to make us breakfast! I could have easily made something." 

 

"I didn't make you all breakfast." He replied sweetly, putting the coffee pot onto the table. "And no, you can't use my kitchen to make anything."

 

Her smile dropped and she stared at him. "Then what the hell am I supposed to eat?"

 

Louis hummed. "Cold cereal, maybe?" He suggested, shifting Elias. Her eyes dropped to the baby and it made him uncomfortable. "Callie - " He was going to ask her to leave, but someone else beat him to it. 

 

"Get out." Edward barked, standing in the doorway. He was wearing nothing but sweatpants that hung low on his hips. Every single muscle and scar he'd acquired were on full display. Louis' mouth watered, and apparently, so did Callie's.

 

"Now!" Harry shoved past her and sat down. He dropped a napkin into his lap and began eating. He was hungry.

 

Callie opened and closed her mouth a few times before stomping her foot. "What am I supposed to eat? What are Des and Angela supposed to eat?"

 

"If I had it my way," Edward stepped past the doorway and made his way over to where Louis sat. He dropped a kiss to the top of his mate's head and sat down beside him. "I'd have you starve. But, like my mate so graciously offered, there's cold cereal. Try not to use so much milk." The way he ended his sentence was a clear dismissal, and Callie stomped out.

 

"That was entertaining." Marcel cracked, laughing into his toast.

 

"You stood your ground, baby, I'm proud of you." Harry praised Louis. "Though I agree with Edward. I'd rather her starve than eat up what we need. We bought only enough for us. We _planned_ it." 

 

"Relax," Louis grabbed Harry's hand from across the table. "If we run out of something, we'll find a way to get into town to get it. I trust you three to take care of us. You wont let us go without." 

 

Harry squeezed his hand and nodded firmly. "No, I won't.  _We_ won't." 

 

"Did you make this big breakfast just to tell them that they can't have any?" Edward asked, smirking. He loved how conniving Louis could be. It made him so proud. 

 

Louis shrugged but a smile was on his lips. He pushed his food around and looked up at Edward. He had a full blown grin on his face. "Maybe. I just want them to know that this is my house and there are rules." 

 

Marcel agreed wholeheartedly. "That's right, baby. Your house, your rules." 

 

-

 

Louis ignored the hateful looks he was getting and focused completely on Elias, who he was playing with. He was sitting on the floor in their living room, legs spread, with Elias on the floor between them. He was cooing down at the baby and tickling him, doing whatever he could to make the little pup laugh. It annoyed Callie and Angela, who were giving him disgusted looks, and Des looked thoughtful. 

 

Louis didn't want to know why. 

 

"You know," Angela said, looking to Callie. She spoke loudly, knowing that Louis was going to hear. "It's a shame you lost the baby." 

 

Louis paused, but refused to look up. He took a deep breath and continued to play with Elias, but kept his ears open. 

 

Callie replied. "Yeah, I'm sad about it. We would have had cute pups." 

 

Des joined the conversation. "And to think, my boys would have had a superior pup. Someone they could train from a young age. A strong alpha pup." 

 

"He would have been cute, too." Angela gushed. "Maybe you all can try again." 

 

Des clapped his hands. "I think that would be marvelous. Surely my boys wouldn't say no to a second chance." 

 

"A second chance at a pup and a second chance with you." Angela agreed. "I'm surprised that they don't want to be with you again. From the way you spoke, they thought so highly of you in bed. I don't understand what's happened." 

 

Louis was livid. How dare they talk like that in front of him and his child? He gathered up Elias and stood, ignoring the looks they were giving him. He could tell that Callie and Angela were smirking. He kept his head high as he left the room and made his way up the stairs. His alphas were in their bedroom, doing God-knows-what. He entered the bedroom and slammed the door. 

 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, sitting up. He was reading a book on the bed. 

 

"Did you fuck her?" Louis asked angrily. He turned and laid Elias down into his crib. He didn't want to upset his pup.

 

Edward and Marcel slowly stood from the chairs they were sitting in and Harry looked baffled. 

 

"What?" Harry asked, tossing the covers aside. He stood as well. "Why would you ask me that? Of course I didn't fuck Callie!" 

 

Louis turned and pointed to Edward. "Did you?" He asked. He pointed to Marcel. "Did  _you_?" 

 

"No!" Marcel cried. He wanted to gather Louis into a hug and reassure him, but the look his omega was giving him told him that it wouldn't be possible. 

 

"Kitten," Edward said. "Why are you asking us these preposterous questions?" 

 

"Because I don't believe you when you say that you didn't fuck her. Why is she downstairs talking with your stepmother about losing your pup? Huh? Because if my memory serves me correctly, she showed up awhile ago claiming to be pregnant!" Louis shouted. 

 

"Enough!" Edward roared. He stepped forward and grasped Louis' shoulders. "You don't trust us? Is that it?" He yelled, shaking Louis. "You believe that we would sleep with that snake? You think so low of us? Your own mates? Your  _alphas_? The fathers to your pup?" 

 

"Edward - " Harry warned, stepping forward. He wanted to intervene, to stop Edward from shaking Louis like a rag doll. 

 

"Edward," Louis gasped, gripping Edward's forearms. Sometimes his alpha didn't know his own strength. "Stop," He pleaded. 

 

Edward stopped. 

 

Just like that, he stopped. He pulled Louis into a bone-crushing hug, moving them from the middle of the bedroom to the middle of the bed, where he could completely cover Louis' body with his own. He knew it made Louis feel safe, made him feel anchored to something. He settled over Louis, cradling him. He listened as Louis' breathing calmed down and he could hear his heart rate go back to normal. 

 

He  _felt_ Louis' mind stop racing. He closed his eyes and let Louis settle, loving the way his omega held onto him tightly. When he felt Louis relax, he pulled away and looked down. He brushed his thumb over Louis' cheekbone and sighed. 

 

"Silly kitten." He said. "You're so silly. Why would I sleep with her when I've been to the Promised Land?" 

 

Louis shrugged weakly and his eyelids fluttered. "They were saying - " 

 

"That's because they knew it would bother you." Edward cut him off. "And it did." 

 

Louis took a shaky breath. "I want them gone, Edward." He said. "I want them out of my house." 

 

Edward nodded. "Okay. They're gone." 

 

"Just like that?" 

 

Edward nodded again. "Just like that." He promised. "I don't want them saying that shit to you.  _You_ are the only omega in my life that I will ever make love to. You are the only omega in my life with whom I'll have pups.  _You_ are the only omega who has stolen my heart." 

 

Louis wound his arms around Edward's broad torso and squeezed. "I love you." He whispered. He could say so more to his alpha, but that was enough. 

 

Edward settled once more over Louis' body and kissed his bond mark. "I love you, my sweet omega." 


	33. Chapter 33

Louis woke up to the sound of Elias crying. Normally, he would sleepily crawl over each alpha to get off of the bed, and he would go over to the bassinet and gather up his upset pup. But as he sat up and looked around, he discovered that the cries were muffled, as though Elias was a good distance away. His eyebrows furrowed and he crawled over Edward, not even acknowledging the fact that Edward, in his sleepy haze, copped a good feel of his ass. 

 

He stood on shaky, disoriented legs and rubbed his eyes. Sure enough, Elias's bassinet was empty. Fear spiked his heart rate up and he heard the alphas behind him shift. They sensed something was wrong and they couldn't rest when their omega felt like that. 

 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, sitting up. 

 

Louis tried not to panic. "Eli isn't in his bed." He said with a shaky voice. 

 

Edward and Marcel sat up straight. 

 

"What?" Edward asked, throwing the covers away from his body. He stood upright, fists already clenched. He was ready to tear the house down looking for his pup. 

 

"I don't - " Louis shook his head and made a beeline for the door. He swung it open. "He's upset. He - " He paused when Elias's cries stopped. That made him even more frantic and he took off down the hall. He stopped at every bedroom, flinging doors open. His alphas weren't far behind him. He grew panicked with each empty bedroom they encountered. 

 

Harry tried to console him as they headed for the staircase, and when Louis tried to run down them, Harry had to stop him with a firm hand. Louis couldn't think of anything but his baby. When his feet hit the bottom of the stairs, he took off towards the living room. When he got there, he stopped abruptly at the sight he saw. Due to his sudden stop, his alphas ran into his back. 

 

"What the  _fuck_?" Edward roared, taking a threatening step forward. 

 

Des, Angela, and Callie had made little beds on their floor with blankets and pillows, only because they weren't allowed to sleep in any bedroom. But laying between the sleeping trio, was Elias, who was kicking and red faced. He looked upset. 

 

Edward's roaring woke up the unwanted guests, and they all blinked and stretched, not a single one looking guilty. 

 

"Hello, son." Des greeted, sitting up. Angela followed suit. Callie, on the other hand, rolled over and curled up beside Elias, cooing down at him. She put a hand on his stomach. Louis saw red. 

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Marcel shouted. 

 

"Get my baby." Louis pleaded to Edward. He  _refused_ to go near Callie. 

 

"Oh, is that why you four are upset?" Angela asked. She looked over at Elias. "We thought he'd be more comfortable here." 

 

Edward charged forward and pushed Callie away from his pup. She gasped at the force of the alpha. Edward gathered Elias up and passed him to Louis, who couldn't breathe properly. When he had his pup safely in his arms, Louis turned away. 

 

"There's no need for violence!" Des stood and faced his sons. 

 

" _Yes_ , there is! There is need for  _carnage_ when you three are around!" Edward's voice shook the walls around them. He was  _angry_. He had feared for his son's life. He watched their omega fear for their son's life. He would die making sure that never happened again. 

 

"We heard him crying." Callie shrugged, trying to look innocent. She batted her eyelashes at Edward. "We just thought he'd be safe down here." 

 

"So you went into our bedroom to get him?" Louis shouted at her. "You idiots didn't even console him! You didn't even  _wake up_!" 

 

Marcel wrapped a comforting arm around Louis and Elias, but kept staring daggers at his father. 

 

"My son is safer in a landmine than with you three." Edward seethed. "Come nightfall, you three are gone. I'd kick you all our right now, but consider this my only gracious offer to you three snakes. You will leave and you will never return." 

 

Callie turned her nose up. "And if we return?" She challenged. 

 

Edward narrowed his eyes and a slow smile crossed his face. "Then I will have the immense pleasure of killing you." 

 

-

 

Louis wiped his eyes and rocked Elias, who was nursing, back and forth. "They didn't even wake up." He sniffled. He was so shaken up by what had happened. He never wanted to go through that again. "He was screaming and they didn't wake up.  _I_ heard him and he was so far away from me." 

 

Edward rubbed Louis' back and held his omega close. "I know. I'm so sorry, baby. They'll be gone tomorrow." 

 

Marcel, who was stoking the fire, looked over at the two. "I'd have killed them right there." He was still so angry at what he saw. "Touching our pup. How  _dare_ they?" 

 

Louis let out a shaky breath and cradled Elias closer. The little pup was still suckling softly, growing slower and slower. He was falling into a deep sleep. He could fully relax now that he was with his mother. He was so scared earlier and he didn't know why. He was safer now. 

 

"I never want to see you go through that again." Harry growled, coming out of the bathroom. He felt it necessary to take a steaming hot shower. It helped curb whatever feelings he had to break something or kill someone. 

 

"He won't." Edward confirmed. He turned to Louis. "You  _won't._ We promise you." 

 

Louis gently pulled Elias away from his chest and handed the now-sleeping pup to Edward. He crawled back into bed and settled down, watching each alpha spend time holding their pup. When Marcel went to go put Elias in the bassinet, Louis held his arms out. 

 

"No," He said softly. "I want him to sleep with us tonight." 

 

Marcel just nodded and carried Eli over to the bed. Harry and Edward made themselves comfortable, and Marcel did the same once Louis had Elias back in his arms. They could all sleep easier, now that they had Eli back. Of course, they knew that it was more important for Louis to have their pup and to hold their pup. Louis had the deepest bond with Elias out of all of them. 

 

When Louis was comfortable with Eli, he could fall right back to sleep. And with Edward on one side of him and Marcel on the other, he knew that no one was going to get their baby. 

 

-

 

The next morning, Louis didn't let go of Elias. He held their pup tightly to his chest, allowing his alphas to cook breakfast and serve it. There was no way in hell that he would put him down for anything. Not after what had happened the night before. His skin crawled just  _thinking_ of Callie touching their pup. After breakfast, which Louis ate one-handed, Edward and Harry cleaned up while Louis and Marcel sat in the living room. 

 

"Where are they?" Louis asked, making himself comfortable against Marcel's body. 

 

Marcel shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care." He answered honestly. "But I think I heard them in the bathroom." 

 

"They're all in the bathroom together?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "That's weird." 

 

Marcel hummed. "We're sometimes all in the bathroom together." He reminded Louis. 

 

"Yeah, but we're in a relationship. It's normal if we all go to the bathroom together." He rolled his eyes. The alphas had a thing for shower sex and who was Louis to deny them that? He sort of liked it too. 

 

Marcel grimaced. "I don't want to even think about what they're doing in there. So let's just say that they're all brushing their teeth." 

 

"Yeah, with each other's tongues." Louis cackled. 

 

Marcel groaned and let his head fall back against the pillows. "Gross. That sort of thing grosses me out. I don't want to think of my father like that." 

 

"You're in a relationship with your brothers." Louis reminded him. "You and your brothers fuck." 

 

Marcel sighed. "Yeah, but that's different. It's common for alphas to group up and mate one omega. It's actually safer." He rubbed Louis' back. "You won't ever find alphas like us." 

 

Louis hummed and closed his eyes. "You're right. I won't ever find an alpha as protective as Edward, or as strong as Harry, or as noble as you." 

 

"That's it? That's all we get?" Marcel grinned. 

 

"I won't ever find an alpha as passionate as Edward, or as brave as Harry, or as caring as you. I won't find an alpha as honest as Edward, or as resourceful as Harry, or as calm as you. I won't ever find an alpha as hardworking as Edward, or as charming as Harry, or as chivalrous as you. I won't ever find an alpha as commanding, or authoritative, or disciplined, or sacrificing as Edward. I won't ever find an alpha as spontaneous, or trustworthy, or eccentric as Harry. I won't ever find an alpha as dedicated, or as polite, or as understanding, or as lionhearted or as strong as you." Louis finished, smiling up at Marcel. "Happy?" 

 

Marcel nodded and curled his arms even tighter around Louis. "Very happy." He nuzzled Louis' neck and nipped at the bond spot. "I wish I could bond you again." 

 

"You just want hours of endless sex." Louis knew exactly what Marcel wanted. What each of his alphas wanted. They wanted to breed him over and over again until he was pregnant with their pup again. They wanted to see him full and heavy with a child, preferably  _children_ , but they'd take what they could get. 

 

They sat curled up on the couch together after that, Marcel holding Louis and Louis holding Elias, who was sleeping softly. Occasionally they would whisper something to the other, about Harry or Edward, about the weather outside, or about Elias. They were almost both asleep when Edward called them from the kitchen. 

 

"He's asleep." Louis said, standing from the couch. "I'm going to put him in his little sleeper. Do you think he'll be okay on the couch?" 

 

Marcel nodded and stretched. "Yeah." 

 

As Louis was laying Elias down on the couch, Des, Angela, and Callie appeared, bundled up and holding their suitcases. They looked eager, for some reason, and Louis was wary of them. 

 

"Well, we'll be on our way now." Des said, nodding to Marcel. 

 

Marcel paused. It was completely out of the ordinary for Des to willingly do anything. "Okay..." He said, perplexed. "Did you want to say anything to Edward or Harry?" 

 

Angela shook her head abruptly. "Oh, no! We've overstayed our welcome. And we have somewhere to be. So, bye!" She ushered Callie, who waved and winked at Marcel, to the other side of the room, clearly waiting for Des. They looked antsy for some reason. 

 

Des stepped forward and clapped Marcel on the shoulder. "Well, son." He said. "I hope you can forgive me." He clapped Marcel's shoulder once more before stepping back. He nodded to Louis and walked over to join Callie and Angela. 

 

"That was weird." Marcel said, putting his hand on Louis' lower back. 

 

Louis turned his head and looked back at the three. They looked like they were scheming. He felt uneasy. He allowed Marcel to lead him into the kitchen, where Harry and Edward were cooking. 

 

"What took you guys so long?" Harry asked. 

 

"Oh, they're leaving." Marcel said, waving his hand. "Sudden, though. But I'm not complaining." 

 

"Finally." Harry snorted. He was chopping vegetables with a rather large knife. 

 

"Where's Eli?" Edward asked, looking up from the stove. 

 

"Oh!" Louis realized why he felt so uneasy. He had left Elias sleeping on the couch. "He's sleeping. Let me go get him. It's about time for his dinner anyway." He left the kitchen, fully expecting to see Des and Angela and Callie still in their living room. He didn't expect them to be gone in the minute after they'd said goodbye. He made his way over to the couch and paused, panic rising up his throat. 

 

The couch was empty. 

 

The room spun around him, and he turned in frantic circles. The front door was wide open, wind whipping into it. "Eli?" He screamed, running over to the open door. He stepped onto the porch covered in snow and didn't stop there. He ran down the steps, stumbling. "Eli!" He turned his head and looked around. There was nothing but white around them. He could barely see through the thick snow falling. 

 

He dropped to his knees and cried out, feeling like someone was stabbing him in the heart. He was so hysterical that he didn't hear his alphas rushing up behind him. He let himself be manhandled into a standing position by Edward. He clawed at the alphas chest. 

 

"My baby!" He cried, weeping into Edward's chest. "They took my baby!" 


	34. Chapter 34

Marcel and Harry waited no time before shifting into their wolves. They didn't bother stripping, as there was no time to waste, and their clothes tore to shreds as their large, threatening, and downright  _bloodthirsty_ wolves appeared. Harry lifted his nose into the air, got a scent,  and after a shared look between him and Edward, he wasted no time taking off in that direction, Marcel kicking up snow behind him. 

 

Edward was standing in the snow, watching them go. He was supporting Louis, who was hysterical with grief. He'd never seen the omega so distraught. Louis was usually very good at controlling his emotions, but not today. His pup was taken from him and he was crazy with the grief he felt. Edward understood. His heir was somewhere out there, in the hands of pure evil. He was shaking with rage, but for the sake of the absolute mess of omega in his arms, he kept it hidden. 

 

He tightened his grip on Louis' quaking arms and held him up. "Let's go inside." He suggested, but it wasn't really a suggestion. He expected for Louis to put up a fight, but he wasn't prepared for the weak omega to jerk out of his arms and take off. Of course, he made it no more than ten steps before Edward was on him again. 

 

"Stop!" He cried, elbowing at Edward. "I have to go!" 

 

"And do what?" Edward asked, controlling Louis, who was now kicking at him. 

 

"I have to go get him!" Louis' foot made contact with Edward's shins and Edward stifled a grunt of pain. That shit hurt. 

 

"You're in no position to go anywhere but inside right now." Edward said calmly. Maybe he was too calm, because Louis dropped to his knees again and began wailing. 

 

"How can you not care?" He accused, burying his face in his hands. His whole entire body was shaking with his sobs. "He's our baby! Our  _baby_! And he's gone! My baby is gone!" His breathing was shallow and he struggled for each breath, his sobs taking up the majority of his oxygen. Edward's chest hurt at the sight. 

 

He crouched down beside Louis. "How can you think that I don't care?" He asked. 

 

Louis took his hands down and began punching at Edward's chest. Unbalanced, the alpha fell to his bottom, and unsuspectingly, Louis pounced, hitting the alpha wherever he could. " _Why_ aren't you out there?" He shouted angrily. The tears were still falling, freezing to his face. "You're supposed to be looking for him! I want my baby, Edward!" He quickly grew weak and Edward watched as he gave up. He sniffled once and began sobbing. "I want my baby." 

 

Edward sat up and wrapped his arms around Louis as tight as he could. He was thankful when Louis didn't protest, and he was able to stand and walk them back into the warmth of the house. Louis stayed cradled to his chest, with his legs around Edward's waist, and he sniffled. 

 

"I know you want him." Edward finally said, stoking the fire. He grabbed a blanket and fell back onto the couch. When Louis was covered up, he kissed every inch of Louis' cold face he could reach. "I want him too." 

 

"Then why aren't you looking for him?" Louis asked. His voice was scratchy and raw. He sounded worn out. 

 

"You need me right now. Harry and Marcel will find him." Edward promised. "We can't leave you here alone. I'm too scared of what you might do." 

 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut. His head hurt so bad. He just wanted the nightmare to be over with. "What if they don't - " 

 

"Sh." Edward cut him off. "They're going to find him and they're going to bring him home. You will have our son back in your arms before you know it." As he said the words, he prayed to every single God he could think of that they would be true. He prayed that Harry and Marcel would bring Elias home, alive and safe. He was terrified to think of them not being able to find him, or worse - finding him but being too late. 

 

It would absolutely  _kill_ Louis if they were too late. There was no denying that Louis would die without Elias. Their pup was Louis' entire world. He never wanted to see Louis go through anything like that, so he prayed. Even as Louis wept against his chest quietly, tears pricked his own eyes. 

 

None of them would survive if Elias didn't. 

 

-

 

Harry and Marcel were growing frantic. Night was falling and they had yet to find their son. They both believed that Des had taken Elias to leave him out here, to fend for himself, just as he had when they were children. 

 

Elias was a  _baby_. He wasn't a toddler, or a child. He was a  _baby_ , practically a newborn. And they had Louis waiting for them at home, a frantic, distraught, completely fragile Louis, who would suffer for the rest of his life without Eli. So they  _had_ to keep looking. 

 

 _"Are you still on their scent?"_ Marcel stared at him. Harry could see the desperation in his eyes. He felt the same way. 

 

Harry inhaled deeply, barely managing to catch a remnant of Angela's perfume. They were on the right track.  _"Yes_ _. I think we're close."_  

 

 _"Harry, we have to find him_." Marcel trotted alongside Harry.  _"We can't go home without him_. _"_  

 

 _"I know_." Harry let out a mighty howl and took off running. Marcel followed. The scent Harry had caught was fading fast, and he was determined to keep it until they reached their baby. They whizzed through thick trees and through a trickling stream. They were in absolutely no mood to mess with anyone. Should they encounter Elias, along with Des and Angela and Callie, they were under strict rules to bring them back to Edward. 

 

Edward had plans for the three of them, and Harry, the part of Harry that hated Des and the part of him that had his pup taken from them, both of them wanted to see Edward rip their father to shreds. In fact, he wanted to see Edward rip them all three to shreds. 

 

 _"Is the scent getting stronger?"_ Marcel paused almost abruptly, head turning to the left and then to the right. 

 

Harry stopped and sniffed. Marcel was right. The scent he'd tracked from their home had gotten stronger. He was confident that they were close. He was confident that he and Marcel would find their baby. 

 

-

 

It was making Edward sick to watch Louis sit quietly on the window seat and stare out the window. He refused to eat or drink anything, and he hadn't said a word. He was still crying, but it was silent, and those were the most agonizing tears Edward had to watch. He felt so utterly helpless. He was supposed to protect his family. He felt his control was slipping. 

 

"Baby." He stepped towards Louis. "It's time that you ate something." 

 

Louis shook his head. 

 

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you." 

 

Louis finally looked up at him. He looked hopeless. "It's been hours." He whispered brokenly. "They should have found him by now." 

 

Edward sat down opposite of Louis and waited for his omega to crawl into his lap. Once Louis was snuggled up against him, he spoke. "They are conniving." He said, talking about Angela, Des, and Callie. "They hate us and they hate you and they hate Elias." 

 

"But why do they hate my baby?" Louis whimpered. "He's a  _baby_." 

 

"He represents something Callie thinks she could have had with us. He represents something  _Angela_ wanted Callie to have with us. And Des sees him as a mistake - something that shouldn't exist. Not from Harry, Marcel, and I." 

 

"He's a  _baby_." Louis repeated. His voice cracked. "He's an innocent baby. God, Edward, what if they hurt him?" 

 

A deep growl rumbled in Edward's chest at the thought of his pup being hurt. He tightened his arms around Louis. "I will kill them. I will kill them for you. That is their punishment for putting you through this. For you, baby, they are dead." He promised. His father would never take another breath on this planet. He would make sure of that. 

 

Louis began crying softly. Edward's words felt like a surrender. He felt like he was drowning. Elias was his anchor, and without his anchor, he was nothing. He was absolutely nothing. He gripped at Edward's shirt and turned his head. He stared blankly out the window. 

 

Something caught his eye. 

 

Through the darkness that was beginning to sweep through the trees, he saw something. Two figures; two big, hulking figures. Harry and Marcel. 

 

Louis gasped and sat up. "Edward!" He cried, stumbling away from his alpha. He ran over to the front door and threw it open. It hit the wall behind it with a deafening crack. He rushed out onto the porch, with Edward hot on his heels. 

 

"Louis, don't -" Edward began, but stopped. He left the  _don't get your hopes up_ unsaid as he watched his two brothers approach. He stood right behind Louis, who was shaking. Something was going to happen. They were either going to receive good news or bad news. Edward held his breath as Marcel stepped closer and closer. He saw a blue bundle hanging from his mouth. A range of emotions, more emotions than he'd ever felt in his life, coursed through his body. Fear, anxiousness, anticipation, grief, sadness, and happiness all at once. 

 

Louis stiffened. 

 

The blue bundle let out a cry. 

 

Louis fell to his knees in overwhelming relief. He held his arms out and Marcel dropped the bundle into them. He looked down and saw Elias blinking up at him, face scrunched. He let out a cry of relief and buried his face into Elias' blanket. His body was wracked with sobs as he held Elias to his chest. He had to keep his baby warm. 

 

Above him, Edward clutched at his heart. He'd never been more relieved in his life. He mouthed  _thank you_ to his brothers. Marcel shifted and crouched down next to Louis, naked as the day he was born, but so relieved to be near his son. His son who was  _alive,_ and  _unharmed_. 

 

Harry, on the other hand, had three bodies on his back. Edward watched as he dumped them all onto the ground before shifting. Des, Angela, and Callie, who weren't very smart and stayed close to Elias, were all unconscious, thanks to Harry. Edward was going to have fun with them later. But right now, he needed to focus on his family. 

 

-

 

Louis refused to put Eli down, and held his baby as they walked back to the house. Edward and Marcel, who made quick work of tying up Des, Angela, and Callie, and putting them in the shed, followed. They followed Louis up the stairs and into their bedroom. Harry and Marcel collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from their emotional roller coaster. Edward hung back and watched Louis. 

 

He watched as Louis carefully laid Elias down on their changing table and took his time changing Elias's diaper and his clothes. He slipped on a warm one piece and slid socks over their baby's feet. Once Elias was dressed, he watched as Louis walked over to the bed and sat amongst Harry and Marcel to feed their son. Unable to watch any longer, Edward joined him. 

 

Louis stroked Eli's head as the baby ate. "He's hungry." He whispered. There was a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "There was a point tonight where I actually thought that I'd never get to feed him again." 

 

Edward reached forward and grasped Louis' ankle. He rubbed the delicate bone softly. 

 

"You'll never have to think about that again." Marcel promised. 

 

"How did you guys find him?" Louis asked, looking over at Marcel and Harry. "Where was he? Was he okay? Was he crying?" 

 

Harry hesitated before speaking. "He was fine." He finally said. "He was laying underneath a tree. He wasn't crying, but by the time we picked him up, he was screaming." 

 

Louis smiled softly at Eli. "My strong boy." He said softly. "I bet you were so scared. Mama wasn't there to protect you. That will never happen again, okay, my sweet boy? Don't you worry." 

 

"How did you all find them?" Edward asked, referring to the trio of unconscious people in their shed. 

 

"They weren't hiding at all. Marcel caught them peeking around the tree when we picked Eli up." Harry rolled his eyes. "Stupid motherfuckers." 

 

"Thank you." Louis said to Harry and Marcel. He turned to Edward. "And thank you." 

 

"Baby," Marcel yawned. "Don't thank us. We were gonna get that baby back, come hell or high water." 

 

"You three can sleep." Louis patted the bed next to him. "We're going to be here awhile." He rubbed at Elias's cheek softly. The pup was still eating, suckling away with his eyes closed. 

 

Harry, Edward, and Marcel positioned themselves on the bed, and Marcel and Harry were fast asleep. Edward curled up next to Louis but kept his eyes on his son. His beautiful, ethereal son, who was put in harms way tonight. 

 

"He's hungry." He observed. 

 

Louis nodded. "I want his little tummy to get full. He didn't get to eat before..." He trailed off. "He's sleeping with us tonight." 

 

Edward accepted that. "Okay." He agreed. 

 

"And probably every other night after that." Louis tacked on. 

 

Again, Edward nodded. "Okay." 

 

"I'm probably never going to let him go." Louis said. 

 

"That's fine with me." Edward shrugged. "You went through something very traumatic. I don't blame you one bit." 

 

Louis bit his lip. Elias was asleep, so he gently unlatched the baby and pulled his shirt down. "He's my world." He informed Edward, as if the alpha didn't already know. "He's my baby and I was so scared." 

 

Edward cupped Louis' cheek. "I know. Your world was threatened tonight." 

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah." 

 

"Mine was too." Edward said. He helped Louis lay down, making sure that Elias was comfortable. "And the people who threatened my world tonight will pay dearly. But now, you sleep. Hold our son and protect him in the way that only you can." 

 

Louis blinked up at Edward. "And tomorrow?" He asked. 

 

"Tomorrow," Edward said, laying down beside Louis. "Tomorrow, the threats will be eliminated." 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long   
> dramatic  
> expect to get angry  
> maybe cry  
> i like it when i make people cry

Louis held Eli and stared at the trio on the ground in front of him. He was sure that their knees were red and raw from the cold snow, but he didn't care. Not when they had left his baby out in that same cold snow. They'd left him to fend for himself, not even two months old. He had no sympathy for them. In fact, he made sure the look on his face was as cold as the snow on the ground. 

 

Edward stood to his left, Harry to his right, and Marcel next to Harry. Never had he seen his alphas more menacing or angry in their time together, but he was proud. Their family had been threatened, their  _child_ threatened, and they were about to remedy the situation at hand. 

 

Edward stepped forward, hands behind his back. The glint from the silver stake in his hands caught Louis' eye. He knew that it wasn't to kill them. Edward was simply going to play with them for awhile. "You three have threatened my family." Edward began, eerily calm. "You three have threatened my child." 

 

"Rightfully deserved." Angela replied smugly. "That thing shouldn't be alive. You shouldn't be happy with him! You need a child from  _her_ to be happy!" Angela jerked her head in Callie's direction. 

 

"Who says?" Edward spat at her. "You ignorant woman. Callie is repulsive. She will  _never_ make anyone happy. Not that she'll have the chance. I plan to kill you all." 

 

"Son, let's not get irrational." Des spoke. 

 

Edward's neck almost snapped with how hard he turned to look at his father. "Irrational? Oh, father." He chuckled darkly. "You would know all about that." He stepped forward to loom over Des. "Irrational is not the word to use. Bloodthirsty would be more appropriate." 

 

Des looked up at his son with a smirk. "You were always one for a dramatic flair." 

 

"Dramatic? Is that what you call it? You came into  _my_ home and you decided to take  _my_ pup and leave him for dead." Edward's voice was strong and sturdy. "In doing that, you have sealed your fate." 

 

"Surely we can discuss this." Angela pleaded. 

 

Edward turned back to look at Harry. "Take Louis inside." He ordered. When Louis didn't budge, Edward stepped over to the omega. "Go inside." He said softly. "Take our son and go. I don't want you to see this."

 

"Edward - " Louis began. 

 

"Go, princess." Edward gently nudged him in the direction of their house. "I don't want your or Elias to get sick. Go inside and keep him warm, feed him, nap with him. I'll join you two later." 

 

"But -" Louis reached out and grabbed Edward's wrist in a vice grip. He searched Edward's face. There was a certain pain behind his eyes, one that could only come from having your child put in harms way. He understood. He squeezed Edward's wrist. "I love you." 

 

"I love you, baby." Edward grabbed the side of Louis' neck and pressed a hard kiss to his forehead. Then, he looked up at Harry and jerked his head. "Go." 

 

-

 

"I don't know how I'm supposed to focus on making dinner when Edward is outside in the snow, probably fighting for his life." Louis sighed and stared at the open cookbook in front of him. 

 

Harry stepped up behind him, holding Eli. "He's fine, Louis. He's stronger than you know." 

 

Louis shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I just don't want him to get hurt." 

 

"There's something you have to understand about Edward," Harry said. "When he feels threatened, there is nothing that can stop him from eliminating that threat. So when Elias was threatened, and  _you_ were threatened, he felt the overwhelming need to kill. His family - his omega, his child - was targeted and he can't just sit around and let it go. So, he's going to do what he has to do, and then he's going to come in here and probably want to fuck you seven ways to Sunday, and you let him. Because you heal your way, and he heals his way." 

 

"I just love him." Louis said quietly. "I want what's best." 

 

"So does he, baby." Harry promised. "So does he." 

 

Louis sighed and turned around. He leaned against the counter and held his arms out. Harry handed him Eli. "I have no idea what to make for dinner. I'm so stressed out. I think I'll just feed Eli and go to bed." 

 

Harry wrapped Louis up in an embrace. "Hey, I have an idea. I'll have to talk to Marcel and Edward but I don't think they'll say no. How about we go into the city for a long weekend? We can stay at a nice hotel, eat out all week, go shopping. It'll be fun, and I think you just need to get away from here for awhile." 

 

"You really think Edward would want to drive in this snow? It would take hours to shovel it out of the drive, and we've got food here that would spoil." Louis reminded him. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to get away from here for awhile. It's just not practical right now." 

 

Harry shook his head. "That's where you're wrong, kitten. If you tell Edward that you want to leave, he'd take you to the moon. We will bend over backwards for you, all you have to do is say the words." He cradled Louis' cheek in his large hand. "And we love spoiling you. Doesn't a nice day at the spa sound nice? You could get a massage, and eat a fancy lunch at some club, we could take turns watching the baby and split our time with you." 

 

Louis closed his eyes and imagined it. He could definitely imagine getting a full body massage from a professional, and then ordering a ridiculously overpriced salad, and then going back to the hotel to get ready for his date with one of the alphas while the other two watched Eli. "It sounds like Heaven." He admitted. 

 

Harry grinned and nodded. "Doesn't it? Say the words, baby, and you'll be there. I'm sure after Edward is done with his killing spree, he'll want to get away just as much as you and I do." 

 

Louis blinked. "Is he really killing them?" He'd heard Edward say it so many times, but he still wasn't completely convinced. Sure, Edward was capable of a lot of things, but murder? 

 

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked. "Of course he is. His pup was taken and left for dead. In our old pack, death was the only penalty we had for crimes." 

 

Louis frowned. "But your father said that people used to leave their babies out all the time to fend for themselves." 

 

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but not  _babies_. Toddlers, children. Ones who could walk and talk and see more than three feet away from them. Eli can't even roll over yet. Believe it or not, babies were more treasured in our pack than the elderly. If we were still in the pack, they'd have killed them a long time ago." He explained, rubbing Eli's head. "What they did was unforgivable." 

 

Louis exhaled. Then, he finally said, "I'm glad that Edward is killing them, then. They tried to harm our only child. I can never forgive them for that. I'm glad I'll never have to see their faces again." 

 

"Me too, baby." Harry agreed. "Me too." 

 

-

 

Exactly one hour after Louis and Harry's conversation, Edward and Marcel stalked in, quiet. Louis didn't hear them, and let out an almighty shriek when he turned around and saw Edward dripping red onto his kitchen floor. Marcel was free of blood, but his clothes were dark with what Louis presumed was melted snow. 

 

"Edward!" Louis shrilled, trying to push the alpha out of the kitchen. "I just mopped! Are you serious right now? Take this upstairs!" 

 

Edward said nothing, but he grabbed Louis' ass cheeks in his hands and let out a grunt. 

 

"Oh no," Louis shook his head. "No! We are not having sex with you like this. Get that idea out of your head right now." He pushed the alpha out of the kitchen, and was only able to do so because Edward's hands were trying to get down the back of his pants. It was the only time where he could manhandle Edward. He struggled a bit, trying to get the alpha up the stairs. 

 

"Do you need help?" Harry asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was holding Elias and giving them a strange look. 

 

"No!" Louis huffed. "Edward! If you go upstairs, I'll shower with - " He let out a yelp as Edward tipped him over. His equilibrium was thrown off as he was tossed over Edward's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and he squeaked when Edward bounded up the stairs. How he managed to keep one hand down Louis' pants was beyond the omega. 

 

Marcel was in their bedroom when Edward came rushing in with Louis over his back. When he saw that they were heading to the bathroom, he called out, "Can I join?" He was already stripping before Edward answered. He kicked his pants off in a random direction and headed for the bathroom. Once there, he leaned against the door frame. 

 

Edward was fully clothed, trying to strip Louis naked, and Louis was having none of it. He kept batting Edward's hands away while trying to keep from being snaked up in the alphas arms. He looked stressed out. 

 

"Edward! I mean it!" Louis shouted, trying to unbutton Edward's shirt. The quicker he could get the alpha into the shower, the quicker he would get clean, and the quicker Louis would get in with him. "I'm trying to undress you! Stop trying to undress me!" 

 

"Are we all showering together?" Harry appeared behind Marcel, already naked. He was ready. 

 

Louis groaned. "No!" 

 

Edward growled. 

 

"Not  _yet_ ," He reiterated. "Edward, get in the shower  _now_! Harry, where is my baby?" 

 

Harry jerked his thumb behind his left shoulder. "Sleeping. Does this mean we can fuck you at the same time?" 

 

"No!" Louis screeched, pushing Edward's pants down to his ankles. He slapped Edward when the alpha tried pushing his head down, obviously wanting his cock sucked. "You  _idiots_. Edward, get in the shower or you will never have sex with me again." 

 

Edward simply stared at Louis and blinked. 

 

"Oh," Louis scoffed. "You don't believe me? I hope you like one pup then, cause that's all you're getting out of me." He planted his hands on his hips. When Edward didn't move, he sighed and turned to Marcel and Harry. "Can you two get the party started?" 

 

Marcel nodded and Harry saluted. They stepped around Edward and Louis and turned on the shower. When they were inside, messing around, Louis turned to Edward with an expectant look. 

 

"Will you get in now?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

 

Edward blinked at him. 

 

Louis scowled. "I'm getting real sick of that. I'm not getting in until you are clean. Do you understand?" 

 

"I told you he was going to want to fuck you." Harry sang, watching his brother and mate. 

 

"Shut up." Louis groaned. "Get him clean. I'm not coming back until he is." He stepped around Edward, managing to dodge the alphas quick hands, and escaped the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and sighed. "Lord, give me strength." 

 

-

 

"Wasn't it all worth it?" Louis asked an hour later. He combed his fingers through Edward's damp curls and kissed his alphas soft cheek. They were curled up in bed together, warm and clean from the shower. He'd gone back into the bathroom ten minutes later to give Edward exactly what he wanted, and he was certain that it would take him a few days before he could walk right again. 

 

Against his better judgment, and his ability not to say no to his alphas, he'd taken them all three at the same time. It was a tight fit, like it always was, and he was raw and sore. His alphas, on the other hand, were sex stupid, unable to speak after the multiple orgasms they'd shared. Louis glanced over at Harry and Marcel, who had barely gotten the tip in before coming inside of him. They were sleeping soundly. He rolled his eyes. 

 

"So did you have fun?" Louis asked, tracing a few scars on Edward's bare chest. He'd always found them interesting and had yet to find the story behind most of them. He knew of only one, and it was the one that Edward didn't like to talk about. It was long a jagged, running from his pelvis all the way around to his back, and then up his rib cage. He knew it was from when he was left in the forest at a young age. 

 

"In the shower?" Edward smirked. "I always have fun with your scandalous little body." He wound his arms around Louis and squeezed the omegas ass cheeks between his two hands. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. Did you have fun...you know. Killing them." 

 

"Oh." Edward shrugged. "I had more fun than I probably should have, killing my dad." 

 

"Well...that's good...I guess." Louis had no idea what to say to that. Obviously, Des Styles was an awful man, but he was still their father. Much to his chagrin, he felt a little sliver of compassion for the man. Not a lot, but it was still enough to have him checking on Edward. "What about the other two?" 

 

"Oh." He shrugged again. "Didn't kill them." 

 

Louis stiffened. "What?" He asked quietly. He hoped that he'd heard Edward wrong. He  _prayed_ that he heard Edward wrong. 

 

"Didn't kill them." He sounded indifferent. 

 

"Why?" Louis demanded. Anger was seeping into his bones. 

 

"Didn't feel right." Edward replied simply. 

 

It was enough for Louis to sit up in bed and stare down at Edward. "Didn't feel right?" He was furious. "They  _took_ our only pup and left him for dead! And killing them didn't feel right?" 

 

"Pretty much." Edward answered. "I mean, killing my father was easy, he had no remorse. But Callie and Angela...they seemed pretty shaken. I figured they had nothing to do with it." 

 

"Are you - " Louis shrieked. "Are you stupid? Edward, they are the ones that took him! Not to mention that Callie has been wanting to get in your pants for months. Your step mother hates me and put them together, they'll do anything to get you away from me! They  _took_ our  _son_ to get you to date her." 

 

"You don't understand." Edward sighed. He sounded annoyed, and it was the last straw for Louis. The omega pushed the covers off of his body and crawled across Harry and Marcel to get out of bed. 

 

" _You_ are the one who doesn't understand, Edward." He seethed, reaching down to scoop Elias up. "You made a decision tonight. You had to decide between your family and the ones who tried to hurt your family. And you chose the ones that tried to hurt us. You chose to save the lives of the people who were  _happy_ to leave an infant in the snow to die." 

 

"What's going on?" Harry asked, sitting up. Marcel followed, both groggy from the good sleep they were having. 

 

"Edward didn't kill Callie or Angela." Louis said to Harry. "God, I feel like such a bad person when I say that." He shook his head. He couldn't believe his life now. Getting mad over someone being alive instead of dead. 

 

"What?" Harry asked. He turned to Edward. "You didn't?"

 

Edward rolled his eyes. "Marcel didn't tell you?" 

 

"You  _knew_?" Louis shouted at the youngest alpha. "Are you kidding me?" 

 

Marcel opened and closed his mouth. "Yes, but - " 

 

"This is unbelievable! Were you ever going to tell me?" Louis asked, staring between Marcel and Edward. When they didn't answer, his mouth dropped. "You were going to let me believe that you had taken care of them. Do you two not realize the gravity of the situation?" 

 

"Baby - " Marcel held his hands out, but Louis was not about to listen to him. 

 

"No, shut up." He snapped. "You two decided that your son's life was not worth it. Everyone always talks about how you're a big believer in an eye-for-an-eye, Edward, but that's a load of shit. You two decided that the lives of the people who tried to kill your child are more important." 

 

"Louis - " Marcel tried. 

 

"They're going to come back. They're going to come back and try it again." Louis said. "And maybe they'll succeed, and if they succeed, then I bet you wouldn't kill them. You'd be fine with it - " 

 

"We would  _not_ be fine with it!" Edward growled, standing from the bed. 

 

"You'd be fine with it!" Louis finished. "If you don't care now, then when will you? When the corpse of your dead son shows up on our doorstep?" He held Elias up. "This is supposed to be your reason for living, the one good thing in your life, or whatever. What is he going to say when he gets older and finds out that his fathers didn't protect him? I am  _so_ ashamed of you." 

 

"I am your alpha," Edward growled. He was positively menacing. "And you will  _not_ talk to me like that." 

 

"No, you're not." Louis shook his head. "You aren't my alpha anymore. My alpha would protect his family at all costs. You're not an alpha, you're weak. Did you plan it like this? Did you let them live so that you could have someone on the side? Maybe her and Angela will come back and poison me. That would surely take care of Elias, too. You'd be free of your omega and your child." 

 

Edward raised his hand, but paused. "I have  _never_ wanted to hit an omega before in my life." He said through clenched teeth. 

 

Louis' lip quivered, but he stuck out his chin anyway. "I love you, and Eli loves you." His voice was shaky and it cracked. "And for you to not love us...it's a deal breaker." 

 

"Louis, baby - " Marcel stood and stepped forward, reaching to console his omega. He couldn't mask the hurt when Louis jerked away. 

 

"I don't want either of you." Louis said. He blinked, and tears fell down his face. "I don't want either of you around me or my child. Do you hear me? What you two did is unforgivable." He turned his back to them and left the room, closing the bedroom door behind him. 

 

Marcel was absolutely heartbroken, and he turned to Edward. "What now?" 

 

Edward shrugged. "What can we possibly do?" They both turned to Harry, their middle brother, for help. Unfortunately, as Harry shouldered past both of them, angry look on his face, they discovered that he might not be feeling very generous. 

 

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, crossing his arms. 

 

"I'm making a decision." Harry spat. "The  _right_ decision. I'm choosing our family." 

 

"Don't even go there, Harry." Edward laughed. "You can't blame us." 

 

" _Yes_ , I can." Harry seethed. "You two idiots obviously don't understand the gravity of what you've done. Louis left his house, his family, to come and live with us. We all fell in love, or at least I thought we did. He carried our child in his body and brought that baby boy into the world,  _for us_. He expected to be protected and he expected for Elias to be protected. When we failed to do that, and when Elias was taken, he almost  _died_. Our omega's heart broke into a million tiny pieces when the child that he loves more than life itself was put in danger. He expected for us to do something about that. He expected  _you two_ ," He jabbed his finger towards his brothers. "To show him that you care. He expected you two to make sure our child wouldn't be threatened again. And you couldn't even do that." 

 

Harry walked over to the door and opened it. "So yes, I  _can_ blame you, and I  _do_ blame you. So like Louis said, don't talk to us again." With that, he slammed the door shut behind him. 

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Edward wasn't the least bit surprised when he went downstairs the next morning and there was no breakfast made. Well, there was breakfast made, but it wasn't for him. Louis had dished it all up between two plates, one for himself and one for Harry. He could only roll his eyes and get out the bacon. He could cook for himself, and he could cook for Marcel. And, not to mention, he expected the little charade to end soon. Louis couldn't go very long without all of his alphas. 

 

He was mildly bothered when he had to make his own lunch, and make his own dinner. He was annoyed when Harry and Louis ate with their chairs pushed together, ignoring everyone else. But, he knew that his omega could hold a grudge. He was counting on it not to last. He was fine with making his own food and he was fine with not talking to Louis or his brother. It was a simple separation that they both must have needed. 

 

By the time bedtime had rolled around, though, Edward was a bit pissed to discover that Harry and Louis had moved their belongings into the largest guest bedroom, making it their new home. No matter what, alphas and their omegas should  _always_ sleep together. It was an unspoken rule and there were actually many studies that showed the benefits of sleeping with your alphas/omegas. 

 

As he slid into the bed that seemed ten times bigger, right next to Marcel, he sighed heavily. The house had been quieter than it ever had been, and he didn't like it one bit. He already missed Louis' laughter and Harry's playful banter. He missed tugging Louis into his arms and holding him tight. He just missed it all, but he was too proud to admit it, and he knew Louis was too stubborn to agree. 

 

-

 

Another two days of silence passed and Louis was tired of it already. He was angry at Edward and Marcel, but he couldn't decide if the anger was worth not talking to his other two alphas. His heart ached every time he saw one of them, and it felt like pieces were missing from it. He knew Elias missed his fathers as well, as he was fussier than usual and refused to eat. 

 

As he cradled the fussy baby, he walked back and forth, trying to decide a good way to approach what he was about to do. With a huff, he decided to just dive in headfirst. He carried Elias down the stairs and into the living room, where Edward was sitting in their plushest, biggest chair. He was reading a book and looked entirely too handsome. He didn't look up when Louis went to stand beside him. 

 

Louis cleared his throat. 

 

Edward peered up at him. Then, he went back to his book. 

 

"Rude." Louis couldn't help but say. 

 

Edward turned a page in his book and kept reading. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you have something to say?" 

 

Frustrated, Louis nodded. "As a matter of fact, I did." 

 

Edward hummed. "Well, good for you." 

 

Louis just stared at him. Was Edward really being so cold and callous to him? Sure, they weren't speaking at the moment, but Louis had figured that if a tired, sleepy omega approached their alpha with their fussy, hungry son, the alpha would at least have the decency to ask what was wrong. "Edward." He said, keeping his emotions in check. He was tired, but not tired enough to start crying. 

 

Yet. 

 

"What?" Edward raised his eyebrows, but still kept his eyes on the book. 

 

Not being one to think before speaking or doing, Louis grabbed the book and tossed it over his shoulder. It certainly got Edward's attention, and the alpha stood to his full height, looming over Louis. 

 

"Now that I have your attention," Louis snapped. "You are still a father and you have to help me." 

 

"I help with my son." Edward said defensively. He looked almost angry at the accusation. 

 

"You need to help me now." Louis informed him. "He's not eating. And he's hungry." 

 

Edward crossed his arms. "And what could I possibly do to get him to eat? My nipples don't produce milk." 

 

"You need to sit," Louis pushed at Edward's chest with two fingers. "And I need to feed him while he can see you." 

 

Edward looked skeptical, but he sighed heavily and sat down anyway. Louis plopped down onto his lap with no grace, smiling at Edward's grunt of surprise. He settled back, trying not to get too comfortable, and lifted Eli to his chest. He expected Eli to finally latch on and eat, but the infant simply cried out and turned his face away. 

 

Louis was frustrated. "Let him see your face, Edward!" He snapped. 

 

"He can see my face just fine." Edward replied sharply. 

 

"Well talk to him or something." Louis huffed. He waited until Edward was rubbed Eli's head awkwardly and murmuring quietly before lifting the baby back up. He sighed in relief when Elias latched on quickly and began suckling. "This doesn't change anything." 

 

"Of course not. You just sought me out when you needed help. You're simply just sitting on my lap in an intimate way while our son eats." Edward spoke dryly. 

 

"I  _mean_ it." Louis replied harshly. "I'm still angry at you. The only reason I'm doing this is because Eli knows something is wrong and he knows that you're not around him as much." 

 

"And whose fault is that?" Louis snapped. "I don't keep you from him." 

 

"Yes you do!" Edward barked. "You've always got him strapped to your chest. You never put him down. How the hell are Marcel and I supposed to bond with him?" 

 

"Uh, ask?" Louis said in annoyance. 

 

"Like that would go over well." Edward snorted. "You made it very clear that you didn't want to talk to me and you didn't want me to talk to you. When am I supposed to spend any time with him? Shall I just go into your bedroom at night and take him for a few hours? Yeah, that would go over well." 

 

Louis stiffened. What Edward said was much like the kidnapping that had happened. "Not even a week has passed and you're already making jokes about Elias being taken?" He stood from Edward's lap. "That's sick, even for you." 

 

He took a few steps away from Edward, then turned. The alpha looked a mix between stunned and angry. "Thanks for the help. Don't look forward to it again." He stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen. He sat down at the breakfast nook and looked outside. The windows were frosty on the edges but he could see the snow falling perfectly. 

 

He sighed and stared down at Eli, who was still suckling sleepily. "Why are we in this mess, huh?" He asked. "Why can't everything be perfect all the time?" 

 

-

 

Harry plopped down onto the couch and reached for a magazine. He was ignoring his brothers, who were sitting in armchairs. Marcel and Edward both shared a look before Marcel leaned forward and cleared his throat. 

 

Harry didn't acknowledge him. 

 

"Harry." Marcel said loudly. 

 

Again, no answer. 

 

"You can't ignore us forever." Marcel sighed. 

 

"Oh, yes, I can." Harry answered, eyes skimming an article on how to properly peel an onion. He found it more fascinating than he probably should have. 

 

"No, you can't." Marcel disagreed. "You're biologically programmed to have to talk to us. We're brothers." 

 

"Are we?" Harry sat down the magazine angrily. "Because the brothers I know would have taken every single measure possible to protect their mate and pup. You two," He shook his head and laughed darkly. "You two did not do that." 

 

Edward opened his mouth to intervene, but Louis bounced into the room, Elias free. He surveyed the room, and Edward noticed that not once did his pretty blue eyes land on him or Marcel. They stayed focused on Harry. It bothered him more than it should have. He watched as Louis walked over to Harry and sat his pretty little bottom right on top of Harry's lap. He suppressed a growl and returned to his book. 

 

His youngest brother, however, was not so collected. 

 

"Louis, baby," Marcel pleaded. "Can you talk to me? I miss you." 

 

Edward rolled his eyes. His brother was weak. 

 

Louis ignored Marcel, finding it harder than he thought, and began speaking to Harry. He kept his voice at a whisper, though, because he knew that it would intrigue Edward, the only one who seemed to not care that they weren't speaking. It hurt him a bit. 

 

"I can't wait for you to fuck me tonight." He whispered into Harry's ear, giggling when Harry's cock seemed to double in size at the thought. "Is this for me?" He asked, shifting so his ass settled against it. 

 

Harry gripped Louis by the ass cheeks and nodded. "Oh, baby. You bet it is." He whispered. He nudged Louis' nose with his own and connected their lips together. "I can't wait to fuck you tonight either." He bit Louis' earlobe, a known erogenous zone on the delicate omega. 

 

Louis let out a high pitched moan and every single alpha, whether they wanted to or not, got hard as steel. Even Edward, who went rock hard at the sound. He gripped the book so tightly that he almost feared it would snap the spine. 

 

"Okay, let's not wait." Harry grunted, standing. He sent up a thank you to the heavens when Louis wrapped his legs around his waist. They headed for the stairs, laughing and giggling. When they were gone, Marcel let out a whine. He wanted so much to be up there with them. 

 

Edward closed his book with a loud slap and grunted. Fucking Louis and his stupid sinful body and fucking Harry who was about to devour that body whole. Jealousy was seeping into his bones, and he glared at Marcel. 

 

"What?" Marcel cried indignantly. "What did I do?" 

 

Edward huffed and shook his head. "Nothing." He picked his book back up and opened it to a random page. He stared at the pages but the words swam. He couldn't focus on anything when his omega was upstairs receiving pleasure that wasn't from him. 

 

-

 

Twenty minutes had passed and Edward decided that he would  _not_ accept the fact that Louis and Harry were having sex. Sex was a sacred thing between them, between  _alphas_ and their  _omegas_ , and he just couldn't handle the fact that he wasn't apart of it anymore. Marcel had the same feeling, and when Edward stood abruptly, he followed, walking behind his brother up the stairs. 

 

Edward prepared himself for a fight - a knock-down drag-out fight, to be exact - and didn't bother knocking on the guest bedroom door. He busted it open, mildly surprised when it swung right open. It wasn't locked. He and Marcel stepped in, guns blazing, and stopped short. 

 

"Sh!" Harry whispered from the bed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, putting his phone down. "Are you two insane?" 

 

Marcel pointed to Louis, who was nothing but a lump on the bed, rolled up into a thick blanket. He was sleeping soundly. They could hear his soft little breaths. "You two are having sex...?" His words went weak towards the end of the sentence. 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "No?" 

 

"You two finished in twenty minutes?" Edward laughed. He actually tossed his head back and laughed, but he kept it quiet. Even he wasn't cruel enough to wake a slumbering omega. 

 

"For your information," Harry said through gritted teeth. "We didn't have sex." 

 

Marcel frowned. He was glad they didn't, but also confused. "Why not?" 

 

Harry sighed and looked behind him. "He hasn't been sleeping good at night. That whole sex thing was fake. It was just an excuse for him to come up here and sleep without you two knowing." 

 

Edward made a face. He looked over at Louis, and noticed what he'd missed before - the tired face, even when sleeping, the dark bags, the exhausted slump of his body. "Why didn't he want us to know?" 

 

"Because he's angry at you two and didn't want you to know that he can't sleep without you." Harry answered. "I'd like to think that I was enough, but who am I kidding? He has three alphas. He knows it, his omega knows it, his  _body_ knows it, and when he goes to sleep at night, he always wakes up soon after. He can't sleep without two more bodies in the bed." 

 

"Nature." Marcel murmured. "His omega misses us." 

 

Edward snorted. "Yeah, when he's sleeping. When he's awake, he couldn't hate us more." 

 

Harry shook his head. "Well, what you two did was fucked up. You  _lied_ to him." 

 

Anger quickly took root in Edward, and he clenched his fists. Anymore, he could go from zero to a hundred  _real_ quick. "We did not  _lie_ to him." He snarled at his brother. 

 

"So what you did was for Louis' sake? You spared the lives of people who were trying to hurt him for his sake?" Harry scoffed. "I'm not buying that for one second." 

 

"You - " Edward stepped forward, only held back by two things: Marcel's hand on his chest and Louis sitting up on the bed. 

 

"Edward?" Louis asked in a small voice. "Marcel? Harry? What's going on?" 

 

His question was ignored, and Edward began speaking -  _yelling -_ at Harry once more. "I had a good reason! You cannot judge what you didn't see, brother." 

 

Harry crossed his arms and made a face. "Enlighten me, then." He knew he was poking a sleeping bear, and it was only a matter of time before Edward exploded. If that was the only way to get answers, then so be it. 

 

Louis crawled off of the bed and stood next to Harry, and for a moment, Edward was distracted by the simple beauty of his omega. Sleepy, messy-haired, tired eyes, pouting, tiny little omega wearing clothes that were too big for him. "Edward?" Louis asked again. 

 

Edward looked at Louis, making eye contact. For a moment, he thought that Louis would say something sweet, maybe forgive him, or maybe tell him to leave the room so the subject could drop, but what he saw made Edward see red. 

 

"Answer Harry's question." 

 

-

 

"Edward! Stop! You're destroying everything!" Louis shouted after his alpha, his very  _angry_ alpha. Edward had stormed out of the bedroom after knocking things over, and made his way down the hallway and down the stairs. Louis was hot on his heels, with Harry and Marcel right behind them. Every now and then, Louis' hand would swipe against the back of Edward's shirt, so close but yet so far away. 

 

When Edward hit the bottom of the stairs, Louis finally grabbed the back of his shirt. "Edward, stop!" He shouted again, tugging on Edward's shirt. "We just want to talk!" 

 

Edward turned so quickly that Louis stumbled back. "No, you want to  _accuse_!" He snarled. "You want to have a bad guy in your sick little fantasy." 

 

Louis opened and closed his mouth, looking surprised. "N-no! That's not it at all! We just want - " 

 

"What you want," Edward stepped forward, attempting to intimidate and maybe scare his omega, but he couldn't do it. It was  _his omega_ for God's sake. He wasn't that sick and twisted. "Is to blame everything on me, again. I won't have it." 

 

"You refused to kill them! I understand that killing someone is such a big thing, but they threatened us!" Louis cried. "I don't understand! Help me understand!" 

 

"I can't kill them!" Edward finally exploded. The windows actually shook with the force of his voice, and Louis cowered back, covering his ears. Edward rarely used his alpha voice. It was scary. "I've already killed one omega in my life! I will  _not_ have two more on my conscious!" 

 

The silence that followed Edward's words was deafening, more so than Edward's actual yells. Harry and Marcel shared a look, while Louis stepped forward. There was only one thing on his mind, and that was comforting Edward. However, when his hand grasped Edward's, the alpha pulled away, laughing darkly. 

 

"You don't get to have sympathy." He said, shaking his head. "You don't get to act like you care, when ten minutes ago, you hated the sight of me." 

 

"What do you mean?" Marcel asked. "When you said you've killed an omega before?" 

 

Edward was silent. 

 

"Mom." Harry said a few moments later, quietly. "You think you killed our mother, don't you?" 

 

"I don't  _think_ , Harry. I  _know_." Edward's eyes were a deep black. "I was the one who sent our mother to her grave. I'm the one who killed her. If it weren't for me, she'd be alive." 

 

"Edward - " Louis gasped. He found it hard to breathe. "It wasn't your fault. You were a  _baby_." Tears were clouding his vision. "A  _newborn._ " His heart broke in two.

 

"Brother," Harry stepped forward, but Louis shoved him back. If anyone was going to touch or hug Harry, it was going to be  _him_. He'd been waiting four days to do it. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Edward. He was immediately pushed away, his arms wrenched from Edward's body. He stumbled back, curling in on himself. He was rejected by his alpha in a moment of need. 

 

"You don't get to feel sympathy." Edward repeated. His stare was ice cold. Louis felt frozen. "None of you do. What's done is done." He straightened his posture, standing tall and proud. He composed his face and stared at Harry and Louis. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd appreciate it if you two kept your distance for awhile." 

 

With that, he left the room. 

 

When he was gone, Louis broke down in tears. "I can't stay away." He sobbed into his hand. "I have to do something. I have to  _hold_ him." 

 

Harry secured his arms around the very distraught omega and rocked him back and forth slowly. "Not yet. If Edward pushed you away, you'd die. Wait until he cools off." 

 

"That could take  _weeks_." Louis whimpered. He stared in the very spot Edward stood a minute before. Edward was known to hold a grudge. Suddenly, his legs felt weak, unable to support him any longer. Harry noticed, and scooped him up. 

 

"Let's go to bed." He suggested. He turned to Marcel. "You too. Maybe if we're lucky, Edward will join later." Guilt swam in his veins as he carried Louis up the stairs. He had no idea how badly his brother was hurting. How long he'd been holding onto that guilt. It made him sick to think that Des had a hold on Edward for so long. He'd always known that Des blamed Edward for everything, and when Angela joined the picture, she was the same way. 

 

He should have protected his brother better. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone else not get drunk? i drink so much and im perfectly fine. is that weird?? 
> 
> also enjoy

Edward had demons. Everyone does - but his weren't at the bottom of a bottle or in a pill bottle. They weren't being afraid of what monsters lurked around a dark corner. His demons were gone, one by his own hand and the other by his mercy. He wasn't perfect, and he had never claimed to be. He was far from it, and he would tell everyone he encountered about the many times he's screwed up. He'd admit outright the way he'd been excluded from everything as a child, weighted with the guilt of killing his own mother. He'd admit that before Louis was his omega, he'd be nasty towards the sweet little thing. 

 

He was ashamed, but there was no use in denying anything. Denying things got him nowhere. He was upfront and honest, blatantly so, and though he ran the risk of insulting others, he simply didn't care. After all, he had a lot to be ashamed about, and bottling it up got him nowhere. And the fact that he'd mated the nosiest, most complicated, yet caring omega on planet Earth. 

 

And he was having the most difficult time being separated from that little omega. 

 

-

 

Louis pressed his ear against the cold wood of their closed bedroom door and held his breath. Edward was on the other side and it was bugging him. He had a neurotic need to please his alphas, and this was sending him into overdrive. He needed to be near Edward, to physically touch him, and make sure that he was okay. 

 

He needed to apologize. He felt like he couldn't breathe when there was so much guilt squeezing his chest. He pressed his knuckles against the door but didn't knock. He moved them back and forth slowly, feeling the smooth wood against his skin. He wanted to knock, but he couldn't take the rejection if Edward ignored him. It would kill him. 

 

Ironic. 

 

He wondered if this was how Edward felt when he made it abundantly clear that he didn't want to speak to the alpha. He wondered if Edward had been in this position, ear pressed against the door, wanting to come in and apologize. He let out a deep breath and knocked quietly. Just in case Edward was asleep. When there was no answer after one whole minute, he decided that Edward must be asleep. 

 

He turned and took an encouraging breath. He tried to raise the slump of his shoulders, but they seemed frozen. It hurt a lot more than he thought it would. He had no idea that Edward had so much guilt, and he felt guilty himself that he'd never bothered to ask, to have Edward talk about it. He usually made them talk about what was bothering them, but he failed to do that. 

 

The guilt would have consumed him in that hallway, but he heard Eli start crying. He straightened his posture and headed downstairs. Elias was laying in the middle of the living room floor, on a fluffy blanket, and standing over him was Harry. 

 

"Don't just loom over him." Louis chided, dropping to his knees. "You're a hundred times bigger than he is. You're scaring him." 

 

Harry frowned and put his hands on his hips. "I am not!" He huffed. "I am his father. He knows it's me." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and picked up Eli. "He can only see eighteen inches in front of him. You are bigger than eighteen inches. All he sees is a gigantic shadow." He kissed Eli's cheek and brushed their noses together. "Isn't that right, you cute little boy?" 

 

Harry dropped down into a sitting position and crossed his legs. "Let me have him." He demanded. "I want to hold my creation." 

 

"I did all the work." Louis informed Harry, passing him the baby. "So he's my creation. He just has your eyes." 

 

Harry made a gleeful expression. "That's  _right_." 

 

"All of your eyes." Louis added. "Yours, and Marcel's, and...Edward's." He sighed Edward's name and looked up towards the staircase. 

 

Harry understood the look on Louis' face. He hated to see his omega suffering so much because of Edward's admission. "Hey." He wound his hand around Louis' knee and squeezed. "He's fine. He just likes to have time to himself." 

 

"He told me not to talk to him." Louis reminded him sadly. 

 

"He didn't mean it." Harry promised. 

 

"What if he did?" Louis snapped. "What if never talks to me ever again? I would  _die_." Call him dramatic, but it was what he was most afraid of - well, he was most afraid of something happening to Eli, but Edward never talking to him again was certainly on the list. Top five. Top  _two_. 

 

"I know. But you won't die, because he  _will_ talk to you again." He promised. "Trust me." 

 

-

 

Since Edward had left their bed, Louis had a hard time sleeping at night. He would toss and turn, stare at the ceiling, or at Elias. He would even draw patterns into Harry's bare skin, and he would run his fingers through Marcel's hair. So when he finally laid down to bed that night and closed his eyes, he was grateful that he fell right to sleep. He hadn't been feeling well, and unfortunately, it caught up with him. 

 

He had barely woken up before he had to sprint to the bathroom, where he dropped to his knees in front of the toilet and got sick. It was unpleasant the first time, but the many times after that were just unbearable. He'd always hated getting sick. He would tell himself over and over that it wouldn't be that bad and he'd feel better once he threw up, but when the time came, he always chickened out. He would then think of the different ways he could stop it from coming. 

 

Unfortunately, it was not one of those times. He had to get sick over and over again before he could finally lean his head on his arms and catch his breath. He always felt like he would die from the lack of oxygen when he threw up. It was awful to him. He breathed in and out, and when he felt better, he stood. His stomach was still turning and he brushed his teeth with no enthusiasm. 

 

Harry and Marcel were dead to the world, as they always were. Nothing could wake them up. He paused at the end of the bed when he left the bathroom and sighed. He wanted to crawl back in and never get out, but he also wanted some cold water, and that was downstairs. With a heavy sigh, he made his mind up and headed for the door. As he walked down the dark hallway, he was tempted to knock on Edward's bedroom door, but the sick feeling was creeping up again. 

 

He made it down the stairs and into the bathroom right off the kitchen just in the nick of time. His knees would surely be bruised in the morning, but he was going to focus on a different pain at the moment. He emptied his stomach and stood with a groan. He walked slowly into the kitchen and got his water, sitting down at the island to drink it. He finished half before he laid his head on the cool marble. It felt like heaven against his heated skin. He closed his eyes and drifted off. 

 

What felt like a few minutes later, he was being shaken awake. He blinked his eyes open and let out probably the most pitiful groan he could manage. He was sleeping  _so_ good. 

 

"Are you sick?" The oh-so-familiar voice asked. It was Edward. 

 

Louis wanted to cry. He lifted his head and noticed that Edward was standing awfully close to him. He did the only rational thing he could think of, and let his body slump into Edward's chest. Hesitant hands touched his forehead. 

 

"You're sick." Edward confirmed, as if he had any doubts. When he first heard Louis throwing up, he just assumed that he'd eaten something bad for dinner. He'd kept his ears alert and listened to Louis walk down the hallway, and he had held his breath when the omega stopped in front of the guest room. And he'd listened when Louis threw up downstairs. When he heard nothing more, he decided to investigate, and he was glad he did. 

 

"I don't feel good." Louis said, though it was unnecessary at the moment. He was clearly sick. 

 

"I know." Edward sympathized. "I heard you get sick." 

 

Louis tilted his head and blinked up at Edward. "Sorry." He whispered. 

 

"For getting sick?" Edward's left brow raised in a perfect arch. 

 

"No. For being mean to you." Louis said. He looked so sad. "You didn't deserve it." 

 

Edward simply replied, "Okay." 

 

Louis' heart hurt. Maybe it was guilt, maybe it was because he didn't feel good. Either way, it didn't feel good. "I didn't know." He said quietly. 

 

"Okay." Edward said again. He stared at Louis for the longest time. "You're tired. I can tell." 

 

"How?" 

 

"Your eyes are tired." Edward corrected. "I'm assuming lack of sleep." 

 

Louis nodded. "I can't sleep without you." Louis admitted, though his alpha should know that by now.

 

"Okay." Edward said. His voice held no emotion. 

 

"I miss you." Louis told him pitifully. 

 

"Okay." Edward said again. 

 

"I'm going to be sick again." Louis informed him. He allowed Edward to lead him to the bathroom, and as he began to get sick once more, he was thankful that Edward was rubbing his back. Somehow, getting sick was a lot easier when you had someone to care about you. And by the time he was done, and reduced to sniffles, Edward's rubbing hands were holding his midsection. He counted it as progress. 

 

"Are you feeling better?" Edward asked after Louis had rinsed his mouth. 

 

Louis nodded. He was exhausted, though. He felt weary in his bones. "Will you take me back upstairs?" He asked. 

 

"Of course." Edward answered. He put a hand on Louis' lower back and led his sick little omega through their house and up the stairs. The walk was silent. When they reached the door to the master bedroom -  _their_ bedroom - they stopped. 

 

"Will you sleep with me?" Louis asked. He tried not to get his hopes up. Edward could say no and crush his heart. 

 

"I don't think so." Edward answered. 

 

Louis was crushed. "Why not?" 

 

Edward sighed. The conversation seemed to bother him. "You know why." 

 

Louis almost stomped his foot. "It's been  _days_ since you've acknowledged me. Why can't you sleep with me?" 

 

"You  _know why_." Edward repeated, voice firm. "Now stop asking." 

 

Louis tried not to show his dejection. "Then will you at least sleep with your brothers?" He asked quietly. He motioned to the closed bedroom door. "They miss you. It's not fair that you're icing them out." 

 

" _No_ , Louis." Edward sounded so bothered. "Go to bed." 

 

Louis actually stomped his foot that time. "No!" He snapped. "You can ignore me all you want, but you will  _not_ ignore your brothers. You're hurting them and I won't have it. I'm going to go sleep in the guest room and you're going to sleep with them. I can't stand it when they're sad." 

 

"You aren't sleeping by yourself." Edward decided. 

 

Louis shrugged and stepped away from the bedroom door. "It feels like I've been anyway." He said. "Now, I'm going to go lay down before I get sick again. Go sleep with your brothers." 

 

"You need to sleep in there. Elias will need you." Edward reminded him. 

 

"He misses you too. He won't care if it's you instead of me tonight." Louis said. He ignored everything Edward was muttering and walked down the hallway. When he was in the guest bedroom, he closed the door and let out the breath he was holding. Talking to Edward exhausted him. He looked around the room and sighed. The bed was rumpled from Edward. He walked over to it and let himself fall into the rumpled sheets. 

 

Edward's scent hit his nose and he was instantly relaxed. He closed his eyes and breathed his alpha in. He felt shrouded in comfort and protected simply by the scent. It lulled him to sleep faster than he could have imagined. 

 

-

 

 When Harry and Marcel woke the next morning, they were surprised to see Edward laying stiff in the bed next to them. He was composed, eyes open, breathing evenly. It confused them. Weren't they all fighting? 

 

Harry sat up slowly and looked at Marcel before speaking. "Uh, Edward?" He asked slowly. "What are you doing?"

 

Edward exhaled loudly and slowly. He waited a few moments before answering. He kept his gaze to the ceiling when he spoke. "Our omega demanded that I sleep here." 

 

"But," Marcel stretched and sat up. "You're not talking to us. You're not talking to  _him_." 

 

"Correct." Edward nodded. "But it seems that I'm unable to stay away when I hear him retching into a toilet all night." 

 

Harry and Marcel shared a look. "He was sick?" Marcel asked, throwing the blankets off of his body. 

 

"Yes." Edward confirmed. "Still is. He got sick about an hour ago." 

 

Harry looked around the room. "Where is he? Did he not sleep here last night?" 

 

Edward shook his head. "He decided that he would sleep in the guest room and that I would sleep here." Edward answered. "Completely against my will." 

 

Harry and Marcel got off the bed and made their way to the door. "You didn't wake us when he got sick?" 

 

"To be fair," Edward sighed. "You two didn't wake up last night when he was getting sick fifteen feet from you."

 

Harry rolled his eyes and threw the bedroom door open. Marcel followed hot on his heels. They made it to the guest room in record time and Harry threw the door open. The room was dark and Louis was sleeping soundly, just a little lump in the middle of the bed. 

 

"Feel his forehead." Harry suggested to Marcel. 

 

Marcel did as Harry asked. "It's warm. It's very warm." He deduced. "Hot, even." 

 

Harry frowned. "Do you think he has the flu?" 

 

Marcel shrugged. "We know it's not his heat. I'm going to go and get him some cold water." 

 

"Good idea. I'm going to go downstairs and rifle through the first aid. Surely we have something that will help the fever." They left the room as quickly as they came, concerned with finding a cure quickly for their feverish omega. When they were gone, leaving the door open, Louis blinked his eyes open. Their scent still lingered in the air, which is the only reason he woke. He thought they were still in there. When he didn't see them, he got up from the bed slowly. 

 

He kept the blanket wrapped around his body and shuffled out of the bedroom. His eyes were closed as he made his way blindly down the hallway and into the master bedroom. Edward was still laying on the bed, stiff as a board, but he turned his head and watched Louis come in. He could tell right off the bat that Louis was ill. He watched as his omega slowly made his way to the bed. 

 

He watched as Louis face planted onto the bed and stayed. 

 

"Louis." Edward said. 

 

He got no verbal response, but Louis sighed and wiggled around, shuffling his way up to the middle of the bed. With one final burst of energy, he let himself land on top of Edward. He closed his eyes, promising himself that he would never move again. He was too exhausted. Soon, his breathing evened out and he fell asleep once more. Edward just laid under him, unable to move. 

 

Not that he even wanted to. 


	38. Chapter 38

Edward skimmed his fingertips over the blazing bare skin of his omega's back. Louis' skin was hot to the touch and it bothered him.  _Something_ had gotten inside of Louis and infected him - whether it be the flu from the colder temperatures or simply a small head cold. Whatever it was, it was no friend of Edward's. He was in a position he never wanted to be in. He was positively livid with Louis, and yet he couldn't help but hold the feverish omega. 

 

Harry stepped into their bedroom with a solemn face. Edward rolled his eyes. Harry was always so dramatic. "How is he?" 

 

"Well, considering the fact that he  _just_ came in literally two minutes ago, I'd say he's about the same." He answered. "His skin is hotter than fuck. Didn't Marcel check the first aid?" 

 

Harry nodded. "We both did. He's downstairs getting some orange juice." 

 

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Orange juice? What for?"

 

Harry shrugged and sat down on the side of the bed. He reached out and laid his palm flat on Louis' back. "Maybe the vitamin D will help with whatever he's got. Poor baby." 

 

"Speaking of baby," Edward said, looking over towards Eli. "How is he?" He was relieved to see the infant sleeping soundly. He'd discovered that whatever Louis was feeling, Elias somehow felt a small strain of it. 

 

Harry peered over at their baby as well. "Perfect." He answered. "As usual." 

 

Marcel came bounding into the room moments later, arms full. Harry stood to help him, and Edward just watched. He had an armful of sleepy, sick omega. He was not about to give up that position. 

 

"What did you get?" He asked, looking down. Louis' face was resting right over his chest, and he pushed the damp hair away from his forehead. It hurt him, it actually caused him  _physical_ harm to see his omega so sick. 

 

"I got everything I could think of." Marcel answered. "Saltines, ginger ale, orange juice, some pain reliever, fever reducer, some gauze, an ice pack..." He shrugged. "I feel helpless."

 

"You  _are_ helpless." Edward sighed. 

 

"Hey." Harry glared at Edward. "He's here and he's helping. We don't know what to do. Do you have any suggestions, Doctor Styles?" 

 

"As a matter of fact," Edward re-situated himself, pulling Louis closer to him. Normally, Louis would wake up, mistaking Edward's shifting around for a more comfortable position for leaving, but this time, he was dead asleep. "We should probably figure out what's wrong with him. Hand me the thermometer." 

 

Marcel dug through the pile of stuff he'd sat on the bed and produced Eli's baby thermometer. "It works for adults, too." He said in his defense. "It says right on the package." 

 

Edward shook his head and rolled it over Louis' forehead a few times. He watched the numbers on the screen go up. "Okay...one hundred...one-oh-one...one-oh-three...one-oh-four-point-two." He looked up at his brothers. "One of you look up some symptoms." 

 

Harry nodded and pulled his phone from the bedside table. He clicked the screen a few times. "Okay. What are they?" 

 

"Fever." Edward said with an obvious tone. 

 

"Lethargy." Marcel supplied. "He's been exhausted the past few days." 

 

"Fever, lethargy." Harry typed. "Nausea and vomiting." 

 

"Irritability." Marcel remembered. "He's been kind of snappy." 

 

"No appetite." Harry typed. 

 

"Is that it?" Marcel asked after a few moments of silence. 

 

"I think so." Harry nodded. He scrolled through the webpage suggestions and clicked the first one he saw. "Okay...not that. Not that. Oh." He paused his scrolling and focused his eyes on the screen. He looked up slowly, a guilty look on his face. His eyes flickered to Edward. 

 

"What?" Marcel asked. 

 

"Yeah, what?" Edward chimed, noticing Harry's stare. "What is it?" 

 

"Uh." Harry cleared his throat. "Mate withdrawal or rejection occurs when an alpha suddenly stops showing interest or concern with their bonded omega(s). Symptoms usually include high-grade fever, nausea, lack of willingness to participate in daily activities, lack of interest, fatigue, vomiting, confusion, delayed heat, irritability, and restlessness. Mate withdrawal or rejection can occur right before a bond breaking." 

 

The room was quiet when Harry paused his reading. He looked up at Marcel, who was biting his lip and looking guilty. He looked at Edward, who was quiet, staring at nothing. His hand was moving through Louis' hair at a soothing pace. He looked bothered, and Harry had  _never_ seen Edward look bothered. 

 

"How can we make it go away?" Marcel asked. His eyes flickered over Louis' heated little body. 

 

Harry scrolled through his phone. "It doesn't really say. It's just talking about how this is normal right before a bond breaking. Louis must think that one of his bonds is breaking. Maybe that's why he's experiencing all of this." 

 

"It's my bond." Edward said. His voice was thick. "Maybe the mark I left on his body is growing weak. I've been ignoring him all this time. I can actually feel it too. There's this tugging sensation that I can't describe. Unfortunately, it looks like it's affecting him more than me." 

 

"Well, clearly. He's an omega. Do you think he likes it when he's not getting attention from all of his alphas?" Harry asked. 

 

"So how are we going to fix this?" Marcel asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He rubbed small circles into Louis' lower back. 

 

"Obviously, I need to give him the attention he's craving." Edward answered. "The attention that he needs." 

 

Marcel sighed deeply. "I wish I would have noticed something was up. Usually things like this are easier to detect." 

 

"You couldn't have known." Edward said. "If anyone, it should have been me. I've been icing him out. All he wanted to do was talk to me." He sighed and cupped the back of Louis' head. "This is my punishment." 

 

"Edward," Harry sighed. "It is not. There's no way you could have known that he'd react like this." 

 

"He's an omega." Edward snapped, wrapping his arms tighter around Louis. "He has needs that need to be fulfilled by  _every_ single person that bonded him. I made him a promise when I bonded him that I would always take care of him no matter what. Obviously, I failed." 

 

Harry and Marcel shared a look. They knew that there was no convincing Edward that everything was going to be okay. When something happened to Louis, Edward was always convinced that the world was ending. 

 

-

 

When Louis blinked his heavy, tired eyes open hours later, he was burning up. Not internally, because he was shivering, but because he was wrapped up in the arms of a much larger, much stronger, much  _warmer_ alpha. He lifted his head, only struggling a bit, and blinked down at the alpha, who was very much awake. It was Edward. 

 

"Hi." Edward greeted. 

 

"Hi." Louis croaked. "Can - " 

 

Edward reached out his hand and grabbed a bottle of water that was sitting on their nightstand. "Here." He handed it to Louis after cracking the lid open. "Careful sips, baby. I know you're thirsty." When Louis had drained half of the bottle, Edward capped it and set it aside. He then pressed the backs of his hands against Louis' cheeks and forehead. "Still kind of hot. How are you feeling?" 

 

Louis shrugged and began shifting his body around. The position he was in before was comfortable, hell,  _any_ position was comfortable as long as he was with Edward, but he was afraid that the alpha might be a tad restless. "Tired."

 

Edward hummed in sympathy. "Do you think you want to eat anything?" He asked. "Harry and Marcel are downstairs making you soup. Are you nauseous at all?" 

 

Louis waited a few seconds before answering. "Not really. I want to go downstairs." He made a tiny movement to get off the bed, which spurred Edward into action. He was off the bed before Louis and turned around to help his weak darling. 

 

"You can eat it up here, baby. No problem." Edward assured him. "You can rest." 

 

Louis shook his head and winced when his feet hit the floor. If it weren't for Edward holding him up, he'd collapse onto the floor. He didn't realize how weak he was. "I'm fine." He promised. He stood for awhile, catching his bearings. "Edward?" 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Will you hold me for a minute?" He asked, blinking up at his alpha. 

 

Edward licked his lips and his hands tightened on Louis' waist. "Course, baby." He knew Louis was too weak to hop up, so he lifted his overheated omega into his arms and settled his hands underneath Louis' bottom. He almost went weak in the knees when Louis sighed appreciatively. "Poor baby, you're so warm." 

 

Louis let his head loll against Edward's shoulder and he said nothing. Edward was just too comfortable for words. 

 

"Do you think that you'll want to stay downstairs after you eat?" Edward asked, making his way down the hallway. "I know of a particular little baby who wants to see you." 

 

"Eli?" Louis asked. His eyes were closed and he was on the brink of sleep yet again. 

 

"Precisely." Edward confirmed. He held Louis a bit tighter as they made their way down the stairs. 

 

"I need to feed him." Louis sighed. "He's hungry."

 

"Harry has kept him well fed, don't worry. You've got some milk stored, remember?" Edward reminded him. "Sure, it's not fresh from the source like most would prefer, but it gets his little tummy full." 

 

"He's a good baby." Louis said. "He gets that from me." 

 

"I have no doubt he does, doll." 

 

-

 

Louis spooned some more soup into his mouth and sighed in appreciation. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. He was on his second bowl, paired with crackers. Normally he'd feel weird about being the only one who was eating, but he really didn't care. And it didn't bother him that all of his alphas were staring at him.

 

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked, pushing the soup tureen closer to Louis, just in case he finished his second bowl soon. 

 

Louis nodded. "Yes." He answered, breaking a cracker in half. He leaned back against Edward and nibbled it. "How long was I asleep?" 

 

Marcel did the quick math in his head. "Quite awhile. I'd say fifteen hours or so." 

 

Louis blinked. "Oh, wow. That's a long time." 

 

"Yes, but you were sick." Harry reminded him. "You still have a fever." 

 

"I wonder why I'm so sick." Louis wondered aloud. "I haven't been outside enough to get the flu or a cold." 

 

Harry, Edward, and Marcel exchanged looks. Harry wanted to sugarcoat the reason for Louis' abrupt illness, and Marcel agreed with his brother. But Edward thought that Louis deserved the truth. So he was the one that spoke, ignoring his brothers. 

 

"It's because of me." He said boldly. "Your omega thought that I was rejecting you, thought that our bond was breaking. You're going through mate withdrawal, unfortunately." 

 

Louis opened and closed his mouth for several seconds. "But - " He looked back and forth between each alpha. "I-I don't understand." 

 

Edward exhaled slowly. "I told you not to talk to me. Remember? Your omega obviously thought that I meant not to talk to me for the rest of your life. Your omega can only take so much, and apparently, yours is very dependent on it's alphas." 

 

Louis blinked several times, processing the information he'd just heard. "So, wait." He held his hand up. "I still don't understand. You obviously haven't left me. Why am I reacting this way?" 

 

"Fuck, I don't know." Edward shrugged. "You need to be near me, and I you. Your brain could process everything and understand it, no problem. But your omega is dependent, like I said. When you lose the attention and affection of one of your alphas, it can be very detrimental to your biology." 

 

"That is true." Marcel agreed. "Omegas have been known to harm themselves severely if the experience mate withdrawal." 

 

"But I never felt like that." Louis said. 

 

"Thank  _God_." Edward added. "What you need to realize right now is that when I say things like that, I don't ever mean them. Now, obviously, if I'm angry enough, I'll keep my distance for awhile." He glanced over Louis' tired eyes, then added, "Obviously, I won't do that anymore." 

 

Louis slumped his shoulders and resumed nibbling. "I didn't know that this could happen to me." He said quietly. 

 

Edward tugged him closer and dropped a kiss to the top of his head. "This is the first and last time." Edward assured him. "I promise." 

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason these updates are so short is because my laptop broke and I'm writing everything on my tiny little iPad mini keyboard, which sucks. But enjoy!!!!! Leave suggestions in the comments!

Louis shuffled around on the bed and sighed. He was so glad to have Edward back, sleeping with them, but he sort of missed the room. Whenever he rolled over, he would have a bit of space to stretch out. But now, he would roll over and bump into an alpha. At first, it was relaxing, to know he was protected, but after being in a near coma from his fever, it was getting annoying. He just wanted to stretch his limbs and not touch a single alpha. 

 

He sat up and looked to his left. Harry was snoring softly on his back, bare chested. Louis stared at his tattoos for several moments. He loved Harry's tattoos. He turned to his right. Edward was sleeping peacefully, mouth closed and eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. It should be a crime for such a hardened alpha to be so beautiful when sleeping.

 

Marcel was sleeping next to Edward, but he was on his side, facing away from them. His broad back was bare and Louis noticed how muscular his back was. There was no doubt that his alphas were strong, he'd just never noticed how rippling each one was. It shed a new light on Marcel, who was always seen as soft and agreeable. Now, he was soft and agreeable,  _and_ strong. 

 

He let out another sigh and closed his eyes. He heard some shuffling and then a heavy arm was wrapping around his midsection. He could tell who it was just by the feel. It was Edward, who still treated him as if he were made of glass. 

 

"What are you doing?" Edward's sleep-rough voice broke through the quiet night. He turned his head and looked down at Edward, who was studying him. 

 

"I guess I can't sleep." He answered, shrugging. 

 

"Still feverish?" Edward asked, lifting one hand up to Louis' forehead. "You're warm. I think your fever has gone down a lot though." 

 

Louis laid back down and settled. "It should. I've been sick for a week and a half." Though he said it half-joking, Edward still frowned. He felt the alpha become distant towards him. 

 

"I didn't - " He began, but he had no idea what he would say. "I want to forget all about it." He finally whispered. 

 

"You will." Edward promised. He sounded confident. 

 

"How?" Louis asked. He was truly curious to know how Edward would make him forget all about the weeks he's endured. 

 

Edward propped himself up onto his elbow and stared down at his beautiful omega. "We'll take you away. We'll go into the city. Drop Elias off with your parents and spend a whole week in a hotel. You need to get away from this cabin. You're getting sick with isolation out here." 

 

"No, I'm not. I promise. I love it out here." Louis assured him. He was calm when reassuring Edward. When an alpha made a nest for their omega, it had to be perfect. And for an omega to not like the nest, it was a reflection on the alpha's character. He didn't want Edward to think he was inadequate. 

 

"That's not what I mean. You love the cabin. You love the scenery and you love that we're in our own little world. But there's another world that you miss. You miss city lights and sounds, and being able to leave your house and go to a restaurant or a movie whenever you'd like. You miss popping into the grocery store for one little thing, not buying in heaping bulks because it takes four hours to get to a store."

 

"I - " Louis didn't know what to say. Edward was right. "But you three aren't in the city. When I pictured my life, I never imagined myself living in the city. I imagined myself with my alphas, cozy at home, no interference from others. And I got it. You three gave it to me." 

 

"You think that now." Edward began softly. "But let us take you to the city. You may change your mind." 

 

"And if I do?" Louis dared to ask. 

 

"Then we'll accommodate." Edward replied. "You forget that you are what's most important to us. You and Elias.  _You_ are who we protect.  _You_ are who we need to keep happy. Do you understand?" 

 

Louis nodded. "I think I do." 

 

-

 

 

 True to his word, Edward began looking for houses in the city. He was convinced it was all his omega needed to be happy. And for awhile, Louis was too. But as Elias turned another month older, and the leaves on the trees began falling and the sky got darker earlier in the day, he began to realize that all he needed to be happy was right in front of him. 

 

Elias made him happy. The fact that he got to see his pup's shining, smiling face everyday was good enough for him. He had three alphas who doted on him. He had a beautiful cabin that his alphas built and no one was around to ever bother them. Life was good.

 

So, as Louis closed the laptop lid down slowly, avoiding Edward's furiously typing fingers, he tried to convince his alpha of that. "Edward, stop."

 

"I told you I wouldn't stop until you were happy." Edward replied, barely glancing up at Louis.

 

"And who told you I wasn't happy?" Louis asked, crossing his arms. He's certainly never said it.

 

"The fact that you almost _died_ from neglect told me." Edward snapped, lifting the laptop back up. 

 

"I didn't almost die. And that was just because I missed you." Louis said. He grabbed one of Edward's hands and held it to his chest, right over his heart. "I missed you so much I didn't know what to do. I was ignored by you, and yes, I was unhappy. But now I'm wonderful again. I'm happy." 

 

Edward exhaled and looked at where his hand was. Then, his eyes lifted to meet Louis'. "How can I believe you?" He finally asked, quietly. "How do I know you're not just saying that to appease my alpha?"

 

Louis bit his lower lip and sighed. "You just to have to trust the fact that you know me. I wouldn't lie about this. I'm so happy, Edward. I don't want honking horns and police sirens waking me up at night. I want the soft cries of Eli waking me up. I want rolling over on top of you three to wake me up. I want to look out my window and see trees and falling snow and changing leaves, not buildings." 

 

"You're certain?" Edward asked once more. "I cannot be responsible for your unhappiness any longer. I refuse." 

 

Louis cupped Edward's scruffy cheek and smiled. "You're not. You are responsible for my happiness." 

 

Edward wound his arms around Louis' waist loosely and leaned back. "Good. Because you are the reason I'm still breathing. You are the reason I wake up in the morning.  _You_ are the reason I'm still here." 

 

Hiking a leg up, Louis settled across Edward's lap in a straddle. He placed a soft kiss to the tip of his alphas nose and sighed. "Now, let's talk about that city vacation." 

 

-

 

"Is Elias supposed to have long lashes?" Marcel pondered, carrying Elias around in his arms aimlessly. "None of us have long lashes." 

 

Without looking up from his book, Harry jerked a thumb in Louis' direction. "It's him."

 

Marcel took a good long look at both his omega and his baby before whining. "It's  _all_ him." He pouted. "No one will believe this baby is ours." 

 

"Green eyes, brother." Edward reminded his baby brother. "Dark hair. Size. He's the perfect combination, especially with Princess's delicate features. He'll be lethal, yet no one will expect it." 

 

Louis tugged on a loose ringlet on Edward's head. "My darling will not be lethal. He'll be a perfectly respectable..." He trailed off, not knowing whether to call his son an alpha or omega. While everyone was certain Eli would be an alpha, Louis couldn't help but think of the small percentage that would make him an omega. 

 

"...Human?" Marcel finished. "Either way, he'll be the best wolf." 

 

Edward nodded and puffed out his chest. "I only produce the finest of heirs, brothers." He bragged. 

 

"Elias is a mix of  _all_ of you." Louis reminded his stubborn alpha. "With all your sperm swirling inside of me, I wouldn't be a bit surprised if he's more  _you_ than you three are." 

 

Edward nodded proudly. "Right." He agreed. "My lethal little wolf." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and sighed. He was losing the battle. So, he rested his head on Edward's shoulder and just nodded. "He can be  _your_ lethal little wolf." He agreed. "But he's always going to be my sweet little wolf." 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is c r a p

Louis watched in horror as Edward dropped Elias into the snow and stepped away. He himself had sank to his knees, watching the horrific act, unable to stop it. Something had changed inside of Edward, and he was colder and crueler than ever before. He didn't recognize the red-eyed alpha in front of him. 

 

"Edward!" He screamed, voice carrying through the howling wind. The wind was whipping his clothes and hair every which way. "Please! He's just a baby! He's  _your_ baby!" 

 

Edward said nothing, choosing to stare down at the crying baby in front of him. Almost invisible in the deep, cold snow, Elias was wailing pitifully, jerking his bare arms and legs. The snow must be so cold it was burning his delicate skin. 

 

"Edward!" Louis stood on shaky legs and ran as fast as he could. He pushed Edward aside, barely even moving the alpha. He fought against Edward's strong grip. "Stop it! Why are you doing this?" 

 

Edward wrapped his hands around Louis' upper arms and squeezed them painfully. "He's weak." Edward roared. "He's like you. He'll never amount to anything." 

 

Tears pricked Louis' eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He kicked at Edward's legs and struggled with all of his might. "He's your  _son_!" Louis pleaded. "He's  _our_ son! Let me take him, please! Edward, please!" 

 

"You're weak." Edward sneered, tossing Louis to the ground. "This pup will be your last. I cannot breed weakness." 

 

Louis crawled through the snow to his baby, who was silent. He scooped up his naked pup, wailing when he noticed that Elias's lips were tinged with blue. His dark hair was matted, wet with snow, and curling. His little fingers and toes were still. He opened up his jacket and tucked Elias inside of it, cradling him close. 

 

"Weak." He heard Edward mutter. The alpha was standing over them, eyes narrowed. 

 

"Edward,  _please_ ," Louis sobbed brokenly. He couldn't catch enough breath to speak. His chest was heaving up and down. "He's not breathing!" He reached out blindly and gripped Edward's leg. 

 

"Weak." Edward said again, louder. 

 

"Edward!" Louis shrieked, sobbing openly now. There was no trying to hide it. His tears were freezing on his face and Elias wasn't breathing. He was failing. He had  _already_ failed. "Edward, please!" 

 

Edward turned and began to walk away. There was no point in him shifting to run. Louis' sense of direction was distorted by his anguish, and the weather was dangerous. He would sit there until he froze. 

 

Louis wailed as he watched Edward's body grow smaller and disappear through the swirling snow. "Edward!" He cried, hugging Elias closer. "Edward,  _please_!" 

 

His cries were futile. Edward wasn't coming back. He had to get Elias warm. He stood on shaky legs and stumbled, crying when his legs were too frozen to move. He  _had_ to get to safety. He had to find a cave or something and build a fire. His baby was cold in his arms, and he couldn't hear him breathing. His heart was shattered into a million pieces, settled in the pit of his stomach, but he  _had_ to move. 

 

He stumbled along blindly, his hope diminishing. He grew weaker. Violent shivers wracked his body. The grip he had around Elias became slack. The world tilted, and before he knew it, he was falling. Elias fell from his grip and he watched helplessly as his still baby fell through the air. 

 

They kept falling, and falling...

 

He woke with a start. He gasped for breath as he sat up straight in bed. He was shaking all over, soaked with a cold sweat. He looked at the bed and saw Harry, Marcel, and Edward sleeping peacefully. Edward had one hand on Elias's bassinet, fingers curled tightly over the edge in his sleep. 

 

He tossed the heavy blankets from his body and stood. His knees almost buckled and his heart leapt. His dream was too real. He was terrified now. Of what, he didn't know. Edward? Guilt pooled in his stomach. How could he be scared of Edward? 

 

He went over to Elias's bassinet and scooped his baby up. He cradled Elias close, running his fingers through the matted hair on his head. Elias yawned in his ear and stretched his little legs out. He was covered in warm pajamas, breathing, but Louis listened extra closely for his heartbeat. He listened to the rhythm of it, and the little yawns.

 

"Baby," He whispered. His heart was still racing, and he feared it would never calm. "My little boy. I will always protect you."

 

He whispered promises into the baby's ear, settling into the armchair in front of the fireplace. He was freezing in his dream, and now awake, he couldn't seem to get warm. He stuck his feet out and let his toes warm.

 

"Baby?" He heard Marcel ask groggily from the bed.

 

He turned his head and looked. The alpha was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. His hand was feeling the empty spot next to him.

 

"Right here." He whispered.

 

"Are you okay?" Marcel slipped from the bed and made his way over to Louis. He was stark naked, as they all slept that way. He knelt down in front of his omega. "Your heart is beating so quickly."

 

Louis' mouth dried, and his heart stumbled in his chest. "I had a bad dream." He answered, glancing down at Eli. The baby was awake and gave Louis a toothless smile, tongue between his gums. Louis couldn't help but begin to cry.

 

"Hey," Marcel soothed, standing. He helped Louis stand, only so he could take a seat. He put his hands on Louis' hips and settled the omega right on his lap, arms wrapping around Louis' waist. "What's wrong?"

 

"I love him," Louis sniffled, brushing his fingertip down Elias's cheek.

 

"I do too." Marcel agreed.

 

"I won't let Edward hurt him." Louis promised, more to Elias than himself.

 

Marcel stiffened beneath his omega. "What?" He asked after a beat. "What do you mean?"

 

"Edward wants to hurt him." Louis answered quietly. "I won't let him hurt my baby."

 

"Louis..." Marcel was floored. He was in shock. "How can you say that? Edward loves Eli."

 

Shaking his head, Louis wiped his nose. "He doesn't. He left my baby in the snow. He can't fend for himself. He's a _baby_. Just a pup." 

 

Realization dawned on Marcel. "Baby, your dream." He said. "Did something happen in your dream?"  

 

Louis only shook his head and held Eli tighter. 

 

"Louis, if something happened, you need to tell me." Marcel pleaded. "If Edward did something in your dream, we need to know." 

 

"No." Louis whispered. He feared that if he told Edward, the alpha would get mad and actually harm them. 

 

As if he could read Louis' thoughts, Marcel said, "Edward would never hurt you two in a million years. You know that, right? He'd rather die before hurting you. You are his omega, and that is his son." 

 

"I'm just so scared of him right now." Louis confessed tearfully. "And I don't want to tell him." 

 

"You have to. He has to know." Marcel replied. 

 

"It would break his heart." Louis told him. "If he knew that I had dreams where he tried to kill Eli, he would  _die_." 

 

It was no secret that Edward was very much in love with their little baby boy. He expressed on many occasions that he would die for Elias. He would make sure that his son was always protected, and always loved. Many nights, Louis would wake up to see Edward just watching Elias sleep. 

 

"It's going to break his heart either way." Marcel informed him gently. "But he'll hurt less if you tell him. You can't walk on eggshells around him." 

 

"I know." Louis sighed. He wiped at his face and looked down at Eli. He was sleeping, fist curled against his cheek. It made his mouth crooked and Louis was so in love it hurt him. "I love him so much, but that dream really scared me." 

 

"I can imagine." Marcel agreed. He had no idea where Louis got the notion that Edward would  _ever_ leave Elias out in the snow to fend for himself, but he didn't like it. Louis shouldn't be worrying about those things. Maybe it was a manifestation of what Edward had to go through as a child. Maybe Louis' subconscious remembered them telling him that, and how bad Edward had it, and he dreamed that Edward would do the same. 

 

Revenge of some sort. 

 

"It's going to break his heart that I dreamed of him killing his baby." Louis whimpered. A whole new set of emotions flooded his body. "He's going to die." 

 

"It's going to hurt him," Marcel agreed. "But he needs to know." 

 

"I know." Louis sighed. He stood from Marcel's lap and walked Elias back over to his bassinet. Marcel waited for Louis by the bed, and when Elias was safely in his bed, Marcel reached for Louis. 

 

"You can talk to him first thing," He said, letting Louis slip in beside Edward. They had to maneuver around Harry, who had moved to the edge of the bed, but it worked out. Louis sandwiched himself between Edward and Marcel and turned to Edward. 

 

"I will." Louis said quietly, staring at his alpha. He was always so taken aback at how  _gorgeous_ Edward was. It took his breath away. He reached forward and moved Edward's arm so that he could wiggle in next to the alpha's big, warm body. Edward complied, shifting in his sleep to make room. The arm Louis moved came back to squeeze Louis against him. 

 

Edward mumbled in his sleep, clutching Louis. "Hm." He mumbled, lips finding Louis' forehead in a blind, sleepy kiss. "Baby." He murmured before falling back to sleep. 

 

Guilt settled in the pit of his stomach, but it wasn't because of Edward. It was because of him. Why was he dreaming about Edward killing Elias? What on earth was his subconscious thinking? Why couldn't he have normal dreams, where Edward was playing with Elias, teaching him how to be a good wolf? 

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With Edward's arm weighted around him, surely he'd have better dreams the next time around. 

 

-

 

When Louis woke up the next morning, he was in bed alone. He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust. He heard the sound of the fire crackling, and it made him want to go back to sleep, but another sound kept him up. He heard Edward talking quietly to Elias, and fear made him sit up in bed. 

 

"Mama's up." Edward said to Eli, peering over at Louis. "Hey, baby." 

 

"H-hi." Louis replied, clearing his throat. He clutched at the blankets around him and glanced around nervously. Surely Edward wouldn't kill Elias right then and there, but he was paranoid. 

 

"Sleep good?" He asked, almost as if he knew. Louis grew suspicious of him. 

 

He got out of bed and stretched. "Yes." He answered. He made his way slowly over to Edward and leaned over. He scooped up Elias, breathing a sigh of relief when he was holding his baby. Elias was safe. 

 

"I thought maybe you'd woken up." Edward said, settling back in the chair. He watched as Louis cradled Eli. "I woke up and you were beside me. We didn't fall asleep that way." 

 

Louis shook his head. "No," He agreed. "We didn't. I did get up. I had a bad dream. Marcel got up with me, and by the time we went back to bed, Harry had moved over to Marcel's spot. So, I just climbed in next to you." 

 

"I'm glad you did." Edward gave him a lazy smile. "I'd much rather wake up next to you than my snoring brother." 

 

Despite everything he was feeling inside, Louis giggled. "I like Harry, be nice to him."

 

"What did you dream about?" Edward asked curiously. "Usually I wake up when you have bad dreams." 

 

"You know when I have bad dreams?" Louis asked, brows lifting. "Can you sense them?" 

 

Edward shook his head. "When you kick the shit out of my legs," He answered. "That's how I know." 

 

"Oh." Louis sank down on the edge of the bed. He looked at Edward, uncertain. Should he tell Edward his dream or just let it fester inside of him until he couldn't even look at his alpha? 

 

"Are you okay?" Edward asked after a beat. 

 

Louis nodded. "Okay, Edward," He began. "I'm going to tell you my dream, but, you can't get mad. Okay?" 

 

Edward looked confused. "Okay?" He accepted, frowning. 

 

"I mean it. You absolutely can't get mad." Louis inhaled deeply. "Oh my God, okay." He had to give himself a mental pep-talk. "You were....um. So you took Eli out into the snow, right? And it was really cold, like I  _felt_ it when I woke up. I was freezing, because in my dream, I was with you. I was watching you. You, um, dropped him in the snow." 

 

He took a curious peek at Edward, who was sitting oddly still in the chair. His face was impassive. 

 

He continued. "And you said that he had to stay there, to fend for himself. You said he would never amount to anything. That he was weak. I, um," He swallowed hard, unable to look away from Edward's calm face. "I begged you to pick him up. It was too cold for him. Eventually, you left us both there. He wasn't breathing and he was blue. I picked him up and tried to warm him, but I don't think it worked. I woke up before anything else happened." 

 

He stared at Edward, biting his lip. "Please say something." 

 

Edward held Louis' gaze, unwavering, for what felt like hours. Finally, he said, "What is there to say? The fact that you dreamed I killed my only son says enough." 

 

"You promised you wouldn't get mad." Louis breathed. The weight of keeping the dream a secret was off of his chest. He felt better about that, but now Edward was angry. 

 

"I promised no such thing." Edward said coolly. "You think that because I went through the same thing as a pup, I'm going to do the same with my own. Why wouldn't I get mad at that?"

 

Louis gaped at him. "Edward, I didn't dream it on purpose! You think I went to bed  _wanting_ to have a dream like that? I woke up so scared! I had to get up and hold Eli. And then I got back into bed and held you." 

 

"Dreams are your thoughts conjured into one." Edward informed him. "So you must have thought that I was going to kill him. You must have thought that I needed to seek my sick revenge." He was staring to get angry. 

 

"I did not!" Louis cried, standing. In his arms, Elias jostled and blinked up at him. "I know you love him and I know you'd do anything for him! God, Edward, I didn't do it on purpose! I had no control over it." 

 

"Is that why you looked so scared this morning?" Edward asked. "When you woke up and saw me holding him? Did you think I would just toss him out the window right in front of you?" 

 

"Oh, my God, Edward, no!" Louis exclaimed. "I was just paranoid about my dream." He sat back down on the bed with a heavy sigh. "You can be mad at me all you want, Edward, but I was scared, okay? The dream left a sliver of irrationality in me and it scared me. I  _know_ you wouldn't ever hurt him in a million years."

 

"I would die for him." Edward said quietly. 

 

"I know." Louis knelt down in front of Edward and held Eli up. "He's your baby boy, and you love him." 

 

"I would kill myself before I ever hurt him like I was." Edward informed him through gritted teeth. 

 

Louis cradled Eli with one arm and placed his free hand on Edward's knee. "I know." He nodded. "You hated your dad and stepmom. I did too. They were cruel to you. You'll  _never_ be like they were." 

 

"My mother wasn't around to stop them." Edward remembered. He'd been blamed for killing her his whole life. Was it his fault that he was born first? Was it his fault that that's just how he was developed, right in front of Harry and Marcel? Was it his fault that his mother's heart stopped after he was brought into the world? 

 

He glanced down at Louis, who was kneeling before him. Not only was an omega kneeling before their alpha a sign of love and respect, Louis was also holding his child. He peered into Louis' blue eyes and allowed himself to get lost for the briefest of moments. 

 

"But you are." He finished. He reached out and cupped Louis' cheek. He watched as his omega settled, nuzzling the palm of his hand. He saw the tension flood from Louis' body. "You're here to make sure my son is treated how he is supposed to be. You're here to keep my brothers and I in line and to raise the best pups with us. We could have never picked a more perfect mate."

 

"Edward," Louis sighed, standing. He settled on Edward's lap and curled up into his alpha's broad chest. They both stared down at Eli, who was loving being the center of attention. "I love you, you know that, right?  _So_ much." 

 

Edward kissed Louis' smooth cheek and nodded. "I do know that," He confirmed. "And I love you. And I love my brothers. And I love my little pup." He nudged a finger against Eli's cheek. In return, Eli yawned and glared at him. 

 

"He gets his attitude from you, you know." Edward mused. 

 

"Be that as it may," Louis sniffed. "He gets his stubbornness from you." 

 

"What does he get from Harry?" Edward inquired. 

 

Louis thought for a moment, and then ran his fingers through the shock of hair on Eli's head. "This." He answered. 

 

"And what does he get from Marcel?" Edward asked. 

 

Louis stared at his baby, and then a slow smile appeared across his face. "It may be too early to tell, but he gets his smile from Marcel. I just know it." He answered confidently. "Marcel's got the nicest smile. I love him. And I love Harry. I love all of you big, dumb alphas." 

 

Edward circled an arm around Louis' waist, and despite how angry he was earlier, smiled. "Yes, well, we love you too, our lovely little omega." He nuzzled against Louis' neck. "And that will  _never_ change." 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teensy time jump

The first nice day after the long winter came coincidentally in April. Gone was the deep snow and frosty air. The sun was shining, though it wasn't enough to warm the slightly blustery wind. The grass was green and a few wildflowers had decided to sprout in their yard. It was a beautiful day, which is why Louis and Elias decided to spend it outside. 

 

Elias, being seven months old, was mischievous and curious as always. He couldn't talk yet, but liked to babble in his own little baby language. He was sitting up on his own, supporting himself. He liked to try to feed himself, which Louis indulged, but always had to give him a bath afterwards. 

 

If Harry, Edward, and Marcel thought that Elias was a cute baby, then they didn't know how to describe him as his facial features became more prominent, giving him a chin and little baby dimples. He had little chubby, rosy cheeks and a mop of dark hair. His eyes were the most perfect blue ever, the one trait he inherited from Louis. The triplets could  _not_ get enough of his blue eyes. 

 

Because it was so nice, Louis had dragged a blanket outside and plopped Elias down on it. As soon as he himself sat, Elias was off like a rocket, crawling towards a particularly fun looking wildflower. 

 

He sat back on his hands and looked up at the sky, basking in the sunlight. "How long do you think it will be before your daddies are out here?" He asked Elias. "My guess is thirty seconds." 

 

"I'm glad he couldn't take you up on that bet," A voice, Marcel's voice, came from behind him. "He would have won." 

 

Tilting his head back, Louis peered behind him. Sure enough, Harry, Edward, and Marcel were all traipsing across the yard, headed straight for their blanket. Well, Harry and Edward were. Marcel was headed straight for Elias, who was trying to munch on something. 

 

"I was going to bet him one hundred kisses." He informed Marcel. "So we would have  _both_ won." 

 

" _That_ ," Harry said, plopping down. "Is the best bargain ever." 

 

"Let's make that bet, lovely." Edward drawled, crossing his long legs. "And  _don't_ specify where the kisses have to be." 

 

"You are such a pervert." Louis shoved at him, hoping the blush on his cheeks wasn't visible. It wasn't his fault they made him warm and gooey inside. 

 

"You're welcome." Edward replied with a smirk. 

 

Marcel joined them on the blanket, holding a squirming Eli. "This pup," He said, a little breathless. "Is a handful." 

 

"But he's so precious." Louis sighed dreamily. "Just look at that face. How cute?" 

 

"I do have to agree." Edward studied Elias. The pup was perfect. "Good job, Princess. You did me proud." 

 

Louis couldn't help but roll his eyes. He was used to Edward's antics about their child. "You're welcome, Your Grace." 

 

A genuine, crinkly-eyed, dimple-popping smile spread across Edward's face at his sarcasm. " _You_ , my dear, are my absolute favorite in the world." 

 

"I'd be offended," Harry told Marcel, "But he's my favorite too." 

 

Marcel nodded. "Right. Same here. And I was worried that we'd never find a suitable mate." 

 

"We almost didn't." Harry replied. "Louis was a stroke of luck." 

 

"A stroke of luck who wanted to leave the first six months." Louis interrupted. "I'm glad you three aren't shitty anymore." 

 

"Especially me." Edward said. 

 

"Oh," Louis clicked his tongue and reached over to grab Edward's hand. "You were bad, but you could have been worse. Don't be so hard on yourself." 

 

"No, not because of that." Edward shook his head. "My brothers and I had an agreement. Should I ever do anything like that again, they are to kill me. My attitude change guarantees my life." 

 

Louis shoved Edward's hand away and scowled. "Fuck off." 

 

"Darling," Edward scooted closer. "You are the light of my life." 

 

"Yes," Louis sniffed, snatching up Elias when he crawled out of Marcel's admittedly weak grasp. "I know. You are welcome." 

 

"And this," Edward cooed, a rarity, but then again, he couldn't help himself around Eli. "Is the best thing that I have ever managed to do. I never thought I'd create something so amazing." 

 

Elias garbled out some sounds and let himself fall into Edward's chest. Alpha reflexes and an amazing paternal instinct allowed him to catch their baby before he could hurt himself. As soon as Eli was in his arms, he began crawling all over Edward. 

 

"Yes, I think he thinks the same." Marcel laughed, watching as Eli stood, with the help of Edward's thighs and the balance of his hands. 

 

"He's also probably thinking why there's three of us." Harry said. 

 

"Or why there's  _not_ three of him." Edward guessed. He turned to Louis. "When are you going to give me more pups? Honestly, that's just lazy." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and laid back. It was such a nice day. "I am not having a baby when our only pup is seven months old. Maybe when he's two years." 

 

"You know," Edward began. "In our old pack, the custom was for the omega to bear the alpha pups when they wanted." 

 

"Then you should have probably mated someone from your old pack." Louis replied dryly. "You get pups when I'm good and ready." 

 

"And the sooner we learn," Harry pointed to his brothers. "The better." 

 

"That's right." Louis squinted one eye open and reached for Harry. "You're my favorite. Come here, lay beside me." 

 

"That would require me to move." Marcel whined. He shoved Harry away when his brother got too close. "Which I am not." 

 

"I don't think you realize how tempting you look, little dove." Edward leaned over Louis. "If my pup weren't a foot away from me, I'd take you right here, right now." 

 

A blush crept on his cheeks and arousal pooled in his gut. "Maybe later." He appeased. "Pay attention to Eli. He's a needy one." 

 

"Like mother, like son, I guess." Marcel commented, watching as Elias began gnawing on his own hand. He looked around with bright, curious eyes, and the three alphas had never been more in love with such a creature in their lives. 

 

Another blush spread across his cheeks, and he rolled over onto his stomach. He didn't know why he was blushing like a little schoolgirl. 

 

"I think Eli needs a nap." Edward murmured to his brothers, eyes on his mate's luscious bottom. They nodded in agreement. 

 

"Not even." Louis rolled his eyes. "You all got some earlier." 

 

"Yes," Harry agreed. "But that was in the shower. We've never done it outside." 

 

"Why have we never done it outside?" Marcel sounded disheartened. 

 

"We've done it in the car. Which counts as outside." Louis sighed. He could honestly nap right there on the blanket. 

 

"No, that's car sex. Huge difference." Edward said, palming Louis' right ass cheek. He resisted the urge to pull back and smack it. 

 

"Then you three sleep with each other round back and leave me alone." He snapped. 

 

There was silence, and then, "Do not yell at me, Princess." Edward warned. "Because we  _will_ go inside and Eli  _will_ nap and you  _will_ get fucked within an inch of your life." It was meant to be a threat, but with all the talk of having sex, he had sort of gotten in the mood. 

 

He sighed, and said, knowing exactly what would happen, "I'll do what I want." 

 

-

 

Edward was never one to have dreams, or vivid ones at that. He never dreamed, or never remembered them the next morning. He would actually bet that he's never had a dream in his life, but for some reason, whether it be the fact that Elias was growing up, or the fact that his own omega was dreaming that he killed their pup, he dreamed. A very vivid, very real, dream. 

 

As he laid in bed, nerves absolutely shot to hell, hands shaking and breath uneven, he remembered his dream. He was walking through the snow. Every so often, he would glance up and see his father and stepmother. They were carrying Harry and Marcel. His brothers were dressed warmly. He was not. Cold snow was seeping through the thin and pointless clothing he was wearing. 

 

They stopped - dropping Marcel and Harry into the snow gently. He heard his father whisper,  _"We'll be right back_ ", and then he was grabbed roughly. Losing his footing every few steps, they finally reached the middle of the deep, dark forest. He remembered the way the wind whistled through the trees, like steam from a kettle. It was loud to his little ears. 

 

His father said something to him, words carried away with the wind. He doesn't remember what he said, but he remembered calling for them as they turned their backs on him and left. He remembered being no taller than a berry bush. He was maybe three. 

 

Cold and confused and scared, he wandered. He remembered trying to stick to the trees so that his back wouldn't be exposed. It wasn't enough, and something had charged at him. Maybe it was another wolf, maybe it was something else. He remembered fighting back, as best as his little three year old self could. He was still confused to that day how he managed to survive. Maybe his predator liked a challenge. 

 

Most of all, he remembered being in that forest for over a day. By the time his father and stepmother had returned, he was cold and bloody and so hungry. All he wanted was for his father to pick him up and carry him home. He  _needed_ to be coddled, he needed that affection. 

 

He didn't get it. 

 

When they returned to their cabin, Harry and Marcel were eating happily by the fireplace. He was escorted by his sneering stepmother to the bathroom, where he was doused with cold water and given a thin sweater to put on. After that, he was given a bowl of something lumpy, nothing compared to what Harry and Marcel had in their bowls, and sent to bed. 

 

"Edward?" 

 

His head snapped to the right. Louis was awake, propped up on one elbow, staring at him. 

 

"Are you alright?" Louis pressed the back of his hand to Edward's face. "You're clammy, love. What's wrong?" 

 

"Nothing." Edward answered, cringing when his voice broke. It sounded rough and raw. 

 

"You're shaking!" Louis exclaimed quietly, pulling the blankets away from Edward's overheated body. "And sweaty. Edward, what's wrong?" 

 

"Don't panic." Edward clipped, voice tight. 

 

"How can I not? I've never seen you like this." Louis sat up completely and rucked Edward's shirt up. His hand brushed the long scar up Edward's chest and the alpha flinched. Louis caught the motion and put two and two together. "Is it about this? Does it hurt? Do you maybe need to go to the doctor?" 

 

Edward's love for Louis' concern was overshadowed by his dream. He couldn't focus on anything else. It was like it had  _just_ happened. Like he was just left out in the woods. He shook his head, unable to find any words. 

 

"Okay," Louis nodded. "Maybe a shower? You've soaked through your clothes." 

 

He nodded, and with Louis' help, they made their way to the bathroom. Instead of flicking on the harsh overhead light, Louis lit a few candles, letting them illuminate the room in a soft, cozy glow. 

 

Louis began to strip him, completely unabashed. "Do you want to tell me why you're so shaken up?" He asked, dropping the clothes into the hamper. He stripped himself quickly after that, and started the shower. 

 

"I can't." Edward answered, stepping into the spray, only after Louis was comfortably under it. 

 

"You can." Louis told him, maneuvering them so that it was Edward who was receiving the warm water. He then ran his hands down Edward's wet torso, feeling the muscles jump under his fingers. "Did you have a bad dream?" 

 

Edward nodded. 

 

"If I guess, will you tell me?" 

 

Again, Edward nodded. 

 

Louis soaped up his hands and spread them around Edward's chest, all while thinking. "Did you have a dream something bad happened to Eli? Maybe you couldn't help him?" 

 

"No." Edward answered. The thought of something or something hurting his baby was enough. He didn't need to dream about it. 

 

"Okay. Did you have a dream something bad happened to your brothers?" 

 

"No." His brothers could easily defend themselves. He always liked to pretend that he could protect them forever, but there would be times when they wouldn't need him. He was confident in them. 

 

"Let's see..." Louis' hands were now all over Edward's most sensitive parts, but there was absolutely nothing sexual about it. "Maybe something happened to me?" 

 

"No." He answered through gritted teeth. He would  _die_ before he would let anything happen to his omega. 

 

Louis paused, tilting his head back. He held eye contact for several quiet moments. Edward felt as if he were being read like a book. Finally, Louis spoke. "Did something happen to  _you_?" 

 

Edward's silence answered his question. 

 

"What happened?" He asked quietly. 

 

"Nothing." Edward answered. It was futile; Louis could see right through him. 

 

"I'm sure something happened." Louis disagreed, trailing a finger down the scar that Edward had gotten that night in the woods. "Does it have to do with this? And why you get jumpy when people touch it?" 

 

Again, Edward's silence answered the question. 

 

"You know we don't hate you for that." Louis told him. "Your brothers don't and I don't. Though, I hate your father and your stepmother. And what they did...God, Edward, you were a  _baby_. Is that why you're so protective of Eli? Because no one protected you?" 

 

Before he could stop himself, Edward was nodding. It felt so good to be honest with himself, and to let Louis in. 

 

"Do you know what I think?" Louis asked him. "I think that you are so much better than your father. You're stronger, and you're smarter, and you take care of your pup. You understand your biological alpha instinct to take care of your pup. You don't ignore it. You are ready at any given time to give your life for his. That time you spent in the woods by yourself doesn't define you. You take care of what's yours, and you do a damn good job of it." 

 

All sorts of emotions were flooding Edward's body. He had no idea what to do or say. "I guess." He finally settled on, hoping that his voice wasn't too choked up. 

 

"No, there's no guessing about it. I am  _so_ lucky to have you." He reached up and brushed a hand through Edward's wet curls. "I know you don't like emotions and sappy things, but I think that you need to be told every once in awhile just how much you mean to people. Just wait until Eli begins to talk. He's going to tell you that he loves you  _all_ the time." 

 

"You think?" Edward asked, genuine hope blooming in his chest. He never wanted to fail his pup. 

 

"Oh, yes." Louis nodded his head. "Your son already loves you. That's why he always brings you whatever he can get his little hands on. It's his way of telling you." 

 

Edward smiled. "You've made me feel better," He praised. "But this conversation stays in here." 

 

"Ah, there he is." Louis pushed the hair away from Edward's forehead. No matter how many times he did so, the wet hair just fell back. "My vulnerable Edward is gone." 

 

"He's also wrinkly." Edward said, reaching behind him to turn the water off. 

 

He stepped out of the shower, helping Louis, and they both curled up in the same towel to dry off. In the bedroom, they dressed and checked on Eli, who was snuffling in his sleep. His little brow was furrowed, and Edward ran his thumb over it. His heart leapt when it went away. 

 

When they got into bed, Louis curled up into him. He could get enough of Harry and Marcel any other time, but he'd just had a rare, special moment with Edward, and he wanted to milk it for as long as he could. 

 

As for Edward, he kept the warm and gooey feelings to himself, but held his omega a bit tighter. 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

Edward sat back in his chair and watched Eli scoot around the floor at a breakneck speed. The little baby couldn't get enough of his surroundings, and he was looking at everything and picking up everything. He would garble something and giggle to himself before taking off again, little giggles escaping his mouth every few moments. 

 

"Why are you two not outside?" Louis asked, crossing the room, laundry basket in his arms. He paused to look at Edward. "Harry and Marcel are." 

 

"Yes, but they are out there doing God knows what." Edward informed him. "I'm watching our child." 

 

"Well, watch him outside, please." Louis requested. "I want him to be outside as much as he can. Winter here lasts forever." 

 

Edward nodded. "I know." He said. "I have spent a few here." 

 

Louis narrowed his eyes, and honestly, the way he looked, wearing tight leggings and one of their shirts, holding a laundry basket, and glaring at Edward, made Edward's cock twitch in his pants. It was unfair how cute Louis was. 

 

"Sass, mister." Louis tutted. "Watch it." 

 

Edward spread his legs and patted his thighs. "Come here, Princess. Sit on your throne." The way he said it left no room for negotiation, so Louis abandoned the laundry basket and sauntered over to his mate. He perched himself right on Edward's lap. 

 

"Better?" He asked, fluttering his eyelashes. The way Edward's hands curled around his hips and tightened told him exactly what Edward was thinking. He glanced over at Eli, who was distracted by the fringe on one of their expensive rugs. 

 

"Tell me what you're thinking," Edward requested, pressing his lips against Louis' ear. 

 

"I'm thinking of letting you dick me down right here, but Eli would see." Louis answered honestly. He suddenly wished that Harry or Marcel had taken Eli outside. He was craving Edward's cock. 

 

"Simple remedy," Edward replied. He sat Louis aside and crossed the room to pick up Eli. The baby went with it, laughing when he was lifted so high off the ground. He tugged at Edward's curls and had no qualms about being deposited into his little playpen. He rolled with it. 

 

Edward turned on his heel and stared at Louis. He pointed to the kitchen. "Now." 

 

Louis darted to the kitchen. 

 

-

 

Somehow, Marcel and Harry caught wind of what Louis and Edward were doing, and instead of having a little afternoon delight with Edward, Louis was now stretched delightfully around both Marcel's and Edward's knots, with Harry's cock in his mouth. As he sucked, he thanked God that his baby was young enough not to understand just how quickly his mother dropped to his knees. 

 

It was pretty darn quick, too. 

 

Harry had one of his hands fisted in Louis' hair, the other in his mouth, trying to keep him from roaring at the top of his lungs. The wet heat of Louis' mouth was almost unbearable. Whenever he had Louis' mouth around him, he came embarrassingly fast. 

 

Edward smoothed a hand down Louis' back, gliding it over the obscene curve to his omegas lower back. He kissed Louis' temple when he whined and writhed. Another wave of come was flooding his body and he was already so full. 

 

"You're doing  _so_ good, Princess." Edward praised, massaging Louis' hole. He grew delighted when he felt how stretched it was. He loved looking at it after they were all done and sated. He especially loved the way it gaped, and how it tried to close itself around all of the come pouring out. He  _feasted_ on that come. 

 

Marcel nipped along Louis' neck, sucking little random spots here and there. He usually hated being behind Louis when they tag-teamed, but at that particular moment, he quite enjoyed it. He had the perfect view of Louis' hole stretched around his cock, and the perfect view of Edward, who's lap Louis was in. And he had the perfect view of Harry, who was standing over Edward's shoulder, feeding Louis his cock. 

 

He wished he had a camera. 

 

As the final, and biggest, orgasm pumped through Marcel and Edward, Louis clenched around them both to the best of his ability. He was greedy, and his alphas knew it. He was filthy and greedy and a total cock slut for them, and they thanked their lucky stars every single moment. 

 

Harry came into his mouth with a weak cry, knees buckling when Louis attempted to suck him completely dry. Curling his fingers in Louis' hair, he tried to pull the omega's mouth off of his sensitive cock, but Louis was having none of it. He knocked Harry's hand away and wrapped his own around his member. 

 

"Fuck." He hissed, eyes rolling back into his head. It was harder to support himself when all he wanted to do was crumple to the ground. 

 

"Good boy." Edward praised again, smoothing Louis' hair back. "Suck him dry, baby. Take all of his come so he knows who he belongs to; who his omega is." 

 

Harry bit down on his finger, surely drawing blood. "I'll never forget," He promised weakly. Louis was sucking him back into a painful hardness. 

 

"Take it all." Edward urged, smiling proudly when Louis grasped Harry's balls, rolling them in his free hand. 

 

Harry came for a second time, flooding Louis' mouth and crying out. Though he was sensitive and ready to black out, he allowed Louis to suckle his head a bit more before pulling away. Louis let him that time, and he slipped his cock gently out of Louis' mouth. He then dropped to his knees, taking in Louis' messy, come covered mouth. He couldn't help himself as he lunged forward, licking it all away. 

 

"This is what I live for." Edward sighed, watching as his brother and his omega mouthed at each other messily. 

 

Louis' hot little body was stretched out and spread out between the three of them, available for the taking. And they did take, they took all the could get, and finally done, Marcel slipped out of Louis' warm hole first, hissing when his cock hit the cool air. Edward opted to stay in a bit longer, until Harry took Marcel's place and began pawing at Louis, pushing him to bend over. 

 

Edward opened his mouth to protest, knowing exactly what Harry was about to do, but Louis interrupted him. 

 

"He gets it." Louis said, whining when Edward pulled his cock out. His hole was empty and throbbing for more. "He gets my hole today. He didn't fuck me." 

 

Edward narrowed his eyes, but nodded, disappointed. Louis was right. "I suppose you're right." He sighed, standing. His cock was eye-level, and Louis wanted to suck it into his mouth. 

 

Harry pushed Louis over on all fours and pulled Louis apart, moaning at the sight before him. Louis' hole was open and pouring out come. His thighs were soaked with it. 

 

"Harry," Edward said, standing by the kitchen door. He and Marcel were about to go clean up and return to Elias, who had been left to his own devices in his little playpen. "Enjoy." 

 

With a wink, he was gone. 

 

Harry didn't waste any time, diving right in. He buried his face in Louis' hole and did exactly what Edward told him to do. 

 

-

 

Louis groaned as he bent down to pick up Elias. His ass was still sore, and it had been hours since he was given the dicking of a lifetime. He looked at Eli, who was blinking at him with a particularly judgmental look.

 

"Can I help you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Elias giggled in response. 

 

"So fucking cute," He whispered under his breath. He carried Elias into the kitchen, where Edward, Marcel, and Harry were all cooking. They were in the best of moods, as they should be. Louis gave them Oscar-worthy sex. 

 

Elias screeched, making his presence known. 

 

"Hello, bug." Marcel greeted, abandoning his chopping station to trot up to them. "How are you?" 

 

He took Elias from Louis and led his omega to a seat. He saw the way Louis was limping, and he wanted to feel bad, but the alpha inside of him was gleaming with happiness and pride and full-blown masculinity. 

 

"What are you three cooking?" Louis asked, reaching across the island to grab a piece of carrot. 

 

"Stir fry." Edward answered, manning the wok. "Does that please you?" 

 

Louis nodded happily and bit the tip of the carrot off. 

 

Harry watched, narrowing his eyes. "I know that should scare me," He said, in reference to the carrot-biting. "Since my cock is in your mouth so much, but I'm oddly aroused by it." 

 

Edward looked down at Harry's crotch. "So it still works then?" 

 

Rolling his eyes, Harry laughed. "Ha ha." He deadpanned. "Yes, it still works. Would you like proof?" 

 

It wasn't a rhetorical question, either. Edward would take him up on that offer if Elias weren't five feet away from him. 

 

"Anyway," Louis crunched his carrot. "I need a vacation. Somebody spoil me." 

 

"Anytime, baby." Marcel promised. 

 

"Where would you like to go? We have a house in Antigua." Harry informed him. "Would you like somewhere tropical?" 

 

"We could always visit our home in Ireland." Edward always forgot that they had a home in Ireland. Which was weird, because it was one of his favorite places. 

 

"I'd rather spend our time in Cannes, if we're going that way." Marcel said. "I love the cottage in Ireland but it's so rainy there this time of year." 

 

"What about our place in Oslo?" Harry wondered. "It's beautiful there this time of year. And we haven't been in years." 

 

"By the way," Edward lifted his spatula and used it to point. "Are we still paying Rolf to clean it and keep it up?" 

 

Harry nodded. "Yes." He said to Edward. 

 

"There's also Musha Cay, too, but this time of year is crowded and I  _hate_ tourists."Marcel grumbled. He adjusted Elias in his arms and kissed his little cherubic cheek. 

 

As the alphas argued back and forth, Louis stared at them, wide-eyed and gaping. He had no idea what to say or how to respond to what they were saying. He felt uncultured and out of the loop. 

 

Turning to him, Marcel asked, "What do you think, baby? Where would you like to go?" 

 

Opening and closing his mouth, Louis formulated an answer. "I - I was thinking of going to the city," He began, looking from one alpha to the other. "And maybe staying at a nice hotel and getting a massage. But you three have houses all over the globe? In - in France? And  _Norway_? And the Bahamas? What the fuck even is Musha Cay? And Antigua? And you have a  _cottage_ in  _Ireland_? I love cottages. Where else do you three have homes? Saturn? The surface of the sun?" 

 

Edward blinked. "Were you not aware of all of this?" He asked, cocking a brow. 

 

Louis raised a finger and pointed. "No!" He shrieked. He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "You all stress me out." 

 

In Marcel's arms, Elias wiggled and reached for Louis, both arms stretched out in front of him. Had Marcel not been holding him with such a tight grip, and had Eli's trust in his father been nonexistent, he wouldn't have done it. But he picked up on his mother's mood and wanted to make it go away. 

 

Marcel deposited Elias safely into Louis' arms and almost died when Eli wrapped his arms around Louis' neck. Being so young, he could only get them so far, but what he lacked in that department, he made up for in cuddles.

 

"My sweet boy." Louis cooed, turning his attention to Eli. "Mommy's sweet baby boy." 

 

"We're sorry about you not knowing about all of our homes across the globe." Edward said. He sounded pretentious as fuck, but it was still an apology. 

 

"We just didn't think it really mattered," Harry agreed, shrugging. "We never visit them anymore." 

 

"We never had a reason." Marcel nodded. "Well, until now." 

 

"That's right." Harry confirmed, nodding. "Now we have you, and we want to give you the world. We'll take you places you've never dreamed of." 

 

Louis looked down at Eli. "I can't uproot him. He recognizes this as his nest." 

 

"He won't remember travelling to all of those places." Edward assured him. "If that's what you're worried about." 

 

"No," Louis shook his head. "I don't want him getting familiar with the scent of a place, only to have us leave a day later. He needs to stay here for now. We can go to those places when he understands that we're not abandoning the nest forever." 

 

Harry, Marcel, and Edward shared a look. Louis was selfless, and he put their pup first. It was all they ever wanted, but they also wanted Louis to realize that it was  _okay_ to want to do things. It was okay to want to vacation, and it was okay to leave the nest. It was okay to want things for himself. 

 

They understood that having a pup, having Elias, changed Louis' whole perception of life. Louis no longer lived for himself, but for Eli. His main concern was their pup. But, as much as they loved their pup, Harry, Edward, and Marcel's main concern was Louis. In order for a nest to function, it had to have that structure. A happy omega equaled a successful nest. 

 

But if Louis wanted to wait to go and see the world, then they would wait. They'd wait forever for him, because Louis was the love of their lives. And he was the most important thing to him in the whole world. They treasured him. At the moment, there was no need to travel. They could show Louis just how much he meant to them at the nest. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

Being an alpha, there was nothing Edward loved more than to watch his first pup grow. Every time he looked at his son, pride bubbled up inside of him. He'd done the most masculine thing, the one thing that made an alpha _an alpha_. But now, gone was the little baby he'd held in his arms months ago, and in his place, a rowdy, intuitive, seven month old with a knack for getting into things. 

 

It was a bit shocking, realizing that Elias, who a short time ago was growing inside of his mate's stomach, was now crawling around and trying to talk. It made him realize how time was fleeting, and it really made him cherish each moment with his son. 

 

However, being woken up with a sharp bite to the shoulder was a moment he would like to forget. Opening his eyes, curses ready at the tip of his tongue, he expected to see Harry or Marcel, smirking down at him, canines out. It was neither of them. 

 

Elias was grinning wickedly at him, one sharp tooth out. Louis, who was holding the baby, popped out from behind him. 

 

"Look who got his first tooth!" Louis cheered, plopping Elias down onto Edward's stomach. "Show Daddy your tooth, baby." 

 

Edward sat up, making sure to hold onto his son, and rubbed at his shoulder. "Was it this little thing that bit me?" He tousled Elias's hair and kissed his chubby cheek. 

 

Eli gurgled in response. He grabbed Edward's hand and stuffed a finger in his mouth. He was teething, and his daddy's hands were so convenient. He gnawed away, oblivious to how sharp his tooth really was. 

 

" _Motherfuck_ \- " Edward hissed, glancing down. "This demon is trying to draw blood." 

 

"This  _seven month old_ ," Louis corrected with a pointed look. "Is teething. Isn't his one little tooth so cute? I almost died when he smiled up at me this morning."

 

Edward hummed. "He  _is_ rather cute. I'm proud of myself." 

 

Louis cleared his throat and glared at Edward. 

 

"I mean, I'm proud that my brothers and I came inside of you and we all made a baby together." Edward rephrased. "Such beautiful genes. This child must be protected at all costs." 

 

Louis reached forward and pushed the hair away from Eli's face. "He sure will be," He murmured. "He's got a whole army to protect him. My sweet boy." 

 

"You may think this is a bit dramatic of me," Edward began. "But I will protect him until my dying breath." 

 

Louis glanced up him, humor in his eyes. "What if you're a hundred and he's seventy-seven?" He asked. "Then what?" 

 

"If you think that I will not be able to perform just as I do now, you're sadly mistaken." Edward said. Gesturing to his body, he added, " _This_ does not age." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and laid down next to his alpha and pup. "Whatever you say." He closed his eyes and nuzzled in close. "Wake me up later. You three are on babysitting duty." 

 

Edward looked over at the clock on their wall. "It's ten in the morning." He deadpanned. 

 

Shrugging, Louis burrowed himself further into the bed. "I was up with him all night. You three were sleeping. Bunch of good-for-nothings." 

 

"I have an idea." Edward spoke, booping Eli's nose. He just couldn't help himself. His pup was goddamn cute. "Let's get you pregnant again."

 

" _I_ have an idea," Louis mumbled into the pillow. "How about you keep your dick away from me." 

 

Edward stared down at his little mate with pure adoration. "Feisty." He grinned, turning to Eli. "Your mamma is my favorite ever." 

 

Elias gurgled and kicked at Edward. 

 

"Alright." Edward appeased. "You're a close second." 

 

"Are you going to shut up and let me sleep?" Louis grouched. His eyelids had grown heavy and he could feel sleep creeping in. He wanted nothing but a dark, quiet room. With Elias becoming more aware of his surroundings, he preferred to make all sorts of noises in his bassinet until his mommy would wake up and carry him around the house. 

 

"Of course, my love." Edward stood from the bed, clutching Elias to his chest. "My brothers and I will watch our prodigy with great care. You rest, dumpling, because when you wake, we will get you pregnant again." 

 

Louis found the energy to roll his eyes, tugging the thick comforter over his head. "Shut the light off when you go." He called. 

 

Edward flicked the light off, and as soon as the room was dark, Louis fell asleep.

 

-

 

A few days later, Marcel had an uneasy feeling. He was restless and jumpy, always looking at the door. He couldn't get any sleep, and his appetite had diminished. He was worrying Louis to death. 

 

His brothers had caught on to his mood change the second it happened. Neither of them were as intuitive as Marcel was, and whenever Marcel got that way, they prepared for something to happen. 

 

On the fourth day of Marcel's constant and exhausting worrying, there was a knock on their door. All four heads turned to stare. Louis held Elias closer to his chest, just in case something bad were to happen. He knew that if there was a threat, they'd never get past the three alphas, but there was always that one small chance. 

 

Harry stood and walked towards the door, cracking his knuckles before he opened it. As it opened, Louis held his breath. 

 

"Liam?" Harry asked, stepping aside. 

 

Louis let out a deep breath and loosened his hold on Elias. The pup was content to lay limp in his arms. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Marcel asked, nodding towards Sophia. She waved. 

 

"We have news." Liam said nervously. Louis could tell that the news wasn't good. He didn't know Liam very well, but exciting news would have his eyes sparkling and his body thrumming. 

 

"Yes?" Harry asked, taking his place by Edward. 

 

"It's about the pack." Liam began, pacing the floor. "Um..." He looked at Sophia for help. 

 

"You've been called back." She stepped in, answering for Liam. He gave her a grateful look. 

 

Louis frowned and looked at his alphas, who were dead silent and still as could be. "What does that mean?" He asked, turning his attention back to Liam and Sophia. 

 

"It means," Liam answered, finding his courage. "The pack elders have called them, and they have to answer." 

 

"But no one's called them." Louis replied. "No phones, no letters, no wolf calls. Nothing." 

 

Liam smiled at him. "It's not that kind of call. Sophia and I - " He gestured between them. "- are the call." 

 

"Oh." Louis didn't know what else to say. 

 

"When do we leave?" Edward asked, breaking the short silence. 

 

"As soon as possible." Liam answered. 

 

Louis stared at Edward. "I'm confused." He began. "What's happening?" 

 

Edward gave him a brief glance before standing. "I take it you two are staying?" 

 

Sophia nodded. "Escorting and all." She answered. 

 

"Okay. Brothers," Edward turned to Harry and Marcel. "Let's not waste any time." 

 

Louis watched as Harry and Marcel jumped into action, going in different directions of the house. He stood, still holding Eli, unsure of what to do. He needed to talk to Edward, find out what was happening. He was uneasy and scared. 

 

"Is he..." Liam trailed off, nodding to Eli. "When you left?" 

 

Louis nodded and grinned down at his pup. "This is him." He answered. "His name is Elias. Say hi to Liam, baby." 

 

Eli kicked at Liam and grinned, dimples popping out. 

 

"Gotta watch out for those dimples." Sophia said, cooing at Eli. "Secret weapon." 

 

"They are," Louis agreed. "The triplets already get whatever they want because of those damn dimples. This one is just now learning how to use them to his advantage. I can't win around these boys." 

 

"I bet not." She sounded wistful, staring at Eli in the way only a mother, or soon-to-be-mother, looked at babies. 

 

"Are you and Liam..." He asked, sneaking a glance at Liam, who had wandered into the kitchen. 

 

She shook her head and smiled sadly. "We have to mate first." She answered. 

 

Louis tried not to look shocked. "You two aren't mated? You've been together so long, I've heard, so I just assumed." 

 

"It's fine. Liam is a little slow on the uptake, is all." She assured him. "I know we're going to mate, I just don't know when. He wants pups worse than I do." 

 

"So what's holding him back?" Louis couldn't help but ask. 

 

Sophie sighed, and Eli immediately reached for her. He was an intuitive little baby. She held him close, allowing him to play with her necklace, and answered Louis. "I think it's the pack. I don't know if the triplets have told you anything about it, but it used to be hell." 

 

"I've heard some things about it." Louis nodded. "I'm not too fond of it." 

 

"No, I'm not either. When the pack got word of Des's death, well, it sort of frenzied. Some of the alphas that had been there the longest refused to accept change, while the younger alphas, the ones we relied on to protect the pack, wanted to create new laws. Liam has somehow found himself in the midst of it all." 

 

"Which side is he on?" Louis asked. He already had his suspicion that Liam was one of the good guys. 

 

"He's on the right side of it all, thankfully." Sophia sounded relieved. "He has a good head on his shoulders. He wants the fighting to end. The only problem is that the pack can't decide on a new leader." 

 

"So are the triplets supposed to go and help vote?" Louis asked. He was ignorant to the ways of a wolf pack, as he didn't grow up in one. Maybe each pack member, former and current, had to vote. 

 

Sophia shook her head. "No, not necessarily." 

 

Louis frowned. "Then what?" 

 

"The pack wants the Style's triplets to be the pack leaders." She answered. 

 

-

 

Louis followed his frantic alphas around, one by one, trying to get one to stop long enough to listen to him. He wanted them to know exactly why they were going to their old pack. Maybe if they knew, they would stop and think. They all hated their old pack. 

 

"Edward, please stop and listen to me." Louis shifted Eli onto one hip and followed Edward around their bedroom, watching as he tossed clothes into suitcases. He wanted to stop and fold them, but there were more pressing matters. "Edward!" 

 

"What?" Edward asked distractedly, their bathroom toiletries getting more attention than Louis. 

 

With a hefty sigh, Louis pinched Edward's arm. "Will you stop and listen to what I'm saying?" 

 

"You're not saying anything," Edward pointed out, dumping some things he'd gathered from the bathroom into a suitcase. 

 

"Because you're not stopping to listen." Louis retorted. In his arms, Eli squirmed. 

 

"Just say what you need to say and let me pack." Edward was beginning to get a little aggravated. 

 

"Eli, baby, please." Louis re-situated the pup and turned to Edward. "You need to stop and listen, Edward!" 

 

"Jesus!" Edward exploded, whipping around. The boom of his voice made Louis step back and Elias stiffen. "Say whatever unimportant nonsense you have to say and get the fuck out of my way! I've got more important things to do." 

 

Louis opened and closed his mouth, unable to form any words. After a few seconds, he turned on his heel and left their bedroom. Rubbing Eli's leg in a soothing manner, he walked down the stairs, searching for Harry. 

 

He found Harry in the kitchen, going through the perishables. He seemed calm and collected. He wouldn't yell. 

 

"Harry?" He closed the kitchen door behind him. 

 

"Yeah?" The alpha didn't look up from the refrigerator. 

 

"I need to talk to you." He stepped up to the fridge and waited for Harry's full attention. When he didn't get it, he tacked on, "It's kind of important." 

 

With a heavy exhale, which honestly hurt Louis' feelings, Harry turned and faced him. "Louis, listen. We've got a lot on our plates right now. What is it?" His demeanor and the tone of his voice told Louis that he was uninterested in anything he had to say. 

 

"It's just - " Louis began, pointing behind him. 

 

"Is it important?" Harry interrupted. He tapped his fingers against the door of the fridge impatiently. 

 

"Very." Louis nodded. 

 

" _Your_ version of important or the rest of the world's version?" The face Harry gave him made him feel insignificant, and his tone of voice made Louis feel stupid. 

 

"You know what? Never mind." Louis tried not to stomp as he left the kitchen, feeling dejected. He went to search for the final alpha. He finally found Marcel outside, saying to Elias as he walked up to the greenhouse, "Daddy Marcel will listen to us." 

 

Marcel was checking on all of the plants they had in pots, looking very serious as he did it. Louis assumed that plants would be the last thing on their list to check, but what did he know? 

 

"Marcel?" He stepped inside tentatively. 

 

Marcel glanced up, a smile on his face. "Yeah, baby?" 

 

 _Phew_. "I have to talk to you." He said, putting Elias on the ground. The second he was on the ground, he crawled away, in search of fun new things to play with. 

 

"What about?" Marcel asked, returning his focus to the plants. 

 

"It's actually about leaving in such a haste. I was talking to Sophia and - " 

 

Marcel sighed and looked at him. Louis' heart sunk. He knew what was coming. 

 

"Baby, I know you're concerned, but this is something we have to do. It's for our pack. You wouldn't understand because you've never been apart of one." He began, condescendingly. "Your concerns aren't our top priority now, okay? Just give us a few hours and we'll be on the road and everything will be fine." 

 

Louis' cheeks burned and he was sure that he was going to cry. Not a single person who claimed to care for him actually cared enough to listen. He nodded and searched out Eli, lifting the little pup up. He kept his composure until they were out of the greenhouse, then he started to cry. 

 

He wasn't concerned. He was scared, and confused. His alphas weren't explaining anything to him. They were uprooting his whole life, everything he's come to know with them. He was leaving his  _home_ , his  _nest_. Somewhere he felt safe. He was expected to leave it all on a whim, and he couldn't. He was so frightened and there wasn't a single alpha willing to stop and make sure he was okay. 

 

 

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

Louis kept to himself, not wanting to even look at his alphas. They'd easily and carelessly brushed him off, not willing to pause and listen to a single thing he was trying to say. He was trying to warn them, so that they knew what they were walking into. Now, he had to mentally prepare himself to be blamed for knowing and not telling them. There was sure to be a shit storm when the alphas found out he knew beforehand. 

 

Sighing, he gathered up the energy to pack himself and Elias up, making mental lists, making sure they had everything. Eli's clothes were folded as tightly as Louis could manage and tucked away neatly into a suitcase. Alongside were a few toys, Eli's shoes, socks, and extra bottles. He didn't bother to pack the diapers and wipes in a suitcase, as they would need them beforehand. 

 

"You know what," Louis said, a little to himself and a little to Eli. "Your daddies can find out for themselves. If they don't want to listen to me, fine. Let them find out and be shocked." 

 

Then, he sighed, resting his hands on an open suitcase. When the alphas found out why they were going, they'd lash out and become distant to Louis. Could he really handle that? 

 

"Can I handle that?" He asked his seven month old. 

 

Elias blinked at him and tried to roll over. 

 

"Right. I guess we'll find out." He resumed packing. Edward had cleared out every closet haphazardly. Louis was surprised to see that Edward had managed to pack his things too. He was feeling neglected, and expected to see his things still hanging in the closet and folded in the drawers. 

  
When he was finished, he zipped the suitcases and picked up Eli. Taking a deep breath, he was ready to go downstairs. Maybe he'd be able to sit next to Liam or Sophia, depending on who was driving. 

 

All he knew is that he didn't want to speak to a single Styles brother.

 

-

 

Edward shut the gate on the truck and looked over at Marcel. Their business was done, and they were waiting on everyone else. They were both a little eager to see the old pack, though they hated it and everything it stood for. 

 

"Have you seen Louis?" Edward asked, suddenly remembering that Louis was around. 

 

Marcel made a sad face. "No. He's probably not talking to me." 

 

Edward frowned. "Why wouldn't he be talking to you?" 

 

"I was a dick to him earlier." Marcel answered, chewing on his lip. "He wanted to talk to me and I was a dick." 

 

Edward froze. "Shit," He muttered. 

 

Marcel gave him a quizzical look. "What?" He asked. "What did you do?" 

 

"He tried talking to me earlier too. I fucking yelled at him." Edward spat, wanting to kick his own ass.  

 

"Well..." Marcel sighed. "Shit." 

 

The front door opened and closed and Harry bounded down the steps. He had a guilty expression on his face when he addressed his brothers. "Just so you all know, the car ride might not be very pleasant. I was a jerk to Louis earlier and now he won't talk to me." 

 

Edward couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously?" He couldn't even believe his life right now.

 

Harry looked at him sharply. "What? Why the fuck are you laughing at me?" 

 

Marcel answered. "We - " He gestured between himself and Edward. "Were horrible to him earlier also. He tried to talk to us and we brushed him off." 

 

"How is it possible that all three of us were so rude to our omega in the span of just minutes?" Edward chuckled darkly. "We will be in the dog house until the day we die, brothers." 

 

Harry looked sad. "I tried to apologize but he wouldn't listen." His shoulders slumped. "Much like I wouldn't listen when he tried to talk to me." 

 

"You think what you did was bad?" Edward scoffed. "I told him to get the fuck out of my way. I  _yelled_ at him." 

 

"But did you ask him if what he had to say was  _his_ version of important or the world's version?" Harry crossed his arms. Repeating those words made his stomach churn. He was so disappointed in himself. 

 

"Did either of you tell him that his concerns weren't your top priority?" Marcel croaked out.

 

Harry and Edward both looked him with surprise and sympathy. 

 

"Little brother..." Edward cringed. "I didn't know you were capable of speaking that way to your omega." Marcel's entire existence revolved around Louis. It was shocking for them to hear that he had yelled at his omega.

 

"Shut up." Marcel elbowed his brother. "I feel like shit. I've never spoken to him like that, ever. He needed to talk to me, and I told him that his concerns weren't my top priority. His concerns are my  _only_ priority." 

 

"We're not going to get forgiveness out here." Harry settled. "Let's get Liam and Sophia, tell them that we're ready, and then we'll talk to Louis in the car, okay?" 

 

Pleased with Harry's solution, Edward and Marcel nodded. Harry went to search out his friends, while Marcel and Edward made sure they had everything they would need up front. The SUV Liam was driving could fit ten people, easily, so there was plenty of room, with two rows of captains seats and a bench seat in back. He had set a backpack up front, full of things for Eli, and snacks for the rest of them. He knew Louis liked to eat on long car rides. 

 

Harry and Liam came out of the house, standing back as Louis and Sophia exited. The omegas began walking to the SUV while Harry and Liam made sure the house was impenetrable from the outside. 

 

Louis held his head high and clutched his baby to his chest as he walked to the vehicle. He kept his eyes forward, not looking at his alphas as he climbed in. He chose to sit in the very back, right next to Eli's car seat. As he buckled his baby in, he felt the car dip with the weight of his alphas. 

 

"There you go," He murmured softly to Eli, who was staring at him with wide green eyes. "You take your little baby nap, my love." 

 

"Louis," Marcel said, half-sitting in a captains chair. He was like that just in case Louis offered him a seat. 

 

Louis ignored him, digging through the bag he packed and pulling out a book. He opened it up and began reading. 

 

Marcel made a pained noise. 

 

"Wait until we're on the road." Harry suggested. 

 

Sophia climbed into the front seat, signaling that Liam was driving and that the alphas had to sit back and be ignored by their omega. Harry didn't miss the pointed look she gave him either. 

 

He whined. "Soph," He pleaded, eyes wide.

 

Sophia shook her head and wagged her finger. "Oh, no." She said firmly. "Those big wet eyes may work on Louis, but not on me. I can't help you. I have my own mess to figure out." 

 

Harry frowned. So the only other omega in the vicinity had formed an alliance with Louis. It made sense, because they were both omegas, but he'd known Sophia longer than Louis had. He expected an olive branch, at least. 

 

"Alright," Liam clapped his hands together. "We ready to go?" 

 

Edward nodded and climbed in. He settled in a captains chair, staring forward. It was clear to everyone in the vehicle that he was in no mood to speak. 

 

Louis was rather hurt by Edward's decision to sit up front, but he expected it. Getting an apology from Edward was rare. But he was even more hurt when Marcel chose to sit in the second seat by Edward. And when Harry crawled to the back, not even looking at Louis, he had to avert his gaze. 

 

When everyone was seated and buckled up, Liam started the SUV and they took off. Louis couldn't help but look back at his home. He'd gotten pregnant there, and gotten his heartbroken there. He'd brought Elias home from the hospital and raised him there. It was where he was most comfortable and safe. It was where he longed to be. 

 

Now, they were driving to God-knows-where, to a completely new and different pack. He was confused and scared and needed his alphas. 

 

-

 

At their first pit stop, Louis waited until everyone was out of the car before unbuckling Eli. He grabbed his diaper bag and hauled them both out of the vehicle. He saw Liam gassing up the SUV while talking to Sophia, and figured that his alphas must be inside of the gas station. 

 

He entered the building and searched out the bathroom, where he changed Eli and used the bathroom. As he left, he noticed that Edward and Marcel were hovering close to the bathroom doors. A little feeling of hope bloomed in his chest. They were making sure he was safe while inside. They both seemed to be walking on eggshells around him.

 

He shifted Elias in his arms and went in search of Sophia. He found her in the snack aisle.

 

"Find anything good?" He asked, approaching her with a smile. 

 

"Oh, no." She shook her head. "Liam said to get whatever, but you don't realize how hard it is to choose. They're - " She gestured to the little restaurant through a wide-open archway. "-making food, but he said something simple and easy to eat on the road." 

 

Before he could answer, Eli let out a whine and began to cry in his arms. 

 

"I need to feed this one." He muttered. 

 

She waved her hand. "Go on. I don't mind. Poor baby." She cooed. 

 

He left the gas station, digging through his bag to find Eli's baby food and a spoon. Liam saw him approaching and opened the car door. 

 

"Thank you." He said, managing to climb up into the large vehicle while holding a baby and a big diaper bag. He sat down on the seat and let out an exhale. He was done getting in and out of the car for awhile. 

 

Eli let out another whimper, reminding Louis of why he came out in the first place. 

 

"My poor baby," He cooed, retrieving Eli's baby food. He opened it up and began feeding his crying baby. "Eat up, little love. Get that tummy full." 

 

Elias had the appetite of his alphas, no doubt. He loved to eat, and never missed a meal, not that anyone in his vicinity would let him. He ate his peas happily, getting his face covered in green mush. He was oblivious to the world around him as he ate. 

 

Just as Eli was finishing up, eating the last spoonful, the car doors opened and everyone hauled themselves in. Louis ignored them, focusing on Eli, until a hand passed back a bag. 

 

"I saw you go without anything." It was Edward, extending the bag. "And I know how forgetful you can be when you're focused on Eli." 

 

Louis glanced at the alpha, who wore no expression on his face, yet seemed sincere and apologetic. He took the bag and sat it to his side. "Thanks." He whispered, returning his focus back to Eli. The seven month old was finished, and focusing on smearing the peas around on his face. 

 

"Let me clean him." Edward offered, unbuckling his seat belt. Before Louis knew it, the alpha was climbing back, sitting right next to him. He took Eli right out of Louis' arms and grabbed a few wipes. He began wiping the peas away, making Eli squeal and giggle, and himself smile. 

 

"Eat," Edward urged, nodding towards the bag. "You're hungry." 

 

Louis blinked. Then, he grabbed the bag. He was hungry, like Edward said. He was touched that Edward had gotten him food, but as he dug through the bag, he couldn't help but wonder if the whole trip would be like this; silent and awkward. 

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart goes out to the people of Manchester tonight who were affected by the attacks xoxo stay strong

Louis clutched Eli to his chest as he exited the vehicle. He was flanked on either side by Harry and Marcel. Edward was standing in front of him, assessing the scene before them. There was no mistaking this pack for one of a hundred years ago. Cabins were placed around the land, with children running around, kicking a ball in their play clothing. Women walked around, gossiping, and the alphas were all stuck together, but staring at the new arrival. 

 

Louis felt uneasy. He knew that the alphas could smell a new omega and a new pup. He didn't know their custom, but he did know that in some packs, strange pups were killed. Many feared the unusual arrivals would bring chaos. Of course, he also knew that with Marcel, Harry, and Edward around, nothing would happen to their pup. Elias was in good hands. 

 

"Feeling nostalgic?" Liam asked, a bitter smile on his face. 

 

Marcel answered for their group, shaking his head with a sad smile. "Not at all." 

 

Louis looked at his alphas. Each seemed to share the same reaction to the camp. None of them seemed too thrilled to be there, and Louis could only hope that they found out  _why_ they were there in the first place. 

 

Liam looked over at the group of alphas, who were growing curious and taking cautious steps towards them. "Let's go and say hi." 

 

Harry made eye contact with an alpha who he knew, and despised. And the feeling was mutual. That fact was confirmed when the alphas eyes glared red. Beside him, Louis grew uneasy. He blindly patted his omegas arm. It did nothing to soothe Louis. 

 

"Sophia," Louis grabbed her attention. He had a white knuckled grip on Eli. "Is it possible for me to stay in the car?" 

 

She looked at Liam, and then to the alphas, who were walking over. "I'll have to ask Liam - " She began. 

 

"Well, if it isn't the Styles brothers." One alpha said, almost mocking. 

 

"Tomas," Edward barely gave a head tilt as an acknowledgement. He didn't even bother to look at the alpha. 

 

"I'm surprised you three came back." Another alpha sneered, crossing his arms. It was the alpha who glared at Harry. Louis automatically didn't like him. He now knew to be wary around that alpha. 

 

"Why's that, James?" Harry chirped. "You didn't think we'd completely abandon our backwards pack, did you?" 

 

James snarled and narrowed his eyes. "You're shit, Styles." 

 

Harry took a threatening lunge forward, ready to spill blood, but Edward held him back. 

 

"That's no way to speak to the pack alphas," A different voice came. The crowd parted, making Louis want to roll his eyes with the macabre dramatics of the pack. An omega appeared, tall and broad, though not as broad as his alphas. 

 

Marcel and Edward stiffened. Harry's expression turned blank in an instant. Louis immediately knew something was up between the two. There had to be a reason for that reaction. 

 

"Jacob," Harry acknowledged somberly. 

 

"Harry, my love." Jacob let his eyes scrape over Harry's tall body, and Louis stiffened. Already, he hated the man. 

 

Letting his jealousy, and the fact that Harry was the father to his pup, Louis reached forward and wrapped his free hand around Harry's bicep. It was a gesture that would have otherwise gone unnoticed, but Jacob's eyes flew right towards it, and then to him. 

 

"Oh, delightful!" Jacob's eyes lit up. "What a gorgeous little dumpling. Is this who you've bedded now?" 

 

"Careful." Marcel snarled. He hated the way Jacob was speaking about his omega. 

 

"That's none of your business." Harry answered, shaking Louis' hand off of his arm. 

 

Instantly, hurt flooded through Louis' body. Not only did Harry refuse to tell Jacob that he was mated, he refused to comfort Louis. It hurt, because he needed comfort. He needed to get away from the overwhelming group of alphas and he especially needed to get away from Jacob, who still seemed to be in love with Harry. 

 

"Let's go to your cabin." Sophia whispered in Louis' ear. She could sense Louis' fear and hurt. And if she, another omega, could, then the alphas would have no trouble either. He nodded and let her lead him off in a different direction. The cabins were secluded and Louis assumed it's where the pack leaders lived.

 

"I already hate it here." He said to her, wiping a single drop of rain off of his nose. He glanced towards the darkening sky. It was probably going to downpour soon. 

 

"I know." Sophia agreed. "I do too."

 

"Then why don't you and Liam leave?" He asked.

 

She shrugged, kicking a stray rock. "Liam is afraid the pack will retaliate. It's ridiculous, because he's been the stand-in leader for God knows how long."

 

"Were you born here?" Louis found himself asking. He knew that his alphas were born and raised in the pack, and Liam was too. But he never heard of Sophia growing up with them. "If you don't mind me asking."

 

Shaking her head, she answered, "It's fine. No, I wasn't born here. I was actually a stray. My parents were killed by rogue wolves on a hunt, and I wandered around for a few years. I stayed in packless groups, bouncing around. It wasn't until I was about seventeen that I strayed too far and got caught by Desmond. He brought me here, and after questioning me for hours, he wanted to banish me."

 

"That sounds like Des." Louis mumbled.

 

Sophia agreed. "But Liam saw me, and he claims it was love at first sight. He fought for me to stay, and didn't push me into mating at all. He let me fall in love with him. The rest is history."

 

"That's sweet." Louis said.

 

"Yeah," Sophia nodded. A few moments later, they stopped in front of a towering, two-story cabin. "Well, this is your cabin."

 

"It's...big." He commented, readjusting Eli on his hip.  He walked up the steps to the spacious front porch. Already, there was a large porch swing with pillows, and two chaise lawn chairs. A few potted plants here and there. Louis liked it, but he missed the porch at his home. 

 

"Let's go inside." Sophia said, moving the hair out of her face. The wind was beginning to pick up, and Louis could smell a storm brewing. 

 

Louis followed her into the foyer. The floors were white and looked like stone, and there was a staircase to his front right. The walls were a warm, light blue, and the white carpet leading to the separate rooms was almost blinding. There was a tall table right next to the door, and he thought that it was probably for mail. 

 

"This is the living room," Sophia led him through the archway into the living room. There was a fireplace, a large window complete with a reading nook, a plush couch and a few comfortable-looking chairs. An ornate rug was in front of the fireplace, and on top of the hearth were pictures. Louis made a note to look at them later. "Not much, but it's the pack alpha cabin, so." She shrugged. 

 

"It's...nice." He wanted to say that it was nothing compared to his home, miles and miles away, but the words wouldn't come out. 

 

Sophia looked at him with sympathy. "I know it's got to be tough," She said, rubbing his arm. 

 

"It's more than that," He confided. "I'm in a strange place. My alphas won't tell me anything, and my life has just been uprooted and flipped around. It's scary. Eli won't talk or play or do anything. He doesn't know what's happening either." 

 

"I know it's hard to adjust." She sat down on a chair. Louis sat on the couch, realizing that the tour must be over. It's not like either of them felt like walking around anymore. Both were exhausted in different ways. "Maybe talk to them later tonight." 

 

Sighing, Louis shook his head. "I don't know if that'll help. It's already like pulling teeth now to talk to them. They've been so stressed lately, and they hate this pack with a passion. And if they find out that I knew why they were coming here, I don't think we'll ever talk again." 

 

Sophia's eyes softened. "I'll talk to them. It's not fair for you to take this blame when you had no idea what was going on." 

 

"Thanks." He offered her a gentle smile. "If you want to go home, I think I'd like to nap. Elias hasn't slept very good, and I want to get used to this house before the alphas get home." 

 

She nodded and stood. "Sure thing. The kitchen is fully stocked, pantry, freezer, cabinets, you name it. Bedrooms are upstairs, as I'm sure you'll find. I don't know if there's a crib for Elias, but - " 

 

"That's alright. We have his bassinet with us." Louis stood with her and walked to the door. "Thank you, Soph. I appreciate the talk." 

 

She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Now, you call me if you need anything, okay? Liam and I live just a few cabins down." 

 

He fished around in his pockets for his phone. Producing it, he handed it to her. "I don't have your number." 

 

She typed it in and handed it back to him. "There you go. Now, you have a good night. Let me know tomorrow what happens with your alphas. I want to know every detail." 

 

"Of course." He opened the door for her and waved as she headed down the stairs. The wind whipped her hair in all directions. It had certainly picked up. He loved this sort of weather, but it felt different. Everything felt different. 

 

He stepped back into the house and closed the door. He went back to where Eli was crawling on the clean carpet and scooped him up. Running his fingers through his son's head of hair, he began talking quietly to the little pup. 

 

"Let's find our way around this place." Through the living room was the kitchen, which although large, was totally different than his other one. He wasn't sure that he'd adjust well in the kitchen, which was one of his favorite places. Off of the kitchen was the pantry-slash-laundry room, fully equipped, just as Sophia had said. There was a screen door in the kitchen that led to the back porch, and peering out of it he saw another swing and chairs. 

 

Threading back through the living room, he found the bathroom and mud room. He didn't bother to think of how weirdly the house was set up, and headed up the staircase. To the right, he found a bathroom and two small bedrooms. He assumed they were guest rooms and headed the opposite direction. There was only one door on the left side, and it was the master bedroom. 

 

There was a large bed, plush bedclothes and pillows, and he wanted to sit down on it and see how far he'd sink down. There was a fireplace and two chairs in front of it, a large armoire, a walk-in closet, and balcony. There was a large bathroom, with a walk-in shower with several shower heads and a big bathtub that could easily accommodate all four of them at the same time. 

 

He wanted to like the room, but he couldn't. It wasn't his. It wasn't the room where he'd fought with his alphas and made love to them and carried a newborn Elias around in. He didn't lay awake in that bed some nights, right next to his snoring alphas. He didn't pace this floor when he got upset or one of the alphas was upset with him. 

 

The whole house was so unfamiliar and it made him uneasy. He wasn't comfortable in it at all, but he tried. He chalked it up to moving around so quickly, and told himself that he'd have to adjust. 

 

-

 

He was coming down the stairs when the front door opened. He watched as his alphas trickled in, carrying the bags they'd packed. He watched as they disappeared into the living room, and decided to make his presence known by following. He placed Elias on the ground and waited to be acknowledged. 

 

Marcel noticed him first. "Hey baby." He greeted. "Wondered where you went off too." 

 

Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was not the normal response he'd get. No, he'd get a verbal lashing and a shake from Edward about not telling them where he was going. He'd get yelled at and then coddled in bed, maybe even fucked thoroughly, over and over again. 

 

"Uh," He had no idea what to say, nor did he have the energy. He was so drained. "Soph and I came here." 

 

Harry turned from where he was digging through a suitcase. "Yeah? You like it here?" 

 

"No." Louis found himself saying. "I don't. I want to go back." 

 

"Well, that's not up to you." Edward finally acknowledged him, eyes flitting to Elias, who was curled up comfortably in his mate's arms. 

 

"No," Louis met Edward's eyes. "If it was though, we'd have never left." 

 

Harry sighed. "Baby, we just got here. Let's not fight." 

 

A lump began forming in Louis' throat and his chest ached. He was so overwhelmed and sad that all he wanted to do was cry. "I'm not trying to fight. I just want to go home." 

 

Marcel, ever the peacekeeper, stepped forward. "I don't know when we'll be able to go home." He comforted, but Louis wanted none of it. 

 

Louis shook his head. It wasn't enough. "You three don't understand. I want to go home. I want my nest back." 

 

"Don't be irrational." Edward said, as if he wasn't already being a dick. He liked to stoke the fire, and Louis tried not to let it bother him, but in the situation they were in, he couldn't help but react. 

 

"I'm not being irrational." Louis replied. His voice cracked and tears rushed to the back of his eyes. "I haven't been in this house for an hour and I'm already miserable. I came with you three, no questions asked, and certainly no questions answered. I'm scared and confused and overwhelmed and I don't want to be here right now. I don't like the unfamiliarity of this house. I don't like the people. It's not my kitchen and it's not my bed. I want to go home."

 

"Baby." Harry breathed, stepping forward. He cupped Louis' cheeks in his hands and peered down at his distraught omega. "You're shaking."

 

Louis blinked once, and the tears fell. He felt them being wiped away by Harry, and honestly, that made him cry even more. He pressed his forehead against Harry's chest as he was being embraced by his alpha.

 

"This is all I wanted." He cried. "I just wanted someone to comfort me. You three were so busy that no one stopped to tell me what was happening."

 

Marcel and Edward looked at Louis with guilt all over their faces. They could now smell just how distraught and scared their omega was. They could see his small body visibly trembling.  They remembered just how concerned they were with everything but Louis. They  _knew_ how traumatic something like this could be to an omega, and especially when they didn't stop to explain and console. 

 

"Baby." Harry cooed, rubbing Louis' back. He felt the exhaustion rolling from Louis in waves, and guilt tugged his heart. "Let's go lay down." He didn't wait for an answer as he scooped Louis' body up and headed for the stairs. 

 

"Fuck me." Edward muttered, kicking a suitcase. He was pissed at himself. "We were so fucking rude to him.  _That's_ why he wanted to talk to us." He said to Marcel, finger pointed towards the ceiling. "He wanted to know why we were jerking him away from the nest he's built." 

 

"I know," Marcel was solemn. "I just hope he doesn't feel rejected. I hope he knows that he's made a good nest for us." 

 

"The perfect nest," Edward corrected quietly. He stared at the staircase a bit longer, leaned over to scoop Elias up, and turned to Marcel. "Get the keys. Let's go get some food." 

 

-

 

Harry spooned Louis and wiped his tears and smoothed his hair away from his face. He couldn't stand how upset Louis was, and he was to blame for it. Well, he was a third of the blame. He'd been so blind and so oblivious. 

 

"Baby," He nosed along Louis' warm, wet cheek. "Why don't you stop crying for me? I can't stand to see you so upset." 

 

Louis just curled in tighter and buried his face in Harry's chest. He was exhausted and hungry and his head hurt but he couldn't sleep. The room was so unfamiliar that it wasn't comforting in the least bit. 

 

"What if I light the fire?" Harry asked. "I know how you like to sleep with the fire crackling." 

 

Without waiting for an answer, he rolled out of the bed and headed towards the fireplace. As he lit it, he heard his brothers and child return downstairs. He heard the telltale sign of the lock being flipped, and a few suitcases being zipped up, and then they were on their way upstairs. 

 

"I hope this helps you, my love." Harry made his way back to the bed. 

 

 _My love_. It's what that other omega - Jacob - called Harry. Louis looked up at him. "Who's Jacob?" He asked quietly. 

 

Harry didn't react, so Louis knew that he must have been waiting to be asked. "Jacob and I dated years ago." He answered honestly, resuming his position beside his omega. "When I was seventeen. We didn't last long, as I knew I had better things coming." He pressed the pad of his thumb against Louis' lower lip. 

 

"And he liked to bitch incessantly about everything." Marcel said from the doorway. 

 

Louis turned his head. Both Marcel and Edward were filing into the room. Edward held a few suitcases while Marcel had Elias and bags of food. Louis' tummy grumbled as soon as he smelled it. 

 

"I fed him on the way home." Edward said to no one in particular, gesturing to Elias. "Let me settle him in bed and we can talk." His eyes found Louis. "Properly." 

 

Louis did nothing but watch as Marcel propped the suitcases up in the corner and as Edward set up Elias's bassinet. He kissed his baby goodnight and was amazed at how quickly the boy fell asleep once in his bed. A few moments later, his little snores filtered through the quiet room. 

 

"Eat up, baby." Marcel handed Louis a bag of food. He looked guilty as he said, "I know that you may not feel like it, but it might make you feel a bit better." 

 

Nodding, Louis opened the bag. It was your standard burger and onion rings, but to him, it looked like Heaven. He was so hungry. 

 

Edward settled at the end of the bed, legs crossed and facing Louis. "Louis," He said. "Baby." 

 

Louis glanced up at him, and noticed the pained guilt in his green eyes. 

 

"Come here." Edward said, and that was all it took. Abandoning his bag, Louis crawled across the bed and collapsed in Edward's embrace. He felt ten times better. Before, he'd only really made up with Harry and Marcel, and they really didn't do anything to hurt him. But Edward was a different story. Edward was so bullheaded and prideful that it took a bit longer. 

 

"Baby," He whispered, kissing all over Louis' soft face. "I am sorry. My sweet boy." 

 

Fisting his hands in Edward's shirt, he closed his eyes and let Edward's scent surround him. He was calm. He could smell Harry and Marcel and Edward, and they were all with him and speaking to him, and he felt safe again. 

 

"Do you truly not like it here?" Edward asked, lips pressing to his soft hair. 

 

"No." Louis answered quietly. 

 

"Then we will leave." Edward promised. He got the silent approval from his brothers, whom he was looking at over Louis' head. They all hated how Louis' reacted to this place, and they felt it too. It didn't affect them as much, because their home was with Louis. They didn't make nests and they didn't need any alphas approval on it. They didn't make nests to show how good they were. Louis had tried so hard on their nest and they'd just left it. Not a single one of them could imagine how bad that must have felt. 

 

"Really?" Louis blinked up at Edward, his blue eyes watery, but hopeful.

 

Nodding, Edward hugged him fiercely. "Yes. Tomorrow, we will go and see why we're here. We will do our best to help, if needed, but we will leave." 

 

"What if they need you - " Louis began. 

 

" _No one_ needs us more than you do." Edward interrupted. "And you, my petal, are the only one who matters to us." 

 

After hearing that, Louis found it easier to eat his food, and to let himself be held tightly in the strange bed when everyone was done eating. The lights were off, the fire was crackling, and his alphas surrounded him. It was the first time he'd felt safe all day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this long update!


	46. Chapter 46

Waking up in the morning was a little better than Louis expected. The cabin they were in was so unfamiliar that it actually kept him up throughout the night, tossing and turning. The only thing that made it bearable were the three alphas laying next to him, dead to the world. It was unfair at how they could sleep through anything, but he took comfort in the fact that during the night, they'd all gravitated towards him. 

 

He groped around for a phone, finally finding Harry's underneath Marcel's pillow, and he looked at the time. It was early, and he decided to get up. There was no way he'd be able to sleep. He crawled out of bed, trying not to disturb the alphas who were sleeping like rocks. Checking on Eli, who was also sleeping like the dead, he made his way out of the bedroom and down the unfamiliar hallway. 

 

His feet led him to the kitchen, where he stood for several minutes. The appliances were in the wrong spots. The countertops weren't the marble ones he'd fallen in love with. The cabinets were white and not his beautiful dark wood ones. He truly  _hated_ the house, but, it was their last day there, as Edward had promised. 

 

He opened the fridge and began taking ingredients out. He might as well make a big breakfast if they're leaving later. And his alphas deserved a nice big breakfast. They'd been so stressed out, and he wanted to take them down several notches. Stressed alphas were not fun. 

 

He cracked eggs and toasted bread. He decided that bacon  _and_ sausage would be great, so he sizzled some of both. And, because he wasn't a  _total_ monster, he cubed fruit. It was mainly for him and Eli, as his alphas preferred to eat hearty in the mornings. 

 

He was just about to look in the cabinets for some pancake mix when he heard footsteps approaching. Turning, he saw that it was Marcel. A sleepy-eyed, bed-headed Marcel, who was wearing low-slung sweatpants and nothing else. 

 

Louis wondered if he could have Marcel for breakfast instead. 

 

"Morning." He chirped, feeling better now that an alpha was awake to keep him company. 

 

Marcel mumbled something and rubbed his eyes, walking over to Louis. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and rested his head in the curve of his omegas neck. Inhaling, he muttered, "Mornin', baby." 

 

"I'm making breakfast." Louis gestured to the spread of food. "In case anyone was hungry." 

 

"The smell will wake my brothers soon enough." Marcel eyed the plate of bacon, but decided that Louis was, and always will be, tastier. "What possessed you to make such a big breakfast? Yesterday you were so distraught." 

 

Louis fidgeted with the hem of his - Harry's - shirt and glanced around the kitchen. While he was cooking, it didn't seem so bad, but now that he was focusing on it once more, he was reminded just how much it was different. 

 

"We're leaving today," He finally answered. "But I don't know why I made so much food. I guess I'm used to cooking you all such big meals." 

 

Marcel cupped his cheek with one hand. "Baby, if you didn't feel like cooking, then you shouldn't have cooked. We understand that you're not happy in this place. We can feed ourselves." 

  
Shrugging, Louis leaned into Marcel. He had no words. He was perfectly content to lean into Marcel and stay there. 

 

"I should ask now," Marcel was slowly rubbing Louis' back, up and down, knowing that it soothed his omega. "My brothers and I have to attend a pack meeting later, so are you content to go with us? Or would you prefer to stay here? We can call Sophia over and you two can hang out here." 

 

Louis tilted his head up and met Marcel's green eyes. "What do you prefer?" He asked. 

 

"It's up to you, one hundred percent." Marcel answered. "Omegas aren't necessarily unwelcome, but this pack is...traditional." He finally settled.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Louis stepped back. His tummy was rumbling, and he began to fill two plates. "How do you mean?"

 

"I mean, here, a lot of alphas want omegas to be docile and subservient. Seen and not heard, you know?"

 

"And the others?" Louis asked, handing Marcel a plate. They both walked over to the round kitchen table and sat next to each other, moving their chairs closer until their thighs touched. Once seated, Marcel slid his free hand in between Louis' thighs.

 

"The others have actually evolved." Marcel said. "They know that omegas, though not superior in biology, may just be better than alphas. They're scared of that. They don't want omegas to get the idea in their heads that they're more powerful, I guess."

 

Louis frowned. "How are omegas better than alphas? Physically? Mentally?"

 

Shrugging, Marcel answered, "I don't know. When I hear things like that, I think of you. I have to list all the ways you're superior to me and my brothers. You're so smart, baby, and witty, and you're strong, too. You've endured so much with us, and normally, we'd send an omega running for the hills. But you stayed, and you gave us a sweet little pup."  

 

Pausing, Marcel looked down at Louis with a fond expression. " _That's_ how omegas are stronger than alphas, I think. You all can birth us babies. Alphas will never know the pain of carrying and having a pup. And it looks so hard and agonizing - " 

 

"It is," Louis agreed. 

 

"- but you all do it, and then later, you want to do it again. And again. You want to keep having pups." Marcel finished. 

 

"It's the best thing we can offer our alpha." Louis told him. "Any omega can cook and clean, but giving your alpha a pup is the one thing that shows how much we love you. How much we want to do for you." 

 

"Yes," Marcel nodded. "But we are so smitten with you, that I think you could lay around our nest all day, and we'd just tend to you, hand and foot."

 

"And give you more pups." Louis added. 

 

Marcel nodded. Of course he nodded, he wanted to pump Louis full of come every night; watch him grow big with another pregnancy. "And give us more pups." 

 

"Let's try right now." Harry's voice came from the doorway. He was completely naked, scratching at his side. His hair was a complete mess and he blew Louis a kiss. "I'm sure as soon as Edward hears us fucking, he'll come down." 

 

Louis glanced towards the ceiling. "Is he still sleeping?" It was so unlike Edward to sleep late, even though it wasn't late at all. 

 

Nodding, Harry walked himself over to the counters and began eating directly out of the dishes Louis had cooked breakfast in. He was very uncouth. 

 

"I should go check on him." Louis stood, ready to leave the table, but Marcel put his hand on his arm. 

 

"Let him sleep." He said. "He had a tough meeting yesterday. These alphas hate us." 

 

Louis lowered himself back into the chair, frowning. How could anyone hate his alphas? "Why?" 

 

"Because of our father," Harry answered around a mouthful of food. "Our father was like a dictator." 

 

"And these people are blind to the fact that we are not our father." Marcel explained. "They don't realize that we don't want to tear this place to the ground." 

 

Nerves gnawed at Louis' stomach, and he glanced at Marcel. "Did you all find out why you had to come?" He asked quietly, trying to act as casual as possible. His alphas would grow suspicious otherwise. 

 

Scooting his chair back, Marcel stood, taking the empty plates to the sink. "Not yet. We've decided to go to one more pack meeting, and then we'll leave." 

 

"But what if you're here for a reason?" Louis asked. He tried to not to make himself sound like he was up to something. It was harder than he thought. He  _hated_ keeping secrets from his alphas. 

 

Harry shrugged. "Sucks for them, then." He answered casually. "If we were here for a reason, we would have been told." 

 

Biting his lip, Louis nodded. He was afraid that if he said anything else, he'd give himself away completely, and start a shitstorm. He was afraid that if that happened, they would stay with this pack. He would go absolutely crazy if he had to stay longer in this pack. 

 

Noticing Louis' silence, Harry took it as longing. "Ready to be home?" He asked, starting to clean up the breakfast mess. He made sure to fill up a plate for Edward before doing so. 

 

Louis met Harry's eyes. It took awhile for it to register in his mind that Harry was asking him a question. "Hm? Oh, yeah!" He answered. He got happy just thinking about his home. "I can't wait. I miss my nest so much." 

 

"Louis," Marcel sat down next to Louis once more. "Can I ask why you don't like this place?" 

 

"It's..." Louis began. How did he explain it in a way his alphas would understand? "I might have been open to it, but they way we came, the way  _I_ came, with no knowledge about it and no communication from you all, made me scared and nervous. And then when we got here, there were so many unfamiliar alphas and omegas. And then that one omega," His eyes flitted towards Harry, who looked guilty. "I just don't like it here." 

 

Marcel placed a comforting hand on Louis' thigh. "We don't either, doll. As soon as Edward graces us with his presence, we can get the meeting over with and leave. Do you need to pack at all?" 

 

"No." Louis answered. "I never unpacked anything but Eli's bag." 

 

"It'll be quick, then." Harry decided. "Now, why don't you go and relax? Marce and I will clean up in here." 

 

Not having to be told twice, Louis stood and left the kitchen. Normally, he'd enter straight into the living room, but this house was not his home, and there was a hallway he had to walk down before coming to the living room. He truly hated it. 

 

What he didn't hate was meeting Edward and his smiling baby halfway. Elias looked ready to start the day, but Edward did not. 

 

"Hi," He cooed, taking Eli from Edward's arms. He kissed his baby on both cheeks before addressing his sleepy alpha. "Hi." 

 

"Hi." Edward's morning voice was low and gravelly, and never failed to get him wet. There was something so unfair, yet so irresistible about Edward in the mornings: messy hair, bleary green eyes, shirtless torso exposed. 

 

"Sleep good?" He asked, bouncing Eli up and down on his hip. He knew in a few moments, his pup would begin to cry out for food. Eli had the appetite of an alpha. 

 

"I'd have slept better if you did." Edward admitted, rubbing his hands down Louis' upper arms. "Baby, if you couldn't sleep, you should have woken one of us up. We'd have gladly stayed up with you." 

 

"It's not that I couldn't sleep." Louis said. "It's just...I felt safe between you three, you know? So I had an easy time getting to sleep, I guess, it's just that I kept waking up. My body doesn't recognize this house, it's uneasy. I miss my nest. I feel so wary of everything in here and suspicious of it." 

 

Edward frowned. He had no idea that it was affecting his omega so much. "What do you mean? Why are you suspicious?" 

 

"I just don't trust anyone here. I mean, sure, I trust Liam and Sophia, but - " 

 

"You don't know these people well enough to trust them." Edward guessed. 

 

Louis shrugged. It was one part of it, but still not it. His mind wandered to the omega who greeted Harry with open arms, and who probably wanted to greet him with open legs. "It's just that the circumstances you three were brought here for have me concerned, I guess." 

 

He wasn't aware that he'd just spilled the beans until Edward's eyes went a bit narrow.  _Shit_. 

 

"What do you mean?" Edward prompted. "What circumstances?" 

 

"Nothing." Louis answered quickly, turning on his heel. He headed straight for the kitchen, but not to get away from Edward. Edward would find him in a heartbeat. He went to get Elias some food before the little pup began screaming his head off. 

 

"Louis," Edward growled from behind him. "What did you mean?" 

 

Harry and Marcel looked up from where they were doing the dishes. Louis ignored them and went straight for Edward's plate of breakfast. He took a piece of egg and handed it to Eli, and then swiveled and greeted his alpha with a beaming smile. 

 

"Breakfast?" He offered, walking to the table. He gestured to an empty chair. 

 

"Don't change the subject." Edward snapped, but sat nonetheless. 

 

"What's going on?" Marcel asked, absentmindedly wiping his hands on a dishtowel. 

 

"Louis knows why we're here," Edward answered his youngest brother. "And he won't tell me what he knows." 

 

"I don't know!" Louis squeaked, eyes wide. 

 

Harry took a few steps forward. "Louis, do you know why we came?" 

 

Louis sat Elias down, swiping a piece of bacon from Edward's plate. He handed it to his pup, who went wild with it, and shook his head. "No." He answered. He kept his eyes on the ground, which gave it away that he knew. 

 

There was the sound of a chair scraping against the floor, and then he had three alphas in his personal space. He dared to look up, and was met with two confused stares and an angry one. 

 

"Louis...do you know?" Marcel asked, tone gentle as ever. 

 

"Hey, I have an idea," He bartered. "Let's get me pregnant." 

 

Edward actually snarled at that, stepping closer, and Louis would be scared if he didn't smell the immediate arousal rolling off of each alpha. The proposition would have worked in any other position. 

 

"He knows." Harry confirmed. Louis liked to divert the attention from him to getting him pregnant. Usually, they'd all forget and take him, right then and there, over and over again, but it wouldn't work this time. 

 

"I mean it," Louis continued. "Pregnant. Think you could fuck some multiples in me?" 

 

"Stop it." Edward growled. His fingers were twitching and his cock was growing to its full, steely size. He was so angry that he couldn't lay Louis down and fuck him senseless.  _Dammit_. 

 

Louis made a sad, pitiful face, one that usually got him what he wanted, and whined from deep in his throat. It was a whine of total submission. And all three alphas reacted to it. 

 

"Dammit,  _stop_ ," Edward demanded. "You clearly have the advantage, not stop making noises."

 

"I'm sorry." Louis answered, reaching forward. He fisted his hand into Marcel's shirt. If he was going to tell the truth to anyone, it would be Marcel. Marcel never got mad at him, never yelled or screamed at him. Marcel would cuddle him. 

 

"So you know." Harry said again. 

 

"Yes." Louis nodded against Marcel's chest. "Please don't be mad at me." 

 

"Why are we here?" Edward asked. 

 

Louis looked at his alphas mournfully. "Sophia told me that her and Liam had to come and get you three because you're supposed to be the pack alphas now." 

 

"That doesn't make any sense." Harry said, as Edward growled. 

 

"Don't be mad at me," Louis pleaded again. "I tried to tell you three, but no one would listen. You all were so consumed with packing as quickly as you could have. I really tried to tell you all." 

 

Edward cast him a sideways glance, and then his hard exterior broke. "Fuck, baby, we're not mad at you. We're mad at this pack. They're always drawing us into their bullshit." 

 

"Speaking of," Harry said, glancing at the clock. "It's almost time for the meeting. I'm assuming it's going to be about us taking over the pack." 

 

"Well, fuck them." Edward decided. "We're not staying." 

 

Marcel nodded. "We've got to get you back to your nest." He told Louis, pecking his forehead. "Pack up what little we unpacked and get Elias ready. The meeting shouldn't take very long." 

 

Edward tossed back a bit of breakfast and nodded. "We're going to tell them to fuck off, and we'll leave right after that." He promised. 

 

Louis watched each of his alphas leave the room, and his chest was starting to fill with hope.  _He was going back to his nest._  

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

Louis could hardly contain his happiness. He was so jittery and excited when Edward closed the door to their vehicle and hopped into the driver's seat. Everyone was situated and ready to go. They were finally heading home, back to his nest.

 

"One more time," He said to Edward, watching as the alpha glanced back at him in the rearview mirror. "You told them we're leaving?"

 

Edward nodded and navigated their large vehicle out of the small space they'd parked it. "And I told them we weren't coming back. We can delegate from our own nest, if need be. But I left Liam in charge."

 

Raising his eyebrows, Louis glanced over at Eli, who was sleeping. The little pup had been sleeping a lot as of late. "What did Liam have to say about that?"

 

Harry answered in lieu of his brother. "I mean, he'd already been acting as pack alpha. But we made it clear that Liam's word was final. Anyone who disagrees or tries to form an uprising are to be banned."

 

"And they agreed?" Louis asked. From what he'd seen of the pack, they didn't seem like the type to roll over and take it.

 

"They had to, baby." Marcel told him. "No one wants to be banned from our pack. We're one of the four founding packs. No other pack would take them." 

 

Louis looked at each of his alphas in surprise. He had no idea that their pack was one of the Four. "Wait, really?" He asked, clarifying. 

 

Edward nodded, tight lipped. 

 

"I take it that's why you three are so..." Louis struggled to find the right word. He didn't want to offend his mates, though they each hated their pack. 

 

"Eager to get away?" Harry suggested. "We're eager to get away because our pack is a ridiculous mess of old-world traditions. They don't value omegas or pups the way they should be. Omegas are the foundation of a good mating, and our pack fails to see it that way." 

 

Louis looked over at Eli. He knew from the moment he was pregnant that he'd do anything to make sure his pup was protected and taken care of. It wasn't the triplets any threat or danger had to worry about; it was  _him_. He was undoubtedly a stronger and scarier force than his mates when it came to Elias. He couldn't imagine raising Eli in a pack that didn't value pups. 

 

Marcel leaned over and slid his hand around Louis' thigh. His eyes were warm and understanding. "That was one of the reasons we left. We would never raise a pup in an environment like that. You know how our pack was." 

 

Louis nodded, thinking back to what their father had told him. The old tradition, still  _practiced_ tradition, of leaving pups out to fend for themselves to determine the strength and status in the pack was cruel and he couldn't stand it. 

 

"Rest assured, dove," Edward looked back at him once more through the rearview mirror. "Our son will never have to worry about danger coming to him. Neither will you. We are fully prepared to lay down our lives for you two." 

 

"Though I appreciate it, I hate it when you talk about dying." Louis replied, looking at Harry and Marcel. "All of you. You do realize that if something like that should happen, I won't be grateful, I'll be guilty."

 

"You'd be upset." Harry added. 

 

Louis nodded once, but said, "Sure. But then I'd be mad as hell. I'd hate you three for leaving me and Eli alone. I'd never be able to mate again." 

 

A low growl emitted itself from Edward, and then the alphas arm was snaking back, hand wrapping around Louis' calf. It was the closest thing he could reach and he squeezed. "You will not mate after me and my brothers." 

 

"Of course not." Louis agreed. "You three have ruined me for any other alpha ever. And no one else could give me such delicious little babies." 

 

Harry leaned over from the passengers seat and looked back at Eli. "Very true." 

 

"Keep that in mind next time an alpha approaches you with the intention of impregnating you." Edward huffed from the front. Though he was most proud of having a beautiful mate, possibly the most beautiful mate in the world, he was getting sick of beating alphas off left and right. Just because Louis was the epitome of perfect didn't mean he deserved alphas fawning over him. 

 

Let's reiterate: it didn't mean he deserved  _other_ alphas fawning over him. Harry, Edward, and Marcel were free to fawn whenever they wanted. 

 

Louis leaned forward and kissed Edward's cheek. "You know you three are it for me." He promised. His alphas weren't insecure by any means, but he loved telling them that they were truly the loves of his life. 

 

"So, dove, are you excited to be going back to your nest?" Marcel asked, peering up at the darkening sky. He'd been keeping up with the scents in the air, how the winds shifted before they left, and with the direction the leaves on the trees were blowing, he was anticipating a hellish storm. He just hoped it held off the five hours it would take them to arrive home. 

 

Louis bounced in his seat. Just thinking about his nest made him happy. "Yes! I think I'll feel much better once I'm home. Somewhere I know and is safe for me and Eli."

 

"Again, kitten, I'm sorry for putting you in this situation." Edward apologized. "My brothers and I should have listened to you. Have we not learned, brothers?"

 

"I guess not." Harry looked at Louis with a guilty expression. "I am sorry, my love. Please forgive us."

 

"I've already forgiven you three." Louis reminded Harry, rolling his eyes. "I get it. You were consumed with the thoughts of your old pack. I know your history with them and I should have been more understanding. We just left in such a rush, it threw me off balance."

 

Again, Harry stared him down with a guilty look. "You are the most important thing to us, dove. You and our precious pup. We should have stopped and listened to you. Why we didn't, I'll never know. But it will never happen again."  

 

"It's fine," Louis repeated. "Though, next time you do it, I'm putting you all on a sex ban." 

 

With a gasp, Marcel asked, "If we're on a sex ban, how can we get you pregnant again?" 

 

"I told you three, no getting me pregnant again until Eli can walk." Then, remembering how his pup was already trying to stand, he changed his mind. "Scratch that. When he starts speaking in full sentences.  _Then_ you can get me pregnant." 

 

"What if he doesn't start speaking until the age of three or four?" Edward asked. "If memory serves me, Marcel didn't start speaking until he was out of diapers." 

 

Louis was surprised by that tidbit of information, and he looked over at the smart alpha. "Really? Out of diapers, Marce?" 

 

Marcel shrugged sheepishly. "I guess I had nothing to say." 

 

"Question," Harry turned himself again and looked at Louis. "It took us forever to get pregnant with Eli. What if the same happens?" 

 

"Then we'll wait, I guess. We'll stop trying so hard. That's when it never happens, you know." Louis said. 

 

Harry continued. "But what if we wait, hypothetically speaking of course, because you can never say no to us for long, and Eli is walking and talking and out of diapers, and then we try to get pregnant, but it doesn't happen for a few years?" 

 

"I don't know what you're asking me, Harry." Louis sighed. 

 

"What if it never happens? Or what if we get so sick of trying to have another pup that we just quit altogether?" Harry couldn't imagine a world with only one baby, no matter how cute that baby was. He was a family man. "What if we went to the doctors, got everything checked, made sure we're all healthy, and then start trying soon? That way, if it does take a little while longer, there won't be a huge age gap between Eli and the new pup." 

 

"You're smart, sometimes." Edward praised Harry. "I think it's a good idea, pet." 

 

Louis looked over at Marcel. "What do you think?" 

 

Harry whined. "Don't put the fate of our family in Marcel's hands! He cracks under pressure." 

 

"I do not." Marcel snapped. 

 

"Relax, Harry. I'm just asking for his opinion." Louis reached forward and patted Harry's arm. 

 

"I think Harry is right." Marcel said. "We don't know how long it will take, and we drove ourselves apart trying to conceive Elias. I think we should all go and see a doctor, make sure everything is okay. Then we can start trying, if you want."

 

"Right." Edward agreed from the front. "This is completely your decision, love. This is all up to you." 

 

Louis hummed and leaned back in his seat. He loved Eli, but he wanted to be able to raise Eli for a bit without having to worry about another pup. He wanted a few more pups, that was for sure, but he didn't want them so soon. 

 

"Can I think about it?" He asked, looking at each individual alpha. 

 

"Of course." Harry smiled at him. "Take your time, baby." 

 

-

 

As soon as Edward parked their car next to the cabin, Louis was scrambling to get out. He was eager to smell the crisp, fresh air that surrounded their secluded little house. He was excited to run up the front steps and enter the nest he'd so carefully created over the months. More importantly, he was happy to have Eli back in the place he'd come to know as home. 

 

"Slow down, baby." Edward caught Louis by the crook of his elbow and pulled him into a deep kiss. If there weren't other things on his mind, he'd immerse himself into that kiss, maybe even let Harry or Marcel put Eli inside and then have the alphas take him, one by one, in the outdoors.

 

Pulling away, avoiding Edward's following lips, he looked back at the cabin. "Please, Edward. I need to go inside."

 

His whining must have been truly convincing, because Edward nodded and let him go. He brought himself to his tiptoes, kissed Edward's cheek quickly, and darted off towards the steps. He paused on the porch, glancing over towards the large, pillowed porch swing he loved so much. The few potted plants he'd had were still blooming, as they should be, and the welcome mat was still there, beckoning him like an old friend.

 

"I locked it," Marcel stepped up beside Louis, jangling keys in his hands. "Are you excited?"

 

Excitement was strumming through his veins. "Yes." He answered. He was more than ready to be in his own home, his own nest. He was ready to cook for his alphas in his kitchen and lay with them in his bed. Sit with them next to his fireplace and watch as their pup crawled around in familiar territory.

 

Marcel smiled, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "You are the light of my life." He said fondly, stepping forward to unlock the door. Louis watched in anticipation, but his smile faltered when Marcel paused, right before sticking the key in the lock. He was suddenly overcome with a bad feeling, and he could smell the uncertainty rolling off of Marcel.

 

Harry and Edward must have smelled it or sensed it also, because a few short seconds later, they were bounding up the steps, Harry holding Eli in his arms. They had none of the luggage with them.

 

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, looking at his younger brother.

 

"I locked the door before we left." Marcel muttered to him. It was pointless, because Louis heard.

 

"And now?" Harry looked from Marcel to the door.

 

"It's unlocked." Marcel glanced from Edward to Harry, down to Elias and over to Louis.

 

"Did you forget?" Harry asked, trying to think logically, before Edward could jump to the worst case scenarios.

 

Marcel shook his head firmly. "I _never_ forget."

 

With a snarl, Edward pushed past his brothers, pausing only to move Louis carefully out of the way, and swung the front door open with such vigor it bounced off of the wall behind it. He flipped on the light in the foyer and another snarl emitted from his body.

 

An unfamiliar, yet sickeningly familiar scent wafted out, and Louis knew exactly what it was. He stepped inside the house, narrowly escaping Harry's hands, trying to pull him back. Harry knew what it was, also, and he wanted to keep Louis away.

 

The omega stepped in behind Edward, whose body was pulled taut and rigid. His fingers were flexing and Louis could see the muscle in his jaw twitching. In other circumstances, that alone would make him wetter than ever, but it was not the time.

 

Edward, sensing his curious mate, thrust his arm out in front of Louis. "Stop." He demanded, trying to keep Louis behind him. What he couldn't do, Harry and Marcel could, as they had walked up behind Louis. They crowded around him, until they formed an effective barrier.

 

Louis stayed behind Edward's strong arm, allowing Harry and Marcel to protect his sides, but he looked around the broad alpha in front of him. Sitting on his beautiful couch, in his beautiful living room, were two people he thought he would never see again in his lifetime. His stomach dropped to his knees and he clutched at Edward's arm. His state must have provoked something in Edward, because seconds later, he was being directed to stand completely behind the alpha, with no view of the people in front of him.

 

"Angela, Callie." Edward's voice was cold and dark. "What are you doing here?"

 


	48. Chapter 48

Louis held Eli against his hip and used his free hand to stir the pot of simmering pasta. He kept as quiet as possible and tried to eavesdrop on the conversation that was happening in his living room. He was surprised to see Angela and Callie, but his alphas were seething with anger at their arrival. He had been shoved into the kitchen and told not to come back out, so he made use of his time and decided to prepare dinner. 

 

He shifted Eli in his arms and kissed the pup's cheek. "I love you." He hummed, walking over to their refrigerator. They had thrown out all of the perishable items, thinking they'd be gone longer than a day, so he had limited ingredients to work with. He'd found canned pasta sauce and mushrooms in the cabinets, so they were having pasta. Simple and easy, but he wanted a vegetable to go along with it, and there was none in the fridge. 

 

Canned it was. 

 

He left the fridge and rifled around in the cabinets, producing some mixed vegetables. It would have to do until they could go grocery shopping. It would more than likely be the next day, as his alphas like to be prepared. 

 

He poured the vegetables in a pot and had just placed them on the stove when he heard a crash. It startled him so much that his heart rate spiked and unnecessary fear spiked through him. Clutching Elias, he crept towards the kitchen door, but it swung open before he could get any closer.

 

Harry stepped in, fists clenching and face contorted in anger. It soothed once he saw Louis.

 

"Sorry, doll." He apologized. "I felt your fear."

 

"What was that crash?" He asked, wanting to go and investigate.  He was hoping it was nothing of value. 

 

"It was actually Angela." Harry answered, pulling Eli out of Louis' arms. He cooed at his pup. "She slammed the door so hard it shattered." 

 

Louis raised his eyebrows. "What?" He almost shrieked. He could imagine the mess of glass on his floor. 

 

"Relax, love." Harry leaned down to plant what he thought to be a comforting kiss on Louis' forehead. "We're going into town to get supplies to fix it." 

 

"Right now?" Louis asked. "Because we need to restock. We are almost out of food." 

 

Harry looked appalled, and he lifted Eli up and bounced him up and down. "We can't have that! My little boy needs to eat all he can! He needs to grow big and strong like his daddies." 

 

"Harry, if you drop my baby, I will kill you." Louis warned, watching Harry and Eli with worry and caution. 

 

"I'd never." Harry promised. He began babbling at Eli and pressing sloppy kisses all over the pups face. The infectious giggles from Eli instantly made Louis forget all about their unwanted guests earlier. 

 

"Where'd Edward?" Louis asked, looking towards the door, as if Edward would walk in at any moment. 

 

"Sulking." Harry answered. "He stormed outside shortly after Angela and Callie left our property." 

 

Louis nodded, knowing exactly where Edward was and what he was doing. Instructing Harry to be careful with Eli, he left the kitchen through their back door and stood on the porch. Sure enough, a hundred yards away, Edward was viciously chopping wood, as if it had insulted him. 

 

He left the porch and made his way across their yard. The closer he got to the alpha, the stronger the scents of anger and frustration were. He inhaled deeply, and his omega clawed at his insides. It wanted desperately to shift, and have Edward shift. If they went on a run, surely Edward would calm down. 

 

"Go inside." Edward snapped roughly. He sensed his omega behind him, even though Louis was still a good fifty feet away. 

 

"Make me." Louis quipped, continuing to walk closer to his alpha. 

 

Edward gripped the axe tighter and swung harder and quicker. Wood splintered everywhere, and when he sensed Louis coming up behind him, he dropped the weapon and swiveled around. He wasn't going to be the one to have wood fly and hit his omega. 

 

"Gathering more firewood?" Louis motioned to the logs laying around them. 

 

Edward bared his teeth with a growl. It didn't bother Louis at all, who stepped closer to the angry male. He wrapped his small hands around Edward's large, sweaty biceps and blinked up through his eyelashes. 

 

"I want to know what happened." He requested politely. 

 

"No." Edward growled. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and let his hands trail from Edward's arms, running them down his slick torso. He traced a few deep scars and bit his lip. "You know...it's kind of hot, seeing you like this. Angry, sweaty." 

 

Edward blinked once. The air around them had shifted suddenly. "Oh really?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Really." He answered. "And you three have never taken me outside before." 

 

Louis expected Edward to drop everything and initiate some sort of sexual act, but he wasn't prepared for the alpha to pull away from him and shake his head. He tried to hide his disappointed face. Edward was always hard up for sex, no matter where and no matter when. 

 

He made a split second and rather stupid decision when Edward picked up the axe and turned to continue swinging. He positioned himself in front of his alpha and the log, knowing that he would pay for it later. 

 

"What is wrong with you?" Edward roared, dropping the axe. It landed with a thud and nicked up some earth when it hit the ground. He stepped forward and wrapped his hands around Louis' shoulders and shook. "Are you stupid?" 

 

Louis let Edward rattle him around for a bit before answering. "I needed your attention." He offered Edward a nervous smile. 

 

The look on Edward's face told him that he failed to see the humor in the situation. He expected some sort of punishment (he wasn't against the idea of a spanking), but Edward pulled him into a bone crushing hug. 

 

"There are better ways to get my attention." Edward growled in his ear. 

 

"I tried offering sex." He reminded Edward weakly. His words were muffled against Edward's strong chest. 

 

"To which I should have accepted." Edward sighed. "I don't understand why I didn't." 

 

"Me neither." Louis agreed. "You're always up for sex." 

 

There was something about the power of suggestion, because Edward's cock immediately hardened, and he pressed himself forward. When he made contact with Louis' stomach, he heard the omega gasp. He smiled. He loved how his omega was always shocked by his size, even though he'd seen it a few dozen times. 

 

"I'm always up for sex with you." Edward corrected, a little breathlessly. "And about your offer for sex outside..." 

 

Louis tipped his head back, and was just about to agree, when Marcel yelled at them from the back porch. Edward nestled his head into the crook of Louis neck and groaned. All he wanted to do was mount his omega and make him come and come and come. Possibly get him pregnant, but that was up to Louis. He and his brothers were just waiting for the word. 

 

"Let's go." Louis tapped Edward's hips. His skin was sun-warm and still a bit damp from sweat, and he loved it. He loved everything about Edward's raw, earthy masculinity. 

 

"Tonight," Edward promised, pulling back with a serious face. "I will take you,  _we_ will take you, as many times as we want. We will take you when we want, and where we want." 

 

Louis' mouth went dry at the image of his mates, bending him over and fucking him on the stairs, or on the front porch, or the bed of their truck. Maybe against the front window, or in the parking lot of the grocery store they were going to visit. 

 

All he could do was nod, and wish that it was later in the evening.

 

-

 

Louis had his mouth on the tip of Marcel's cock and his hand on Harry's, and honestly, he was living. They were halfway to town when he decided that he didn't want to wait anymore, and initiated sex himself. As he suckled the head of Marcel's leaking cock and played with Harry's throbbing one, he could only smirk to himself. The noises they were making drove him wild, and he loved it. 

 

"Louis," Edward warned, once more. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard that the leather was cracking. "I said stop." 

 

"Shut  _up_ ," Marcel gasped, eyes rolling back in his head. He was so close to his orgasm, and he would kill his brother if Louis listened and actually pulled off. 

 

"Omega!" Edward barked, glancing in the rearview mirror. His pants tightened incredibly when he saw the way Louis' mouth was stretched around Marcel's tip, and the way his fingers were playing with Harry's heavy balls. What really got him angry were his brothers, and the looks of complete bliss on their faces, and how he wasn't on the receiving end of any pleasure. 

 

"Daddy," Louis popped off of Marcel's cock and licked a bit of shiny precome from his lips. 

 

It was enough for Edward, who glanced at the sleeping baby next to him, hit the brakes, and drove them into a secluded patch off the road. He undid his seatbelt, got out of the truck, and opened the backdoor. He honed in on Louis, who was blinking at him slowly, now jerking Harry and Marcel slowly. 

 

"Finish my brothers." He demanded. 

 

Louis did as he was asked, and it didn't take long for either alpha to come, gasping and jerking into his hands as they filled with come. He licked his hands clean, holding eye contact with Edward the whole time. When he was done, he barely had time to gather his wits before Edward was grabbing his ankle and jerking him to the edge of the open truck door. 

 

He gasped and squealed when his jeans were ripped down his legs and thrown to the floor of the truck. He was manhandled onto his knees, and when Edward spread his thighs apart, he knew exactly what was coming for him. The first broad, wet lick of Edward's thick tongue had him arching his back so much that his forehead was touching the floor. 

 

He pawed at whatever he could reach, gasping in pleasure. His moans must have put Marcel's cock back in the game, because the alpha was getting to his knees right in front of him, ignoring the tight space they had. It didn't deter Louis, who sucked it back into his mouth determinedly. 

 

"Fuck," He popped off of Marcel's cock and squealed. "Fuck me, Edward." 

 

"No." Edward growled, right on his hole. The vibrations from his deep voice sent shivers down Louis' spine. 

 

"Edward!  _Please_ ," He begged. He slipped Marcel's cock back into his mouth, but it was pointless, because seconds later, his world turned as he was flipped onto his back. He glanced down and gasped as he was pulled, once more, across the floor of the truck. One leg was hitched across Edward's shoulder and the other wrapped around the alphas waist. 

 

Edward held steady eye contact with him as he pushed in, not stopping until he was all the way. He loved the way Louis arched his back and tilted his head back. His omega was obscene. 

 

"You are sinful." He growled, leaning forward. He slid his hands up Louis' smooth torso, getting a good grip. With one solid movement, he lifted his omega, steadied him, swiveled around, and pressed him against the warm exterior of the truck. 

 

"Edward," Louis sobbed, coming between them. He  _always_ came hard when he was manhandled.  _Always_. He wrapped his legs around Edward's waist and his arms around Edward's neck tighter and held on. Edward's thrusts were rocking the truck, and he buried his face in the crook of the alphas neck. With a few deep inhales, he was in a state of pure bliss. 

 

"You are everything to me," Edward said hotly in his hear. "You are my world. You are the reason I am existing." 

 

Clawing at the alphas back, Louis cried out, "Edward!" 

 

"I was put on this earth to please you," Edward continued, feeling his knot swell. He pulled Louis in closer, fingers flexing on his warm, perky bottom. "I was put on this earth to  _serve_ you. You are my beginning and end." 

 

"Edward!" Louis pulled his face out of Edward's neck and twisted his fingers in his sweaty curls. He pulled Edward in for a messy, sloppy, kiss, that really couldn't be considered a kiss. They just breathed hotly into each other's mouths. "I love you." 

 

Edward cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a searing kiss. "I love you, baby. I love you so fucking much." 

 

As he spoke, his knot popped. Louis went rigid, came again between them, and went limp in his arms. Edward's knot was pumping a steady stream of hot come into him, and he was sexed out and sleepy; practically useless. If Elias were to start crying, it would be up to Harry and Marcel to soothe him. 

 

He was blissfully unaware of Edward holding his body close and moving them away from the truck. The words the alphas exchanged were muffled to him, but he assumed that Harry was going to drive, if he and Edward sliding into the backseat was any indication. 

 

"Edward," He mumbled quietly, against his alphas neck. 

 

"Yes, pet." Edward stroked his back gently. He knew that taking a big knot would sometimes cause an omegas back to tense up, and he'd seen it firsthand with Louis, who couldn't walk after taking their knots. Eighty percent of that was just because they had huge cocks, and Louis had taken each of them once, and then altogether. But twenty percent of that had been because the size of their knots. Louis was small; he couldn't handle that much stress on his back. 

 

Louis sighed and said nothing. He didn't know why he said Edward's name. Maybe it was to see if he still had the alpha's attention, which he did. He settled against Edward's broad chest and let himself rest. He deserved it. 

 

-

 

"I can't walk." Louis glared at each of his alphas. His arms were crossed against his chest and he wanted to kill them all. 

 

"And why's that?" Marcel asked, a knowing smirk on his face. 

 

Louis just scowled. After Edward's knot had gone down, the amount of sexual tension in the truck was insane. Harry actually had to stop driving because his cock kept getting in the way of his steering. Their second stop resulted in him taking both Harry and Marcel at the same time, exchanging  _I love you_ 's and frantic kisses. 

 

"Come on, dove." Harry held out his hand, wiggling his fingers. "We've got some shopping to do." 

 

"What part of  _I can't walk_ did you three not understand?" He growled. "I can't feel my legs." 

 

"We aren't sorry for that." Edward said honestly, shrugging. "We are so incredibly satisfied that we loved our omega so much that he can't walk. You have no idea what that does to us." 

 

"Yeah?" Louis bit out, gripping the handle above the door for dear life. "I wonder what the rest of our lives with no sex will do to you." 

 

"You don't even mean that." Marcel grinned, stepping forward. He took Louis' hands and helped the omega down out of the high truck. Edward just preened when Louis had to lean against the door for support. 

 

"I do." Louis snapped. "I fucking can't walk!" 

 

"Yes you can." Edward wrapped an arm around Louis' waist and gave his omega better support. "You may not be able to feel your legs moving, but you can walk." 

 

"I hate every single one of you." Louis grumbled, walking with Edward. It was  _hard_. "I truly do." 

 

"You don't." Harry cackled behind him. 

 

"I do!" Louis could only glare at his cocky, grinning alphas. "Where is my baby?" 

 

"Still sleeping." Marcel said from behind him. "Didn't even wake up to see his mum - " 

 

"Shut up." Louis' cheeks heated to an uncomfortable temperature. 

 

Kissing the side of Louis' head, Edward chuckled. "Baby," He said happily. "This is just the beginning. When we get home, you're still in for quite the treat." 

 

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

All throughout the store, each individual alpha would try their hand at copping a feel. Louis knew it was because they were sex stupid, because they always got stupid after an orgasm, but it was getting ridiculous. He would yell at them and tell them to stop, but they were just doing what alphas did and he had a pup to look after and shopping to get done. 

 

As he stood on his tiptoes, grumbling while trying to grab a large box of rice, he felt two large paws cup his bottom and squeeze. He rolled his eyes, grabbed the box, and swiveled around, with his eyebrows raised. It was Marcel, who was surprisingly the worst after a few orgasms. 

 

"Can I help you?" He asked, tossing the box into their full shopping cart. Eli watched it sail past him and giggled. He was becoming more aware of his surroundings and he loved it. There was so much to see!

 

"Yes." Marcel nodded, a dopey smile gracing his face. 

 

Wagging a finger at him, Louis shook his head and began pushing the cart further down the aisle. He had a list of things they needed in his hand, but he was certain that he had forgotten to write something down. It was bugging him. Of course, he would remember what it was as soon as he got home. It never failed. 

 

"We need to focus on one thing right now," He said sternly. "And that's replenishing our stock. I want my kitchen to be full again." 

 

Harry saluted. "You're the boss." 

 

"Don't tell him that," Edward sighed. "He'll realize we'll do absolutely anything for him at the bat of an eyelash." 

 

Louis couldn't help but smile and blush. He already knew that his alphas would do absolutely anything for him, and he  _definitely_ used it to his advantage. It was no secret that they worshiped the ground he walked on, as they should. Who else would give them the pups they desired? 

 

"Kitten," Harry mumbled, squinting to read the label on a jar of powdered peanut butter. "Do we need this?" 

 

Louis paused. "Do we  _want_ it, you mean," He deadpanned, knowing that it was Harry's way of asking for it. "Yes, put it in the shopping cart." 

 

Harry tossed it from a few feet away, watching as it landed on the cushion of paper towels that were stacked neatly next to the cans of food. When it landed, Louis picked it up and put it where it should actually go, scowling at Harry. 

 

"I have a system." He grumbled. His alphas just didn't understand. His system was perfected and it worked. 

 

"Dove," Edward appeared from the end of the aisle, clutching his phone. "I've just decided that I want to buy a Jeep." 

 

Louis couldn't mask the surprise as he stared at the tall, brooding alpha in front of him. "A Jeep? Really? That's...what made you decide this?" 

 

Edward pulled up a webpage on his phone and showed him. "I want this, and we need this." 

 

"Practical." Marcel took a single peek at the phone before turning his attention to Elias. "We could use it." 

 

"You think spending forty grand on a car practical?" Louis' eyebrows were almost in his hair. He was just so surprised. 

 

"You think that's bad?" Harry mumbled, mainly to himself. He was too busy studying the back of a box of elbow macaroni. "You should see Eli's trust fund."

 

"What?" Louis shrilled. He was getting so much information all at once, and it was overwhelming. "Why am I kept out of this loop? I have a right to know." 

 

"And you will know." Edward promised. "When the time is right."

 

"Or," Louis turned to fully face his alphas. His hands were on his hips so that they knew he meant business. "I can know now. Why have you all discussed finances without me? I _deserve_ to know." 

 

Harry pursed his lips. "While that may be, we like to keep our finances a secret. Bragging is unbecoming." 

 

"You keep them a secret from other people, not from me." Louis said. "I'm your mate." 

 

"When you make the money," Edward drawled, pulling his bottom lip between two fingers. "Then you can know." 

 

Louis' eyebrows almost shot off of his head, and he looked at each alpha with surprise. He was waiting for them to change what they had said, or maybe apologize profusely. When they didn't, he gathered up Eli, making sure that the baby still had his blanket wrapped around him, and faced them once more. 

 

"Well, I guess you three have fun spending your money." He snapped. "Your heir and his convenient nanny will go and wait outside." 

 

With that, he turned on his heel and left his alphas standing in the aisle. He was fuming. How dare they say that to him? He may not earn the money, but it wasn't like he spent it frivolously. He was smart with finances, as growing up without money would do that to a person. He never once asked them for any money for anything. Sure, he expected them to provide to him groceries, as any good alpha would do. But he never asked for anything else. 

 

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, baby." He apologized to Eli. He hated fighting with his mates in front of their pup. He felt that it set a bad example. "I don't want to go outside, do you?" 

 

Eli's answer was a cute little gurgle. 

 

"Oh, I guess I'm hungry too." He conversed with Eli as they left the massive warehouse store. They were in a little strip mall, and he walked until he found a quaint little bistro. Inside, he sat in a booth and read over the menu. Eli was content to sit beside him. 

 

He hummed along to a catchy pop song that was playing over the radio as he searched his options. He was hungry, but nothing was really jumping out at him. When the waiter came, he ordered a simple steak salad and a cheese platter to snack on as he waited. 

 

"Your daddies are rude." He said to Eli when the waiter left. "Don't you agree, little bird?" 

 

Eli blinked up at him adoringly. His big green eyes were framed with thick eyelashes and they were so incredibly similar to his mate's that it wasn't funny. Eli was going to be so handsome when he grew up. 

 

"It's okay, you don't have to agree with me." He assured his pup, rubbing the baby's small back. "You love your daddies. You'll form your own opinions of them when you're older." 

 

He chatted to Elias for several minutes, continuing when the cheese platter arrived. He was famished, and he fed Eli bits of cheese. The pup loved it, and Louis loved that he was starting to eat solids. Eli was growing up so big. 

 

Moments later, the salad arrived, as did his alphas. He wasn't looking towards the door, but the air in the bistro shifted, and a slight hush fell across the restaurant. That's how he knew, and when he looked up, he saw them walking towards him. 

 

"Well, baby, we've been found." He said to Eli, who ignored him. 

 

"You ran off." Harry accused, sitting down across from him. Marcel slid in next to him, and Edward sat next to Harry. 

 

"I was angry." He replied. "And rightfully so. But I'm not as angry anymore. I'm confused." 

 

"We will tell you." Marcel promised. 

 

"It's not that," Louis began, pushing his salad away. Edward immediately pushed it back towards him and signaled to the waiter. "I just don't understand why I'm kept out of the financial loop. I realize that omegas aren't supposed to know or worry about money, but if my son is set to inherit a lot of money - " 

 

"You too." Harry interrupted. 

 

Louis paused. "What?" He asked. 

 

"You're set to inherit money as well." Edward answered. "In the unfortunate event of our deaths. You will inherit the money and oversee Eli's financial future."

 

"I don't like talking about you three dying." Louis grumbled. "Is this why you didn't tell me? Because you'd have to bring up your deaths?" 

 

"Not necessarily." Marcel shrugged. "We just didn't think you'd care, or be interested. You have full access to our money, dove. No questions asked. You always have, and you always will." 

 

"It's good to know, I guess." Louis tore a little piece of steak off of his salad and handed it to Eli. As the baby munched, the alphas looked at him proudly. 

 

"Anything else you want to know?" Edward asked, flagging the waiter down again. 

 

"Not especially." Louis couldn't think of a single thing he wanted to know. 

 

"Perfect." Edward reached across the table and squeezed his hand. When the waiter arrived, he turned and ordered food for him and his brothers. As soon as he was done speaking, he dismissed the waiter and returned his gaze to Louis. 

 

"Sorry I ran off." Louis apologized. He glanced at each alpha. "And sorry I overreacted." 

 

Waving a hand, Harry shrugged. "It's fine, dove. We all react to news differently. You were completely within your right as our omega." 

 

" _Not_ our nanny." Marcel tacked on. He felt it necessary to add, because Louis was so much more to them than the person to birth and raise their pups. He was the light of their lives. They would die for him; his happiness. And they made it clear plenty of times. 

 

With a small smile, Louis kissed Eli's head. "I know. I'm dramatic." 

 

"Well, we don't love you any less because of it." Edward let him know. "In fact, we love you more for it." 

 

Louis snorted. "You won't be saying that when I get  _really_ dramatic." He picked up his fork. His appetite was back now, and he was starving. He knew before even eating it, that the salad wouldn't fill him up. 

 

"Like during pregnancy?" Marcel asked. He seemed so hopeful. In fact, all three of them did. They loved pregnant Louis, and couldn't wait until they could expand their family again and again. Of course, it was up to Louis when they would do so. 

 

Louis nodded. "Like pregnancy." 

 

"We respect your decision on waiting until Eli's first birthday, kitten," Edward began. It pained him to speak of waiting to have babies, because that's what he wanted most, but Louis was his omega and he respected and loved his omega to death. "But understand that we as alphas have an overwhelming need to reproduce. With a mate as desirable and fertile as you, it's simply torture for us to wait." 

 

A slow grin stretched across Louis' face. He always knew his alphas were dramatic, but Edward's speech took the cake. 

 

"You laugh," He grumbled, eyeing the waiter, who was making his way over with their food. He took his elbows off the table, making room in front of himself. His brothers followed suit, their table manners impeccable. 

 

Louis watched as the waiter sat down four plates, all holding the same thing: burgers and fries. He said nothing, continuing to feed Eli little bits of steak from his own plate. The little pup was gobbling them up, and each alpha had noticed proudly. 

 

"Here, dove." Marcel pushed the fourth plate towards Louis. 

 

"What's this?" Louis asked, raising his eyebrows. 

 

Marcel glanced down at the salad, and though it looked sufficient enough for an appetizer, it was nowhere near what their omega needed to eat. They wanted Louis to get full and stay full. "You need more than that." 

 

Not one to argue, especially with that burger in his line of sight, Louis took all the steak from his salad, cut it up, and kept feeding it to Eli while he pulled the plate towards him. 

 

"Let me hold him." Harry offered, holding his arms out over the table. "I want to feed my little muffin." 

 

Edward gave a hearty glare to his younger brother, chewing on his food. "He's not a little muffin, Harry," He said around his mouthful. "He will be a strong, mighty alpha. He will be the alpha to end all alphas." 

 

The look on Louis' face couldn't be described. He stared at his alpha for a few long seconds. "Seriously?" He finally asked. " _The alpha to end all alphas_?" 

 

"Hush, little one." Edward cooed. "Our baby is superior. The  _most_ superior." 

 

"Well," Louis sniffed. "You're welcome for that." 

 

A slow, sly grin stretched across Edward's face. Louis knew he was up to something. 

 

"So, little one," He began, his voice seductive and his eyes dark. "Let's get home, and let's make some more." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my birthday is august 2! 
> 
> follow my twitter! i post polls, pictures, and sometimes snippets of chapters to come! @therealhappily


	50. Chapter 50

Louis could remember in great detail his struggle with getting pregnant with Elias. It was a rather dark time for them all, with the pressure of having a baby straining their relationship, and Callie and the triplet's father and stepmother intervening in the worst ways possible. He can remember being told when he was a teenager that having a baby would be hard, maybe impossible, but he never gave up. 

 

And then he found out he was pregnant in the worst way; separated from his alphas, heartbroken, and alone. He remembered wanting to share that moment with his alphas surrounding him. He should have found out differently, but he couldn't change the past. Lucky for him, they were in a great place, which made him so relieved . 

 

Now, when he told them he was pregnant again, they could celebrate together. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't get a sonogram and surprise them with the picture of their baby, as they were very protective and would  _not_ let him leave them to go anywhere alone. So, he had to present to them a positive pregnancy test - fourteen, actually - but he wasn't thinking about that. 

 

He was thinking of how happy they would be. 

 

-

 

Deciding against hauling all fourteen pregnancy tests out to the alphas, he held only one in his hand and made his way downstairs. He had sequestered himself in their bathroom upstairs, opening and using the tests that he was able to buy and hide without his alphas knowing. He was a bit suspicious at their lack of suspicion, but ignored it in favor for clutching one single test in his hand. 

 

The closer he got to their living room, the louder Eli's laughs got. He could hear Harry mumble something and he heard Marcel agree. Edward said something to Eli, probably praising him for being perfect, and suddenly, he was so excited to tell them. He was sure he would explode from excitement. He slid the test in his back pocket and tried to calm his nerves. 

 

"There's your mommy," Harry pointed to him when he entered the room. Eli perked up and stood on wobbly legs, reaching up for him. He swooped in and lifted his baby up, pressing kisses to his face. 

 

"Hello, darling boy." He greeted, brushing his nose against Eli's. The love he had for his first baby was insane, so he knew that the love he would have -  _already_ had - for the second baby would be just as much. He sat down next to Edward, who was watching him with fond green eyes. 

 

"Marcel, I think your phone is ringing." Harry looked up at the ceiling, as if the phone was stuck up there. 

 

Hauling himself up from the chair he was in, Marcel cursed. "It's probably our travel agent. I left her tons of messages." He walked out of the room and up the stairs, in search of his ringing phone. 

 

Louis had completely forgotten about the thirteen positive pregnancy tests scattered across their bathroom vanity. 

 

A few blissful minutes had passed, with Harry laying on the floor, letting Eli crawl all over him, and Edward keeping a watchful eye of them both. Louis had gotten up and wandered to the window. The weather looked like it could turn at any moment, as was to be expected for late summer. He wasn't worried though. Their house could withstand a hurricane if need be. 

 

He had just turned to tell Harry and Edward something when there was a thundering on the stairs. Both Harry and Edward sat up, frowning. Their concern rose when Marcel stormed into the room, holding the thirteen tests in his hands. 

 

Louis blanched.  _Fuck_. 

 

Tossing them to the ground, Marcel marched towards his omega, and dropped to his knees. He lifted Louis' shirt and pressed his nose right against the warm skin. A deep inhale told him exactly what the tests did; Louis was pregnant. 

 

"Brother?" Edward asked, now standing over the tests. He bent over to pick one up, crushing his fist around it when he realized what it was and what it meant. His head snapped over to look at Louis and his eyes darkened. "Omega, you are with child." 

 

Louis could only give them a small nod. 

 

Dropping the crushed test to the floor, he continued, stepping over to his omega and brother. "You are with  _our_ child."

 

Again, a small nod. 

 

"Brothers, we are to be parents again. We have sired yet another." Edward announced, and then to Louis' complete surprise, dropped to his knees and pressed his own nose against his brother's. 

 

"Are you really?" Harry asked in disbelief. Their first time was nothing short of struggle. When he saw Louis nod, a grin stretched across his face. He gathered down next to his brothers, who were inhaling the faint yet present scent of a new life. 

 

"I was going to tell you, I swear." Louis told them, pulling the test from his back pocket. "I came down to do it. I just got sidetracked by Elias." He waved the test at them, but it was pointless. His belly was the one that had their attention. 

 

"I can smell them in there," Marcel sighed, eyes closed. "It's faint, but it's there." 

 

"Delightful," Harry cooed, tapping his fingers against Louis' abdomen. "There is life in there." 

 

" _We_ put the life in there." Edward reminded them, as if they could  _ever_ forget. He was so drunk on happiness. His mate was pregnant once again, by their sperm. It was hard for Edward to wrap his mind around it. 

 

"I wanted to go to the doctors and get a picture to surprise you three with," Louis was saying above them. He'd long since dropped the forgotten test onto the floor, but kept a watchful eye on it. Elias, though playing with his other toys, might wander over and pick it up. "But you three would never let me out of your sight. So you'll just have to settle for fourteen tests." 

 

Finally, Harry looked up at him. His eyes were big and wet, and he looked incredibly happy. "We'll schedule you an appointment straight away." He promised. 

 

"On it," Marcel hopped up, pulling his cellphone out of his back pocket. He was ready to get shit done. "Same doctor who delivered Elias?" 

 

Louis nodded and watched him scurry out of the room. "Can you smell how far along they are?" He asked Edward, who was still inhaling the sweet scent of new life. "I'm guessing not very far." 

 

Edward shook his head and flexed the fingers that were gripping his omega's hips. "It's still early. Maybe four weeks. I may be a little off," He warned. "I can't focus on anything else but you right now." 

 

A blush crept across Louis' cheeks and he grinned down at Edward. "I take it you're excited?" 

 

"I am more than excited," Edward assured him, standing. At his towering height, Louis had to tilt his head back. "We have been wanting to get you pregnant for quite some time now." 

 

"The day after Elias was born." Harry added. "We have been waiting almost a year." 

 

"Are  _you_ excited?" Edward ducked down and looked Louis in the eye. "I know you wanted to wait until Eli was a year old." 

 

"I mean..." He looked over at his baby, who was crawling towards a different toy. "He'll be a year in two months, so really, it doesn't matter. It's close enough. I'm so happy. I can't wait. I've been wanting to be pregnant again for awhile." He confessed. 

 

"We're thrilled." Harry hummed. He still couldn't believe that there was a little baby inside of his mate's tummy. He was already picturing a tiny little baby with Louis' eyes and Louis' nose. Eli had Louis' nose and it was the cutest nose he'd ever seen. 

 

Marcel entered the room a few moments later, clutching the phone in his hand. "Your appointment is tomorrow at one." He informed everyone. 

 

"That's perfect." Louis said. "We need to go shopping anyway." 

 

"What for?" Harry really wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, because he was so focused on smelling his baby. 

 

"I've been watching the news." Louis began. "Bad weather is supposedly coming." 

 

That put his alphas on alert. They could never be careful enough. "What kind of bad weather?" Edward asked. He was so protective of his family and their house. He and his brothers had spent their time and money making their house stable enough to withstand a hurricane. 

 

"Storms, I guess." Louis shrugged. "Strong winds, lightning, you know." 

 

"Our safe room is stocked with a years worth of supplies." Marcel reminded everyone. "But we need to make sure that we have enough. Especially now." He glanced towards Louis' belly, exposed to everyone. 

 

"Ooh, you three are already so crazy for this pup." Louis couldn't help but squeal. "I love it." 

 

"I predict it's a girl." Marcel said dreamily, dropping back to his knees. With two hands, he cradled Louis' bottom and tugged his omega towards him. "A strong, beautiful girl. An alpha female." 

 

"I think it will be twin boys." Harry guessed excitedly. "I'm very surprised that Elias didn't have two more siblings." 

 

"Triplets," Edward grinned. "Can you imagine?" 

 

"Shut your mouth." Louis snapped. "All of you. I am  _not_ carrying triplets." While his alphas would be absolutely  _thrilled_ to have another set of triplets in the house, he would go  _insane._ Elias was a handful, so he couldn't imagine having three more Elias's in the house. 

 

"Hypothetically speaking, if we  _had_ impregnated you with three pups, what would you do?" Marcel wondered, scooping up Elias. At almost a year old, their son was growing big. He seemed to grow every time they blinked. 

 

"I would love them to death, of course," Louis began. "But they would be our very last children. Four would be plenty. Hell, right now, one is enough." 

 

Marcel turned Elias so that they were face to face and cooed at his child. "Of course not. He's not a handful in the slightest. Don't listen to your mother." Of course Eli was a handful, but Marcel, being the loving, doting father that he was, wasn't about to tell his spawn that. It would give him a complex. And, of course, they refused to see the bad in their pup. They were convinced that their sperm could do no wrong. 

 

"As if he'll listen to you." Edward scoffed. "You're too soft on him. He needs to be tough." 

 

"He'll be whatever he wants to be," Louis pointed at Edward. "And if he doesn't want to fight, don't make him fight. You can't train a pup." 

 

"The hell I can't." Edward rolled his eyes. "I could fight by age three." 

 

Leveling him with a look, Louis asked, "And you don't see a problem with that?" 

 

"Our pups will not be raised the way we were." Harry said with finality. Or rather, they won't be raised the way  _Edward_ was. 

 

"They won't." Edward promised. "I'll die before I let that happen." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, who watches game of thrones? i will forever love khal drogo with my heart and soul but i want daenerys with jorah!! also, fuck the wight walkers and the night king.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a two month wait. i am the worst.

Louis laid flat on the hospital bed and was content to stay there for the rest of his life. He had woken up that morning to terrible sickness, which hadn't ended until they were called back into the patient room at the hospital. With his hand over his eyes to block out any light, he was sure he could fall right to sleep. 

 

Unfortunately, the doctor chose that moment to knock on the door and open it. 

 

Louis felt like vomiting again. 

 

"How are we today?" Dr. Buffay asked, closing the door. She was young, maybe mid-thirties, and short. Almost as short as Louis. 

 

"A little nauseous." Louis answered honestly. He took a few deep breaths and removed the arm from his face. 

 

Making a sympathetic face, Dr. Buffay sat down and pressed two of her fingers to his exposed belly. The alphas had rucked his shirt up as soon as he had laid down, wanting to peek at his tummy. "Morning sickness has started, huh?" 

 

Nodding, Louis answered with a grimace, "I had it really bad with my first." 

 

"Hyperemesis gravidarum." She said. To the clueless alphas, she explained, "It's severe morning sickness, often accompanied by dizziness or feeling faint. Louis, were you treated in a hospital for it?" 

 

"Yes, for three weeks." He answered. 

 

"How far along are you?" She asked, grabbing her pen. 

 

"I'm not for sure. I just know I'm pregnant." 

 

"That's fine. The ultrasound will help me tell just how far along the fetus is." She stood and deposited his clipboard on the counters. She wheeled the ultrasound machine over, gloved up, and squirted some purple gel onto his stomach. 

 

"Is there any treatment for his morning sickness?" Marcel asked, watching as she spread the gel around his mate's flat stomach. 

 

"Hospitalization, if suffering from hyperemesis gravidarum. I am happy to say that, Louis, if you haven't been having severe morning sickness everyday for awhile, you won't suffer from it this time around." 

 

"That's great." It was fantastic news. He could live without throwing up every twenty minutes. 

 

"But taking it easy can lessen the symptoms of nausea. Cooler temperatures, a darker room, eating light are all ways to combat that. But, I'm sorry to say, throwing up is throwing up. There is no way to avoid it." 

 

"Great." Louis groaned, but it was halfhearted, as his eyes were fixed on the ultrasound screen. There was nothing there that he could decipher, but it was still so magical. 

 

"Alright,  _that_ ," She pointed to a little blob on the screen. "Is your baby. He's the size of a raspberry. I'm estimating you're around eight weeks, if not approximately nine. But that means we get to do something exciting today as well as the ultrasound." 

 

"What?" Everyone asked in unison. 

 

Laughing, Dr. Buffay grabbed a different machine. "We get to hear baby's heartbeat!" 

 

Edward froze, while his brothers rejoiced. He had never gotten to hear Eli's heartbeat for the first time. He thought about it everyday since. It was something he'd never forgive himself for. 

 

"Aren't you excited?" Harry nudged him, a broad smile making his dimples pop out. 

 

"I mean," Edward gave a jerky nod. "Yes. But..." 

 

Louis reached for his alpha, knowing exactly what Edward was going through. "Are you excited to hear?" 

 

Edward nodded wordlessly, clutching his mate's smaller hand in his own. Rubbing his thumb across the smooth skin made him feel better, and he watched with interest as the doctor hooked everything up. 

 

They were all silent as the doctor moved the wand around Louis's exposed stomach. There was just a little swell, but they could definitely tell there was a baby in there. Despite the goo covering their omegas tan skin, they still thought it was the most beautiful sight to see. 

 

"Okay boys," The doctor gave them a grin, and seconds later, a little wet  _thump, thump, thump_ filled the room. Tears immediately sprung to Louis' eyes, and he was filled with so much love for the little pup inside of him. 

 

"It's..." Edward began, biting his lip. He was overcome with emotion; a foreign feeling to him. Marcel and Harry, on the other hand, were tearing up. 

 

"I know." Marcel clutched at his chest, admiring his mate. Just laying there, shirt rucked up, Louis was so beautiful to them. Carrying their pup, their  _second_ pup, and he loved every minute of it, regardless of what he may complain about. 

 

"Are you boys excited?" The doctor asked them. She had allowed them a few more moments of listening before unhooking the machine and handing Louis a wet towel to wipe his stomach. Well,  _tried_ to hand Louis the cloth, but Harry's hand intercepted and cleaned his mate's stomach. He didn't want Louis to lift a finger. 

 

"We are. Second one." Marcel informed her proudly. An alpha couldn't help but brag about their children, and their ability to produce children. 

 

"Congratulations," Dr. Buffay smiled. "Boy or girl?"

 

"Boy. Almost a year old." Harry informed her. "He's with a friend right now. We'd have brought him, but he's a handful." 

 

The doctor waved her hand and sat the wand down. "I understand. I have three children, all under six." 

 

"We're hoping to get there eventually." Harry informed her happily. To him, there was nothing more rewarding on planet Earth than having children. 

 

"Well," Louis reached forward and squeezed Harry's forearm. "Maybe. Let me have this one first, yeah?" 

 

"No rush, kitten." Harry grabbed Louis' smaller hand in his and kissed his palm. "It's all up to you, my darling." 

 

Dr. Buffay smiled at the three alphas and handed them the prints she'd made of the baby. "I estimate your due date to be around March the fifth. Do you have any questions for me?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "I'm sure I have plenty, but I can't think of any right now." He answered, sitting up. He tugged his shirt over his belly, rolling his eyes at Marcel's whine. If it were up to his alphas, he'd be belly-out all day, every day. 

 

"If you do, here's my card." Dr. Buffay handed him a little white and green card and smiled. "And I'd like to see you in another four weeks, if that's alright. If you see Myrna at the desk outside, she'll make standing appointments for you." 

 

She said her goodbyes and left the room, giving them a few minutes. When she was gone, Harry and Marcel opened their wallets and slid an ultrasound picture inside, right next to the ones of Elias. 

 

Edward, however, kept his clutched in his hand. He wasn't quite ready to stop staring at it yet. 

 

"Eli's birthday is coming up." Louis said as he slid off of the exam table. "And I think we should throw him a party." 

 

"He has no friends." Harry said, tucking one of his hands into the back pocket of Louis' jeans. He gave the cheek a squeeze and looked innocent when Louis glared at him. 

 

"Well, until this baby comes. Then he'll have a friend." Marcel pointed out. 

 

"If you want to throw him a party, dove, then we'll throw him a party." Edward promised, opening the door for his mate. They all exited the room and stopped at the front desk to schedule more appointments. When they were on their way to the car, the conversation resumed. 

 

"I want Liam and Sophia to be there, and I really want to contact my old friend Niall and invite him." Louis said. "I haven't seen him in a few years." 

 

"Whatever you want, petal." Harry opened the back door of the truck for Louis and helped to hoist him in, smiling wickedly when he got to cup  Louis' bottom in his hands. 

 

"Pervert." Louis said, but there was no heat. He not-so-secretly loved it. 

 

Winking, Harry slid in next to him. "Only for you." He kissed Louis' cheek and planted his hand on the omegas thigh. 

 

"Where to now?" Edward asked, sliding behind the wheel. He glanced at Louis through the rearview mirror, because they all knew that their omega decided on things. They were just along for the ride. The glorious, never boring ride. 

 

"Well." Louis pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and opened it. Harry leaned over and saw scribbles on every available surface. 

 

"Grocery list?" He guessed. 

 

"Correct." Louis waved the paper around. "I'm already a nervous wreck and I'm only eight weeks. I want to be prepared for any scenario." 

 

"Tell us some of the scenarios you're thinking of." Edward requested. He was going to hear them, and then debunk them right away. 

 

"Well," Louis shifted in his seat and rearranged the seatbelt that was over his chest. It was digging into his neck and he didn't want it to irritate the skin there. Only his three alphas could do that. "The one that I think of the most is that there's a big snowstorm, with feet upon feet of snow - " 

 

"Not unlikely." Marcel murmured. Harry nodded in his agreement. 

 

"- and you three go out to get more firewood, but you don't come back. Eli and I are stuck in the house with no food and I give birth in front of the fireplace. I come down with a fever after that and I struggle to take care of a newborn who needs medical attention and a toddler who's crying for his daddies." 

 

The cab of the truck was silent for a few moments, as each alpha processed what their mate had just told them. It was a wild theory, insane at best. Leaving an omega  _that_ far along in a pregnancy was something an alpha would never do. Biology made them stay by their omegas side until there was a screaming newborn pup in their arms. They just physically could not leave. 

 

"Baby, that's wild." Marcel turned to face Louis. 

 

"It could happen." Louis shrugged. 

 

"It couldn't - " Harry began. 

 

"Let's say it did," Edward cut in, taking a chance to look back at Louis. "Let's say we were running low on stock, and you were nearing birth. The house is cold, so my brothers and I brave the snow to go to the shed and we get lost somehow. Let's say our senses are warped by the falling snow. You and Eli are alone, and your contractions start. Your birth is quick because of the stress you're under by our disappearance. You have no choice but to give birth to our baby alone, which you do marvelously. We'd be so proud of you. The fire is dwindling, the baby is screaming, Eli is worried. Your skin is flushed and you feel sick from the fever.  _Then_ , you remember the survival room. You pick the baby up and grab Eli and head to the basement. There, you flick on the generator and the lights come back on, as does the heat. The survival room is stocked with medicine and food and blankets and everything you need. My brothers and I come back shortly after, and we coo at the baby and take care of you three. Theory debunked." 

 

"I don't think you can debunk a theory - " Louis said. 

 

"Baby," Harry grabbed Louis' hand and kissed the back of it. "The point is, nothing like that will ever happen to you. We'd be crazy to leave you when you're that close to birth. One of us will be with you at all times when you reach that stage of pregnancy. You have nothing to worry about." 

 

"It's - " Louis began. 

 

"I know, I know," Harry sighed. "It's your biology to worry. But it's  _our_ biology to prevent it." 

 

Louis sighed. "I guess." He rubbed at his tummy. "I know you three would never leave me or our babies." 

 

"We'd be crazy to." Edward agreed. "Now, where to?" 

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short with a bad ending

As the weeks passed, and Christmas got increasingly closer, the cabin was in full holiday swing. It was Louis' birthday month, and he was definitely spoiled for every day of it. Every morning, he'd wake up to kisses being pressed to his face and hands on his growing baby bump, and he'd be presented with a wrapped gift. So far, he'd received everything he'd possibly wanted, which made him wonder what was left for him to open on Christmas day. 

 

Elias, who was now walking  _and_ running with confidence, was also in the Christmas spirit. He took after his mother in that area, and was so excited to help decorate and bake and spend time out in the falling snow with his fathers. 

 

Louis, who's pants were now getting a bit tight, was baking his little heart away. Cookies were frosted and gingerbread men were dressed, and he sang Christmas carols with delight. His alphas humored him and wore gaudy sweaters and sang along with him as they helped with the baking. 

 

"Marcel," Louis peeked up at the alpha from the plate of cookies he was decorating. "Pass me the green sprinkles?" 

 

"Those seem to be your favorite, hm?" Edward glanced up from his own cookies. He knew exactly why they were Louis' favorite. The green was the exact shade of his, Harry's, and Marcel's eyes. 

 

"Shut up." Louis' cheeks colored as he took the jar from Marcel. "You know I'm a sucker for your eyes." 

 

"Eyes!" Eli shrieked, licking frosting from each of his ten fingers. He was standing up on the chair, helping his parents in any way he could. And the biggest way was eating the leftover frosting. 

 

"That's right, my love!" Louis leaned over and kissed Eli's little button nose. "Your daddies eyes are green. And so are yours!" 

 

"Eyes." Eli said again, quieter. He sighed and plopped down onto the chair. It was exhausting eating frosting and delicious cookies. He preferred to watch his parents. 

 

"Smart boy." Harry noted, taking a huge bite out of a cookie. He had to admit, they were amazing. Louis knew what he was doing. "And this one," He nodded towards Louis' belly. "Will be smart as well." 

 

"Of course, brother." Edward scoffed. "We're his parents." 

 

"I think Eli gets his smarts from his mother." Louis grinned, twisting around to turn the oven off. As much as he loved cookies, he would rather eat them now than bake some more. "Don't you, my love?" 

 

Eli nodded, laying his head against the table. He barely had enough energy to finish off the cookie he'd snatched earlier, and instead decided to hold it in his hand until it was nice and gooey. Maybe if he sat there long enough, one of his daddies would pick him up and hold him. 

 

"Gosh, I'm so in love with him." Louis gushed, abandoning the cookies to lift his baby in the air. Eli's plan had worked, only it was his mommy picking him up, and his mommy was ten times better than his daddies. 

 

"Who wouldn't be?" Harry asked, swiping some frosting. He thinks that they'd be hard-pressed to find someone who didn't think Eli was the best little boy on the planet. Maybe they were biased, but they were allowed to be. Their child was the best. 

 

"Don't forget that we'll have another little love to love in a few months." Edward tucked some cookies away into a plastic container. The fresher they stayed, the longer they could eat them. 

 

"Not a  _few_ ," Louis said. He walked over to the refrigerator and looked at the twelve-month calendar. He dragged his finger across it. "I'm only...fourteen weeks. Has it already been five weeks since we found out I was pregnant?" 

 

"Affirmative." Marcel nodded. He dared look into the cabinets to see what they could have for dinner. Was it too insane to drive four hours to go into the city for dinner? 

 

"Huh." Louis looked at Eli, who was curled up in his arms. "Time flies, little dove. Especially when you're pregnant." 

 

"Or your mate is pregnant." Edward added. 

 

"Right." Louis rolled his eyes. "Someone take him. Marcel's rifling through the cabinet is driving me insane. I need to make dinner." 

 

"We can make it." Harry offered, pulling Elias to his own chest. "You can go and relax. It's snowing, and I know how much you like to curl up on the window seat and read. Marcel will even light the fire." 

 

Louis hesitated. Getting off of his feet  _did_ sound great, but he had a specific menu in mind and he just didn't know if his alphas could pull it off. "I don't know..." 

 

"Oh, come on." Harry nudged him towards the door. "Relax. Watch TV. Read, hell, take a bath even." 

 

"He'll need supervision for that." Edward leveled Louis with a lustful look and actually licked his lips. 

 

"False." Louis held a hand up. "If I take a bath, I want to relax, not have some horny alpha stare at me."

 

"Baby, we can make dinner." Harry said again. "Go relax. Take care of our baby."

 

At the mention of the baby, Louis curled a hand around his tummy, which was now showing in the cutest way. It made his shirts stretch perfectly and he was already unable to button his jeans, which was perfectly fine with him. He preferred to wear sweatpants and leggings anyway. 

 

"Seriously," Edward tacked on to what Harry said. He turned and opened the cabinet above the stove. He pulled out a box of chocolate and walked over to his omega. "Relax. We'll take care of Eli. Run a warm bath and eat a few of these. When you come back down, dinner will be waiting." 

 

Accepting the box of chocolates, Louis nodded. "Deal. The chicken is in the bottom of the fridge. Herbs are next to them. Don't forget to season the chicken, loves!" After the instructions, he turned on his heel and exited the kitchen, clutching the box to his chest. He paused at the picture window in the living room and stared out of it for a few seconds. The landscape was covered in white, and more fluffy, fat flakes were falling. That, combined with the crackling of the fire, he was the most comfortable and cozy he'd been in days. 

 

He was glad the bathroom had a window so that he could continue to look out at the falling snow as he bathed. He lit a few candles and ran the bath, adding a copious amount of bubbles. He stripped and got in, adjusting the bath pillow behind his head. He leaned back, moving the box of chocolate to the ledge of the tub near his head and opened it. He popped a chocolate covered coconut piece into his mouth and settled in. 

 

-

 

"I think I want a little girl this time around." Marcel said happily, rubbing all sorts of herbs and butter onto the whole chicken. 

 

Edward looked up from where he was peeling potatoes. He paused and scoffed. "Maybe, but I want to pull as many boys out of him as I possibly can." At the looks he got from his two brothers, he added, "As  _we_ possibly can." 

 

"That's a little..." Harry couldn't think of the word he was looking for, so he settled on, "Wrong. It's wrong of us to expect him to give us boys. He can't control that, and imagine how it would make him feel if we pressured him to have a boy and he has a girl. It would completely destroy him and not only that, but it would inevitably prevent him from forming any sort of relationship with our daughter." 

 

Marcel paused, hands still covered in butter and on the chicken. "That was very intelligent Harry." He complimented. "And I agree wholeheartedly. We need to be thankful for whatever we get. Boy, girl, alpha, omega, or beta. They will still be our children and we will love them no matter what." 

 

Edward sighed in an exaggerated manner and rolled his eyes. "I know, brothers." He resumed peeling the potatoes. "I will love whatever we have. Boy, girl, alpha, omega, or beta. Nothing will change the fact that our blood runs through it, mixing perfect features with our lovely omega." 

 

"That's better." Marcel nodded triumphantly. He turned and addressed Eli, who was sitting on the floor. "Eli, would you like a baby brother or a baby sister?" 

 

"Ba." Eli replied, standing on wobbly legs. He clutched the side of the kitchen island and stared at his daddy. "Ba." 

 

"Perfect." Harry responded seriously. "We'll work on that. In the meantime, who wants to trade? Whoever thought of making homemade bread?" He held his dough and flour covered hands and wiggled his fingers. 

 

"We should be thankful that we have a mate who thinks enough of us to make all of this." Marcel said. "My hands are covered in butter and were just inside the ass-end of a chicken. And did you hear me complain?" 

 

"Actually, you did." Edward smirked, finishing his last potato. He threw the peelings into a plastic baggie and zipped it. Louis was big on making his own vegetable stock, and wanted to save all vegetable scraps. 

 

"Whatever." Marcel rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Harry, the bread needs to go in with the chicken. They both need to cook for at least an hour." 

 

"My fingers hurt." Harry complained, but finished up. He cleaned his hands as Edward took over, shaping the dough and putting it into the proper baking pan. Marcel slid the seasoned chicken in next to the loaf and closed the oven door. 

 

"Now what?" Marcel asked, looking around. He supposed they should clean their mess. It would be just rude to cook dinner for Louis but then leave the mess for him to clean up. 

 

"I'll start boiling the potatoes while you two start cleaning up." Edward instructed, pulling a large pot from the cabinet. "And yes, I'll help. Let me do this real quick first." 

 

As Harry and Marcel began to clean up, running dishwater and wiping the counters off, Edward filled the pot with water and slid the potatoes in one by one. He would prefer to have them baked, but Louis preferred mashed, and who was he to deny his omega of that? 

 

"I think we should do something special before the baby comes." Harry said suddenly. "Like a babymoon." 

 

"What the fuck is a babymoon?" Edward turned to stare at his brother. 

 

"It's like a honeymoon," Marcel answered. "But instead of celebrating marriage, it's to celebrate the impending birth, and a lot of people see it as a last hurrah." 

 

Edward pondered the thought. "But where would we go?" He asked, wiping his hands. "Would he want to leave the country? Would it be safe?" 

 

"When do people usually go on their babymoon?" Harry asked. "I mean, what point of the pregnancy?" 

 

"Probably not the last few months." Marcel guessed. "Maybe we should go when he's four or five months?"

 

"Let's ask him first. We can't be planning this without him." Edward said, halting the conversation. "It's up to him." 

 

Harry shrugged. "That's true." He finished cleaning up and wiped his hands on a towel. "Now, let's go keep our lover company for the next hour." 

 

-

 

Louis rolled his head back and forth, stretching his neck. The pillow was getting uncomfortable, but there was no way in hell he was going to give up his nice, relaxing, hot bath. Not yet, anyway. Nothing would bring him from the bath, not even the three alphas and toddler sitting outside of the bath, talking to him and causing mayhem. 

 

"Can we please get in?" Edward pouted, staring at the slick skin of his mate. He wanted to growl at the bubbles that covered up all of the good parts, but that was a little clingy, even for him. 

 

"No." Louis answered, not bothering to open his eyes. "You may not." 

 

"Ba!" Eli shouted, hopping up and down. He had to steady himself on Marcel's knee, but he managed to do his best. 

 

"Of course you can come in, baby." Louis said to Eli, turning his head to smile at his baby. "I love you." 

 

"You don't love us?" Harry winked. 

 

"Shut up." Louis replied, rolling his eyes even though his cheeks pinked up. "Of course I love you three." 

 

"I'll accept that." Edward shrugged. "Though you could say it with a little more enthusiasm." 

 

"I believe I showed you three all of my  _enthusiasm_ last night." Louis cocked an eyebrow. In fact, he'd shown his enthusiasm  _three_ times last night, and by the time dawn rolled around, the alphas chest's were still heaving. He considered it a win. 

 

"Oh yes." Marcel was the first to speak up, unashamed to say that his pants tightened at the memory. "We all remember that clearly." He'd gotten used to all of the dirty talk that surrounded him, and he didn't blush as much as he used to. 

 

After a moment of silence, and the alphas watching in rapt attention as Louis lifted a leg out of the water to turn the hot tap on, Louis swiveled his head and stared at them. "Who's watching the food?" 

 

Three sets of eyes blinked at him, and he huffed. 

 

"Really? If you burn that chicken after I've been craving it for days..." He left the threat open and sat up straight. All the eyes in the room went straight to his wet, bare skin, and stayed there. "Honestly, you three." 

 

He stood up and grabbed his robe, slipping it on before stepping out of the bathtub. He bypassed his alphas, who swiveled, eyes still glued to whatever tan skin they could see. Their mouths weren't watering, but there was still time yet. 

 

"Ba!" Eli pointed to the bathtub that was still full of soapy, bubbly water. He clapped his hands and jerked Marcel's pant leg. 

 

"That's right, bug." Marcel stood, lifting Eli up with him. "You can take your bath after we eat, okay? We've got to get that tummy nice and full." Now that Eli was eating solid foods, he'd gained quite the little tummy and his cheeks were chubbier. In other words, he was the squishiest, loveliest baby on the planet. 

 

-

 

"I have to say, you three did a better job than I thought." Louis complimented his alphas, watching as Harry carved the chicken up, and as Edward put a little dollop of the mashed potatoes onto Eli's little blue plate, and as Marcel handed out the steaming bread Harry had made. 

 

"Oh, we know how to cook." Edward informed him, kissing the top of Eli's head. The baby's wispy curls were flying everywhere, and it was precious. "We just didn't want you to know because we're not particularly fond of it." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and Harry said, "Speak for yourself, Ed. I happen to like cooking." 

 

"You complained the whole time you were making the bread." Marcel reminded him, taking Louis' plate. He began to fill it for his pregnant omega. 

 

"I complained about the kneading, Marcel." Harry huffed. He put the chicken onto the plate Marcel was holding. He added extra, because he knew that Louis had been craving it, and the omegas appetite had increased tenfold. 

 

"Either way," Louis interrupted, ending the bickering between his alphas. "It looks and smells good." 

 

"Well, let's hope it tastes good." Marcel said, handing Louis his plate back. "I wasn't sure about the herbs, but I was pleased with the way it cooked. It was beautiful when I took it out of the oven."

 

"It was." Louis agreed. He could appreciate a good, cooked chicken. In fact, he was positive that he could eat a whole chicken by himself and still have room for seconds. Pregnancy always made him eat a ton. He was convinced that it was the alpha's genes in the baby. 

 

"Alright, everyone. Dig in." Edward leaned back at the head of the table and observed. His words meant nothing because Louis was already taking a bite of chicken, but that was fine. Louis was allowed to do whatever he wanted. 

 

"Oh my gosh." Louis closed his eyes and moaned. He had to give Marcel credit where credit was due, because the food was amazing. "I am seriously so in love with you three right now. Please make me dinner more often. There are steaks in the refrigerator that have been marinating all day. Make them tomorrow night." 

 

"Your wish is our command." Harry glanced up, his own mouth stuffed full of the delicious food they'd made. "How do you like your food, baby boy?" He turned to Eli, who was using his hands to scoop potatoes into his mouth. 

 

"Mm." Eli nodded, eyes sparkling. It was the perfect response. 

 

As they ate, the clinking of the silverware occupied the quiet space. Louis leaned back, observing his little family. It was warm inside, and with the great food and great company, it made the environment comfortable and relaxed. That, paired with the snowfall outside, everyone was happy, and they were content to stay that way. 

 

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is not my best

It was universally known that alphas had an appetite that could rival a grizzly bear's. Alphas were known to eat thousands of calories a day, because their bodies burned it off naturally and quickly. They had virtually no fat stores because of all the muscle, making them a strong species. Omegas, however, didn't need as much food because their bodies didn't burn it off as fast as an alpha's body. Their bodies stored fat because of their ability to get pregnant, and because they didn't have a high body temperature. 

 

An omegas appetite increased greatly while pregnant, because an alphas DNA was so incredibly powerful. It was no secret that Harry, Marcel, and Edward loved Louis' body, in every stage; pre-pregnancy, pregnancy, and post-pregnancy. They loved watching him sleep, and walk, and just sit there and play with Eli. 

 

But mostly, they loved watching him eat. They were all seated at the dining room table, watching as their mate tore into fajitas. As per Louis' request, Harry had made chicken and steak fajitas, with all sorts of toppings and fixings. There was a basket of chips and a bowl of salsa, spicy as Louis had wanted it. Sauce dripped down Louis' chin, which he was quick to lick up, much to their delight. His thin fingers were covered in grease and sauce. 

 

"Pass the - " Louis began with an empty mouth, but paused to take a bite. His cheek puffed up as he chewed, eyes darting to look between his alphas. When he was finished chewing and swallowed, he began to speak again. "Pass the napkins?" 

 

Marcel abandoned his own fajita, which paled in comparison to Louis', and handed his mate a few napkins. He didn't think the napkins would help, because at the way Louis' hands looked, they needed to be submerged in soap and water. 

 

"Hungry, love?" Edward asked. His cocked eyebrow matched the small grin on his face. 

 

Before, Louis would have gotten upset, thinking that Edward was making a joke about his weight. But now, he just nodded. "Very." He answered. "It's this alpha DNA inside of me. I can't help it." 

 

"Of course not." Harry cooed, pushing some more grilled tortillas closer to his mate. "Finish your plate, my love. Feed that baby." 

 

"It's like he won't get full." Louis complained, reaching for the tortillas. Once in his grasp, he began filling them. 

 

"He?" Marcel asked, heart beating a little faster. It was the first time during the whole pregnancy that Louis had said something other than  _it_ when referring to their baby. It made him a little nervous. 

 

"I don't know, or anything." Louis was quick to say. "I had an intuition with Eli...I just  _knew_ he was a boy. But I can't tell with this one. I really can't. I wish I could. But this baby wants to be as secretive as possible." 

 

"That's a good thing." Marcel said, looking at Edward pointedly. He was remembering their conversation from a few days ago, the one where Edward insisted on having as many boys as possible. "It keeps us on our toes, and I think, it makes us love it more." 

 

"I love this little bug unconditionally." It was the first time during the meal that Louis abandoned his food, and he rubbed his belly, cooing down at it. "I can't wait til they're here." 

 

"Me neither." Harry reached across the table and placed his large hand next to Louis' smaller one. He loved feeling the hard belly, knowing that it was their baby inside of their mate, making him eat like he did, grow like he did. Louis was absolutely beautiful when pregnant. 

 

"Have we thought of names?" Marcel inquired, eyes sparkling. He had a few ideas of his own. 

 

Louis shook his head and reached for his plate once more. He couldn't go more than a few moments without eating when he was hungry. "Not really. I usually think of names when I can tell whether or not it's a boy or a girl." He glanced up at Marcel, scooping a hefty amount of salsa onto a chip and biting down. 

 

Squaring his shoulders, Marcel nodded. It was his time to shine. "I do. I thought about names a lot." 

 

"Really?" Louis brightened, sitting up straighter. He loved seeing how paternal his mates were. They were so excited to be daddies again. 

 

"Yes." Marcel nodded, grinning. 

 

"Tell me!" Louis clapped his hands, food completely forgotten for the time being. He was more concerned with what his mate had to say. 

 

"Well," Marcel wiped his mouth, still smiling. "For a girl, I have Maren - " He began, but he was cut off by Louis' gasp. His omega had a hand over his mouth and his eyes were watering. 

 

"What, baby?" Edward asked, leaning closer. He was afraid that there was something wrong with his mate or his baby. 

 

"That's a beautiful name." Louis sniffled. "Really, Marcel. It's gorgeous." 

 

Marcel's alpha wanted to puff out his chest. His omega was proud of him. He could die happy. "Thank you, baby. Our beautiful baby girl deserves a beautiful name." 

 

"And if it's a beautiful baby boy?" Louis asked, wiping at his eyes with a napkin. He was emotional; sue him. 

 

"I haven't thought of any yet." Edward answered, surprising the whole table. 

 

"Really?" Harry asked, eyes wide in shock. "That's so unlike you. I thought you have a whole repertoire of baby boy names." 

 

"You thought wrong." Edward said dryly. "I have to physically see the baby in order to figure out the perfect name. So," He turned to Louis, "Omega, cook that baby a little faster, please. I should like to meet them as soon as possible." 

 

Louis giggled, once again, rubbing his belly. "I'm giving this baby all the time it needs. And you three will be patient." 

 

Harry began assembling another fajita, and as he did so, he said, "I seem to remember that  _you_ were the impatient one with Eli. My God, you were going crazy trying to meet him." 

 

"That's because he was my first baby." Louis defended. Following Harry, he began to fill his plate once more. "And I went into labor in a stuck elevator, so I was entitled to do whatever I wanted." 

 

"I remember that." Edward chuckled. "You had slapped me right before." 

 

Louis blushed and shrugged. "I think you deserved it." 

 

"I'm positive I deserved it," Edward agreed. "But at that point, you would have found any excuse to hit me. And I think I was being a dick that day, so all is well." 

 

"I didn't mean to hit you." Louis sniffed, blinking his eyes innocently. 

 

"Oh, yes you did." Edward laughed. "You'd been in labor all that day. You meant everything. But again, my little kitten. All is well." 

 

"I'm just surprised he managed to outrun you." Marcel quipped. Edward was fast, but somehow, their pregnant mate had been faster that day. 

 

"I think I was stunned. I had just been hit by someone I could never hit back." Edward said. "It's my nature to fight back, but Louis was not a threat to me, and I could not harm him." 

 

"Either way, he was safe, and Eli was safe. Your parents got us to the hospital in record time." Harry said. "Just in time for Edward to cry whilst holding our first pup." He added with a grin directed towards his older brother. 

 

Edward rolled his eyes. "Just in time for Harry to  _faint_ whilst seeing our first pup for the very first time." He shot back, making Louis giggle. 

 

"I think you all had very different ways of showing your excitement." He said, pushing his empty plate away. He was full, which was a rarity, and it probably wouldn't last very long. He shifted his his seat, relieving some of the pressure on his thighs and tailbone. 

 

"I assure you, this time will be different." Harry promised. "I'll be damned if I faint again." 

 

"And," Marcel held up a finger. "We'd like to actually be in the room this time." 

 

"I want that too." Louis said. "The doctor had no right tossing you three out the first time. I want you all to be right there, watching as this baby comes into the world." 

 

Edward shifted in his seat. "Oh, believe us, Princess. Nothing will keep us away from you or that screaming baby coming out of you." 

 

Louis huffed and stood, balancing himself on the back of his chair. His alphas tracked the movement, eyes glued to his tummy. "Romantic." He said sarcastically. "I'm going to go lay down. You all have this, right?" He gestured to the messy table, beginning to walk away. Honestly, his back was beginning to hurt, and he really wanted to put his feet up and relax. 

 

-

 

"Get inside." Edward's voice was gruff, and his breath puffed out in front of his face in a visible cloud. It was in the single digits outside, getting ready to drop again, and all three alphas were outside, gathering wood for their fireplaces. They were trying to work as quickly and as efficiently as possible, seeing as how the snow was falling rapidly, filling their tracks quickly. 

 

Louis was helping, standing on their porch, wearing clothing inadequate for the weather, watching them. "I'm fine." He waved a hand, ignoring the angry huff he got from Edward. 

 

"Darling, really." Harry paused, standing upright from stacking a massive amount of firewood by the porch. Marcel was carrying it up the steps to put it near the door. "It's way too cold for you to be outside." 

 

"I'm fine." Louis huffed. "Eli is sleeping and I'm bored." 

 

"Watch television, baby." Marcel suggested, passing Louis with an armful of firewood. He deposited by the door and wrapped his arms around Louis. He was hoping to transfer some of his body heat onto the omega. 

 

"I'd rather hang out with my alphas." Louis pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Edward sighed and stopped hauling firewood. "Baby, this will take us another thirty minutes. Can you spare that? Then we'll come inside and we can all shower together." 

 

"And warm up by the fireplace." Harry added with a wink. "Naked." 

 

"Tempting." Louis mulled it over. While he was waiting for his alphas, he could go and get himself ready. Eli would sleep for another hour or two, giving them just enough time to have sex at least twice, if not more. "Fine." He finally said, turning on his heel. "Thirty minutes!" 

 

"Deal. Thank you baby." Marcel slapped his perky bottom and walked down to help his brothers. There was no doubt in his mind that they would be working faster now. 

 

-

 

"Aren't you boys  _so_ glad I insisted we put in a large shower?" Harry asked, not but twenty minutes later. He and his brothers had finished in record time, having a massive pile of firewood by their front door. They'd added a few more logs to the fireplace in their bedroom and all but ran into the bathroom, where their naked mate was waiting. 

 

Currently, they were all in the shower, naked and wet, hands all over their pregnant omega. Louis' body was absolutely sinful. Tanned and curvy, with just the perfect amount of swell to his stomach. At sixteen weeks, he wasn't showing quite as much, but it was a significantly bigger bump this time than when he was pregnant with Eli. 

 

"Very." Edward had to nod. At first he thought that Harry was being spoiled and frivolous, asking him to build such a large bathroom, with a separate bathtub and shower, but now, with Louis, it all made sense. 

 

"Let me under the spray." Louis nudged past all three of his alphas, who had crowded him against the wall, leaving his wet skin to the chill. 

 

"Baby, you keep forgetting about the jets on the side." Marcel said, motioning to the wall behind him. To make his point, he turned them on, effectively covering their mate in the warm water. 

 

"Smart idea." Louis sighed happily. "But I wish you all would have put in a bigger tub. We couldn't possibly fit in that one together and I really want to sit down." 

 

Edward glanced over at the tub. It may be a tight fit, but they could definitely all three fit. "We could." He said to his mate. "We'll just not run as much water before we get in." 

 

Louis' face brightened. "Really? Okay!" 

 

Harry turned the water off and opened the glass doors of the shower. He exited first, padding across the heated floors to the [bathtub](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/54/cf/c7/54cfc7f2e28d5e3dbf0c391dd1f1381e--cozy-bathroom-bathroom-ideas.jpg). He plugged it and began to run the water. 

 

"Baby, would you like any bubble bath?" He asked, rifling through their cabinet of bathwater additives. "We have some bath bombs." 

 

"Um," Louis wanted to exit the shower, but Marcel held him back, not wanting to let his baby mama in the cold air just yet. "Sure. Make it the purple glittery one."  _Just a bit of revenge_. 

 

"Sure thing." Harry dropped it in the water. He liked the bath bombs. Edward and Marcel, not so much. When the water was at a good level, Harry gestured them over, stepping to the side so Louis could sink into the water first. He situated himself in the middle of the tub, legs crossed, and waited patiently for his alphas to climb in. 

 

"Why have we never thought of this before?" Marcel settled against the side of the tub, able to stretch his legs over Harry's comfortably. 

 

"I think we have." Harry reached over for a loofah and body soap. Louis' leg was stretched over Edward's thighs and he lifted one up, beginning to lather the smooth tan skin. It made Louis purr and lean heavily against Edward. 

 

"We didn't think we'd fit." Edward reminded them, kissing Louis' warm, damp temple. He was content to sit in the warm water, surrounded by the ones he loved. They were  _all_ content to do just that. There was no urge to have sex, no urge to touch. 

 

"Now that we know, we can do this more often." Louis suggested, eyes closed. He used his pregnancy as an excuse to sleep all the time, and bath time was no exception. He could sleep all night in the bathtub. 

 

"I agree, kitten." Edward hummed. Nothing else was said for a few long moments. Louis was used to relaxing in the bath, but his alphas weren't. They were big and brawny and tough. They wanted no part of anything frilly or omega-like. But since Louis had asked, they obliged. And they liked it. They were relaxed, something they hadn't been in a long time. 

 

Finally, after about ten minutes, Harry broke the silence, lifting his head up from the side of the tub and looking around. "What's for dinner?" He asked, blinking slowly. The warm water had made his head drowsy and his body tired. 

 

Louis opened his eyes and glared at Harry. "Don't speak of work when we're relaxing." He sounded offended. 

 

"I could go for some pizza." Marcel piped in. 

 

"It's one in the afternoon." Louis reminded them both. "You all just ate lunch less than three hours ago. And besides, it wouldn't be worth it." 

 

Edward shifted. "Maybe it would be." He said. "If we leave in the next two hours. We could eat in the city and stay the night. Eli would love it." 

 

Louis thought about it. Eli  _was_ at the age where he knew where he was and he knew what was fun. He would love staying at a hotel, and he did love pizza. "Fine." Louis sighed, agreeing. "But there's just one problem." 

 

Harry sat up straight, as did Edward and Marcel. All three were expecting him to say there was something wrong with their baby, or maybe that he was feeling sick or nauseous. They were all on high alert. 

 

"What is it?" Marcel reached forward, clasping Louis' knee. 

 

"I want barbecue." 

 

-

 

It was easier said than done, getting Eli up and ready to go into the city. Edward packed his pup's bag, whilst his said pup clung to his leg, tired and cranky. He was weeping quietly against his daddy's pants, little fingers clutching tightly at his jeans. 

 

"Da," Eli sobbed, fat tears rolling down his chubby red cheeks. 

 

"Yes, my love bug?" Edward sat the little ladybug covered backpack down and lifted his sobbing pup into his arms. Immediately, Eli buried his face into Edward's shoulder and kept weeping. 

 

"Da," He hiccuped, unable to say what was bothering him. 

 

"Sweet boy." Edward cooed, rubbing Eli's back. "I know you're so sleepy. You can sleep in the car, bug." 

 

Eli shook his head and pulled back. His hair was a mess and his big green eyes were wet, as were his cheeks. He was a mess but Edward loved him all the same. "No." He let out another little sob and let his body fall back onto his daddy's. 

 

Edward huffed at his son's dramatics. There was absolutely no denying that Eli was Louis' pup. They were the same when it came to pretty much everything, especially being woken up early from a nap. 

 

"I understand." He muttered, carrying his son while he continued to pack. "You probably want your mommy. I totally get that. As soon as I've got you all packed, we'll go find him and you can cry to him, okay?" 

 

Eli didn't answer, which made his job easier. He finished packing Eli's bag with minimal interruptions and left his son's colorful little room. He followed the noise of his mate and brothers to their bedroom. 

 

"Omega, your pup needs you." He said upon crossing the threshold. He dumped Eli's backpack on the bed, next to the suitcase Harry was putting folded clothes into. Louis was sitting on the armchair in front of the fireplace, and he stood up as soon as the words left Edward's lips. 

 

"My lovely boy," He crossed the floor and took Eli into his arms. As soon as they were in contact, Eli stopped weeping and let out a few shuddering breaths into his mother's shoulder. Louis rubbed his back and rocked back and forth on his feet. 

 

"All he did was sob into my shirt and tell me no." Edward harrumphed, pointing to the wet stain on his shirt, right above his left pec. 

 

"I'm his mother." Louis hissed quietly, kissing Eli's soft hair. "He's upset his nap was cut early." 

 

"He'll get over it when he's eating pizza." Harry chuckled. Eli was an eater. 

 

"Barbecue." Louis corrected, humming. 

 

"We'll decide in the Jeep." Marcel said. Ever since Harry had mentioned pizza, he'd gotten his mouth to expect it. Anything but pizza would be a crime to his taste buds. 

 

"I think the baby bump gets last decision." Louis shrugged. "But that's just me. What do I know?" 

 

"Well, you know how to cook." Harry chimed in sarcastically. 

 

Edward pointed. "And you know how to carry our pups." 

 

Marcel nodded, playing along. "And you do a damn good job." 

 

Rolling his eyes, Louis walked back over to the armchair and sat down, leaning back so that Eli could be laying. "I hate you three. We're eating barbecue."

 

"We'll see." All three alphas said at the same time. 

 

-

 

Louis was tearing into another plate of ribs and to his alphas, he'd never looked more beautiful. Of course, Louis had won, and they ended up going to a barbecue joint, one of the best in the city. It had ended up being the best decision, as they were definitely getting their fill - of both Louis and the food. 

 

"Enjoying it, darling?" Harry asked, eyeing the way Louis sucked the barbecue sauce from his fingers. Louis nodded, and instead of giving a verbal answer, he took another bite. 

 

"How about Eli?" Edward looked down to his lap, where Eli was sitting. He had taken another nap in the Jeep, and woke up refreshed and happy, all smiles and dimples. He was clapping his barbecue sauce covered hands together. He had some on his cheek from where he'd been nibbling on some chicken, and there was a spot of it in his hair. 

 

"Da!" Eli beamed up at him, little white teeth gleaming. 

 

"I love you." Edward ducked down and pressed a kiss to the crown of Eli's head. 

 

"Can we take this to go?" Louis asked a few seconds later. He was wiping his hands clean. His second full plate was pushed away from his body. 

 

"Are you sick?" Harry asked, hand going up to flag a waitress. 

 

Louis shrugged. "Not queasy. My head just started hurting. I want to go back to the hotel and lay down." 

 

"Of course." Marcel sympathized. He began clearing up their table, hating to leave it a mess. 

 

A waitress came over and Harry requested a few to-go boxes. A few moments later, they had some and Harry began to fill them. There was no doubt that they had plenty of leftovers for lunch tomorrow. 

 

"Usually your headaches are accompanied by vomiting." Edward stated, remembering the symptoms from Louis' first pregnancy. It was a tad difficult for Louis, especially symptom-wise. 

 

Louis nodded. "I know. I hope it's just a small headache. I don't feel like throwing all of this up." He gestured to the now-empty plates. 

 

"I know, doll." Marcel chimed in, standing. Since he was sitting next to Louis, he helped his pregnant omega stand, bracing a hand on the small of his back, just in case. With Harry and the food, and Edward and Eli in tow, they weaved through the restaurant until they reached the hostess to pay. They were out with the swipe of a credit card. 

 

"Okay, baby. Here's the deal," Harry said, opening the Jeep door when they got to it. "When we get to the hotel, you go and lay down, and we'll keep our little monster occupied until you feel better, okay?" 

 

Louis nodded and climbed into the vehicle. He hated how quickly he could get symptoms, especially when he was meant to be having fun with his family. He rubbed his stomach as everyone else got situated, sending quiet thoughts to his baby, telling it to behave. They were only going to be at the hotel for the night, and he wanted to take full advantage of it while he could. 

 

 


	54. Chapter 54

Harry, Edward, and Marcel woke up the next morning to a bed empty of their omega. The sliver of light filtering through the closed curtains was dim and purple, telling them that it was early still, and a quick look at the clock next to their bed, the red 5:23 a.m. confirmed it. 

 

"Baby?" Harry rolled out of bed, whispering. He peeked at the crib, pausing a few seconds to coo at a sleeping Eli. Then he refocused at the task at hand. He opened the door and stumbled into the dark hallway. He heard a quiet voice and it lead him to the sitting room. 

 

" - with salsa," Louis was saying, sitting curled up in the chair, staring out of the dark window. "Don't forget that. Also, French fries. Uh, unsalted. I'm pregnant." Even as he gushed about it on the phone, he rubbed his belly. "Oh, I guess that's it. Wait, I should probably get something for my mates. Chocolate donuts. Yes. Oh, and my son. He'll want chocolate milk. He's an angel. Almost two. He's the love of my life." 

 

Harry leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his bare chest. It was so cute to listen to Louis gush about their little family, and he did so with so much pride and adoration in his voice. 

 

"How much? Oh, that's perfectly fine. My mates will pay for it. And I'm sure we'll be ordering more today. I've got quite the appetite." Louis giggled into the phone, glancing over. He had sensed one of his alphas in the room, and he was right. He waved cutely at Harry, and Harry waved back. 

 

He waited until Louis had put the phone back onto the cradle before walking over. He helped Louis up and sat himself down in the chair, which allowed Louis to curl onto his lap. 

 

"Ordering breakfast?" He asked, rubbing down Louis' soft thigh. 

 

Louis nodded. "I didn't order a lot, because I didn't know when you three would be up." 

 

"That's alright, lovely." Harry murmured. "What did you order that requires salsa?" 

 

"Breakfast burritos." Was Louis' answer. "I woke up craving them." 

 

"I take it you're feeling better then?" Harry smoothed a hand across Louis' forehead, pushing the soft fringe away. 

 

"Yes." Louis nodded. "It was probably just the heat of the restaurant. I felt better when we got into the cooler air." 

 

"The restaurant was awfully hot." Harry agreed. "But I'm glad you feel better. It would be no fun for you to be here if you were sick." 

 

"No, it wouldn't." Louis made himself more comfortable on Harry's lap and made sure to nuzzle his nose against the skin of Harry's neck. He inhaled a few times, finding the earthy, warm scent of his alpha comforting. So comforting, in fact, that it was about to put him to sleep. 

 

"Your eyes look puffy," Harry said a few moments later, voice laced with concern. His thumb traced the skin underneath his omegas eye.

 

Blinking, Louis gave the answer. "I've found that if you cry, they promise to get you you're food quicker." 

 

Harry stared at him, and then barked out a laugh. He wasn't expecting that answer. "I love your honesty." He pecked Louis' temple. "How's our baby?" 

 

Louis hummed and shrugged. "Feel for yourself." He lifted the bottom of his shirt, exposing his cute little tummy. Harry did as he was told, warming his hands up on the little swell of Louis' abdomen. 

 

"He's very happy in there." Harry predicted, smiling. "I can't wait to meet him." 

 

"Or her." Louis reminded him. 

 

"Or her." Harry agreed. 

 

Louis yawned, eyeing the door wearily. "Oh no," He groaned, leaning his head back. 

 

"What?"

 

"I'm tired now." He complained. "Like, really tired. Drop dead tired. But I'm also hungry." 

 

"I'm sure the kitchen will get the food up here quickly. How many breakfast orders can there be at five-thirty in the morning?" Harry joked. 

 

"I guess." Louis sighed. "Did you want to order anything? Now that I think about it, chocolate muffins sound amazing..." 

 

"I'm fine baby." Harry declined. "We can get some muffins for you if you'd like?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "Maybe when we check out." Then, he sighed heavily once more. "I don't want to leave here. I love our little house, but I enjoy being in the city. Endless things to do, shopping, food, shows." 

 

"Then we'll stay." Harry decided, right then and there. "We can stay all week, baby. Say the word." 

 

Louis jerked a thumb towards the closed bedroom door. "Don't we have to ask Edward and Marcel?" 

 

Harry scoffed. "You don't have to ask them anything. Baby, if you haven't learned by now that you run this show, then I don't know what to tell you." 

 

"Oh, I know." Louis told him. "But it's still nice to get everyone's opinions." 

 

Harry shifted and settled back, allowing Louis' soft body to mold to the contours of his own. He kicked his feet up on the chair opposite and curled an arm around Louis' waist. Once he was sure they were both comfortable, he said, "Once you get a baby in this tummy, our opinions don't matter." As he spoke, he tapped his fingers on the warm, bare skin of his omegas stomach. 

 

"I'll have to use that to my advantage." Louis grinned. Already his alphas were easy for him, but he wondered what kinds of fun he could have with the new information. 

 

-

 

"Alright, I've got the reservations extended and three pizzas in one hand and a bag of Chinese food in the other." Edward called through the foyer of their hotel suite. He kicked the door closed with his foot and made his way to the kitchen. He made it halfway before Louis was upon him, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

"I'll take the bag." He said, taking the brown bag from Edward and inhaling deeply. He sat it on the marble counter and opened it up. "My mouth is watering." 

 

"Is there anything our baby doesn't crave?" Edward asked, putting the pizza boxes down. "Three pizzas are a bit much." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes as he pulled the paper plates Marcel had picked up earlier out of the cabinet. "You and your brothers eat a massive amount of food. All I want is two or three pieces. Maybe five tops. But my heart is set on Chinese food." 

 

"And you get whatever your heart desires." Edward promised, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. "Now, where is my offspring? I would like to look at his dimples." 

 

"He's in the other room." Louis answered. Ever since Eli's dimples had popped out, the alphas couldn't get enough of the genetic anomaly, despite the fact that each of them had the same exact set. "Bring him in. He loves pizza and noodles." 

 

"Sounds like he has your appetite." Edward mumbled on his way out of the kitchen. He walked through the entryway to the sitting room, where Eli was wobbling around on his chubby legs, clutching a teddy bear to his chest. His hair was sticking straight up, a tell-tale sign he'd been laying down. 

 

"Daddy!" Eli screeched, running full-speed to his father. His loud laughter filled the room as he was lifted up into Edward's arms. He curled up and rested his head on his daddy's shoulder. 

 

"Hello, lovebug." Edward kissed his soft, chubby cheek. "Daddy has brought food home. Are you hungry?" 

 

"Mm." Eli grunted, nodding. "Teddy hungry." He shook his stuffed animal. 

 

"Well, we can't have that. Let's go feed Teddy." Edward carried him into the kitchen, where Harry and Marcel were hovering over the pizza boxes. Louis had grabbed all the Chinese food he could fit onto a plate and was seated at the island, watching his two alphas in rapt attention. 

 

"Just take your piece and move so I can get mine." Marcel was saying, elbowing Harry in the ribs. 

 

"You are literally standing in the way of what I want to get." Harry griped, reaching across two other pizza boxes to get to the one furthest away from him. 

 

Edward rolled his eyes. "You two are so immature. Our pup is watching you two bozos. Get your food and move. Eli and his Teddy are hungry." 

 

Both Harry and Marcel stepped back. Eli came before them, at any time, any day. They stood patiently as Edward grabbed a piece and cut it up for Eli, carrying the toddler and the plate over to the island. They hadn't brought a highchair, so Edward had to sit the child on the counter and help support him. 

 

"Hello my baby," Louis greeted, reaching forward to tickle Eli's round tummy. 

 

"Ma." Eli greeted, shoving a few small cubes of food into his mouth. 

 

"I love you too." Louis grinned. "Would you like to share with mommy?" 

 

When Eli nodded, Edward helped scoot him closer, and then left him in the capable hands of their omega. His brothers were done getting their own food, both grabbing a little bit of pizza and Chinese, and they settled in next to Louis and Eli. When Edward got his own food, he joined them. Louis and Marcel were the only ones sitting, with Harry and Edward opting to stand and lean against the counters. 

 

"How long did you extend the reservation for?" Louis asked around a mouthful of sweet and sour chicken. "I heard you say it when you came in, but I was more concerned with the food. No offense." 

 

"Never," Edward threw him a wink. "And just until Sunday." 

 

"That's still four days." Harry said. "Plenty of time to explore the city, do some shopping." 

 

Edward agreed. "Now that we have our Jeep, plenty of room to buy some baby things." 

 

Louis nodded vigorously. "I agree." He was moving a forkful of noodles to his mouth. "We need all sorts of things." 

 

Marcel nibbled at the crust of his pizza. "Can't we use what we had for Elias?" 

 

"Well, yeah, but I want this baby to have some new things. And besides, Eli was a big baby. There's no way this little baby will fit into any of Eli's sleepers. We need all new things." 

 

"We can keep the crib and bassinet, of course." Harry suggested, watching Louis nod. "But of course, we'll need new clothes, and diapers as well. Plenty of them, seeing as we live four hours away." 

 

Edward shrugged. "Diapers are a given, especially if that baby is anything like Eli was." 

 

Louis frowned and put a protective hand on Eli's back. "Don't talk about my baby boy that way. He's perfect." 

 

"Of course he is." Edward agreed. "All of our pups will be perfect. After all, they do have you as a mother." 

 

Louis blushed, but agreed. "I know."

 

"Do we have an inkling as to what this baby might be?" Harry couldn't help but ask. He knew that Louis was so in tune with Eli whilst pregnant with him, but with this baby, Louis was being kept in the dark, so to speak. 

 

"No, this one is secretive." He sighed and pouted. "I'm not feeling anything from them." 

 

"You will, baby." Marcel promised. "I think once the baby shifts and you start showing a bit more, then they'll start letting you know what's going on."

 

"Do you three remember when I didn't show at all with Eli? It took him months to finally show." Louis stood from his stool and kissed Eli's cheek. "But he eventually made his presence known." 

 

"And it was well worth the wait." Marcel cooed, making a silly face at his son, who giggled and smashed a little piece of pizza onto his face. There was already pizza sauce in his hair, guaranteeing him a bath later. 

 

"Are we going to the hospital before heading home?" Harry asked, abandoning his empty plate to hover over Louis and the pizza boxes. He grinned down at Louis like a dope, watching his omega take a big bite of a piece of pizza. 

 

"Yes." Louis nodded, answering around a mouthful. "It's our fourteen week checkup. Another picture of our little petal." 

 

"Fucking precious." Edward said gruffly, but he meant it. 

 

Louis grinned at him and took another bite, rubbing his belly. "I swear, this baby is a bottomless pit. I am  _never_ full." 

 

Harry leaned back, eyeing his bottom. It was definitely fuller and more luscious. "But your pants are." He winked cheekily. It earned him a groan from everyone and a clap from Eli. 

 

"You're gross." Louis rolled his eyes, but secretly loved it. "Now, someone take my baby and give him a bath. I'm going to go and lay down." He began to walk out of the kitchen, but paused and doubled back. He lifted a pizza box, smiled at his alphas, and walked away. 

 

 


End file.
